Fractured Minds
by Zire-7
Summary: A hundred years of war leaves deep scars. Even with four years of progress the Fire Nation still had much to make up for. Alone and forgotten, Azula fades into the shadows spiraling further into insanity. Raven was searching for needles in a neverending haystack; the Brotherhood of Evil. Bone weary and stretched thin she demands a vacation to recuperate. Instead she gets a request.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Teen Titans or Avatar the Last Airbender.**

Warning this will center around a Female/Female couple, If you don't care for this kind of story then do NOT read it.  
If you want to know who I am pairing with who go to my profile. Or wait for Chapter one.

Summery: It's been four years since the avatar beat Fire Lord Ozai and brought balance back to the world. But there are still tons of reparations to be made by the Fire Nation. With all of this on everyone's minds a certain firebender is left forgotten...except for one person but he hasn't the slightest on how to help his niece put her mind back togather. At least until an friend of his drops in for some of his famous Jasmine tea.

* * *

**Fractured Minds**

Prologue

Five years ago; 99 A.S.C.(After Sozin's Comet) Spring.

It had been two weeks since the banished prince had left his wise tea loving uncle to his own devices. The morning had started off just as the previous one had: bland and dull. After ensuring that the water for his tea was set by the fire to boil; if one wishes to make proper tea, one mustn't use his or her fire bending to heat the water.

He went off in search of breakfast. His findings were less then spectacular: a few mushrooms, nuts, and some rather suspicious black berries. After slightly roasting the nuts and frying the mushrooms he removed the boiling water from the fire to add the tea leaves. Which he did slowly to ensure that it was the proper amount of leaves.

Letting them soak into the water he dug into his less then filling breakfast. Having polished off the mushrooms and nuts, the old tea guru pored his perfectly brew tea into his one oddly shaped tea cup; the one he only used when his nephew didn't want any tea. While allowing his Jasmine tea blend to cool he eyed the black berries with a slight weariness; he remembered the last time he sampled berries he found and he still has nightmares about that incident.

While deciding weather or not to sample the berries he collected, a sense of unease spread through the old tea loving man perched atop a rock. Needless to say this uneasy feeling set him on edge, master fire bender or no he was spooked. Inhaling and exhaling slowly the dragon of the west brought his tea cup to his lips. Just as he was about to take a sip, tremors from a small earthquake reached his feet jarring the cup from his hand.

A instant before the cup met with the earth near his feet it was encased in black and rose a few feet in to the air to float for a few moments before the black left it, where the cup then resumed its downward journey to the ground. It shattered upon impact but that was not what held the old man's attention.

His attention was drawn to the sight smoke rising from the ground a few meters to the northeast of his position. Leaving the broken tea cup on the ground the dragon of the west set off toward the smoke and what ever it was that had caused the smoke to rise. Moving slowly through the trees that surrounded the impact site he finally reached the edge of what appeared to be a crater.

All along the edge, the ground was scorched black and a few of the trees around it were still burning with flame. Inhaling quickly he drew the fire from all of the trees nearest him pausing to ensure that the fires had been extinguished he relinquished the fire into the sky above with his technique: Dragon Breath.

His success at having saved the forest from burning to the ground had also dissipated the smoke coming from the crater before him. Bringing his attention to the bottom of said crater, what he saw literally stole his breath from him. At the bottom of the crater lay a very strangely dressed girl. But it wasn't her cloths that took his breath away; not that he could exactly describe what she was wearing the closest that he came to was some sort of skin tight dancers outfit.

It was actually two things: One she was floating off the ground quite noticeably maybe a foot or two and Two she was covered from head to toe in red eerily glowing runes. These runes stood out in sharp relief against her pale grayish skin and her striking violet/indigoish blue hair didn't detract from her strangeness. The last thing that he took in before shaking him self out of his stupor was that a Indigo charka or chakra gem was centered on her fore head or as he very well knew placed on the body's third chakra or the Anja.

* * *

Getting the strange girl out of the crater was perhaps one of the most difficult things that the old tea guru had ever done. But never the less he finally got her out of the crater and back to his campsite in a cave. Once he laid her down on his only bedroll which was paper thin he tried to assess her injuries. However he was unable to determine if she was injured at all, once he was certain that no harm would befall the girl he returned to the crater to check and see if anything else was in the crater.

Upon further inspection he found a blue cloak with a yellow and red brooch attached to it, a yellow and red belt, two blue cloth like boots, two blue arm bands, and a very weirdly shaped yellow rock. Gathering these items up he returned to his unusual friend and placed these items near her feet. While in the process of folding the cloak he saw several tears in it.

With nothing better to do he set his tea pot to boiling again and searched through his sparse belongings to locate his needle and thread. He decided on red thread once he found that that was the only kind of thread that he had. Despite his not having to patch up his own military uniforms in quite some time the retired general was very pleased with his overall work on the once torn up cloak.

By the time he was finished with his repair work he had finished his entire tea pot. So with nothing else to do he settled down for some much needed meditation. He had not felt the need to meditate since his nephew had left him. But now that he had some one to watch out for again, for however brief a time, he needed to regain his focus. Being the master firebender that he was he could meditate for hours on end. Not only did it help to maintain ones breath for better bending but it also helped with the overall health of the body and mind. Every once in a while he would crack an eye open to check on the floating girl across the cave from him.

After several hours of meditation and no change in the floating girl something told him to start preparing tea for his 'guest'. Not wanting to make a bad first impression he set to preparing his Jasmine tea blend for the third time that day. Out of the corner of his eye he notice the girl was beginning to descend from the air to land on the thin bedroll below. When her body made contact with the thin bedroll that same feeling told him to speak.

"Don't try to sit up very fast. It wouldn't benefit you to injure yourself further my dear." he paused here to ascertain if she had heard him or not. After a second or two he saw her eye lids flatter and then open. Again that feeling said speak. "Don't be alarmed, I am not going to harm you, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Iroh." His voice was calm and poised nor was it threatening in anyway. He had no way of knowing if she was from the fire Nation or not. So he though it best to not enlighten the girl to the fact that he was fire nation himself.

What Iroh dragon of the west saw when the girl turned her head in his direction startled him. Her eyes were coloured violet and her gaze was piercing and hard.

"Where am I?" He did a double take at her voice. It sounded similar to his nephew's betrothed. The knife flinger scared him a little, if one was to ask the old general why he would simply say that while I am a master firebender she is a weapon master.

"You are a few days travel from Gaoling a fairly decent sized town in the Earth Kingdom." he could tell that his words meant nothing to the girl.

Instead of trying to clarify, he let her mind process this information. The silence that followed his words was beginning to grow unsettling for Iroh. But he was not going to press the girl for information he felt it was better to let her tell her story in her own time.

While Iroh was coming to that conclusion a back and forth conversation was taking place in the strange girl's head.

_'Knowledge what do you make of this situation?'_

_'All that I can safely say is that we are in a very dangerous dimension. However I have determined that this Iroh guy in front of us is not dangerous and therefore can be spoken to plainly. But do not overload him with too much information. It could come back to bite us later.'_

_'Enough with the silent treatment you are being very rude to this most kind Iroh.' the swiftness with which Knowlege could change from smug and arrogent to kind and considerate was what snapped her out of her internal conversaiton with her emotions and it was what also loosened her tongue toward Iroh. _

"I apologize for my brash and somewhat rude behavior, my name is Raven, thank you for looking after me." As she finished speaking Raven slowly sat up straight from the rocky ground that she could feel underneath the paper thin bedroll. Once she came to a sitting position her eyes alighted upon her belongings, turning her head in Iroh's direction, she sent a questioning look his way and completed it with a raised brow.

"Apology accepted and rest assured my dear, I did not remove those things from you. I found them in the same area where you landed." By reading the honesty in his voice she turned away knowing that he was telling the truth and reached for her cloth boots and wrist bands. Next she reached for her belt but before she grasped it her eyes caught the site of her communicator.  
Breathing a small sigh of relief she grabbed her belt and the yellow device and put both of them on. As she began reaching for her cloak, the sound of Iroh clearing his throat jerked her head in his direction.

Without saying a word he motion with his hand toward two steaming cups of tea. Upon seeing them she waved her right hand in there direction which encased the nearer one in black energy and seemed to fly to her hand. When it settled in her hand the energy left the object, she brought the cup to her nose first, so that she could give it a whiff.

The scent told her it was Jasmine tea and the lack of any other scent also told her that there was no poison in the tea. Lowering the cup to her lips the dark girl blew on it gently causing the surface of the tea to ripple. Once she felt that it was cool enough she took a small sip of it.

The moment that the semi-burning hot liquid hit her tongue she had to fight to keep her powers from disintegrating the cup in her hand. As it traveled further in to her mouth and throat she felt her scrambled thoughts becoming clearer. She took a deep breath and released it after the delicious tea settled in her stomach its warmth spread through out her body giving it back its much needed strength.

"This is the best damn tea that I have ever had. Thank you for sharing it with me." both Iroh and Raven were surprised at the sincerity and serenity that was heard in her voice.

"Not at all my friend, sharing tea with a stranger is one of life's most delightful things. Plus tea helps to center the mind and body after a traumatic experience." As he spoke those words he could tell that they seemed to impress his unusual friend. With nothing more forth coming from Raven, Iroh quietly sips his tea.

"I suppose you have a million different questions to ask me?" Came Raven's somewhat resigned question.

"Perhaps but its none of my business to ask questions about who you are. The only thing that I am concerned about is if you are in good health. Which unless my eyes deceive me it seems that you are only lacking in physical energy opposed to being seriously injured. Therefore I have no right in asking personal questions when I myself am a stranger to you." Taking another sip of tea Iroh was content with patiently waiting for Raven to tell him what was on her mind or whatever else she decided to tell him.

"Well when you put it like that its hard not to tell you everything. But I don't think that you would believe a word that comes out of my mouth." her voice sounded almost wistful and had a undercurrent of serenity in it. That still surprised her, she was never really one to express emotion in either body or voice. Why was Iroh so easy to talk to? Was only one of the thousands of question that were running through her head.

"While that may very well be true, one would never know what another would believe should the other be unwilling to test the waters of the others mind." His voice was beginning to sound as wistful as Raven's voice but he spoke with more certainty then the still somewhat baffled girl.

She doesn't really remember how she traveled to this particular dimension. Because the last thing that she remembered was beating the living shit out of Slade in the old library and scaring the living day lights out of her team mates. She remembers laying down on her mattress and then bam she was coming to, in a strange cave with a very wise old man sitting across from her with the best damn tea that she will mostly likely ever have.

"Alright" She paused here to take a deep breath and then told part of her story to Iroh.

"Well first I should ask you, what do you know of other worlds?" Her voice sound just as uncertain as she felt.

Iroh took a thoughtful sip of tea and pondered her question. Another sip of tea and Iroh answered: "I only know of one world, in which the spirits reside in as well as those of us that pass on in this life to the next part of our journey through the universe." _'Hmm...maybe this won't be as difficult as we originally thought.'_

_'Perhaps but we can't possibly know that Knowledge. Well here goes nothing.'_

"I'm originally from a world call Azarath, a world created by pacifistic followers of the goddess Azar. On the day of my birth the monks looked into my future and something bad is suppose to happen on my 17th birthday. As you can plainly see this horrible occurrence is drawing ever closer. These red runes are inscriptions that will turn me into a portal that will allow for a terrible demon to ascend to earth and rule the entire universe."

"Oh and did I mention that this demon is my father, once my body is used to create the portal I know full well that I won't survive the process, and my friends think that with enough preparation, spells, and faith that it will be enough to defeat him. When I know full well that it won't make a damn bit of difference against Trigon the terrible." her voice returned to its usual monotone throughout the telling of her tale.

"And you know what? I have no idea why I just told you all of that when I know that there isn't anything that you could possibly do to help me. Short of telling me that you could defeat Trigon there is nothing that I or anyone else can do about it. But the scariest thing about all of this is I'm resigned to it all. Why fight when there is no point to it because in the end I'm still going to die and my friends along with the rest of the universe will too." There was no hysterical edge to her voice as she spoke in fact her voice held a melancholic joy in it. As if the whole situation made her a bit happy because then she would be able to stop having to keep everything bottle up.

She would finally be free of her father's shadow even if that freedom came at the highest price: her death. The quickness of Iroh's response to her story both surprise and unsettled Raven.

"If the universe intends for everything to end at your hands then it will but what I have experienced in my life is that the universe or fate rather is not set in stone. It may seem like it is but that's only if you chose to look at it like that. If you have indeed given up then why are you still trying to seek out an answer or a solution. To use your words why keep fighting for that answer if you have supposedly given up all hope.

Think on my words and if you feel so inclined tell me your wonderings in the mourning. For it is late and this old man needs his rest if he is to chase after his lost nephew. Good night" With that said Iroh gathered up his now empty tea pot and cups. Before turning in for the night he banked the fire and warned Raven against wandering at night.

There had been several reported sightings of Saber-tooth mouse lions in the area.

* * *

With the long night ahead of Raven she did indeed think about his words. Was she still trying to find a solution or an answer for her dilemma? She didn't think so but if she wasn't would she have said all those things to Slade? No, if she had given up she wouldn't have said anything to Slade.

Then why did she feel as though she had given up. With everything that was happening lately and now this. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

Deciding a small change of scenery would help her chaotic mind to settle down. She grabbed her cloak and throw it on just incase she ran it to a saber tooth mouse lion, whatever one of those where. Moving to sit outside of the cave's entrance she spotted a decent size rock about a few feet from the cave. While sitting on the rock her mind kept going over her situation and Iroh's words.

In her absent minded state she didn't notice the bandits that crept up on her position out side of the cave. It was only when a malicious thought from one of the bandits broke through to her did she notice that she was surrounded. On further inspection of their emotions they seemed to be looking for a certain someone.

Narrowing down there exact locations was proving difficult for the dark girl. As they emerged from the trees some ten meters from the cave, she saw why, it was difficult to pinpoint there locations. They were riding some sort of beasts, they looked like a rhino crossed with a triceratops. Beast boy would have been ecstatic at seeing the creature that seemed to come out of a living nightmare.

"I'm warning you guys, I'm not in the mood for your people's kind of shenanigans. So whatever your selling I am not buying, leave now and no one will get hurt." Her voice had a sharp edge to it like the edge of a blade only much deadlier then any blade.

"No, that's what we say to the likes of you little girl. Now run along to your home and you won't die tonight." Was the retort from the guy wearing feathers on his head.

**"Don't say that I didn't warn you gentlemen." Her voice was cold and blood chilling to their ears it also echoed eerily. Her back was now to the band of men and she seemed to be growing larger. After a while she stopped growing to tower over them by three or four feet subconsciously the men all came to the same conclusion that there was something very draconic about her. Whether it was the serpentine like swaying in the nighttime breeze or the billowing cloak that gave them that impression it was perhaps the most terrifying thing that they had ever experienced.**

**Letting a sneer creep across her face she slowly turned to face them. Once she was facing them, terror gripped them so strongly that all of them felt as though their bones would snap any second. The terror only grew as two sets of blood red colored eyes seemed to rest their gazes on all of the men at once. Lowering their eyes to the creatures mouth revealed four sharp fangs set in an impossibly wide malevolent sneer.**

While the terror mounting in the men grew so did the terror in the animals that they rode on. What finally got the beasts running away from the demonic creature before them was the appearance of large black tendrils rushing at them with much pain and suffering promised once those tendrils latched on to them. The komodo rhinos didn't stop running for three days after that fateful night.

"I guess that takes care of them. Azar that felt awesome, I wish I could do that more often without Robin having a cow. Its not like I would ever harm any one too seriously. Just scare the living shit out of them, if he would just let me do that to all the villains in Jump, the crime rate would plummet faster then Beast boy's tolerance for meat." Heaving a deep sigh Raven resumed her endlessly looping thoughts about everything that was going on. Feeling another headache coming on Raven tried to see if she could get some meditation in before the sun rose.

After a few hours of some much needed meditation Raven felt it best to try and get some sleep. But it proved to be rather difficult with Iroh's snoring and so Raven opted for sleep out side the cave. Unfortunately sleep eluded her as a earth shaking tremor rocked her from sleep. Having to be alert within seconds of being woken up she quickly rose into the sky.

Once there her eyes caught the site of a train racing off in the distance. If anyone else had been observing that train they would have failed to notice a lone rider chasing after it. For some reason the sight of the rider sparked something in the flying girl it was a spark of recognition.

There was no way that she knew who it was but maybe Iroh did. After remaining in the sky for a while longer Raven marked the train's location and returned to the cave and Iroh.

As she reached the cave something told her that Iroh was awake already so she wasted no time in telling him all about what she saw.

"I'm sorry to have to rush off and leave you but that's probably my nephew chasing after his younger sister who is chasing the avatar and his friends. Its imperative that I catch up with them. Thank you for your company and help. I really must get going." His tone was filled to the brim with gratitude and admiration. Before he could get farther then a few steps from Raven she stopped him.

"Actually its you who I should thank and I will do that by helping you catch up with them." He look at her bewildered for a second then felt something lifting him up. He looked down at his feet and all he could see was black.

"I hope you don't get airsick Iroh because short of actually carrying you this is the only way that I can think of to get you close to your nephew. Hold on." As she spoke Iroh felt the wind whipping by him faster and faster. After an undesignated amount of time Raven slowed and landed them safely on the ground.

"This is as far as I can take you. If I take you any further I won't have enough strength to make the return journey to my own dimension." Her voice was its normal monotone as before.

"Thank you, I am eternally grateful. Here I want you to have this." His voice was calm and poised like before as he held out a medium size cloth bag that was filled with the rest of his Jasmine tea blend.

"But this is, I could never deprave another person of their tea. I can't accept this." Her voice still had its usual drollness to it but on the inside she was being rebellious.

"I insist that you take this tea and never fear. I am never without tea. Remember boil the water slowly, add only five tea leaf clusters to the pot, and let the leaves soak for at least fifteen minutes before pouring." Before Raven could say anything the bag of tea was thrust at her and Iroh was just about to disappear around a bend down the road.

"Wait! Iroh let me at least return the favor." Hoping that he would stop and turn which he did. Raven closed the distance between them "I want you to have this." Iroh eyed the weird yellow rock that she held out to him.

"Don't speak just listen. This is my communicator but I reprogram it, so it's yours now. With this device I can keep in contact with you. Even between dimensions. It has a tutorial mode which I implore you to go through as soon as you can. Its fairly durable and its batteries are fully charged. Please take it." Before Iroh could utter a word the device was thrust at him.

Once again Iroh set off and this time he made it around the bend. If he had looked back he wouldn't have seen Raven anymore. But a rapidly dispersing black mist where Raven had once been.

Continuing on down the road for quite some time Iroh came to rest sometime around noon. Where he felt the need to refresh his strength with some much needed tea. However before he could get things started the earth under him lurched and sent him face forward onto the ground. Rubbing his smarting behind, he turned to glance behind him and saw another strange girl. But this one was more familiarly dressed, blind, and undoubtedly a very powerful earth bender.

* * *

"Raven where in the hell have you been?" Came a very irate boy wonder with his usual haughty attitude that he got when one of his friends went missing for two days. It was just a cover and a front for the worry that he had for them when they were missing.

"Don't worry about it Dick. I just had to restock my tea supply. You of all people should know how I get when I don't have tea." Before he could register that fact that the dark titan had cracked a joke she had already escaped through the ceiling of the kitchen and continued on ward to her room. While pausing briefly in Vic's room to grab another communicator.


	2. A Much Needed Vacation

**Fractured Minds Chapter One**

**Author's notes. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Avatar the last air bender or its characters, Teen Titans or its characters, and Disturbed's song "The Animal"  
I own only the plots/ideas that I have placed them in.**

Okay folks if the words that you are reading are underlined that is a text message. 

_If the words are Italic only that is the charcter's thoughs you are reading._

**If the words are bold that is Raven when she is pissed off beyond the point of no return and going demonic or draconic(i say this because that is what she would look like to the avatar the last airbender characters) on the poor soul who was stupid enough to fuck with Raven.**

**This will still focus on a yuri pairing and as I said before if that isn't to your tastes then do NOT read this. Raven will seem a bit more lax with her emotions. I don't want to hear about that so if you don't like a somewhat emotional Raven then please keep it to yourself. This takes place after The teen titan's movie Trouble in Tokyo and after the war in the Avatar Verse.**

**

* * *

**

If there was one reason why, the dark titan known as Raven hated inter dimensional traveling it was because you had to travel quickly, quietly, and had to make sure that you did not drag something from another dimension into your own. If you allowed for the later to occur it had disastrous results on the dimension that you haled from. On the other hand if you left villainous scam free to roam around the tens of thousands of dimensions out there it would be best to find them and bodily haul them back to their rightful dimension before they screw with reality's fabric thus destroying the universe as we know it. Which is exactly how Raven came to be covered from head to toe in the foulest smelling purple gunk that a ten foot tall hob goblin let loose in a last ditch effort to slime his way into no man's land or the dimension that held the earth in it.

"Dick. That dimension is clear. There was no trace of them anywhere. Now if you will excuse me I have a date with my shower and a ridiculously large quantity of turpentine." Before the slime covered titan could even think about teleporting to her shower she was stopped by her boss.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about this whole fiasco. Are you sure you can't do two dimensions in a month?" he asked of his mysterious team mate who was dripping purple slime onto the floor.

"I'm covered from head to toe in purple hob goblin mucus that makes Plasmaus smell like fabreeze air freshener and you seriously want to discuss with me the intricacies of inter dimensional traveling?" She answered sounding extremely annoyed at his stupidity.

"Well, I um…I uh…" Being flustered was never something that Night wing dealt with well. So he resorted to another tactic. However before he could open his mouth the half-demon cut him off.

"Did you just spend the last four weeks trudging through the foulest smelling unidentifiable substances in the universe? Were you just chase by a ten foot tall booger green colored goblin that could shoot loogies at you from fifteen feet away? Are you now standing in front of a very bossy, annoying, and not to mention very inconsiderate human covered in said booger green goblin's purple snot wishing for nothing more then to shower in the vain hope that you won't smell like you just sat in a septic tank for several weeks when you get out of that shower? No, you didn't! Now if you will excuse me I am going to take a shower and will not be traveling to another dimension until the first of next month!" During her rant the dark titan's eyes had turned red and a second set had appeared above the first. Surprisingly nothing had imploded yet and Night wing wanted to keep it that way.

"Your right. Go shower and we will talk about this in the mourning." He said sounding thoroughly chastised.

'_Azar does that asshole annoy me' Came the voice of the half-demon's most malevolent emotion; Rage._

'_Rage. I will say this once we can't kill him. Just scare the living daylight's out of him. If and when the situation calls for it' It was rare when Raven agreed with her most volatile emotion._

'_Aw, come on. Can we at least draw some of his blood?' Rage's question went unanswered for Raven knew that she was joking and was just trying to keep in character._

With a smirk on her face she slowly made her way to her room. It wasn't a spiteful decision to track goblin snot through the tower. It was one of weariness and fatigue. After what seemed like hours the mysterious titan reached her sanctuary, her room. With it's dark purple carpet and over all gothic feel. The room's walls where painted a blackish purple color not that you could tell what color they were painted because most of the walls were coved with bookshelves and various magical artifacts. Most of these artifacts were dangerous in the wrong hands and only the most experienced in their proper handling were licensed to use, house, or collect them. Which was also why the titan had only one rule when you where allow to cross the threshold: Do not touch anything.

At this point the only thing keeping her on her feet was the hot shower that she really wanted. Closing the remaining distance to her private bathroom she waved the door open with one slight motion from her hand. Moving with the speed of a zombie Raven barely managed to stay conscious through her agonizingly long shower. The blisteringly hot water zapped her remaining strength faster then the frenzied aerial escaped from that goblin had.

With a weariness that nothing could match she collapsed on her bed and was in the world of dreams before she could even crawl under her dark blue comforter.

"BREAKFAST TIME. ALL THE WAFFLES YOU CAN EAT!" Came one of the loudest in Titan tower's history of wake up calls for Raven . But the intended receiver of this wake up call was still very much dead to the world.

As the cybernetic titan inhaled for another eardrum cracking wake up call, he was interrupted by a overly enthusiastic forest green teenager.

"DUDE! There is a better way to wake Miss demonic up than making us all go deaf. Now watch and learn."

The Changeling's team mates watch in awestruck silence as he went about preparing herbal tea for the resident half-demon. Only instead of using the normal herbal tea's that he knew Raven used everyday, he used the tea that he found her using a few months ago. It had been a very close call for her in one of the more dangerous dimensions that she had decided to search first.

Twenty five minutes later and Changeling had perfectly brew tea. All without burning the tower down in the process. Before anyone could stop him he had balanced two steaming mugs of tea in one hand and was walking into the elevator. Two seconds later and the doors were closing to cover his impossibly widely grinning mouth.

"Vic, I bet you fifty bucks that Gar doesn't last twenty seconds." Said an amused Night wing.

"Oh no, If Gar makes it more then twenty seconds you have to take Kori out on a date. However should he not make it twenty seconds then I will agree to go on a blind date." Came Vic's tempting counter offer. To add weight to his words the half-ton mechanical man held out his hand for his leader to shake.

A split second later Vic's hand was firmly shook.

"Agreed." _Come on Changeling don't let me down now. _Were the thoughts of Night wing who was breathing easy as there was no way Gar would last twenty seconds. Or was there?

"You do realize that they are making bets on how long you will survive, right?" Asked a very tired dark titan to a rarely calm Gar. It was more attributed to the fact that he was sharing tea with Raven and he was in her room.

"Yeah, I know and won't Dick be surprised. Because I finally convinced Cy to bet on me." Replied a smirking Gar.

Not liking the overwhelming feelings of smugness and satisfaction that the empath could tell were coming from Gar she asked:

"Do I even want to know?"

With a Cheshire cat grin on his face he answered without missing a beat:

"I had Cy bet on me and if I lasted more the twenty seconds, Dick has to take Kori out on a date."

Nearly choking on her tea she blurted out after managing to swallow her mouthful of tea:

"You didn't!"

"I did. I figured it was about time the two started going out. After all nobody else here and I apologize, not even you, have to smell the pheromones coming off those two 24/7. It was beginning to drive me crazy and well you know how I like to play match maker." Taking a hurried sip of his tea to have an excuse to hide his blushing face from his team mate. It was a hobby of his to match make in his spare time. Only Raven knew about it and she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone.

After all Gar was the one that got Jinx and her together. It was great at first but the two of them simply grew apart. They ended the relationship on pleasant terms. In fact her and Jinx were still good friends even after everything was all said and done. Much to the surprise of Gar.

"Damn it, I wish I could be here to actually see that happen but Dick wants me to start doing two dimensions a month. Which is virtually impossible." Her voice sounded if it was at all possible even more weary and fatigued then before.

"What? That's crazy, even I can see how much searching just one a month takes out of you. He seriously needs to back off and realize that you are the only person who can do this month after month. Personally if I was doing this I would have been driven insane by now." His words caught her off guard but none the less she was grateful that at least one of her team understood that she needed her down time. But the most shocking thing was that is was Changeling who got it. If she had been told that her and Beast boy would be best friends when the titans were form she would have blasted them to kingdom come.

"Then I guess it's lucky that I'm the half-demon and you're not. But don't worry about me Gar, I'll be fine." She said in a I'm not really fine but I'm going to say that I'm fine so you don't worry about me voice.

"Right…well anyways I um…used the last of that Jasmine tea that was in with the rest of your herbal teas. If you tell me where you got it from I can get some more of it for you. If you want?" he asked reluctantly while praying to any divine beings who pitied him at that moment that he wouldn't be incinerated or flayed.

'_Hold off Rage, this gives me a brilliant idea.' pausing here to gather her thoughts Intelligence continued 'With the tea gone we have a chance to go see Iroh again and we will get a brief reprieve from traveling to a dimension that we know nothing about.' _

'_I do make a valid argument Rage there is no refuting that.' Interjected the dark titan._

'_Ugh…fine I won't flay him. But you owe me for this.' _

"Um…hello earth to Raven, anybody home? I would really like to get the flaying of my green hide over with because I have things to do to day." Were the words that finally wormed there way through to Raven.

Quirking an eyebrow Raven responded

"Oh, is that so, well I guess we had better get this over with then huh?"

Visibly a paler shade of green Changeling closed his eyes waiting to be blown to smithereens at any second and waited and waited till finally he opened his eyes to find him self in his slightly chaotic room holding two empty mugs of tea with one hand.

_For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight  
_

_For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

_For the animal's soul is mine  
We will be completed right before your eyes  
I have no control this time  
And now we both shall dine in Hell tonight_

With a start Changeling made a frenzied dive for his communicator that was blaring Disturbed's song "The Animal" which only played when he got a text from Raven.

Don't worry about the tea. I've been meaning to get more of it before now anyways. It's not the kind of tea that comes from the store. Thanks and tell the others that I'm going back to sleep for a few days. 

Shaking his head he responded with

No problem and I will. Sleep well Raven. 

Doing as she asked Changeling relayed her message to the rest of the team with a chain text with one hand and with the other placed both of the empty mugs on his nightstand. After receiving the conformations from his friends. He followed Raven's example and turned in for some much needed shut eye. Night Wing had him on night patrol for the next five months.

* * *

Three days later…

* * *

"No absolutely not. At least not with out some back up. I want you to take Changeling with you and no I don't care if you have been there once before. You will take him with you and that's that." ordered Night Wing in his argue with me and I will win voice. The only reason he was adamant that Raven take Changeling with her was as a punishment for Gar. For resorting to such underhanded tactics. It was because he lost his bet with Vic. Its not that he didn't like Kori, it was just he was waiting until he was ready to ask her out on a date and well he was feeling rushed now. Rushed is not something he handled well.

"Fine, he can come. But I am warning you, if he does something stupid or offends anyone I'm sending him right back." with that said she grabbed the bouncy Changeling and hauled him with her to her room.

"I promise that I won't be a nescience and I will follow any rules that you have for me." He said in an attempt to reassured his mysterious friend that he wasn't Beast boy anymore. The kid who messed around and didn't take anything seriously.

Once they were safely in her room she turned to him and said

"Don't worry I know you won't screw around or do anything stupid while your there. I was actually hoping he would send you with me. Because I think you could learn a thing or two from the weird wildlife that they have."

Before Changeling could rapid fire a million questions at her, he was hit in the face with some strange clothing. A green conical hat, a gold and green tunic shirt and dark brown shorts. A brown belt and black leather boots knocked him on his back. He quickly scrambled up off of the floor and grabbed all the articles of clothing that she had thrown at him.

"Put those on and don't worry, if you need to transform they won't get destroyed. I should know I made them myself. They should help you blend in flawlessly with the locals."

"But I'll still be green and that's a dead give away." He said while walking toward her bathroom to change into his new attire.

"I also worked a cloaking spell into them. So as long as your wearing them your skin will as pale as the moon and your hair a dark almost black green." She said to his retreating back.

While he was changing in her bathroom she went into her closet to change. Being sure to lock the door behind her, she went in search of the clothes she modified specifically to visit Iroh, so that she wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Checking to see if the door was still locked, she quickly changed in to her new cloths. Instead of its normal dark blue her cloak was black on the outside with gold stitching on the hems and the inside of it was a deep shade of blood red. If one were to focus on the cloak you could barely make out the dragon that was stitched onto it with dark red thread. The cloak's clasp was gold and black. Like her cloak her cloth boots were black with gold trim as were the two cloth wrist bands that she wore. Her leotard was black and red as was the belt that she wore to complete the look she was going for. Taking one last look at her new attire in the floor length mirror she walked out of her closet and much to her surprise did not walk in to Changeling trying to break into her closet.

He was standing in front of her bathroom mirror trying to get the conical straw hat to sit straight on his unruly hair. With a minor flick of her wrist the hat straightened and Changeling turned to thank her. Once he completed the turn his jaw hit the floor and would have kept going if the floor had not existed.

"Whoa, Raven you look positively stunning in that."

Blushing a deep shade of crimson she said

"Thanks. It took me seven months to finish this and the outfit I made for you. I made these so they wouldn't get damaged very easily. Come on we have to say tell the others that we're leaving."

* * *

"Friend Raven, what happened to the blue. The depressed feelings haven't taken you from us." said a concerned Kori when Raven and Changeling entered the living room area of the tower. The alien princess remembered what happened to friend Raven when she traveled into the future. It still gave her nightmares to this day.

"No the depressed feelings haven't taken me anywhere Kori. My normal uniform won't last five minutes in the place that me and Gar are going to. This one is much more appropriate for the dimension that we are going to." assured Raven while trying not to laugh.

"Speaking of the green one, where is he?" asked Kori looking in vain for him.

"Oh, come on, you can still recognize Raven in new cloths but not me." his outburst brought tears to Kori's emerald eyes and she rushed at him to give him, one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Okay, Star, apology accepted. Can't breathe." he managed to gasp out his words. After another few seconds she released him and said her goodbyes to Raven and Gar.

"The missing you has already begun Friends."

"Whoa, Raven since when did you wear black?" Said Vic from the couch after he put his scrambled circuitry that was his brain back together.

"Oh, I don't know, since when did you wear snazzy suits and your hologram ring?" Countered Raven with a question of her own.

"Business meeting with Tokyo electronics and Larry's lighting gadgets. Both of whom would love to get their hands on me to take me apart. Have fun on your vacation." he answered while turning back around to watch 'Pimp My Ride' on TLC.

"Thanks Vic. Good luck with your meeting." she said as she turned to leave.

"Gar, try not to get yourself killed. Being in another dimension is no joking matter. Listen to what Raven says and you will do just fine." was the last they heard from Cyborg before the elevator door closed.

"Seriously, I'm not a kid anymore. Why can't anyone cut me any slack?" exclaimed an indigent Changeling to Raven.

"Your bright green, have a purple tongue, and you use it to pick your nose to gross every one out." she said deadpan.

"Yeah but-HEY!"

Through her laughter she managed to say

"You totally set yourself up for that one."

Just as he was about to respond they reached the roof and Night Wing.

"Hey guys, Raven I know this is suppose to be a break for you but I would like it if you could keep an eye out for them." he said in a quiet tone.

"That depends are you asking or are you telling." she said in her trademark monotone.

"I'm asking and I apologize for that night. I was stressed out. Slade appeared while you where gone and we got are asses handed to us. The Justice League stepped in and took him off our hands. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." his response seemed to have an effect on Raven that went unnoticed by him.

"You should have told me that he reared his ugly head. I owe him an over due beating. But I suppose that it's a good thing that you didn't." her voice had chills running up his spine and he visibly shuddered. He still had not learned how she managed to unsettle him still after everything that they had gone through.

"Yeah…anyways safe traveling and stay as long as you feel is necessary. Changeling be on your best behavior and listen to Raven."

It looked as if he wanted to say more but right as he was about to the tower's sirens went off and all three of their communicator's were going off.

"I have to run, I guess I'll see you guys when you come back."

"Are you ready Gar?" asked Raven after Night Wing had disappeared.

"As ready as I will ever be." he responded in a slightly distracted voice.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" was what reached the green teen before he was sucked into oblivion.

* * *

Six hours later…

* * *

"Holy Shit, What is that thing?" shouted a ecstatic Changeling.

"I think it's what Iroh called a saber-tooth moose lion. But I have never seen one before. Don't even think about going to find out." she said in a quieter tone. Sensing rebelliousness from him she spoke

"There will be enough time for you to see the animals that they have here later. After all I am not going anywhere for a month maybe two."

"Alright, so um…where does this Iroh guy stay?" he reluctantly agreed with mild disappointment in his tone.

"Not far but we have to wait for the sun to go down before we can get into the city. I don't have any passes for the gates and I don't want to tango with the earth benders." she said knowing full well that the foreign term would catch his attention.

"Earth benders." he didn't say it as a question. It was said in a sad almost hurt voice. Anytime he heard the word earth he always thought of Terra.

"You heard right, earth benders, a few of the people in this dimension can bend the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. We're in the Earth kingdom, the largest of the four nations. The other two are the north and south water tribes and the Fire Nation." she said in the hope that she could distract him from his current train of though.

"You said four nations, what about the fourth?" he asked

"The air nomads where all killed a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation excluding the Avatar." she answered and was surprised by his next sentence.

"Let me guess the Avatar can bend all four elements and was the only air nomad to survive the attack by the fire nation?"

Not wanting him to sense her surprise she turned away from him and motioned for him to follow. A few moments later she responded

"You would be correct." what she didn't add to that was I really should stop underestimating you Gar.

"Wait a minute, if the fire nation destroyed the air nomads, then they are the villains right?" he said thinking out loud and was startled when Raven responded.

"Not anymore, Iroh told me a month before my Father tried to destroy the universe that the avatar finally beat the fire lord and ended the one hundred year war. Anyways enough about that I think its dark enough to enter the city now." pausing she turned to him quirking an eyebrow "think you can keep up?"


	3. Request From a Friend

**Fractured Minds Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters,  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters, and I do not own Daredevil.  
I own only the plots/ideas that I have placed them in.  
**There will be yuri pairings in this fic at some point and should you take issue with that,  
No one is forcing you to read this.  
Dove Chaser-** Is my term for a woman who is attracted to other women.  
It can be used as either a negative or a positive.

* * *

"Raven are you sure this is the place?" asked a unnerved Gar. He was on edge now that it had finally sunk in that he was in another dimension and wasn't the only one who possessed super human abilities.

"Yes I'm sure. Please be quiet. The Dai Lee are ruthless and even sneakier then NightWing and Kyd Wykkyd combined." she hissed, with nothing more forth coming from Gar, Raven returned her attention to taking in the city. Unlike her many unauthorized visits to this dimension where it was like a smash and grab visit where she really didn't care to sight see. This was the first time that she had actually taken the time to really look at it.

The city was divided in to three sections: the lower ring, the middle ring, and the upper ring. Each one of them, belonging to the different classes of citizens. Poor, not as poor, and filthy stinking rich. Then of course you had the giant hulking outer wall that enclosed all three of the rings. In away Ba Sing Sei reminded Raven of China. The only difference was that building the walls that divided up the city hadn't taken thousands of lives and years to build. In fact according to Iroh and several earth kingdom histories that she acquired, the city's walls were built by an extremely powerful earthbender name Cheng. Who had been tired of living underground in the crystal catacombs that even now still lay beneath the vast city.

"So, um…this Iroh person, what's he like?" whispered Gar in a low voice that Raven barely heard.

Without taking her eyes off the city she answered in the same low voice as Gar's "He's wise and knows his way around a tea pot like Night Wing knows his way around a coffee pot. He found me after I crash landed here the night of the old library fiasco with Slade and my **father**." her father was still a very taboo subject to dredge up.

Taking a few deep calming breaths she continued "He helped a complete stranger with red runes crawling across her skin and wasn't the slightest bit afraid of me. He even knew something was off about me and didn't push. He's a good friend and you would do well to **be on your best behavior when we see him.**" the last few words she spoke came out in a demonic hiss. Turning her gaze on him he saw the four red glowing eyes that often appeared when Raven was angry, upset, and delivering a promise of extremely excruciating bodily harm onto whoever didn't listen to her.

Needless to say that Gar was officially terrified of Raven and could only manage a tiny timid nod.

The silence afterward was awkward and stretched on and on. After an undesignated amount of time Raven spoke

"I apologize for that Gar. It was unnecessary and harsh, its getting harder to control some of them. The more I exercise my emotions the more power they gain. But I can't lock them away either nor do I want to. Look on bright side of things, at least I'm not making every thing in a five mile radius implode anymore."

She had only a split second to brace herself before Changeling glomped her with enough force to rival that of one of Kori's flying glomps.

"It's alright Rae. I understand what its like to be different and a bit of an outcast." he said after having successfully suppressed his laughter at her imploding things comment.

Raven allowed him to stay on her back with his arms wrapped around her abdomen for a few more seconds before he was gently blasted off of her by a force field of black energy.

"There's the old Raven that I know and love." he said in his whisper voice that he uses when him and Raven are on a stealth mission after all she is the only one on the team besides Vic who could hear it. Or so the two titans thought.

The blind bandit cursed her bad luck and the pathetic new recruits that King Kuei gave to her. Hoping that she could turn them into new replacements for the men she lost in the latest scuffle involving rebels near Gaoling. It was their fault that she was just returning to Iroh's tea shop and the sun was going to rise any minute now.

_How in the hell am I going to whip those sniveling sissies into shape? Its not like I'm a fucking miracle worker plus it doesn't help that I have train Twinkle Toes for the next four years. _

With a jolt the blind bandit was torn from her inner thoughts as her ears twitched and her body felt the slight change in the night's air currents'. She could faintly pick up two heart beats. Slowly her dull jade green eyes widened and she dug her toes into the ground trying to find the source of the heart beats. But she couldn't and that could only mean…_No way in hell are there more airbenders, Aang is the only one left. _

After a split second of hesitation she decided to follow the heart beats as best as she could. So focused was she on her pursuit of them that she was quite literally shocked when her feet registered the vibrations coming from the two airbenders. The only thing was, that one of them was an animal of some short, at least that was she though. Tapping her foot against the ground she was bewildered further when the vibrations reached her feet. She could have sworn that one of them was an animal not a minute before.

But now there were two distinctly human shapes on the roof of the Jasmine Dragon. Just as she was about to launch an attack one of them spoke "Raven are you sure this is the place?"

_Poor guy he's on edge… they better not be planning on robbing Iroh's tea shop. Or spirits be with them…_

"Yes I'm sure. Please be quiet. The Dai Lee are ruthless and even sneakier then NightWing and Kyd Wykkyd combined."

_Whoa, if I didn't know any better I would say that that's Sunshine up on that roof. But the other one addressed this one as Raven…weird name and who in the hell are NightWing and Kyd Wykkyd? _

With a patience that a monk would envy the blind earthbender, better know as General Bei Fong waited below for any more information. Her patience was rewarded. However this time she could just barely hear him.

"So, um…this Iroh person, what's he like?"

_This is starting to get interesting. _A huge smirk showed off the Blind general's white teeth as she listen to the girl's response which was as low as her companion's voice had been "He's wise and knows his way around a tea pot like Night Wing knows his way around a coffee pot. He found me after I crash landed here the night of the old library fiasco with Slade and my **father**."

_I can totally relate to having daddy issue's girl. But how can some one crash land here? _The mention of the word library sent a shudder through the blind general. She remembered what happened at certain desert library.

"He helped a complete stranger with red runes crawling across her skin and wasn't the slightest bit afraid of me. He even knew something was off about me and didn't push. He's a good friend and you would do well to **be on your best behavior when we see him.**"

The unshakeable general literally recoiled from hearing the girl finish her explanation. The malice coming from that mouth was scarier then Azula and Ozai combined and gripped her so hard that she was starting to get disoriented and dizzy from lack of breath.

Inhaling shakily and exhaling still trembling, she wanted to bolt to the nearest bed to hide under it. However she couldn't move, her feet felt like they were fused with the ground. The girl spoke a few minutes later "I apologize for that Gar. It was unnecessary and harsh, its getting harder to control some of them. The more I exercise my emotions the more power they gain. But I can't lock them away either nor do I want to. Look on bright side of things, at least I'm not making every thing in a five mile radius implode anymore."

_Don't tell me that she's a Firebender! Great spirits she could very well be stronger then Azula…or Aang avatar state or no._

To the utter astonishment of Toph the boy tackle hugged the girl and whisper faintly again "It's alright Rae. I understand what its like to be different and a bit of an outcast." _Great he's probably a firebender too. _

Not believing the vibrations her feet were receiving, the boy was suddenly propelled off the girl with an unseen and disturbing force. Immediately the boy spoke "There's the old Raven that I know and love" _Perfect their best buds to boot. This is just what I needed another problem to deal with. _

"_Gar, don't speak just listen, I think that someone is near by. In a second I want you to transform into a mouse and brace yourself to be transported away from here. Blink once if you understand." _

One blink later and the two titans seem to disappear into thin air.

"_Gar, don't transform back yet. I manage to get us into the back room of Iroh's shop but I have to remain off the ground or the bender outside will know that were in here. Nod if you got that." her mind's voice was getting weaker and weaker for every second she communicated with Gar. _

Using telepathy wasn't something that Raven could do constantly and if she did it, it drained nearly all of her energy. In her hand she felt the forest green mouse nod its tiny head. Breathing a inner sigh of relief Raven closed her eyes and meditated. Once her mind was clear enough she created a miniature black platform and place the mouse on it. Cracking an eye open Raven watched in the near pitch black as her team mate made himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep as a mouse.

Not that she would ever tell anyone but see liked watching Gar sleep because chances were that depending on if he dreamt or not, he would transform into different animals. Usually she could tell what kind of dream he was having by which animals he transformed into.

Once when he was having a nightmare he transformed into a form that saved her life. It was the one that came out after chemicals were spilt on him during a scuffle with Adonis. Unfortunately her soul self was dragged into that nightmare by his powerful emotions.

It had been one about Terra and Slade. It was this incident that caused her to be a little bit nicer to him. But just enough so that he wouldn't notice her change in behavior. Because of this, she learned, that there was far more then meets the eye with Garfield Logan. He was far more resourceful then they all thought and was like a walking animal facts encyclopedia.

In all honesty if Raven hadn't been a Dove Chaser and if Changeling ever had the courage to ask her to the movies or something, she would have said yes. Chuckling quietly to herself Raven thought, _I'd probably pretend to be his girlfriend, all he ever needs to do is ask. _

As she thought that Raven couldn't help but let pictures of her team's wtf faces fill her head. The more ridiculous that the images got the louder she laughed. Surprisingly her laughter didn't wake the bright green mouse that was sleeping on a floating platform near her head.

"Its good to see that you have started expressing some of your stronger emotions, Raven" abruptly her laughter cut off and she spun, still levitating off of the ground, to face the speaker.

For a moment she was blinded by the lantern that the speaker was carrying but as her eyes adjusted she saw that it was Iroh who had addressed her.

'_Timid get a grip.' was her harsh admonishment to her timid emotion_

_Cringing slightly the grey clad emotion said, voice small, 'He startled us and he could have been someone else'_

'_Who could it have been, other then the only person in this entire dimension who knows us?' _

Before getting sucked into the conversation any further the half demon gave herself a shake and said, "Lots and lots of practice. But I'm not quite there yet."

Grinning widely Iroh let out a hearty chuckle upon hearing her response.

"Is it the usual? A…" here Iroh paused as he was trying to recall what the young woman had said before, "Smash and grab?"

Smirking she said,

"Actually, I finally managed to convince Nightwing to let me take a vacation and seeing as how I've been all over the universe, I thought why not come here. Somewhere I don't ever get to explore very often, as my vacation retreat." as she finished she caught the tail end of some kind of emotional flare from Iroh, but since it was too brief she couldn't get an accurate feel of it and decided that if Iroh wanted to tell her something that he would do so when he felt it necessary to.

"Excellent, excellent, there is so much to see. But I believe that first a cup of tea is in order." with that said he moved with surprising speed and grace for an older man, around the cozy little backroom/office to prepare tea for his strange friend.

"My thoughts exactly." she said in response. Once Iroh had set the tea pot to boil and turned his back to her, Raven whispered to Gar, "Wake up and try not to break anything when you transform."

Letting out an indigent squeak the green mouse jumped off the small black circular platform executing a perfect summersault during its downward plunge and landed on all fours as a teenage boy.

The squeak had drawn Iroh's attention and the old General had been startled, at the sight of seeing Gar, so badly as he turned around that he dropped the teapot he had been holding. Before it shattered into a million pieces the dark titan waved a hand and the teapot was suspended an inch from the ground, glowing with a eerie black energy.

"My apologies Iroh, I should have introduced him to you when you managed to sneak up on me. This is Garfield Logan or Changeling, which is his superhero name. Or you can just call him Gar, Gar this is General Iroh, Dragon of the West." she said as she made the teapot levitate into the air and had it land on the counter behind Iroh.

"Its an honor to meet you sir." said Changeling as he stood up and saluted the old General.

"I'm retired, no need to get formal on me young man. Please just call me Iroh." he said.

"Please sit and-"

Before he could finish Toph had busted through the back door that lead to the small garden. Taking quick stock of the room and its occupants she tapped her foot lightly against the ground.

"Uncle, give me a few really good reasons why I shouldn't hurl this rock at the thieves, who, were not even five minutes ago planning to rob you." despite how steadily she had her hand positioned to launch the rock at the one intruder that she could see. She was terrified of the one she couldn't see but the other one was definitely there.

"Toph, they are not thieves ." here Iroh let out a chuckle and continued "They're friends of mine from…very far away."

"Your lying but since I trust your judgment I won't harm them, for now." she said reluctantly letting the rock she was about to hurl at them fall, hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

While Raven wasn't affected from seeing Toph earthbend, Gar was and unfortunately for him Toph noticed his irregular heart beat.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a earthbender before Goofball."

"Its not that he hasn't seen one. It's that he has and she died because of it." her tone was layered with both sadness and bitterness.

For once the blind earthbender was at a loss for words. Normally she would have said she could relate but there was something else in the dark girl's tone that told her that that wouldn't have been the wise thing to say.

"So who are you guys really? I heard you talking on the roof ten minutes ago and from what I heard you are definitely not from around here. I pegged you for fire nation but if Uncle trusts you then you must not be like the rest of them. So spill or I'll arrest you for illegally entering Ba Sing Sei."

Both Raven and Gar exchanged looks that said there's no way that she could have heard us.

Before Raven could respond Iroh did,

"Perhaps we can talk over a cup of tea. Were all will be revealed in time."

When all those present had nodded their ascent to Iroh's suggestion, he placed four cups of tea on the table that took up most of the small enclosed space and asked for everyone to take a seat. Once they were all seated around the table and had tea in there cups Iroh motioned for Raven to answer Toph's question.

"Myself and Gar here, are not from any of the four nations." she said flatly to the blind earthbender. Just as Toph was about to ask, Raven cut her off, "Nor are we benders. We are however in possession of abilities that are greater then if not equal to, a bender's ability to bend the five different elements at will." her tone was now its usual monotone that wasn't too dissimilar to Mai's deadpan.

"That's no-

"Not possible. Neither is a person like the avatar but here we are and he or she does exist, this avatar." as Raven finished she reached for her now cooled tea and took a sip.

"You have point. I apologize, its just I've been working my ass off trying to train some new replacements for my unit and it isn't going very well. It also doesn't help that Twinkle Toes is arriving tomorrow from the south pole with Katara for his four years of earthbending training. Plus there some new faction of rebels terrorizing the smaller less populated villages and since I'm one of the earth king's top generals he's put me in charge of squashing them. So I'm a bit weary of strangers. Especially ones that sneak into the city in the dead of night."

"Wait hold up you're a general?" exclaimed Gar at hearing that the girl who he had though was sixteen or seventeen was a general and one of the best at that.

"General Bei Fong the Blind Devil of Omashu and the greatest earthbender in the world." she said smugly to the wacky light footed guy sitting to her left.

"Blind?" Gar sounded skeptical but then wished he hadn't said that, as he could vividly recall his team's run in with a superhero named Daredevil who was blind and kicked major ass too.

"Yeah that's what I said Blind Devil."

'_Ah, so that explains how she over heard us. Interesting.' wondered Intelligence. _

'_Do you think she sees the same way that DD does?' inquired the dark titan as she was dragged into her own conversation and tuned out Gar's. _

'_Its possible but I highly doubt it. Oh, wait a minute she could be using her bending to see with. Kind of like sending out seismic vibrations and reading them when they bounce off of stuff. Plus the usual boosting of the other four senses when one is born without a sense. Or loses one.' concluded her Intelligent emotion._

'_What do you think Iroh want's from us?' _

'_I haven't the faintest but whatever it was he was happy to hear that we would be staying for an extended period of time. But whatever it is that he wants I think we should agree to help, after all we still have to properly repay him for helping us.' her Intelligence was right of course she always was. _

_Before rejoining reality she said, 'Agreed' _

"Hmm that would be so cool. So Raven can I?" turning her head in his direction she gave him a quizzical look.

"Umm…help Toph deal with the rebels that are plaguing the smaller villages." he said realizing that his team mate had been having one of her inner conferences again.

"Sure. I don't see why not." said a somewhat dazed half demon. Even a brief foray with her emotions left her feeling out of it, well more out of it then normal.

"Iroh I couldn't help but notice that you were extremely happy at hearing that I would be staying for longer then I normally do. Why is that?" she asked managing to surprise the general. _How did she…empathy? _

"Do you remember your first visit here?" he paused and after she nodded slightly he went on, "Do you remember the train also?" another nod, "My niece was on it and unfortunately at the end of the war, she snapped." he paused again to take a few deep breaths, "She's been in the grip of insanity ever since. I was going send you a messages requesting your help in a few days time. But that was before you showed up. I was going to see if you couldn't do anything for her."

"Please tell me your not asking her to heal Azula the head case with a few loose fireflakes floating around in her cranium?" asked Toph

"That's exactly what I am asking because no one else is doing anything. I don't care if she has done countless horrid things. I promised Ursa, Zuko's mother that I would look out for her daughter. Therefore I will not leave my niece to rot in the worst asylum in the fire nation. That her brother has locked her up in and he won't listen to reason. He may say that he has her best interests at heart but if he did he wouldn't have waited four years to finally start doing something about her condition." while he had kept his tone level both Toph and Raven picked up on the undertone of barely suppressed fury.

"I don't think that this Zuko and I will get along very well. I haven't even met him yet and he already reminds me of NighWing." was her input after Iroh had finished his miniature rant.

"Yet? So your going to see if you can help this Azula person." asked Gar.

"I have to repay Iroh for his kindness toward me when I first visited here and look on the bright side you get to go help fight some rebels. Who knows how many interesting things that you will get to see." pausing here she turned her violet gaze on Iroh, "I will help your niece in anyway that I know how to."


	4. Detour Pt 1

****

****

**Fractured Minds Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters.  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters.  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in.  
I also own any oc characters that I create for this fic. For now we have; Chaz Zu  
Pairings: Ty Lee X Suki (I love crack pairings, they are so much fun.)  
Katara X Aang (Why ruin something that works?)**

Interesting points: Remember that this is the Avatarverse where animals are mixed together  
therefore when Gar transforms all of the animals will be strange to the ATLA characters.

This Fanfic will involve yuri pairings and as I have been saying from the beginning  
If this isn't something that you are interested in: No one is forcing you to read this fanfic.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." was what Katara woke up to that morning.

After meeting Raven and Gar, three days previously the waterbender was very uneasy around the strange girl. The reason for her unease is that the empath had not only sounded like Mai but was actually willing to help Azula.

Despite her best efforts Katara couldn't bring herself to forgive the insane firebender for what she not only did to Aang but for that fact that she almost killed her brother and Katara. The waterbender was immediately suspicious of someone who would agree to help the insane princess and a person who reminded her of said insane princess.

As Katara walked past the levitating empath, she spared her a brief glance and nearly shouted in alarm at seeing that see was floating three or four feet off of the ground. _Is she an airbender? What is she? What language is she speaking in? _wondered Katara as she continued on her way past the floating girl.

"I'm what could be called an energy bender, Katara. As for what I am, I'm half human, half something else. The language that I am speaking is my native tongue." she said giving Katara the impression that she could read her mind. This eerie creepy tendency of hers still irked her team mates to no end.

Letting out the mother of all shriek's Katara spun to face the empath and said, rather stupidly, "You can read minds?"

"No but she can read your emotions as easily as one reads books or the stars. Which can drive you crazy if you think about it too long." was the reply off to Raven's right as Gar appeared seemingly out of no were.

"How is that possible?" exclaimed a very curious Aang, who had been jolted from sleep the moment he had heard Katara's really loud shriek and had come running.

"Simple, I was born this way. The same way Katara, Toph, Iroh, and yourself were born with the ability to bend the elements." with that said, she turned her back on them and resumed her monotone chanting of Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Just as Aang was about to ask her another question, Gar interrupted him, "Dude, I've had to learn the hard way to never ever bother her when she's meditating. So whatever it is that you are going to ask, trust me it can wait."

Upon hearing his words Raven let a smirk curl her lips upward. It was still a shock to her about how much he had listened to her over the years. She vividly remembered that particular conversation about her daily need to meditate without interruptions. It had involved lots of broken glass and threats to drag him into the darkest pits of the underworld before he finally got it.

'_What?' sighed an impatient dark titan. _

'_Are you not even a little concerned that I know virtually nothing about Azula?' was the answer from her Intelligence. _

'_Why worry about something that I have no control over? Besides I already asked the avatar and his friends, plus Iroh, they just told me how horrid she was.' _

'_You do have a point but that doesn't mean that she didn't have friends, look all that I am asking, is that you find someone who wasn't on the receiving end of Azula's horrible misdeeds.' her glasses wearing yellowed clad emotion could charm a cow out of its calf with the way she spoke sometimes. _

'_Fine. Don't know why I even bother trying to argue because I already know who's going to win." she agreed, however begrudgingly to gather more information on Azula._

_Just as her Intelligence was about to respond, Raven was dragged from their conversation as a loud squawking messenger hawk landed near where she was meditating. _

"Changeling come over here and shut this bird up. You're the expert on animals." the sound of her voice made everyone jump excluding Gar, who was already by the squawking bird.

Once he had reached the red feathered hawk the gAang watched in awe as he let out one loud piercing squawk that seemed to quiet the other one's shrieking immediately. Then jaws hit the rocky ground except for Raven's, this wasn't new for her, as the now very strange Gar seemed to have a conversation with the bird.

"Settle down and catch your breath." his tone was sharp and harsh as that was the only way to tell the other who was boss.

"I don't have time for that, I have an urgent message for Katara and the Avatar. Kyoshi island is being ransacked by pirates and they need help." was Hawke's breathless response.

"He said he was sent from Kyoshi island, that's being attacked by pirates and that they need help, right now."

The moment that he had said Kyoshi island Aang had grabbed his glider and as he took off soaring over the waters of the cove that they had camped in, he yelled back, "Katara I want you and everyone else to follow on Appa as soon as you can."

Before Katara could open her mouth to order everyone onto the sky bison, she saw a flash of black and red. Turning her head she was astonished by what she saw, both Raven and Changeling had shot off like rockets after Aang. Only as Gar reached the water he dived head first into it and as he surfaced for air transformed into a green creature of some kind(a Mako shark, they have been clocked at 60mph). While the empath had gone airborne.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" was the very annoyed outburst from Toph.

"Lets see, Raven can fly and Gar just turned into a weird sea creature." from the dazed sound of her voice Toph decided to take her word for it.

* * *

About midway through his frenzied aerial flight Aang heard another flying creature quickly gaining on him. _There is no way that that's Appa and the others but who could it be…? _

Deciding that he would rather know what was following him and not be surprised he risked a glance behind him. His grey eyes widened and nearly popped out of his skull as he saw Raven flying toward him.

As she neared him she said, "Close your mouth or you'll catch mosquito nats."

Not realizing that his mouth was open he hurriedly closed it and before he could say anything she asked, "If I keep heading in this direction, will the first bit of land that I see be Kyoshi Island?"

Slowly he nodded his head and watched as she shot off like a Albatross falcon quickly disappearing from his line of sight. Just as he was about to increase his speed a muted flash of green caught his eye and he saw a green sea creature speed off in the same direction that Raven had. _Who or what are they?_

_

* * *

_

"STOP! No get off of me. I said GET OFF." was one of the countless and not to mention faceless pleas as the marauding blood thirsty pirates dragged the villagers from their burning homes. The stench of smoke and blood polluted the air as a blur of black and red danced through the chaos.

Chart wheeling and somersaulting around, by, and above the three hundred pirates who were scattered throughout the village. The moment a strike landed on any of the pirates they fell, crashing painfully to the ground paralyzed from the waist down, their loose bits of mismatched armor rattling loudly.

She was one of the three Kyoshi warriors that were still standing and also the only person who hadn't a single scratch on them. Normally a force this size would be no match for the vicious warriors but these marauders had surprised the sleeping island village an hour before dawn.

This particular Kyoshi warrior was accustomed to being woken at irregular hours and was the one who had raised the alarm. After an unlucky pair of pirates had thought she was easy pickings. Suki and Chaz Zu were the other two warriors that were still standing when the unfathomable happened, twenty five of the pirates tore through the village headed straight for Ty Lee, riding on Rhino-boars.

The rhinoceros boar was said to be unstoppable once enraged and was even more destructive then a saber-tooth mouse lion female searching for a lost cub. With razor sharp eight inch long tusks jutting out of their squarish mouths and two grotesque looking horns on their six inch wide heads, that have been known to impale even tough catgator hide, these nasty ill tempered monstrosities were avoided at all costs. At least by people who didn't have a death wish and or weren't seeking a thrill(kind of like how one would go bungee jumping).

As the rampaging Rhino-boars and their riders reached the acrobat, she continued to chart wheel and somersault through them knocking riders from their mounts, while simultaneously paralyzing their mounts, so that when rendered rider less that they didn't continued to trample nor injure anymore villagers.

Just as both Suki and Chaz Zu were about to get control of their breathing and heart beats, one of the Rhino-boar's tusks grazed Ty Lee's leg as she chart wheeled away from the now rider less beast. She landed on her feet shakily and then the injured limb gave way, as she met with earth the acrobat let out a single grunt of pain. Betraying little about how much the wound actually hurt.

Seeing the girl helplessly trying to stand the last six riders whipped their mounts causing them to charge toward the downed warrior. Time slowed agonizingly for both Suki and Chaz Zu as they forced their already tortured leg muscles to run, hoping to impede the last six riders in some way.

They both realized at the same time that there wasn't anything either of them could do for their fellow warrior. Neither was able to look away as the last stretch of ground was eaten up by the charging Rhino-boars.

"NO!" as both of them loosed that heart rending cry, a brief flash of black was seen. Then impossibly all six Rhino-boars were thrown back as if they bounced off a solid wall of black ink. The two had to hurriedly blink to be sure, that what they saw wasn't a dream or they that had imagined it. Once they had done that. Both were then yanked off their feet by an unnaturally cold force as a battle axe sailed above where their heads would have been a second ago.

Suki shook her head to clear it and looked up to see a girl standing in a black, gold, and blood red cloak. Her eyes were white, her hands glowing with an strange black energy, and the cloak's hood obscured half of her face as she flew over her toward the axe wielding behemoth of a pirate.

"Go take care of your friend, I will handle the rest." upon hearing her voice Suki had to do a double take, to make sure that that hadn't been Fire lady Mai who had just flown over. But she was then forced to roll to the side as a knife was thrown her way by a soot covered marauder. Once she had stopped she launched her self after the knife and had just grasped the hilt as the marauder rushed at her.

Before he could reach her, brandishing a short sword, she was shoved out of the way from the side and as she yet again rolled to a stop on the ground she saw, who it was that had, shoved her out of the way. It had been Ty Lee. Suki's face drained of all color as her mind finally made sense of what she was seeing; Ty Lee had been skewered by a short sword and a long sword both blades had traveled up to the hilt. One lodged into her chest just below her heart and the other lodged midway down her back.

Blood poured out of the acrobats mouth and as both marauders laughed coldly at her, she felt to her knees first, hands clutching one of the blades' hilt's and then as a gust of wind blasted through the area she fell onto her side hitting the earth with a final sounding thud. The laughter turned Suki's vision red as she rushed at them, knuckles cracking from tightly gripping the knife's hilt.

* * *

The marauding behemoth was thrown through a burning house; busting through the already weakened walls and causing the whole of it to collapse as his body smashed through it. With a tremor in his voice he asked, "W-what are you?"

The malevolent smirk crept across her face as she hissed, **"Your worst nightmare."**

'_Remember our arrangement Rage, no innocents get hurt.' the only form of acknowledgement to this was a loud snarling hiss. _

**Which sounded loudly in the air bringing a halt to all conflict as both marauders and villagers heard the draconic roar. Time came to a halt as the cloaked figure's body seemed to get larger and larger before stopping to tower eight feet above the ground. The red inner lining of the cloak had been swallowed up by the all consuming energy wielded by the figure. During this, the white glowing of the eyes was replaced with a red one.**

**Once both eyes were suffused with it, they shrunk to mere slits before another set of eyes appeared below the first and expanded to a quarter of the size that the white ones had been. A second later and the paralyzing terror gripping the mass of people was broken. As five tendrils of the all consuming black energy, that looked more like a octo-squid's tentacles', were launched at the downed marauder. **

**His attempts to avoid these lethal tendrils were nothing short of pathetic and vain. The moment they brushed skin they latched on like boiling tar and there chill bit deep, hitting bone, causing the man's growing fear to saturate the air. Instead of merely feeling it, the empathic half-demon creature before him, feed on and enhanced it.**

**Turning mere fear into flesh devouring fright. The slight tugging motion faintly registered with the man and once it had his primal instincts kicked in. His screams feed her ears, the sharp smell of his urine tickled her nose, his futile attempts to break free mesmerized her four intense blood red eyes. **

**His screams immediately ceased as his head was finally swallowed up by her cloak. The last part of him to vanish were his bloody cracked finger nails as they had dug three inch deep furrows in the ground as he had been dragged the six feet to her by those inky black tendrils. The silence was an unnatural suffocating one as even the very winds had still as soon as the marauder had disappeared beneath that black billowing shroud.**

**The five minutes of silence was shattered as the marauder was launched from the shroud as if he had been thrown by a giant. He sailed through the air and crunched sickeningly into the only solid metallic statue of Avatar Kyoshi on the island. Just as he was starting to slide off of it, the circling sky bison and Aang landed nosily in the large amount of space that separated Raven and the horrified villagers. **

**Before anyone could do anything a bright green cheetah wove through the crowd and jumped, landing in between the avatar, his friends, the crowd of people, and Raven. He loosed a roar which was all the warning that anyone needed. Stay back, unless you want to die. **

**"Anyone else want to tango?" her voice echoed and held a frigid slithering hiss like undertone. The ethereal dragon like figure swept its eyes over the crowd. Its eyes seemed to bore through to the soul leaving many of those gathered around, ghost pale and shivering after those cruelly blank red eyes had past over them to the next victim. **

**"Didn't think so. If I ever see any of you bastards pillaging another helpless village again. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth, stripe you of your flesh, and force feed it to you." pausing here she grinned a humorless smile that revealed her four razor sharp fangs,**  
**"And all the while making sure that you survive that ordeal. So I can encase your feet in stone, toss your hide-less carcass into the ocean, and let your cries of agony lull me to sleep for many nights following that occurrence."**

**The last part of her threat was drowned out by her victim. Who had at first just rocked back and forth while curled into the fetal position. But as she spoke her voice triggered his more vivid memories of his seemingly timeless imprisonment in the darkness. That's when he started wailing louder breaking the spell that Rage held until that moment on the dark titan.**

'_Hey don't look at me like that. You said not to hurt any innocents and I didn't, besides that worthless sack of skin and bones was a rapist. Who slowly carved his victims up as he grew tired of them.' Rage's voice was weaker then normal which was different for the empath. For she had never felt the emotion being so…docile before. _

'_What's going on here Rage?' was the inquiry from Intelligence. _

'_Ah, so you don't know everything. To put it simply I'm tired and need to rest. In other words that felt excruciatingly magnificent and I am quite content at the moment. After all Raven kept her word and let me have some fun so long as I behaved. Which I did.' with that said the red clad Rage vanished in a shroud of red mist returning to her domain. _

_Both Raven and her Intelligence exchanged bewildered looks before Raven said, 'I leave this mystery to you. I have damage to control.' _

'_Yeah, yeah.' was the last thing that she heard before reality came into focus. _

While the empath was preoccupied with her emotions the blood thirsty marauders who could still stand fled in terror from the island to never be heard of again. When Changeling was certain that his friend was back to normal he asked, voice full of unease and fear, "Raven, would you mind explaining what that just was, that you were doing?"

"Aft-

"What the HELL are you?" exclaimed Katara, after she had climbed down from Appa's head. _She's a…monster_

Instead of answering her Raven brushed past her and motioned for her to follow. Before she could get more the a foot away from her, Katara reached for the empath's arm and was about to grasp it when she felt her entire body freeze. The bone chilling cold wasn't as harsh for the waterbender as it normally was for anyone who happened to get encased in that black energy.

"Changeling, if you want to know why I was doing that come with me and you Katara, will learn that I do what I must to help others. Even if it costs me my sanity, even if it turns me into a monster in the eyes of humans like you, and even my life. Because I am stupid enough to believe that if I was in need of help that someone who could help, would." her voice was its usual monotone that Changeling was use to and he silently followed behind Raven as she continued on her way through the village. Unfortunately Katara had no say in the matter as she was still bound by the empath's inky black energy and being taken along for the ride.

"Hey you can't j-"

"Let Katara g-"

The citizens of Kyoshi island watched in amazement as the now very scary cloaked girl subdued two of the world's strongest benders and the Avatar without any visible effort. Iroh wisely decided to follow silently behind his friend knowing that what she just did while extreme was done for very good reason.

* * *

The haze of red that had clouded her vision was fading and Suki was horrified at what she saw. The two men who had attacked her and pretty much killed Ty Lee were dead. Both of their bodies had countless stab wounds covering their torsos. These stab wounds were more recognizable as precise incisions that one used to gut an antelope-deer.

Their once alabaster complexions had been stained red by their still flowing blood. That spread from their corpses to coat the ground with a thin crimson film. Haltingly the leader of the Kyoshi warriors moved toward where her acrobat lie, resting in a pool of blood. As she drew closer to her, Suki saw that she was still breathing shallowly.

_She's still alive but…not for much longer._ as she thought that. Her tears that had been driven away by her wraith, spilled over and smeared part of her white make up as they trailed their way down her cheeks to drip off of her chin. Her mind had had enough of the unbearable sight of seeing her acrobat's body impaled. Her eyes closed as she whispered, "Why?"

"I saw the other one sneak up behind you and knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything else but push you out of the way. Which I am glad that I made it because I don't think I could have handled seeing the person I love die. I love you Suki. And don't you ever forget that." upon hearing Ty Lee speak her eyes snapped open and met the storm cloud grey eyes of her lover. The eyes that had held so much warmth in them lost that spark of life seconds later.

"I love you too Ty." the moment that those words past her lips, the weight of the world closed in and brought one of the world's fiercest warriors to her knees. Her tears were coming faster and her breathing was unsteady.

"I w-wont ever forget you."

* * *

The transition into death was effortless for the acrobat. But waking up in an orchard wasn't what she had been expecting when the Reaper drew her soul from its earthen prison. But then again one never knows what to expect with death. _This is kind of nice. But something feels off about this place. This isn't were I'm suppose to be. No point in stressing over it. Might as well take in the scenery while I'm here. __But which direction. Left or right, either way I'll be seeing a lot of trees. _

Right as she was about to head left a warm almost earthy voice stopped her, "I hate to admit it but fall isn't all that bad. Its actually quite beautiful with all the different shades of red, orange, and yellow leaves that drift on the air currents. Don't you agree Ty Lee?"

Turning to face the speaker Ty Lee's breath caught in her throat. No more then three feet separated her and the speaker. Who was without a shadow of a doubt a very much older Suki. She even wore the Kyoshi warrior uniform and had the face paint too.

Taking four or five shaky breaths Ty Lee stuttered "S-Suki."

The woman's heart constricted painfully for a moment when she heard what it was that the younger girl had spoken.

"Sorry dear one but last I checked my name was Kyoshi. Not Suki. But I do know what it is you are feeling right now. I too gave up my life for the one I loved. But I, unlike you, didn't get to see her one last time or tell her how much I loved her." as avatar Kyoshi had finished speaking she sense movement from the girl and was surprised when she felt herself being hugged. For a moment indecision gripped her but after a second more she returned the hug.

"I can't imagine how that must have felt. But you are together now, aren't you?"

"Only on solstice days. Even in death an avatar's duty isn't over, we still have a obligation to keep the balance and help those who come to the spirit world. By guiding them to were they need to be. But I suspect that once another earth kingdom avatar is born and dies, I will be able to see her more often then I do now."

While the two had been conversing quietly another had been approaching from the right.

"Avatar Kyoshi, a tad bit far from your domain are you not?" the new speaker didn't surprise Kyoshi for she had sensed her coming from along way off. But Ty Lee however was surprised and instantaneously rose into a fighting stance, ready to kick some ass.

"Oh, I should have known that the whelp was one of your fan girls. But never the less, she is an airbender and its my responsibility to see that she is safely guided from here to where she needs to be." once avatar Yangchen had said airbender, Ty Lee's grey eyes widened in disbelief. _A-airbender…I'm not an airbender._

"Actually Avatar Yangchen, she's actually my responsibility to guide." this time all three of them jumped when he spoke.

Spinning to face him, avatar Yangchen said, "Really Avatar Roku. Since when are airbenders who are born in the fire nation your concern?"

As he opened his mouth to answer a very frightening voice from behind them spoke, "Don't mind me, I'm just here for Ty Lee. So go ahead and keep acting like children. Who are squabbling over a piece of candy."

Four heads jerked in the direction of the voice, one of them trying to be certain that it wasn't the Fire Lady and the other three making sure that it wasn't Koh. Instead of seeing an actual person all four of them saw a solid black specter like being with large white eyes.

"Who are you?" was the timidly asked question from the acrobat.

"Like I said, I'm here for you and I don't have all day. So are you coming or not?" sighed a worn out empath.

"Ty Lee you should get going. She's here to take you back to Suki and from the looks of things her energy is draining fast. Off you go." as soon as the acrobat had reached Raven, Kyoshi spoke,

"Two things before you two leave. Ty Lee tell my great-great-great-great-great niece that she wears the uniform well and that I am proud that she is one of my descendants. Also ask Avatar Aang if he will teach you airbending, whether you choose to believe it or not, you are an airbender.  
And Raven, I believe, if you ever need answers, Wan Shi Tong wanted me to pass on a message to you, he said to tell you that you are welcome to visit his library anytime and said that all you need to do is speak the word 'bookkeeper' in your native tongue to be transported there."

"I will bear that in mind Avatar Kyoshi." was the only response from Raven. The last that any of the three avatars gathered, heard from the two as they disappeared in a haze of black mist, was "I will relay your message to Suki avatar Kyoshi."


	5. Detour Pt 2

**Fractured Minds Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations.  
Point of interest: The beginning of this is Raven's dream.  
Pairings:**

Mai X Zuko (This is one of my favorite canon pairings and I have decided to take a stab at it)

Robin X Starfire (Because I watch the cartoon show and saw the chemistry between the two so I can't not pair them together)

Stay tuned for the next chapter will finally reveal who I am pairing Raven with. 

* * *

"Well this is awkward." was what the hex caster managed to say after realizing that she had been tricked into coming here.

"Not at all. We're arch enemies who got tricked into going on a blind date by a booger green pimple covered teenager. This is a normal day for me." as the dark titan had finished, the hex caster had given up on trying to stifle her laughter and let it loose. _I had no idea that she had a sense of humor. _

'_Happy…' _

'_What? You need to lighten up and madam snarky needs to stop planning out Beast boy's slow agonizing murder when you run away from her.' was the admonishment from the hot pink clad emotion to Raven. _

'_We're not going to run away.' exclaimed Raven and Intelligence at the same time. _

_Rolling her eyes and sending Timid to Courage's domain Happy said, 'Raven, Madam Snark, you two are thick as thieves and your suppose to be rational but your not. For all your brains, your both acting like Beast Boy right now. Oblivious and thick._

Remember the robbery last week? The one that woke us up at two in the mourning. Rage was pissed about it. Me, Timid, and Courage were on the receiving end of her wrath.' pausing here, Happy cast a quick look around and not seeing the red clad emotion she continued, in a whisper, 'However, she changed when she learned that it was Jinx and the Hive Five who had woken us up. The other two left as soon as she was distracted but I was the only one to ever learn why Rage's anger had evaporated. Her cloak was black and said that her name was Affection.'

'_WHAT?' _

_Still whispering Happy hissed, 'Not so loud, jeez. I thought I was the loud, reckless and outrageously impulsive one. I met Affection briefly before Rage managed to send her back to were she broke out of. Rage threatened to lock me away if I told anyone.' _

_While she saw the confusion on Knowledge's face and could sense it from her too she pressed on, 'The point is, you two like Jinx a lot. She's makes you happy and lets me have more influence over Raven. If I promise to be good will you at least give her a chance?' _

'_Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt to give her a chance.' the surprise that she felt after saying that snapped Raven out of the conversation. _

"I think this is going to be one of the more interesting blind dates that I will probably ever go on." said Jinx with that slightly unnerving Cheshire cat grin on her face.

With a devilish grin of her own spreading across her face, the dark titan said, "Most definitely, I'm going to the movies with Friday the 13's human incarnation. I knew I should have brought my zombie survival gear."

More of Jinx's laughter followed her statement and Raven decided that she wanted to hear more of it…

"I should have known you'd be here." was Suki's exasperated sigh as she finally located the acrobat. The acrobat's head turned in her direction before Ty Lee could speak Suki did, being sure to keep her voice low, "Didn't you hear what Changeling said. He said it would take three or four days for Raven to wake up."

In a barely perceptible whisper Ty Lee said, "I heard him. It's day six and she should wake up soon. When she does I want to be here to thank her for what she did."

"Why? I don't mean to sound ungrateful but why do you have to wait here four hours every day for her to regain consciousness?" her tone wasn't malicious or hateful, just confused.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Ty Lee said, as she opened her eyes, still whispering, "I know you don't like it when I bring her up but Raven reminds me of Zula." Shaking her head as if to clear it Ty Lee clarified, "Azula. Raven reminds me of Azula."

A sharp intake of Suki's breath made her regret bringing up her friend; Azula was still a sore spot for the warrior.

"It's her aura. It's very similar to Azula's, with its intensity, vivid color, and how strange it is. Before Azula lost her mind, she was very intimidating and charismatic you could say. Her aura attributed to that partially and it was also the reason why you could never mistake her prescience for anyone else's. Now that I think about it her aura was the same color as her firebending, that same electric blue. But now it's a very ugly rusted iron brown." heaving a sigh Ty Lee said, while looking despondently at the hardwood floor,

"I know because that's the color that an aura turns when the mind fractures and breaks. I know this because my oldest sister, Jade, went insane and was retired by my father's own hand. I'm actually the youngest of seven, not six. I only ever spoke with her once. She was having one of her better days and I blacked out shortly after. Apparently she had tried to choke me and not even the most extreme measures that they take when that happens, got her off of me. My father hurriedly hit her pressure points but he messed up and didn't hit one of the right ones. It killed her instantly and it was my f-fault."

The soft gentle touch of calloused fingertips on her tearstained cheeks caused the intensive study of hardwood floor by her eyes to shift focus and she caught sight of her other half sitting next to her. At some point during Ty Lee's tale, Suki had moved to sit next to her on the old beat up couch.

Her fingertips glided across her acrobat's pale cheek wiping away her tears but they just wouldn't stop, before long Suki gave up on trying to stop them, with the briefest amount of hesitation she pulled her Ty into her arms and leaned back against one arm of the couch. Surprised by what Suki had done, for Suki wasn't exactly forth coming with her affections especially around other people sleeping or not, Ty Lee decided to enjoy this while it lasted, she rested her head against Suki's right shoulder and wrapped her arms around Suki.

Once the stern leader of the Kyoshi warriors was certain the acrobat was comfortable she ever so slightly tighten her grip on Ty Lee and said, softly, "It wasn't anyone's fault. Those situations are all grey and just brutally painful. Just know that I'm here for you, always."

A few seconds afterwards she leaned down and kissed the top of Ty Lee's head. At that moment it dawned on the warrior that she had almost lost something vitally important to her. _I don't ever want to lose her again. Thank you Raven. Thank you so much. I'll never be able to thank you properly for this. Not ever. But I will try my damned hardest by the spirits I will._

In response to her words the emotionally and physically drained acrobat simply tightened her grip on the other girl.

Smiling slightly Suki whispered, " You said something about Raven's aura being strange, would you care to elaborate?"

Mildly surprised, for not many believed that she could see your aura the acrobat nodded and began, "First I have to explain a tiny bit about them. A person's aura is made up of one singular color, which I have dubbed the core color. This core color is essentially a person's soul, as I have taken note from Mai's aura that no matter what got tossed her way her core color never changed or shifted color.

Which leads me to believe that the color that I basically see covering every inch of a person's skin like a suit of armor is their soul. Everyone that I have ever met has only ever had one core color, however Raven has two and Azula had two. Still following?" Suki nodded slightly and motioned for her to continue.

"Here's where it gets really strange and interesting. For nearly all of Raven's life these two colors remained separate from each other and with my extensive studying of her aura for the past six days, this separation was achieved by a smaller lest noticeable color and this color is rusted iron brown.

But now the two colors are slowly starting to mix together and the jagged lighting like forks of these colors are lined with that ugly rusted brown. I suspect that once the two colors merge, that brown will be barely visible but it won't entirely fade away. It seems that she was born partially insane."

'_For an aura reader who is untrained she sure does know a lot and here I thought she uncannily resembled Gar when he was much younger.' stated Intelligence as she listened intently to Ty Lee. _

'_I thought we already learned this lesson, don't ever underestimate the loud, obnoxious, and impulsive ones.' her tone was teasing and slightly mocking sounding to the yellow clad emotion. _

'_Ugh don't remind me, mistress of all things pink and fluffy still won't shut up about it. She goes on and on and on about it.' if the empath didn't know any better she could have sworn that her Intelligence was still bitter about the whole Jinx situation. After all it was because of the pink one, and Gar, that Intelligence and in turn the empath herself found out that she was a Dove Chaser._

'_Seriously why are you still hung up on that. Cut the mistress of pink fluffy stuff some slack. She did help you figure out just what the hell was wrong with you…for the most part.' it was rare that she ever even acknowledged her Happy emotion and when she did, it still pissed the yellow clad Intelligence off. _

'_What would you know about it? You don't live here twenty-four seven!' she hissed back at the empath._

'_Hey, hey, there is no need to drag Rage into this. I'm just calling it how I feel it sister. Instead of ignoring her you could actually learn a thing or two from her. Despite how idiotic she is half the time she can see things far better then me or you can sometimes.' now it was Intelligence's turn to tip her hat to the empath. _

'_I hate it when you steal my logic from me. I don't like not being a smart ass.' the sound of both Happy and Raven laughing together was new to her. Only her and Rage had never really listened to their laughter before. _

"What's so funny, Rae?" asked Gar, from the couch across the room from the bed that his team mate was resting in.

He watched as she slowly sat up and stretched before she answered him, "Something that I remembered from the dream I had. Anyway, how long was I asleep for?"

"A week. Which isn't how long you slept for, the last time that you brought someone back from the grave." was his immediate whispered answer.

A yawning Raven managed to whisper, "Unlike last time, I didn't drag someone to hell for five whole minutes prior to venturing into the great beyond to save someone from an untimely death, nor did I run into a face collecting demon while trying to locate their spirit either. "

"Blame a guy for being worried about his best friend. Why don't you." was what he muttered.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that?" her voice had gotten louder and sharper which caused him to flinch slightly.

"I said, I should know better then to be obnoxious and annoying before giving you your morning cup of tea. Because I full well know that your insufferably ill-tempered when you wake up first thing without it. So here you a-are." he trembled, as he approached her with a cup of tea.

Once he had set it down and turned to literally jump back onto the couch he heard her whisper, "That scared Katara off."

The moment he heard it Gar flashed his goofy one fang smile and gave the empath a brief hug before returning to the couch.

"They're all afraid of me now, aren't they?" she sighed and was rather surprised and a bit shocked when he answered, "No. Apparently the villagers think your some sort of malevolent spirit that has taken on a human avatar for the sole purpose of ridding the world of evil.

That's how they figured that you didn't attempt to harm anyone else after you had made an example of that pirate. Although Katara is a bit miffed and thinks that you were just showing off with everything that you did. I personally think she's jealous and well she told me why you upset her so much. But your going to have to ask her to tell you because I promised that I wouldn't."

"Oh and Ty Lee really wants to talk to you. So do you want to get that out of the way or…?" was his inquiry

"I'll need to meditate first. Tell her that we can talk in a few hours."

Nodding he jumped off of the couch and walked briskly out of the room as he reached the door he said, "Your cloak is out here hanging up by the door and your boots are by the foot of your bed, incase you were wondering."

As he left the empath grabbed the cup of tea and drained it, despite that fact that it was lukewarm the tea woke the last of her energy depleted system up. While setting the cup down she cleared her mind and began meditating. For the first hour and a half the dark titan remained earth bound but as the meditation helped her focus her energies, she slowly rose to levitate two or three feet of off the mattress. Thirty minutes of uninterrupted meditation later and she felt rather then heard someone entering the building that she was in. After a few moment more Raven deduced that this person was Ty Lee.

The moment that the acrobat walked into the room the empath was nearly knocked out from the wave of gratitude that emanated from her.

"Your welcome, now that that is out of the way lets discuss your friend Azula." Raven's voice didn't unsettle Ty Lee as she was still very good friends with Mai who also spoke with virtually no emotion in her voice.

Ty Lee nodded and said, "They were right you do sound like Mai. Although with Mai you can normally tell what emotion she's feeling when you watch her eyes, yours however betray nothing."

"Finally a name for the person that everyone mistakes me for, at least until they see me. Apparently I don't resemble this Mai person in appearance just tone of voice." sighed Raven, it had been driving her insane for quite sometime now.

"You have no idea how glad I am that your willing to help Azula. Despite the countless vile things that she's done, she doesn't deserve to pay such a steep price as insanity to atone for her actions."

Once she had sorted through the onslot of emotion from the acrobat Raven said, "I think I do know how glad you are. But the important thing is that I am going to help besides if the avatar and his friends knew anything about me, Azula's vile deeds would pale in comparison to mine. You can see what I mean, my aura tells a very interesting story to you doesn't it? About who I am."

"It does. It tells me that your even now at war with two very versatile natures that are a part of you and have finally begun to merge. There trying to bring balance now that balance can be safely achieved without drastically altering you as a person. But these two natures have been separated for so long that it will be at least five or six years before they come together." for anyone else hearing Ty Lee speak in depth about any topic at all would have been alarmed. But for Raven, it was like discovering that Changeling wasn't a incompetent brainless oaf. Which at the time was quiet the eye opener for the empath.

"Interesting. Let's hear Azula's side of this whole ugly war business. I'll need to know everything even the smallest detail. If I am to help her put her mind back together." with that said, Raven waited for Ty Lee to begin.

'_You do realize that if we can't do this through conventional means, that we may have to enter her mind.' 'Let's hope that it doesn't come to that, Knowledge.' _

"There isn't much I can tell you. Azula wasn't a very talkative person and she kept everything bottled up. Normally if one was stupid enough to talk to her you'd be on the receiving end of her razor sharp tongue. She used it the day we met. Even at the age of five she could tear you down, crush you underneath her boots, and make you wish you were never born with a single sentence.

For awhile I was afraid of her and only did what she told me to, to better avoid receiving injuries that she would inflict herself. Everyone was weary of her and her mother, brother, and uncle kept their distance. I know for a fact that they thought she was a monster. I don't blame them, she was at first monstrous and nasty but if you stuck around long enough you learned that she just saw the world differently. It took me a few years to figure out why she saw the world the way she did." as she finished Raven knew that she wasn't telling her everything.

"She reminds me of me but from what I've heard of her, it sounds like she just wanted attention didn't matter what kind so long as it was attention. This incident that you mentioned do you mind if I asked what happened?" inquired the empath. Who had been reading the other girl's emotions as she had spoken of her friend. There were plenty of feelings there but the three that prevailed throughout were: sadness, guilt, and a great overall feeling of sisterly affection for Azula.

"I don't mind at all and you said that you needed the smallest of details. So I'll start from the beginning."

**Flashback**

A set of normally warm cheerful grey eyes were filled with insurmountable worry at what she had just witnessed. She never would have though it possible to see her friend princess Azula crying. She had watch in absolute horror as Fire lord Ozai forced his eleven year old daughter to dodge razor sharp throwing knives. All but four of them had missed, three of them merely grazed the skin, but the last one had hit and buried half the length of its blade in the princess's left leg.

When the last knife had hit her, Ozai just sneered down at her and said, "We will work on your reaction time tomorrow. I will not tolerate any weakness from you."

Indecision gripped Ty Lee as she watched Ozai leave, after she was sure that he was gone, she rushed over to the princess.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Z-Zula?"

Her question caused the princess to jerk and she looked up at who it was that had spoken. Instead of seeing the contempt and distain that she was used to the princess saw worry and concern in her best friend's grey eyes.

"D-don't tell anyone, especially not Mai or my brother, I don't need their pity." was what she spat out, voice full of venom that caused Ty Lee to flinch slightly, "I-I won't tell anyone."

Closing her eyes at the sight of the knife sticking out of her leg, Azula said, voice barely audible, "I'm sorry Ty, I shouldn't let my frustrations out on you. After all its not your fault that I wasn't fast enough to dodge that last knife. It means that he was right I really am w-worthless if I cant even dodge t-three hundred knives. Would please help me to my room? I don't think I can walk there on my own."

Instead of answering, Ty Lee helped Azula to her feet and the two slowly made the long trek from the training grounds to Azula's room.

* * *

"Thank you, I don't say it enough and I don't deserve to be one of your friends." she said, sounding unbelievably sincere to the acrobat.

Shaking her head at her friend Ty Lee responded, "Nonsense if you weren't a good friend. You wouldn't soundly thrash the people who mess with me at school. But you don't have to use your many talents to get me to do what you want. I'll always do what you ask or tell me to do. Besides its not like I have a choice otherwise you are, after all, princess of the fire nation. I don't really have a say in the matter."

"But what if I want you to have a say in the matter? What if I let you decide?"

Without a moment of hesitation Ty Lee said, "It won't change anything I will always do as you ask or say. Because that's what friends do they trust each other and I promise that you will always be able to trust me."

For once the princess was at a loss for words and could not for the life of her figure out how to respond to what her friend had said. Instead she simply leaned forward and embraced her. That very rare sign of affection from the princess was at first unnerving for the acrobat.

But she quickly realized that it was probably just as uncomfortable for the princess. As the princess pulled away the acrobat said, "If something like this happens again, I want you to promise me that you will tell me about it. I know from experience that stuff like this can wear you down, if you don't tell someone about it. So promise me that you will say something."

Azula knew that what her friend said was the truth so she simply said, "I promise."

**Flashback end**

"I broke that promise. At the boiling rock, it's one of the worst prisons in the fire nation. I betrayed her but I had to or she would have killed Mai." she said as she finished trying really hard not to let her tears fall.

What she said next had them rolling, "I-it wasn't until I heard that she h-had left to r-report to her father that I realized. T-the moment that he heard of her failure and her poor choice in a-allies. He would beat her to a bloody pulp and p-pass her around to his g-guards letting them do whatever they wanted. Public embarrassment wasn't something that fire lord Ozai tolerated and one of his punishments for it was burning his 13 year old s-son's face and banishing him."

"Ha ha." an unbelieving Ty Lee's head snapped up at the sound of Raven's laughter. "I would kill to have father like him."

"How can you say that?" shouted an outraged Ty Lee

Without batting an eye at her furry the empath simply sated in a colder then ice tone of voice, "**You don't know my father and your lucky that you will never meet him. Because if you did, it would make that face stealing stack of crap in the spirit world look like a tiny tinny little possum chicken, compared to my father.**"

A violently trembling Ty Lee didn't dare move for fear of the very terrifying creature in front of her. Never had she witnessed someone's aura, barring Azula's, take on so much crimson red before in such a short time. _She's scarier then Zula is. _

"Thank you for taking the time to tell me about your friend. This information may proof very useful in the near future. I apologize for snapping at you. I have a lot of unresolved family issues and I should knew better then to lose control of my anger." was what Raven managed to say as she yelled at Rage.

"Don't worry about it. We all have our breaking points and your probably still tired from saving my life. So get some more rest, Aang and Katara want to leave some time in the next two days." with that said the airbending acrobat left the empath to her thoughts.


	6. Almost But Not Quite There Yet

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titan's or it characters  
I do not own The Birthday Massacre's song Control  
I do not own Skillet's song Monster  
I do not own any of the nicknames for Raven's emotions  
I do own the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in**

**Pairings: The moment some of you, who haven't traveled to my profile**  
**to see who I am pairing together in this crazy ride, have been waiting for.**

**Raven X Azula**

**Also because I feel the need to say this,  
This fic will have yuri pairings(Female/female) in it and If you have a  
problem with that, No one is forcing you to read this. **

* * *

Even with the two extra days of sleep the empath was still bone tired and every time the gAang stopped for the night. The same routine was observed: Raven would climb down from Appa's saddle, help set up camp for the night, do whatever other little things that needed to be done, wearily turn in for the night, and then the empath would be up meditating while they ate breakfast.

Her unusual behavior would've unsettled the gAang, if Changeling had not explained the reason for her exhaustion. But it still didn't help make traveling with the strange empathic girl any easier nor did it help for the one person who could explain her behavior, to remain on Kyoshi island with Toph.

Both of them had elected to stay behind to help the villagers with repairs, burying the dead, and defending the island from anymore attacks.

Needless to say Katara was the most uneasy out of the three of them. Not even the fact that Iroh trusted Raven helped ease Katara's anxiety toward the empath. Before long everyone, Katara included, got use to the unusualness to the whole situation and went about their own activities. Four days later and the norm was shaken up.

It wasn't until after camp was set up that everyone clearly heard, "If anyone needs me for anything, although I can't imagine what you could possibly need me for, I'll be meditating over there." she pointed in the direction of the beach and proceeded to levitate off in that general direction.

Once the empath had reached a safe distance from their campsite, rather then meditate she pulled out her communicator and re-read the text message that she got about four minutes after they landed.

**From: **Egotistical control freak(Raven's nickname for NightWing)

This is just a heads up but I'm sending you back-up and don't worry she's just as experienced in traveling to dimensions as you are. Expect Jinx, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether in five days and no you can't argue with me on this. After getting into it with the JL and it wasn't pretty, they finally told us who they didn't find after tracking the escaped villains down. The Brotherhood of Evil, plus Warp, Plasmus, and Psimon.

P.S. Don't worry about them not being old enough, they have been spending time with the JL, particularly with Zatanna and her time distortion field. Oh and I will let you tell Changeling about the brotherhood. 

**Received:**

**Tue Jun 23, 6:47 pm  
**

'_Perfect, leave me holding the bag dickwad.' muttered Intelligence after reading the last line of the text message. _

'_Rage, it looks like you'll be breaking a few bones when we get back. Must he keep piling the stress on? He knows that Gar isn't going to react to this new information well.' ranted Raven for a minute before she took a deep breath and dialed Gar's communicator. _

Luckily for Raven, Gar was taking a breather from helping the villagers to rebuild and only Toph was around for when the communicator went off.

_**We lose control of the moment Another trend goes out of season  
A new love, forever Look the other way  
You see through me A new trend: indifference **_

_**You are a child of privilege Your reputation leads you  
All trace of light will disappear You're falling into season  
Their every word is insincere There is no time for reason **_

But before she could ask about the peculiar music she heard, he flipped it open and his screen filled up with an live image of Raven.

"Hey, what's up?" was his cheerful greeting to Raven after he listened to his ring tone for her for a few minutes more.

"A lot actually, NightWing found out from the JL not even fifteen minutes ago who we're actually suppose to be looking for. It wasn't who they had originally thought it was and they really should have just told us out right who it was." was her very unnerving reply to his innocently asked question.

_What the hell are they talking about and why is he very uneasy all of a sudden? _as Toph thought that she nearly missed the exchange between Gar and the empath.

"Who are we looking for Raven?" he voice sent shivers down Toph's spine and she told herself to stop underestimating her 'new' friends.

"The Brotherhood of Evil; The Brain, Madam Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, and General Immortus. Plus their newest members, Warp, Plasmus, and Psimon. Because NightWing is a overprotective coffee addicted control freak, he has decided to send us back-up." she finished and his unusual behavior didn't go unnoticed by her.

While she may not have been standing right there next to him and therefore couldn't read his emotions, she could tell he was seething with fury.

"Who's he sending to help us?"

"Jinx, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Don't worry NightWing has assured me that they're old enough to handle being in another dimension. He said to expect them in about five days. If they show up near me, I'm sending them your way.

Because I wont be going anywhere for a while and your moving around out in the open. If the Brotherhood is here, they'll be more interested in you, then me." before she had even finished her last sentence Gar said, "It won't be enough."

"Don't forget we're in another dimension where quite a few people can bend the four elements and if we have to, we'll ask for help. I'm sure the avatar and his friends wouldn't mind helping us." here she paused so briefly that it almost seemed as if she hadn't even stopped talking,

"Garfield, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything reckless until we know for a fact that they are here or not." her tone of voice as she said that immediately dissolved every last ounce of his fury. Gar had only ever heard her use that tone of voice once. It was just before her father damn near killed her.

"I won't Rae, I promise, that I will not do anything reckless until we know that they are here. After that I not making any promises." she couldn't help but chuckle at his goofy expression as he said that last part.

"That's all I ask. Take care of yourself Gar."

The second that she had closed her communicator effectively ending the call, she hurriedly muttered "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" that created a barrier of solid black around her.

"Katara this was a very poor idea on your part. I figured that you'd have learned by now that you can't ambush an empath, like myself. Besides that, surviving a war at your age is nothing compared to what me and my friends do on a daily basis." the strange way of talking, the clothes, and finally learning what they were up to, drove Katara to attack the evil creature, who she had come to try and make amends with. But after hearing that she was looking for people and talking about different dimensions had changed the waterbender's mind.

"No it wasn't, the moon is full and that's when waterbenders like Myself are the strongest that they can possibly be. What would you know about fighting for your life when every thing has been torn away from you? When everywhere you turn all there is to see is death and destruction? You're a monster just like Ozai and Azula are! I'm taking you down before you hurt anyone." the last part of her out burst was calm and even betraying no emotion. Both the empath and waterbender waited breathing deeply for the other to make a move.

Violet eyes and sky blue ones held their piercing hostile staring contest. Both warriors knowing that watching the eyes of your opponent would give away their intentions. Unfortunately for the waterbender, the empath was a master at waiting and patience. A full minute later the force of nature that was water was unleashed on the empath.

Before the lightening fast water whip could make contact, the water was halted having been suffused with Raven's energy and turn on Katara hitting her square in the chest. Which sent her flying several feet back and landing her ass well past the tree line. As Katara gained her feet a pool of black appeared in front of her and out rose the empath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." that cold dark energy clamped around the waterbender in thick suffocating bands that started to slowly constrict tighter and tighter around her. Squeezing the air from her body and ceasing coherent thought in her brain. Taking a breath as much as the cold energy around her would allow, she shut her eyes tightly and tears rolled down her face as she thought in utter dismay, _I have no choice she'll kill me if I don't use it. _

"Okay, Okay, I apologize for attacking you unprovoked, please let me go." the energy receded, the empath read the waterbender's emotions carefully and mistook her feeling of immense regret for attacking earlier.

The moment that her arms were free, she raised them and reached into the other girl's body. When she felt the blood of the empath responding in kind to her movements, she clenched her fists shut. Causing Raven's limbs to lock up and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move them.

'_What the fuck is she doing to us? Why can't our limbs move?' screeched every emotion in her head, unlike Raven, her emotions could still move about freely but it was alarming that Raven; basically their mistress couldn't move._

"Not so loud you guys, I'll ask. What the fuck are you doing to me? How did you trick me?** No one tricks me.**" her question went unanswered as Katara was gathering her thoughts.

"It's called bloodbending and you don't scare me. I could easily end you with the tiniest twitch of my wrist. I had wanted to avoid using this against you but you left me no choice. So when I had decided to use it to save myself I felt immense regret at what I was about to do." Katara's many mixed emotions as she answered Raven were starting to make her nauseous.

"**Really I don't scare you? Your right I don't scare you. Scared isn't the word that I would use. More like frighten you to the point where it's very delicious tasting. I co-" **she was cut off mid-sentence as Katara clamped her mouth shut. Although what was surprising to the waterbender was that Raven's eyes hadn't turned blood red nor did her voice make the waterbender want to crawl into a hole and wait for her end to come quickly.

"That's part of why I am so distrusting of you. But its not entirely because you frighten me. I also don't like it when two strange people show up out of thin air and your going to help Azula put her mind to rights. I just can't fathom why a supposedly good person would be willing to help…"

'_Wait, did you see that? Up in the tree about a few hundred yards away. It looks like a sword's hilt!' that was the exclamation from Courage as she had dragged Raven away from Katara's mindless ramblings. _

'_I see it. But its going to be tricky to grab a hold of it. Even with the progress we made in the last two years at teleporting inanimate objects with out our magic words. It will be very difficult.' said a distracted Intelligence as she was conferring with Raven exactly how to go about retrieving the sword. While most every emotion in the empath's head was listening in on the conference, Rage was keeping Katara occupied._

_Both Raven and her Intelligence were concentrating on retrieving the sword from about two hundred yards away they kept a steady stream of conversation going as well. Another little training method that surprisingly Gar had come up with for her. _

'_This is where her jealousy stems from.' stated Raven having connected the dots faster then Knowledge had. _

'_Do explain further about this revelation of yours.' she sounded miffed to Raven but that's what happened when you made her feel like an idiot. _

'_Bloodbending isn't something that everyone should possess. There's history behind the technique and she's afraid that it will consume her over time. Her fright was the same as mine was. As I had thought that allowing you guys free reign would give Rage a chance to devour me and erase who I am. I was and still am very frightened that if I let Rage out more then I do already, my demonic half will take over. Destroying the human half and permanently turning me into a monster, truly becoming like Father.' her words were met with silence and the wave of emotions that Intelligence felt almost made her lose her concentration on the sword. _

_In short bursts both finally managed to bring it closer to them which made it easier for her to manipulate the weapon without being able to speak her signature phrase. _

_Raven was about to enact her plan to convince the waterbender to let her go when a voice, that Raven had only ever heard twice, spoke, 'I would never let that happen. I would never let Rage win and its impossible for your demonic half to destroy the human half. Myself and Rage embody the two halves of who you are.' _

_When she had spoken both Raven and Knowledge had slowly turned in the direction of the voice. _

_Her cloak was black and her eyes were the same shade as Raven's were but that is were the similarity's between Raven and this new emotion ended. The black clad emotion's cloak was a very different style more toward what a Grandmaster monk of Azarath would wear._

_The edge of her hood bisected the emotion's forehead ending just past the beginning of the nose. While to either side the cloak's hood arched above both eyes, casting the lower half of the face in shadow rather then the upper half. The cloak's clasp was a black and white dragon that reminded Raven of Malchior._

'_Affection is it?' _

'_Actually the pink one got it wrong, it's Love. But you may refer to me as Affection. I remind you of Her don't I?' was the gentle correction from 'Love' despite Raven's cool tone. _

'_I suppose I should have seen this coming. After all, Rage reminds me of Trigon, why shouldn't my embodiment of Love remind me of Arella?' _

_As Raven turned to rejoin reality she faintly heard Affection say to Intelligence, 'It will take sometime for her to warm to me, won't it?' _

'_That's as affectionate as she will be with you. Raven is only on pleasant terms with a few of us. Myself, G.I. Jane, Moaning Myrtle, Candy Cane, and Red Riding hood. Everyone else has to work with the hand they are dealt. Welcome to the Asylum, were insanity is our calling card.' her tone was melancholy but was very light hearted and teasing. _

_Through her tear inducing laughter Candy Cane managed to say, 'Good one, Bookworm.' _

'_Play nice. I don't want to actually have to come in here to settle this.' as she said that Raven forcibly removed Rage from her position._

"H-how are you doing this?" rattled out a near hyperventilating waterbender as she felt a blade's razor sharp edge pressed against her throat.

Instead of answering with her voice Raven said, _"I would answer that but I can't because I can't move my mouth and speaking like this wears me out." _

A flick of the wrist later and Raven spoke, voice its normal emotionless monotone, "You may have sway over my blood and my body but you can't extend that control over to my mind. Not even my team mates can ever remember that my powers are demonic in origin and that they are controlled by my mind. Not my body." letting out a smug snicker that Katara heard clearly, Raven continued,

"You can't kill me. I'm not wholly human, which means that my demonic half makes my bones 70% percent stronger and my skin 45% more resistant to abrasions. I don't require much sleep or food and even my human half has its abilities. Premonition, astral projection only its actually my soul that gets projected out of my body because of my demonic half, and empathy which is boosted by my demonic genes."

Now the waterbender could see that she had picked a fight with the wrong person. After much hesitation she slowly lowered her arms and Raven's body was released from the waterbender's sway.

"I'm not angry with you, Katara. I wouldn't have done any different in your shoes. I was just starting to wonder what was taking you so long and now I think I know. You were waiting for the full moon, to have every possible advantage over me." as with learning why Raven had acted so harshly toward that pirate because of Ty Lee's immanent demise Katara was yet again surprised at how the empath was acting.

"Who are you?" was the bewildered question.

"Rachael Mara Roth, half-demon. Simply playing the cards life dealt me." her actually answering the question caught the waterbender completely off guard.

"Lets go back to the beach its much nicer there, then here."

Before Katara could utter a word, her vision turn black and her body got extremely cold, seconds later she was standing on the beach shivering violently.

"Sit down and breath normally, it will pass soon and you will be fine." Raven's voice was a faint sounding whisper to Katara.

For a good long while afterwards both of them remained silent, one to dazed and rattled to speak, and the other waiting silently giving her off kilter 'friend' her space.

"I envy your ability to utilize your unique talents without letting them control you. It looks effortless and easy. Your clearly a monster and yet you're a good one." she said at length to the very dark girl sitting or rather levitating next to her.

Laughing quietly for a minute, Raven said, in a oh how unbelievably naïve you are kind of manner,

"I make the sacrifices that I must in order to save the lives of those who need me to save them. I do what's right but doing what's right isn't easy. I frighten the people that I rescue so badly that after I save them, they literally run away from me screaming. Not even bothering to say thank you. Even to this day I still instill fear in my dysfunctional family and I don't ever intend to. Its just who I am and who I am is a heroic terror inducing monster. You could have saved her, Ty Lee, had you gotten there sooner."

Instead of speaking, she gave Raven a quizzical look that seemed to say, are you out of your mind?

"By using your bloodbending to prevent anymore of her blood from flowing out of her wounds. After that it'd be a simple matter of closing the lacerations and all the while moving her blood past the injured areas.

In my many years of study, I've learned that every single superpower has both negative and positive uses. I'm sure that if you thought hard enough about it. You could definitely come up with several very helpful ways to use this dark technique that you possess, Katara." here Raven paused to look down at the waterbender to be sure that she was listening, "And remember if you have to resort to this dark technique in a battle situation, only resort to it if you have no other choice."

* * *

Once the two had returned to camp Raven explained the situation to both Iroh and Aang.

"So, are you telling me that there could be a group of evil super villains here in this dimension?" his question mirrored the General's very same thoughts.

"Possibly, that's how this whole thing started. I was asked or rather sent to search the many, many, dimensions that exist and the leader of our team was getting impatient with my progress. So one night he decided to wait up for me in our home. I get there covered in purple mucus and he asks if I couldn't search two dimension in a month.

I yelled at him and he apologize. The next day Changeling used up the last of Iroh's tea that I had got and I asked NightWing, my boss, for a break. I picked this dimension to escape to for recuperation and here we all are." Aang and Katara were the most surprised by her explanation and disbelieving until Raven's communicator started ringing.

**_It's hiding in the dark  
_****_Its teeth are razor sharp  
_****_There's no escape for me  
_****_It wants my soul it wants my heart_**

**_No can hear me scream  
_****_Maybe it's just a dream  
_****_Or maybe it's inside of me  
_****_Stop this monster  
_****_  
I feel it deep within  
_****_It's just beneath the skin  
_****_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_****_The nightmare's just begun  
_****_I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_****_I feel like a monster_**

"What happened Gar?"

"NightWing lied, they're here and Jinx wanted to know where you were. She wouldn't listen to me and forced me to call you." he said in a dejected tone. While it was true that Raven and Jinx were good friends the same could not be said for Gar and Jinx. They were on pleasant terms but didn't exactly like being in each others company. It was rather peculiar and couldn't be explained properly by either of them.

"Give her the communicator."

"Raven, you look like shit, who'd you have to resurrect from the dead?" the empath was still baffled by the pink haired ex-villainess's knack for being able to effortlessly guess a person's condition by casting a mere glance their way. She also knew for a fact that pink was indeed the hex casters original hair color, she didn't dye her hair.

"Hey, Raven its nice to see you and I'm digging the night of the living dead look you're no doubt going for. Why thank you Jinx. You look as devilishly charming as always, planning on robbing a bank any time soon or a movie theater?" despite the fact that the two had broken up and moved on, Raven still loved to make the bad luck charm laugh.

In fact Raven even had a soft spot for Jinx. There was just something about her that made you like her almost instantly. Even when she's tossed you out of your home and pilfers your stuff.

"I'm glad that your okay and if you need help with that psychotic princess, that I heard from booger green over there, that your going to be helping, don't hesitate to as-"

Almost instantly she was cut off as a very curvy blonde haired teenager swiped the communicator from Jinx.

"Hey Raven. Its nice to see you again."

"Melvin, I hear your sixteen now, Timmy Tantrum is fifteen, and Teether is fourteen. I want you guys to listen to Changeling and Jinx. I know Changeling is a bit of a goof ball but he's reliable and tell Timmy and Teether that I said Hi. I'd speak to them to but I'm really tired and need to sleep."

"Alright I'll tell them and we will listen to them. Bye Raven."

After snapping the device shut and replacing it on her belt Raven stood and said, "Now that any and all doubts have been cleared up about my fantastical story. Its late, I'm tired, and I'm going to need sleep, if I am going to meet with Fire Lord Zuko tomorrow, Ruler of the Fire nation and older brother to the psychotic princess that I am going to help."

The empath left silence in her wake as both Aang and Katara had to adjust yet again to mind boggling information about the mysterious Raven Roth and her mysterious friends.


	7. Royal Greetings

**Fractured Minds Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender or it's characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in  
I own Lily, Prince Roku(Zuko's son, who was named after Avatar Roku),  
and General Shen**

**Points of interest: Sun spot is like the chicken pox,**  
**and its a disease of my own creation**  
**The information about ravens(the birds) is true, they are**  
**considered to be ill omens in many different mythologys**  
**and they are very intelligent**

**This will have yuri pairings in it and again if you take issue with that  
No one is forcing you to read this fic**

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko, I apologize for barging in and interrupting you, but the Avatar's bison has been spotted by the look outs and he will be landing in ten minutes." as General Shen had bowed low and hurriedly relayed the message the Fire lord was already brushing past him toward the courtyard.

Once he had reached the courtyard the very young Fire lord paced back and forth restlessly.

"Zuko." the moment that his name was spoken by her, he halted in his nervous pacing.

"Pacing like you are, isn't going to get them to land faster."

Sighing heavily he turned in her direction and said, "I know that it won't but the faster that they land, the better the chance of finding Lily before something really nasty happens to her."

"Who's Lily?" for a second, time seemed to have stopped as that voice reached those gathered. All those present could have sworn that that was the voice of the fire lady's long lost sister.

Immediately after the empath had spoken she counted off the seconds in her head for when their surprise would reach her. This time however it only took about three seconds.

"No I am not related to Mai in any way shape or form. We just happen to prefer to speak with virtually no detectable emotion in our voices. However I was told by a Kyoshi warrior who goes by the name of Ty Lee that I unlike Mai don't betray any emotion with my eyes like Mai has the tendency to do." while she had spoke, all those present focused their attention on the form of a strangely dressed woman who was without a shadow of a doubt very much like the fire lady, if only in voice.

Giving herself a shake Mai managed to spit out in her trademark deadpan, "Princess Lily is missing, normally this wouldn't be a problem, however she has Sun Spot. It's a illness that every single child in the fire nation contracts at some point in their lives. One of its symptoms is blindness and Lily has that symptom."

"Can you describe her for me? I am very good at locating missing people." her rapid fire response didn't visibly surprise Mai but the empath knew that she had surprised the other woman.

"Black hair, really small, has a birthmark on her face it looks like some sort of flying creature, and her skin is paler then the moon." was Mai's reply as she observed the strange woman before her. _She reminds me of Azula. She even has that unnerving energy of malice about her. I will need to remain weary of this one._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." as she had spoken her signature manta or catch phrase as the tabloids called it, the empath sat levitating Indian style about four feet off the ground, instantaneously after she had said Zinthos her soul left her body. Standing stock still the small contingent of imperial guards who accompanied the fire lord and fire lady everywhere they went, watch as a eerie black something or other vanished into thin air.

While those on the ground were trying to process what they had just witnessed the avatar's sky bison landed a few feet behind the floating women's body. The first to notice Raven's levitating body was Katara as she was the first to dismount wanting to ask Raven, why she had flown off of Appa as she had. _Why would she need to use astral projection? I wonder if she's in the spirit world again. _

Rather then give herself a headache trying to figure it out, she decided to ask, "What's going on?"

Her question snapped Zuko out of his trance as he absentmindedly said, "Princess Lily's gone missing and that strange woman said that she was good at locating missing people. Asked Mai for a description of Lily and then she spoke a few indescribable words, a black spirit like figure just vanished afterwards."

"Its called astral projection but since she's not entirely human it was actually her soul that you just saw. I expect you will be reunited with your daughter shortly. After all, she brought Ty Lee back to life, if she can do that locating Lily won't even force her to sleep for three days straight." said Katara in a matter of fact voice that sounded subdued like she had just said that the sun was yellow to an extremely slow person.

Eyes wide and disbelief plain on both the fire lord's and fire lady's faces' they said, "That's impossible."

Katara simply shrugged and said, "No its not, after all, according to the place where she's from bending the elements is impossible. But myself, Aang, Iroh and you Zuko can bend an element. Its not that hard of a leap to take to believe that what she can do is very possible." _Despite how Azula-like Raven may seem Zuko, she is one of the most selfless people you will ever know.  
_

* * *

"No! Let me go! I said let me GO!" as the word go was said a small bright red flame escaped the little girl's mouth burning one of her many would be kidnappers. Which forced the one holding the squirming four year old to drop her.

'_I thought the point in coming here was to regain our strength.' stated Intelligence._

'_It was, until Iroh asked us for help. Which immediately shot our vacation time to hell.' was her response as she simultaneously returned to her body. _

The moment her soul had returned her eyes snapped open and she muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

The world momentarily turned black for the small gathering of people as the empath transported everyone to were she had seen princess Lily and her kidnappers. Mai and General Shen were trying to suppress shivers as Raven spoke, "Do yourselves a favor and surrender because I really don't have the energy to spend, trying not to break your bones, when you try to put up a resistance."

"Ha, ha, if you try anything little girl, I'll silt the princess's throat. So you just stay put and we'll be on our way." was the cocky retort to her statement from the leader of the hired mercenaries as he was trying to come up with, an explain for the group of people that he and his men were trying to avoid, suddenly appearing out of thin air. As he began to back away from them he got no further then a single step before every bone in his body was broken.

The sound of snapping bone was sickeningly satisfying to the empath's ears as she flew forward snatching the princess from his grasp. Once she had her, Raven created a dome of energy around her and focusing intently on it she made it rapidly expand causing the other four mercenaries to be flung violently from where the empath was levitating. While they were air borne the empath raised one of her hands and said voice toneless, eyes glowing white, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

On the word Zinthos she clench her fist and like their leader, every bone in their bodies were broken. Four resounding thuds later and their cries of agony drown out their leader's.

"It just rubs me the wrong way when the scum of the earth threaten to slit a four year olds throat. Its even worse then a giant talking gorilla speaking with a French accent trying to kill a six year old, a five year old, and a four year old. Who have done nothing to deserve a random vile prime ape coming after them for the sole purpose of removing potential threats." her ruthlessly cool tone sent shivers down spines as she turn to face the fire lord and fire lady.

"My name is Raven, I apologize for not being able to introduce myself earlier. Where I am from this is my job and I've learned how to deal with scum bags like them. The only way is teaching them a lesson they won't soon forget." as she finished she executed a Azarathian bow that one did when in the prescience of a elder or grandmaster monk, at least as much of one as she could manage with a small child in her arms.

"Your very good at your job. I'll take Lily off your hands there's medicine that she needs to take." despite her off handed tone Raven detected the underlying fear in Mai's voice.

"That won't be necessary, I can heal her of the illness and her other injuries that she has sustained from her would be kidnappers. Mai." before anyone could do anything the empath's hand started glowing with a whitish blue energy and after several really long minutes had past, the princess opened her unclouded gold eyes. A second later and her eyes darted from Zuko to Mai and back again before she said, "I can see you."

As she had been speaking Raven set the princess down and didn't release her until she was sure that the little girl wasn't going to fall over the moment that she let go.

Zuko and Mai watched in absolute uncomprehending shock as the formerly blind princess Lily took in her surroundings.

"Your welcome." was the last thing they all heard as the empath collapsed crashing onto the ground, just as her eyes were about to close every one of fire nation descent saw the unmistakable cloudiness that a blind person's eyes possesses.

Katara was the first to react after Raven had hit the ground.

"Don't just stand there, help me get her to the infirmary." with a start Aang moved forward as did Zuko and Iroh to help Katara move Raven.

"What is she and how did she heal Lily?" pestered a visibly surprised Mai as she followed behind them.

"If you really want to know the answer to your questions, then your going to have to ask her. If and when she regains consciousness. But I would strongly recommend that you let her rest and recover before you do ask. It's the least you could do, after all she just healed your daughter of her illness, her head injury, broken ribs, and countless scraps and bruises. Although I'm astounded at your attitude toward her, Mai." here Katara paused as she directed Aang, Zuko, and Iroh to lay Raven on one of the many beds in the infirmary, once they had set her down Katara continued as she examined the empath,

"Raven doesn't know you nor does she have an obligation to Princess Lily and yet she still did everything she could to rescue her from the mercenaries. Not even a thank you. I would have thought that a Lady of your standing would have possessed manners enough to at least thank someone for lending a hand."

"Its easy for you to say Katara you and her are friends." said a slightly chagrined Mai at the admonishing tone that the waterbender had used to great effect. _Upstart little water tribe peasant. I don't need the avatar's trollop to tell m-_her thoughts were cut off as she heard what Katara was saying,

"I had the same feelings of fright mixed with trepidation at how much she reminds me of Azula too, you know. It also doesn't help that she has willingly agreed to use her healing abilities to help Azula with her insanity at Iroh's behest. But she willingly put her very soul on the line to keep Ty Lee from the grave. While Raven maybe seem like a monster and worse then both Azula and Ozai combined, she is a very good one. Who is willing to do whatever it takes to save the people who need saving even when their complete strangers to her. Which is more then I can say for…well I'd rather not say. I might offend someone even if it's the truth."

Zuko's head snapped up as he heard both his little sister's name and his uncle's said by Katara.

"Uncle is this true? Did you really ask her to help Azula?" the tone of betrayal was clearly heard as he spoke.

"Yes its true nephew. I promised your mother that I would look out for Azula before she disappeared and I have failed to keep it, until now. It was because of this young woman, that I had managed to find you after you ran off on your own. I've seen some of the things that she can do and while I may not know her all that well. I trust her with my life." as he finished Zuko looked away from his uncle and back down at the now hovering empath.

"Azula's a lost cause she'll never get better. But if you feel that your friend has a chance at all. Then I won't try to interfere. However I can't bring myself to trust someone who reminds me of Azula. Therefore I will have General Shen accompany her everywhere she goes. Now if you will excuse me, Uncle, I have yet another urgent matter to discuss with my council." with that said the Fire Lord left the overcrowded infirmary followed by fifteen imperial guards.

Once the waterbender was certain that Raven was fine or as close to it as she could tell. Both her and Aang left to go unsaddle Appa and unpack their things. For they had planned to remain in the fire nation for a while before returning to the earth kingdom and Aang's earthbending instruction.

"Come on, Lily let's go and see if your brother is up yet." as she was about to leave Lily said, "I don't want to leave. I want to wait for Raven to wake up. So I can tell her thanks."

Sighing inwardly Mai said, voice resigned, "I guess we get to wait. However you have to meditate and work on controlling your breathing the entire time."

"Kay, I can do that." her enthusiastic response bewildered Mai, for she knew for a fact that Lily hated to practice her breathing exercises. _I can't believe how much Lily reminds me of Azula before her mother left.  
_

* * *

Unfortunately for princess Lily, the empath didn't wake up the first day, nor on the second day. It was the morning of the third day that she woke up.

"For someone who's supposedly a hero, you sure do have a weak constitution." as she had spoken the empath could taste the mixture of emotions roiling beneath the surface.

"Sun spot, it makes your entire body feel like its been set on fire with a constant fever running at 107 degrees. The fever can get so intense that it has been known to burn out the eyes making some people go blind permanently. If I had not healed Princess Lily, fire Lady, she would have been blind for the rest of her life. Besides, whenever I come across a illness or disease that I haven't before. The only possible way for me to heal the afflicted individual of the disease, without causing any more harm to them, is to transfer it to myself. Along with the pain from their other injuries that I heal." here the empath paused to study Mai for a second longer,

"I gather from your wave of confusion that you believed my healing method to be similar to the water tribes healing methods. Its not and every time I heal someone the pain is transferred to me."

"I-

"Let's see I sent a vile marauder to hell for a grand total of five minutes, then I traveled to the spirit world to bring Ty Lee back to life, while I was there I ran into a demon who calls him self Koh the face stealer, I get back from the spirit world and recovering from that took me nearly two weeks. Then when I arrived here, I could sense immense anxiety even though I was twelve miles away and me being a good person I fly fast as I can to assist. Once there and apprised of the situation, I use astral projection to locate the missing four year old, once I do locate said four year old, I then teleport 35 people instantly to the location of the missing four year old.

Afterwards I single handedly subdue the five kidnappers and heal Princess Lily. I never expect a thank you because I scare the living day lights of people. Even people who know me really well. But it would be really nice, if for once when I save someone from death and having a permanent disability for life, that instead of waking up to insults I get a profound heartfelt thank you." as Raven finished she couldn't help adding, voice dripping venom, **"I guess that's just to much to ask.** Not to mention the fact that for the last ten months I haven't been able to get my vast reserve of energy back to the preferred level."

"Your even worse then Azula is when it comes to frightening me, its not an easy feat to achieve. However when I saw the level of control you possessed when you stopped them, I learned what kind of a person you are. I apologize for my initial reaction to your unusual appearance, I'm a mother now and as you know mothers are very overprotective of their children." her honesty surprised the empath. Not many people would admit that she frightened them, not even she was that truthful to herself, when she was afraid of something. She still couldn't get Gar to shut up about that night and rigging a haunted house up either.

"I won't throw you through a wall for your miscalculation there. Because you wouldn't know that I have only ever met my mother twice before my father literally destroyed the place that I had called home. So no I wouldn't know first hand that moms are overprotective of their offspring. Its even worse in my case, because I'm empath and there are times when I wish that I wasn't, some emotions are better left unexpressed." It was Mai's turn to be surprised at the empath's response.

"Scratch that your just like Azula, family issues and all. Hmm…except for what you did for Lily. Azula wouldn't have ever done something that selfless."

'_I think that we could friends with this one. She processes things fast. ' whispered Intelligence as she listened to Mai speak. _

'_We'll see.' was all that Raven said. _

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. Even the most selfish person in the world can be selfless if given good enough reason to be." said Raven trying to turn the table on Mai.

"Great your one of those people, who has to see the good in everyone." was the baffled not a question but a statement of fact from Mai. _Why does she have to be so damn baffling, like Azula was. _

"Because of my father's blood I see the capacity for evil in everyone I meet and because of my mother's blood I see the capacity for good in everyone I meet as well. Like you for instance, you hung around Azula solely because she kept you from being bored, and you willingly went along with everything she ordered you to do.

However her friendship didn't mean anything to you the moment Zuko waltzed back into the picture. You betrayed a friend who was there for you in her own way no matter what, you knew exactly what Azula's father was doing to her, and you very well knew what would happen to Azula the moment her father found out about your betrayal." here the empath paused to ensure that Mai was listening before continuing, voice cold,

"But as I heard if from Iroh, the only thing that happened to you and Ty Lee was that you were thrown in prison for a few months. I also understand that laying a single finger on any member of the royal family with intent to injure or kill, is an automatic death sentence. I find it strange that Ty Lee is still breathing, didn't she hit several of Azula's pressure points?"

Eyes wide and unable to say anything, Mai nodded as the empath continued, "If the Intel that I gathered on Ozai is correct, I'd say that Azula paid a very steep price to spare Ty Lee's life. And correct me if I am wrong but didn't Ozai hate public embarrassment? Hmm…then wouldn't the Boiling Rock incident be considered public embarrassment?" another nod from a very uneasy Mai as she listened to the next few words coming out of Raven's mouth in a very unnerving tone, as if the empath were speaking to a mud covered slug,

**"It then would no doubt make one wonder, if Zuko's scar was his punishment for public embarrassment, then I shudder to think of what Ozai's punishment for Azula was, after he learned the intimate details of the Boiling Rock Incident." **

**Without even bothering to fight the devilishly wicked smirk forming on her face as she watched Mai's face get even paler then it already had been, the empath hammered the nails even deeper into the coffin's lid by adding as if it was an afterthought, "I'm sure that had you been in her place. You wouldn't have had the guts to fight for your best friends lives, knowing full well that if the most powerful person in the world, who just so happened to be your father, decided to snap your neck that no one would dare try and interfere. You were the monster there, not Azula."**

Just as Mai was about to speak Iroh, followed by Prince Roku and Princess Lily, entered the infirmary.

"Ah your up, Lily was getting worried about you, Raven." said Iroh as he took a seat near Mai.

Upon hearing her name Lily squeaked and hid behind her older brother. Not wanting to be seen by the empath just yet.

A small genuine smile graced Raven's lips as she watched the girl she saved a few days ago hide behind her brother. Chuckling quietly Raven said, "Where I come from we have birds called ravens, some say they are ill omens and are very often associated with death. But the birds themselves are actually quite intelligent and are very misunderstood. I'm telling you this princess because your birthmark looks like a raven as its taking flight."

"R-Really. It does?" while her voice shook as she spoke, the princess moved out from behind her brother.

"Yeah, it does. I'll have to get you a book on them, if you want?" assured the empath as she saw the barely perceptible nod from the girl.

"There's no need to thank me for anything. That's what I do, I help people in need." a second after Raven had spoke, the princess had launched herself at her and gave Raven as much of a hug as she could. To the immense surprise of both Iroh and Mai, Raven returned it. A few moments later and the princess jumped down from her position. Turning she ran past her brother and as she did she tagged him while saying, "Your it."

Both the prince and princess had barely vanished from sight through the wide open infirmary doors, when Raven said,

"I wasn't kidding when I said that bit about a giant gorilla with a French accent trying to kill a six year old, a five year old, and a four year old. I learned on that mission that I'm actually really good with kids. Now if you will excuse me, I'll need to sleep for a few more days, before I'll have enough strength to deal with people, having a bodyguard following me around everywhere, and arguing with Fire Lord Zuko about his sister's mental health, who to his utter misfortune reminds me of NightWing, my boss."


	8. The Call of Insanity

**Fractured Minds Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own the plots/ideas/situations I have placed them in  
I own Admiral Kozen, General Shen, Chen, Shong, and Zen Ji they are my ATLA oc's.**

*Messanger Falcons are used in emergencies and other things of similar nature.

* * *

"You do realize that there is a very slim chance of Azula ever recovering, right?" was the sighed out question from the fire lord, as he watched his new guest start in on her sixth practically breathing hippo cow steak. _How can she stand all the blood in it?_

"Blood's packed full of protein and nutrients that do wonders for the body, fire lord." here she paused to burn his priceless expression into her memory before continuing, "You do realize that you are interfering, when you clearly said that you wouldn't, right?"

"You don't understand what its like to have the spawn of Koh as your sister. I just can't help but believe that she deserves to be locked up."

"Manipulative, controlling, cunning, blood thirsty, terrifying, violent, and doesn't possess a single ounce of empathy for others. Trust me, I do understand." she said matter of factly, while spearing her seventh hippo cow steak.

"Do you always eat like this?" inquired a curious Zuko, who had warmed up considerably toward the empath, after he learned the reason for her sudden collapse.

"No I don't, this is only a once a month type of thing." her answer was immediate. For some unknown reason the empath found that talking to Zuko was easy. She guessed it was from him reminding her of NightWing.

"How do you plan on helping Azula?" asked an equally curious Mai, who had seen the logic in what Raven had said to her. Which resulted in a understanding between the two and now they got along fairly well.

"First an assessment and a taste of her insanity. After I know what I'm dealing with, I'll use that as a starting point. Using my healing abilities is out of the question. Because from what I hear and from the pieces I managed to fit together about her past, her insanity was self-inflicted and if I just wave my hand in front of her face a couple of times. It won't do anything to help her, more importantly she won't learn anything. If she wants to escape insanity and put her mind back together, she has to face her problems." answered the empath as she moved another hippo cow steak from the tray, that sat in front of her.

"Speaking from experience?" her question, was answered with a single nod.

Before the Fire Lady could ask another question, the doors to the dinning room burst open and a out of breath guard captain ran into the room.

Bowing low and not waiting for permission to speak she said, breathlessly, "A mayday from Obsidian island arrived by messenger falcon* fifteen minutes ago, with reports of a strange creature ransacking the villages and towns there. It shows no regard for life and has already kill 28 people, 16 of them having been soldiers and the last 12 were all non-military firebenders."

In a flash the fire lord rose and was practically running for the doors, while issuing orders, "General Shen, I want you and four hundred of your best men ready to fly for Obsidian island immediately and they are to do everything in their power to bring this thing down. Also I'm going to contact Admiral Kozen and direct his fleet to Obsidian, to start evacuating the citizens and to quarantine the island until whatever this thing is, has been neutralized. That way your men don't have to worry about the people."

'_Strange creature? Well it could either be Messier Mallah or Plasmus.' pondered Intelligence. _

'_It doesn't matter which one it is either way, a lot of people are going to die, if it is one of them.' sighed a bone weary Raven in response to her emotion's thoughts. Knowing full well that she was going to be accompanying General Shen and his soldiers to Obsidian island. _

Once her mind was made up, she headed off in the direction that Zuko had, followed closely by Mai and Iroh.

They found him in his private council room hurriedly scribbling orders for Admiral Kozen.

"Raven, your assistance won't be necessary. We've got the situation covered and if things take a turn for the worse , you'll be my first call. Besides I figured that you'd want to immediately start helping my sister." his voice was hard and stern, but the empath sensed underlying worry for one of the smaller islands of the Fire Nation.

"I'm going to have Shen take you to Crescent island before he continues on for Obsidian." here he paused briefly to stamp his orders with a imperial seal making them the real deal, "and seeing as how time is of the essence, I suggest that you gather whatever supplies you may or may not need, now."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that this 'Raven' women was given permission from Fire Lord Zuko to treat bat-shit crazy Azula?" snorted the head of the asylum as he met with General Shen for a minor debriefing to explain the empath and her unusual appearance.

Rather then answer him the surly general practically shoved the fire lord's written letter explaining exactly that down the plump man's throat. Without another word he spun on his heel and marched past the empath. Heading back toward his waiting hot air balloon and his small contingent of personal guards.

The silence stretch on as Raven waited for the plump asylum doctor to finish his letter. Deciding it best not to stare at him and unnerve the man, she directed her attention to the building that housed all of the Fire Nation's craziest and dangerous citizens. The first thing she notice was that its walls were a dark almost black red, which didn't really surprise her much, every building in the fire nation was either black, red, orange, light pinkish red, and or a combination of all of those colors.

The whole building reminded her of ancient Chinese architecture mixed with some Japanese architecture too; the strange angled roof, the dual dragon statues at the entryways, and the massive size of the structure.

For an asylum it had a surprising number of windows but what had caught her attention was that most if not all of them were unbarred. One general rule of building asylum buildings was barred windows. Because she vividly recalled what happened in Gotham city, when there was an attack on one of the many mental institutions and all of the patients escaped. It had been the first time the titans had met Batman, their boss's mentor and the man who had taught NightWing everything he knew.

The astonishing thing was he had her use her abilities in ways that NightWing hadn't thought of. When he grilled her later about it, she shrugged and said, "I told him everything that I was capable of, just as I told you, he just thinks outside the box."

The rest of the building was relatively plain but for her, it was an emotional ocean. Wave upon wave of emotion crashed against the shield that she used to merely feel others emotions instead of out right absorbing them. Pain, rage, loneliness, uncertainty, and fright were just the few emotions that saturated the air surrounding the building.

"From the looks of things, I'd say you've never once in your life been in an asylum, little girl. But this letter does bear the fire lord's imperial seal. So I'll show you to were you'll be staying while you treat Princess Azula." just as she was about to inquire further he said, managing to surprise the empath, "You won't be allowed to she her until I deem it to be safe to do so. Shortly before you arrived, she had one of her many episodes and it's not safe for anyone to see her."

Without saying anything she motioned for him to lead the way while she tried to figure out, what exactly, he was hiding.

'_I have a very unpleasant feeling about all of this.' said Intelligence as she deciphered the man's smooth lies._

'_He's skilled at lying and he's got this particular one done to a finite science.' agreed an equally uneasy Raven. _

'_Looks like your going to have to give yourself a tour of this place, later tonight.' _

_Letting out a heavy sigh, Raven said, 'Misadventure here I come.'_

"Unfortunately you will be sharing this housing unit with our newest staff member, Zen Ji. Had the fire lord sent word ahead of time, you could have had one to yourself but with this being short notice and all, just be grateful that your not sharing this place with four other people." he said, while setting off along the path he just used to bring her to the cottage/house like structure.

Before the empath had a chance to move a muscle she heard the door to the two-story structure creak open obnoxiously. Turning she caught sight of Zen Ji, her housemate. The woman, she guessed was about 5'4, four inches shorter then herself. Long black hair, pale complexion, and piercing dark blue eyes gave Zen Ji an air about her that screamed temptress to Raven.

"Don't mind Chen, he's an asshole to everyone. Obviously as he just told you I'm Zen Ji but you can call me Zen. May I inquire your name?" _I've never seen someone who had purple eyes before. Or grey-white pale skin. I hope she's single. _

"It's Raven." was her answer as she brushed past Zen and entered the house.

"That's an unusual name, where are you from?" she asked of the very attractive Raven.

With her back to Zen, she sighed and closed her eyes, "Very far away. You seem very nice and there's no doubt that your very beautiful but I'm still trying to get over my ex. With that out of the way, I'm sure you and I will be good friends before too long."

Mouth hanging open and not being able to comprehend what just happened Zen slowly closed the door and turned to face the empath.

"W-wha, H-how?" her voice shook as she finally managed to process what Raven had said.

With her back still facing her, she said, "I'm an empath, I can sense emotions and if I'm not careful, I absorb and feed on them. Which is why its vitally important for you to never disturb me when I meditate. Understand, Zen?"

"Yeah, I do. Would you like me to show you to your room? Its rather late and well, I'm sure Chen will want me to give you a tour of the facility first thing tomorrow. " answered a unphased Zen.

"That'd be great."

Surprisingly the room that Zen had led her too was huge, she could've sworn that it took up half of the second level's floor plan and then some. The walls were a dark red and the floor was hardwood with six or seven fairly decent sized black rugs spread through out the room. Most impressive of all was the bed that sat near one of the four windows the room had. It's frame was made out of obsidian and had at least if not more then ten pillows on it. Other then the bed and rugs the room had a vanity, wardrobe, and an old beat up arm chair shoved into a corner.

"If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." with that said Zen left Raven to her own devices.

'_Alright, she's finally asleep. Lets rock and roll!' was the enthusiastic shout from Candy cane. _

'_Jeez make me go deaf why don't you?' her scolding tone didn't affect the pink emotion's excitement for the unofficial tour of the asylum. _

_After taking a few deep breaths the empath forced her soul out of its shell and the world immediately shifted. When using astral projection, inanimate objects lost that substantial air to them, colors became lighter shades of themselves, and her psychic abilities gained twice their normal potency. _

_For the last hour she had planed out her unofficial tour's route, she would start at the top floor and work her way down. The first few floors were plain and had pretty much everything that you'd expect in a mental institution. The ones nearer to the ground floor were stranger but she didn't concern herself with them. Once she reached what she thought was the ground floor an intense wave of emotions gripped her; constricting tighter and tighter around her. Just as she thought she was going to be swallowed up by these emotions._

_A tugging sensation caught her mind's attention. The moment it happened all the intense emotions in that wave passed through her. Terror, pain, loneliness, anger, dread, confusion, and loss. If she had been in her body, the empath very well knew that those emotions would have affected her greatly. Bringing tears and possibly causing her to black out._

_As that thought crossed her mind, she did black out and it was a while before the empath knew anything but the blackness that is unconsciousness.  
_

* * *

_The first perception of anything other then darkness that the empath could identify was the rapid pattering of rain. Shaking her head and trying to rid it of pain and cobwebs she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize her surroundings. For a moment longer she cast her eyes around trying to find something recognizable, all she saw was rain and the black clouds obscuring the night's sky. Before she could call it quits or give into her frustrations a flash of bright red on the edge of her vision caught her attention. _

_Moving closer to where she saw the flash of red, she saw about fifteen hazy figures standing off to the side of the sixteenth, that was much, much smaller then any of the others. _

"_Again and this time show me the blue flames, Azula." his voice normally stopped blood circulation and caused the receiver to visibly tremble with fear. But Raven felt no such fear or halting of the blood. His voice was nothing compared to her demonic one or her father's cold tones. _

"_Yes Father." her voice was weak and quiet, the voice of a fatigued child. As the empath moved closer to them, she finally caught sight of Azula. What she saw was heart wrenching. Without a doubt she saw that Azula was only five years old. No older then she was, when the monks of Azarath forced her to begin locking her emotions away. _

_Instead of blue flames, Azula could still only produce bright red ones, and with each successive failure. Her father's face got harsher and colder. Finally before long he snapped, "My patience is wearing thin Azula! You will produce blue flames on your next try or so help me, I will fire whip you until your nothing but a black scorch mark on the paving stones in this courtyard." _

_Flinching visibly and biting her tongue to keep from mouthing off the princess, halted in her motions and took six or seven controlled deep breaths, and as she exhaled on the seventh. Bright azure colored flames erupted from the prodigy's mouth in the master level technique Dragon Breath. _

_About four seconds later the steam of fire stopped and the five year old's body gave out on her. Before she hit the ground unconscious, her father, Prince Ozai had rushed forward and scooped her up into his arms. His face lit up with a proud satisfied grin and seconds later he whispered softly, "Daddy's proud of you, daughter. Your nothing like your mother or your weak pathetic excuse of a brother."  
_

* * *

_Shadows crept from the edges of the empath's vision and momentarily turn the world dark. Seconds later and she was blinking the sun from her vision and trying vainly to bring the world back into focus. When she did regain her sight, she found that she was in one of the royal palace's gardens. While she may have recognized that it was the gardens in the royal palace, which one it was, escaped her. This one had a giant pond with several turtle ducks swimming on its surface, lazily circling it.  
_

"_Please, I'm sorry, it will never happen again. I'm sorry princess." voice filled with terror and lungs about to burst from the strenuous act of running for ones life. A palace servant tore down one of the pathways running through the garden. She was quickly followed by a seven year old Azula who was pursuing said servant. All the while shouting a threat of much suffering when the chase ended, "You will be even more apologetic when I turn your backside to ash." _

_By then the servant had reached the door that led to a secret exit known only to the servants of the palace. Not even the guards or the royal family knew about it._

"_Dead end and now, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." the prodigy's voice was steady as she slowly approached the violently quivering girl, who was seven years the princess's senior. The princess had a sadistic and strangely distant look on her face as she created five minuscule fire daggers on her fingers. _

_As the princess drew closer, the servant tried to lower herself to the ground, hoping to make herself a smaller target. Before she had moved more then an inch toward the ground, the princess had rushed and thrust her fire daggers as far as she could into the girl's gut. The moment the bright red weapons had sunk all the way in cutting and burning at the same time, her howls of agony had been heard. _

"_AZULA!" _

"_She deserves it. She tried to burn me." her voice had a nasty quality to it and made the whimpering servant impossibly quake even more then she had been. _She sees what's happening to me every single day and is to much of a coward to stop him. _Is what the seven year old firebender wants to add but she knows full well that her mother wouldn't buy that for a second. _

"_Tried being the key word." here Lady Ursa paused and let out a frustrated sigh, "Go to your room. Just go, I'll be speaking with your father about this. Mark my words, Azula." _

_Head held high and walking every bit the princess she is Azula left while thinking, _Go ahead and do that mother. He'll just lie and say he's going to beat me but he's really saying he's proud of me.

"_Are you alright, Shong?" asked Ursa, gently. Unknowingly being observed by the defiant Azula who hadn't gone to her room as previously order to. _

"_I'm f-fine, milady. Don't worry about me. It's Princess Azula who needs your worry more." whimpered a seriously injured Shong. _

"_What's wrong with that girl, is what I worry about. But now I'm worried about a very loyal and apt servant who's been injured by one of my children, and the disturbed one at that." her words were kind and gentle for Shong. But for her daughter in the shadows they cut like a fire dagger going straight to the heart, no one saw the tears, as she ran for her room.  
_

* * *

_A loud metallic clang and a flash of red drew the empath's attention and a much older Azula came flying past her. _

"_ooh" the sound escaped as she rolled to a stop on the hard paving stones in the training yard. _My head feels like it's going to spilt open.

"_Your right side's reflexes are still too slow, Azula" his reprimand did nothing to encourage the firebending prodigy who was making no effort to rise. _

"_I understand father, do you have time for more sparring or is Admiral Zhao asking for another council meeting?" her voice was steady betraying little of the pain that gripped every last inch of her body. _

"_Unfortunately yes, that fool believes he holds the key to bringing down the northern water tribe. I grow tired of his repeated failures. Anymore and I may just have to send someone out in the world who can get me results." as he finished, Fire Lord Ozai motioned for his guards and just as he was about to leave he said, voice flat, "When I return I want to see improvement on both your reflexes and non-bending fighting." _

_Rising quickly and bowing low to her father, she managed to spit out through clenched teeth, "Yes Father." _

_When his intimidating prescience disappeared altogether the prodigy's legs gave out and she met with the stone of the training yard a second time that day. But this time however she didn't bother trying to quiet her grunts of pain. It felt like every bone in her body had been broken and to top it off, all she had to do nowadays was train twenty-four seven. With Mai and Ty Lee half way across the world things had gotten worse for Azula. _

_The beatings were far harsher, the nightly visits more frequent, and the pressure even more pressing then before. Now for the princess it was perfection this and perfection that. She was almost to her breaking point and when she did reach it, a lot of people were going to get burned. Possibly killed she wasn't sure but she knew it was only a matter of time.  
_

* * *

_CRACK _

_A bright flash of blue sailed past Raven turning the world white. The sound of thunder echoed loudly around the semi-lit underground cavern. A kaleidoscope of emotion swirled through the air, as she saw a boy with arrow tattoos fall to the earth. From a height of about fifty feet and then a tsunami of water washed the scene away. Revealing a another eerie scene for the empath to decipher. _

_Azula lay tossing and turning on a mattress. Mumbling incoherently about something. _

"_No, your dead, I killed you myself. You can't be alive Zuzu wouldn't lie to me. There's no way you can be here." screeched Azula in absolute horror and fear as she saw the avatar appear before her in her nightmares. _

"_NO. FATHER STOP. GET OFF ME. I DIDN'T FAIL YOU, IT'S ZUKO'S FAULT!" more screaming and unbelievingly tears were running down Azula's face as the nightmare got worse. _

_The door to her room was opened by a vigilant Dai Lee agent who saw the princess's friend, the acrobat, come running. The moment that she past through the door way, the door was shut and Ty Lee ran for Azula. _

_Upon reaching her, Ty Lee whispered quietly, "Zula, wake up its just a bad dream." Normally this would wake her up but to the acrobats despair it didn't. Haltingly the acrobat reached out a hand to the slightly thrashing firebender. As their skin made contact Azula grew still and a few painfully long minutes later. The princess slowly open her eyes._

"_Zula, talk to me, what's wrong?" upon hearing Ty Lee speak, Azula had to fight the immense urge to shoot blue flames at her. _She genuinely cares about you and wouldn't tell a soul. Let go.

_After a minute or two of hesitation and three or four deep breaths she said, "I k-keep seeing his face, forever etched in unrelenting pain. I hear the crackling as the last ruminants of electricity leaves his body. He won't go a-away." as she finished, her vision blurred and tears were shed for the loss of life. _

_The acrobat impulsively moved to comfort her friend. A wave of dread past through her briefly as she pulled her sobbing friend into her arms. But to her immense relief and surprise the prodigy didn't resist her.  
_

* * *

_The whine of a metallic gear sounds as it resumes to what it was designed to do. _

"_Leave us alone." immediately the guards release Mai and leave. Not wanting to receive a punishment from the cruel princess. _

"_I never expected this from you." her voice while cold and dripping venom carried an undercurrent of pain and fear. But Mai nor Ty Lee were skilled enough to pick up on it. _

"_The thing I don't understand is why" lifting her head up she rests her gold snake like eyes on her, "why would you do it, when you know the consequences..." her voice trails off hinting at things she can't quite put into words as her face transforms becoming a hostile glare. _

_Mai's eyes are nothing more then horizontal slits, "I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more then I fear you." _

_While her words had been spoken clearly they are not what Azula heard. What the princess heard was like a rock covered fist to the face, "You miscalculated. I love Zuko and don't give a damn about you."  
_

* * *

_The crackling and heat of a wall of azure flame obscured the view of a figure on the throne. _

"_None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did."  
_

* * *

_SNIP. _

"_What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I didn't want to miss my daughter's coronation."_

"_Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster."_

"_I think your confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee. _

"_But what choice do I have. Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me. Fear is all I know." _

"_No. I _**_Love_**_ you, Azula. I do."_

_Before the apparition of her mother had finished speaking her lower lip started quivering and as her head sinks lower tears escape from tightly shut eyes. White knuckles grip a brush and when the pain starts to suffocate the brush is thrown. The fractured mirror's fragments rain down landing before a sobbing princess.  
_

* * *

_A self satisfied smirk played across a scarred face and his rough voice smug, "No, lightening today. What's the matter afraid I'll redirect it?" the stance he assumed screamed cocky. _

_Psychotic laughter sounded and sent chills up both Zuko and Katara's spines, "OH, I'LL _**_SHOW_**_ YOU LIGHTENING." _

_The ominous static crackling of lightening fills the air and the motions of her arms generate enormous trails of electrical sparks. Briefly a grin reminiscent of the Joker's trademark grin crawls across her face. The loud resounding bang sounds. Eyes wide the waterbender watches transfixed as the bolt of deadly energy races for her heart. Only they got impossibly wider as she heard Zuko's steady shout, "No!"_

_It hit's the tips of is fingers mid leap. A Blinding flash of light and Zuko crashes into the ground grunting in pain. _

"_Zuko!"_

_A prison of ice freezes her movements and seconds later she watches helplessly as the filthy water peasant chains her hands together. Once the chains are secure the water recede's and gravity shoves the princess painfully into the metal grate below her. _

_The rage and pain explodes, forcing fire to spew from the mouth like it would a dragon's. The azure flames produce the most impressive heat as its directed at the air, the grate, and her hate. Helplessness, despair, confusion, shame, humiliation, pain, rage, all mix together but it doesn't alleviate a single ounce of the aching emptiness inside. With the last dregs of her energy spent she lands on her side, tears cascading, sobs being torn from her throat. _

_Both Katara and Zuko walk away from the pitiful sight. As they walked away neither heard her speak, "Why couldn't anyone love me? Why couldn't mother love me? I-I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. Not a monster. A monster. Monster…" as before a tugging sensation was felt by the empath and another wave of emotion sucked her into the world of dreamless sleep.  
_

* * *

'I told you it was to much for her, at least all at once.' was the first compensable thing that she heard.

'Nonsense, she's perfectly fine. Besides, how many times do I have to remind you. That with out me, you'd be dead.' was the harsh admonishment spoken in a familiar tone.

'Your right, I apologize.' was the timid response.

Groaning loudly and sitting up, the empath kept her eyes closed, 'Why does my head feel like its on fire?'

'Its only a temporary effect and it should wear off momentarily.' her voice was softer then the other's was.

Slowly opening her eyes the first think that the empath saw was her white cloak laying next to wear she sat. Once she was sure that she wasn't going to fall down she grabbed her cloak and rose from her position on the stone floor. Was she had gained her feet her cloak was on in one swift smoothly practiced motion and as she turned to face the two people she had heard conversing, she used her powers to put her hood in its proper place atop her head.

The words she had been about to speak died on her lips as she finally got to meet Azula, she had armor covering her entire body, minus the mandatory helmet, face plate, and gauntlets. It wasn't too dissimilar to what she had worn for war meetings, at the boiling rock, and for her birthday celebrations.

_'She's-'_

_'Not Now!' shouted the empath, immediately cutting off what the emotion had been going to say._

"Azula I presume." her voice wasn't received well by her.

"Her sub-conscious anyways and Agni do you sound like Mai." exclaimed a visibly upset black and red clad Azula.

"and Affection is it?" her inquiry caught the purple armor clad Azula by surprise.

Stiffly she nodded and was about to ask how, when the stand in interrupted, "Enough with the pleasantries, we need your help stranger."

"Its Raven, and I was hoping to avoid this, entering your mind." here she paused and reluctantly said, "I can't help you."

"But you're here to help us. Yet you can't, how in Agni's name does that make sense?" exclaimed a exasperated purple affection.

"I can't help you by facing your problems for you. The only thing that I can do is help you through them. But seeing as how you've called me in here, though I haven't the faintest idea how you did it, I've learned how unstable your mind is. I can distract your other half or Rage as you, Affection, gather reinforcements." she said in answer to the purple one.

"Your sure that you will be able to hold her off long enough for, miss X's and O's here to find Azula, defeat her guards, and create some semblance of stability." scoffed the disbelieving emotion as she pointed to the pathway leading to no man's land, "Have fun then, oh and a warning, try not to get burned."


	9. Complications Pt 1

**Fractured Minds chapter eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I do not own Avatar the Last Airbenders or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in**

**Points of interest: Jinx is an Earthbender and an Airbender, in the**  
**dc comics among some of her considerable abilities, a few of them are**  
**elemental in nature which these abilities are tied in heavily with the earth. So naturally**  
**Toph would notice and asked or rather told Jinx that she was going to instruct**  
**her in the art of earthbending.**

**This chapter is a evil guys development type of deal. So I kept it mercifully short**  
**I also don't like these kind of chapters that unfortunately are essential to a story**  
**this big. The next chapter will continue on where chapter seven left off. As always**  
**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Warden! Ozai is missing." the guard captain's words were met with silence as the guard captain closed the remaining distance between himself and the warden.

"What do you mean by missing?" asked the bewildered boiling rock warden as he had finally managed to comprehend what the man had said.

"Exactly what I said, I just did a routine check on all the prisoners and when I reached Ozai's cell it was empty." as he paused to catch his breath he motioned for the warden to hold his inquiries,

"The door didn't show any signs of damage and nothing was out of place, the whole cell was immaculate. I even grilled the guards that are stationed by his cell twenty-four seven and they didn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary. He simply vanished into thin air, at least as far as I can tell."

"Agni, alright just to be safe, have Ji organize a prison wide sweep and I want you to interview each and every prisoner, who's been seen with Ozai for the past few days. I'll send a messenger falcon to the Fire Lord, appraising him of the situation." ordered the Warden.

* * *

"So, your telling me that, a brain in a bucket, a giant ape, a women made of rubber, and a one hundred year old fart, who's supposedly seen every last battle in the universe, is what you and the emotionless zombie are so afraid of. Wow are you guys lame or what." scoffed the disbelieving blind general, as she listened to the Intel Changeling had to offer about the Brotherhood.

"Well, when you add to that, a poisonous purple blob monster that spits acid, a adolescent time traveler, and a super smart physic power-wielding scientist, who has a connection with the emotionless zombie. They make for quite the scary bunch, Sifu Toph." remarked the ex-villainess as her blind teacher finished.

"Excellent point pupil, lets not forget the newest members of this Brotherhood of pansies." remarked an amused Toph.

"Are you two quite finished? Or have you forgotten what Madam Rouge did to you and your team mates Jinx?" he let a smirk grace his face as she fell silent,

"Oh and lets not forget that Monsieur Mallah almost killed Melvin, Tantrum, and Teether. Plus Psimon was created by the emotionless zombie's father, for the sole purpose of messing with her head." retorted a very serious and not to mention frightening Changeling.

"The Doom Patrol didn't take them seriously and it nearly got them all killed. If you two want to keep poking fun and making jokes, go ahead. I won't be attending your funerals when you turn up dead." before either of them could say a word, Gar had transformed into a owl and flew away, hoping that a exhausting flight would clear his head.

"Quite the sore spot for him. I take it something happened between him and these brotherhood guys." said Toph while turning her head to give her student that eerie I want the whole story and don't leave out any details look. Which for Jinx was rather unsettling, what with the girl being blind and all.

"Oh, where to begin…"

* * *

"I see that your venture was successful Madam Rogue. I expected nothing less." rasped the computerized voice for the Brain.

"Warp, I think its time you collected Plasmus and Monsieur Mallah. Their unique distraction talents are no longer required at this point in time. Also leave this behind, when you do." as the brain finished, general Immortus strode forward and place a strange object in the time traveler's hand. Without another word, Warp did as he had been instructed.

"Psimon wake our guest up, I want to see if he has any potential to help our cause." his orders were obeyed without paused or hesitation by the mute scientist.

As Ozai came to, his head felt like it was on fire and his mouth was drier then a handful of fire flakes.

"Where am I?" asked a dizzy Ozai.

"Your no longer a prisoner of the boiling rock, Ozai." his voice unsettled Ozai, but he was a master at masking his emotions with a calm exterior. Sitting up made the world spin but Ozai refused to let it affect him. While he managed to shake off the dizziness the former fire lord caught sight of his 'new associates'. _Agni what did the guards put in my food this time._

_"Nothing was put in your food Ozai, all of what you see is real." the voice sounded in his head and he visibly jumped._

"I'll admit, it takes some getting use to but after awhile his way of communication has its uses." the words were said with a strange accent but he could tell that the voice was female.

"You have survived a battle with a very powerful adversary, not many would have escaped with their lives." to the former fire lord, his voice reminded him of paper and dust. Suggesting that the speaker was older then any of those gathered in the unusual room. His words managed to some up how the former fire lord felt. He had been relieved when he found that the avatar had spared his life. Despite how it seemed at the time, the man was afraid of death.

"What do you want from me? You'll find that I am not very useful, I can't even firebend anymore, a snot nosed brat took that from me, and…" Ozai trailed off not wanting to finish what he was going to say.

"And we can help you get back what you lost as well as your throne. However this assistance comes at a price." said that strange computerized voice to Ozai.

"I'll give you whatever you want and tell you whatever you want to know, but you leave the destruction of my son and daughter to me. I'm afraid that both of them have failed me one time too many. After all if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." his statement pleased both the Brain and all those present.

The members of the brotherhood that were present, had expected him to put up a fight forcing them to wear him down and break him over time. "Very well, as soon as Warp returns from his errands, I will have him see to your firebending." after his somewhat confusing words, it didn't take long for Warp to return.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko,

The two creatures that were on Obsidian, have vanished and there was no trace of them anywhere. However there is something that distresses me. I found a strange device in the rubble of the earlier attack by these creatures and the device is reminiscent of Raven's.

In light of the abilities that she possesses, I believe that its possible she could have played a part in what happened here. My initial distrust of her was well founded, I'm going to head back for Crescent and detain her, possibly torture information out of her as well. With this turn of recent events, I believe that its a strong possibility that her offer to help your sister was a red eagle-herring and this attack was her real objective.

If this is the case, I intend to find out exactly what she planned to accomplish by doing this. I fear that you and your family maybe in danger. I implore you to take extra precautions and tighten security. Hopefully this is all a misunderstanding but if it isn't, rest assured that I will get answers out of her.

On another note I saw a messenger falcon pass by us a few days ago. It was coming from the direction of the Boiling Rock. This doesn't bode well at all and truthfully ever since this Raven showed up, everything has been falling to pieces.

Notably your uncle has been adamant about Raven's non-involvement in this whole fiasco. I think she might have done something to alter his good sense and judgment. I have, for now confined him to his corroders and placed a guard by his door. I will get to the bottom of this.

General Shen

Fire Lord Zuko,

Your Father has escaped but the strangest thing is, no one saw him leave his cell. I in acted a prison wide sweep and we found not a single trace of him. Nor did any of the prisoners who had contact with him earlier had any idea where he might be. This falcon was sent as soon as the sweep of the prison ended, as I wanted to be sure he was truly gone. I have alerted all naval ships currently else where in the world at large to be on the look out for him.

Boiling Rock Prison Warden.

Once Zuko had finished the second letter, he yelled for a airship to be prepped and readied for him. He wanted to be there to hear her scream. For no one made a fool out of Fire Lord Zuko and remained unmaimed for long.


	10. Insanity's Grip

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/ situations that I have placed them in  
I own Chen, General Shen, and Zen Ji they are my ATLA OC's  
As always I hope my readers enjoy the fruits of my labor**

* * *

The shadows danced, chains rattled, and water dripped off in the distant corners of the dungeon. However none of the collective moans, screams, and whisperings of other prisoners filled the cruel silence not that there even were others imprisoned here. The exhausted prodigy learned shortly after her imprisonment that she detested this eerie silence which periodically descended upon her, trapping her in its grasp, slowly suffocating.

It reminded her of the aches and pains of solitude, that slowly ate away at her resulting in her current state. Matted filthy strands of her hair hung loosely covering the ghost pale face from view. Ragged shallow breathing acted as a breeze for the curtain of hair, occasionally one could glimpse the hollow animal like reflection of gold eyes that held nothing but hatred and fear.

If anyone had dared to venture nearer to the black bars of the monster's cell and if they were brave enough to enter. They would have to brush that menacing obsidian curtain aside before they saw the tears' stains on her cheeks.

But before they saw her face or evidence that a devil could cry, they would see how her captors kept her chained. Both knees rested against the obsidian floor of her cell. At first glance one would think her bowing in penance, at least until they spotted how her arms were drawn back behind her.

The angle at which they were drawn back was so treacherous that if a hair's breath of force was applied to her back, both limbs would be torn from the sockets and at worse broken. Should her limbs be broken, her cries of agony would be muffled by the muzzle that they force her to wear. This muzzle is crafted out of metal and obsidian glass. It, like the floor, can be flooded with water and that water is then frozen by a waterbender. Effectively zapping the wearer's inner fire and rendering them unable to bend.

On closer inspection of the chained creature's wrist tells that the stress from the chain breaks them every time the creature has worn them. As gravity takes its toll the cuff's edge digs in, slicing through the skin.

Her prison rags are to large for her thin and frail body. That resembles a skeleton in places where the bones are prominent beneath the dull red shirt and trousers.

"You do realize that the state that your body is in, holds no significance in this place, right?" the gentle tone, pitch, and overall softness to her voice caused the chained figure's eyes to widen, nearly swallowing up the gold.

"Your just another delusion come to torture me. Go away. Can't you see that I'm broken and reaping what I've sown, Ursa." her response to the armor clad figure was rough, merely a rasped out plea for release from never ending torment.

The sound of crackling electricity reached the chained prodigy a split second before the blinding pain coursed through her body. Her cries of agony filled the damp air of the dungeon. She writhed and twitched in time with her spasming muscles, in the throes of agony she failed to hear the ominous symphony of rattling armor approaching her.

"I've had enough of you. First you ignored me, then you started pushing me deeper, and finally you succeeded in erasing me from your conscious mind, which forced me to hang out with un-logical sub-conscious." here she paused to grip the chained prodigy by her hair and yank her up off of the obsidian floor of the cell, which forced her to look at the delusion as she spoke, "While I may sound and act like our mother, I am not her, my name is Azula. But feel free to call me Affection and whether you choose to believe this or not, I'm here to save your worthless hide."

The moment that she had said that her name was Azula or rather Affection, the chains clattered loudly as they had passed through her skin and simply fell, the muzzle had fallen with the chains and for the first time one could see the prodigy's mouth. Her prison rags slowly almost as if they were possessed reformed on her body, becoming armor perfectly mirroring what Affection wore. Only the prodigy's armor was a bone pale grayish black, with tens of thousands of minuscule cracks on the surface. While the armor was reforming her hair had been styled into the traditional topknot of the fire nation by Affection.

"Where the hell am I, Affection?" inquired a slightly less animalistic prodigy, who was still very much insane.

"I should think that that is obvious, this is your mind or mindscape as it has been called by our visitor." replied Affection in the very same cold tone that the prodigy had addressed her with.

"Visitor? Mindscape?"

"I don't have time to explain. I pointed her in the direction of the throne room but She inhabits it. I fear that if we don't find some reinforcements fast our new friend wont make it out of here alive." the prodigy sensed something strange in her tone but decided to pursue that strangeness some other time.

Without another word both Affection and the newly freed Azula went in search of the others that were imprisoned in the dungeon.

* * *

Blood red colored flames created a wall between two figures, one was seated behind the flames which cast them in shadow and the other was standing below the seated figure with a face obscured from view.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Her inquires met with silence from the white cloaked figure standing before her. For longer then she liked this apparition stood silent, mocking Fire Lord Rage. Rather then start demanding answers her face and continence shifted from perplexed to coldly satisfied.

"I think I know why you don't answer me. You're afraid of the monster no the demon before you." her words struck a nerve with the cloaked figure and forced her to speak, "No, that's not what I see. What I see is a little girl who wonders why her mother didn't love her like her brother. I see a little girl who's father use her as his means to an end. I see a little girl who's world was torn apart at the seems when her only friends betrayed her, one for her brother and the other for the friend she liked better."

As each word had been spoken the blood red flames grew higher and higher, while growing, the heat they expelled was so intense that it started to make the stone floor bubble like hot tar which would normally have harmed anyone else but for the empath it was a simple matter of rising into the air. The world turned black for the empath as she was forced to create a domed shield to fend off the waves a flames that were sent her way seconds after she had spoke.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said her focus words in a low and very slow tone. When she was certain that she had the right amount of focus and energy, she drew the shield around her body as if it were a suit of armor and uttered "Wzrthe Frike KeTe Elthe Srrth FriKe" this technique was the first one ever taught to her by the monks of Azarath. It's one of the oldest and most powerful spells that they had. Its earth translation was: Wind. Fire. Water. Earth. Spirit. Protect me from the element of Fire.

Normally the spell would have taken several years to master but for Raven it took less then a month. Which furthered the growing hostility towards her from her classmates. Not only did Raven have Azar as her mentor but she was also a prodigy magic wielder. Only her magic was boosted by her demonic genes and thus when she worked magic is was three times stronger.

A vortex of flame greeted her when she released the shield of black and in the middle of the vortex Rage stood.

"Is that all that you can do? I was expecting a challenge but this is just pathetic. I don't see why the avatar and his friends are so afraid of you, when you can't even singe my clothing. If that's all, I'll just be on my way." her tone reminded her of Slade's cocky one and made it sound like she was bored with the whole situation.

"Ha, ha, ha." the first trickling of her laughter was normal but as it continued it turned into insane cackling. Raven watched as blue sparks dance in the air around the blood red armored Rage.

"This is why they are frightened of me, its not the fire, it's the wrath of the sky!" her screech was drowned out by the thunder that followed the lighting as it struck the empath's chest an inch below her heart. Sparks dance across her skin as her body dropped like a stone from the air crashing into the earth with force enough to fracture a good portion of her bones.

**In the midst of her satisfaction and reveling in victory, a draconic hiss stopped her cold. **

**"You really shouldn't have done that." **

**Before she could react, one of the columns that supported the room's ceiling flung her into the nearest wall. Despite wearing armor it couldn't absorb all of the impact, dazed and winded all Rage could do was drown in excruciating pain as the wall she had been flung at swallowed her up. The extreme cold zapped her strength but relief came moments later as she was launched from the cold. Her relief at being free was short lived at the sight that met her as she sped through the air. **

**The strange women's cloak had changed color, it was now dark blue and black. Which was far more disturbing then the solid canvas of white. Four eyes that matched the color of her cloak narrowed as she approached the women, her arms were both drawn back resting over her right shoulder and that eerie black energy was still wrapped around the support column that the woman had used to fling her into the wall with. The column was positioned at a very steep angle behind her and her entire body with exception of her head was facing the wall adjacent to the one that she had been launched out of. Her body continued to sail through the air toward the menacing woman who looked like a fireball player. **

**"Batter up." as she said that her arms and mind both swung the support column and hit the emotion dead center that sent her smashing through the unimaginably huge doors that opened onto the entry hall of the palace. **

**"Home run." **

**A low pitched piercing whistle reached her ears as Rage disappeared from view. **

**"That was fucking bad ass!" exclaimed a green armor clad Azula who had seen the last bit of Raven's and Rage's fight. **

**"Did you guys see that? Please tell me that everyone saw that." ranted a disbelieving Courage. Who's armor impossibly looked worse then Azula's. The majority of their chorused answers were yes as several different Azulas filled into the room through the newly destroyed doors.**

"Affection did you succeed in finding her?" inquired the empath as her cloak was bleached of all color, returning to the white it was before.

"Yeah." her response caused one of the gathered Azulas' to move forward.

While Raven had expected her to look worse for the wear this was far beyond what she had been expecting. She saw that the armor had clinked together more then it did when Rage moved around. It hung loosely off of her frame as though it was two sizes to big. Vivid dark circles and dirt covered her face. Her cheek and jaw bones were clearly visible beneath the skin giving the impression that she wasn't being given any food what so ever.

She had seen hollowness as she was seeing in Azula's eyes once before. It had been a trying and difficult night that she could never forget. NightWing had been crazed and driving himself to madness while searching for Slade after Terra had destroyed him. But as it had turned out, it was only the result of a hallucinogenic drug left behind as a last laugh from Slade. As she came to a halt before her, Raven saw the thousands of cracks in the surface of her armor.

"My name is Raven and I'm here to help you put your mind back together. Ther-"

"YOUR DEAD RAVEN!" Rage's voice sent chills down the emotion's spines' as the ominous blood red flames ignited around those gathered.

"I don't know what's real or delusion anymore. But if you're real, you need to leave, there's nothing more that you can do. This is my fight." her voice was devoid of emotion as a wall of azure flames flared up in front of the throne.

Taking the hint Raven flew through the blood red flames and without pause she raced through the blue ones. The last thing that she saw was the flashing of blue and red flames.

* * *

Intense pain and darkness greeted her when she returned to her body. The rest of her strength was drained as she fight to remain quiet and still trying to not alert anyone in the cold room to the fact that she was awake.

"Fire Lord Zuko, there isn't anything else that we can try. No matter what the method we use, she wont wake up." his voice sounded far away when it reached her through the sea of pain that she was drifting in.

"I have no other choice then. Clear out of here, now."

"Understood sir." his foot steps receded rapidly and seconds later the door clanged shut.

Sighing heavily knowing that what he was about to do was going to haunt him for many nights to come, he whispered, "If only you'd have woken up."

"Who ever said that I was asleep in the first place?"

"Why are you really here, Raven?"

Instead of answering him, she concentrated on the object that was obscuring her vision and on the rest of her restraints. A few more moments of intensive study of them and she had determined the best method of destroying them.

"Zuko, you have thirty seconds to release the chains on my wrists and ankles, before I do it myself." her tone was calm suggesting to the fire lord that being chained up was a regular happening for her.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you really here?" he repeated his question with as much venom in it as he could manage.

"I warned you."

All to late Zuko saw the chains holding Raven captive get shredded by her shadowbending. He watched in terror as she broke herself free of the chains like they were tissue paper. As she reached for the black hood covering her head, she sensed his fear, turning she tore the offensive thing off of her face as she locked her eyes with his. He recoiled as he saw that her eyes were glowing with the disturbing whiteness. Before it faded he saw that she created a pool of shadow and reached one of her arms through it. When she removed her arm, she pulled out her black and red cloak, a blue, black, and purple device, and the rest of her various effects.

"It will take a lot more then chains to hold me captive, Zuko. I also believe that if you take a closer look at the communicator that one of your soldiers found on Obsidian Island, it will be yellow, black, and white. You will also find that its circuitry is fried." here she paused to secure the clasp on her cloak before tossing her communicator at him, as he fumbled to get a grip on it, she said, "The one found on Obsidian, was one of our communicators from two years ago. The newer ones, the one your holding, has been specifically designed for me. Rather then a white capital T, it has a purple capital R and its black and blue."

"I am here to help your sister and to search for an organization of people who are two times more dangerous then your father." she added to answer his earlier question. What she said next froze the blood in his veins, "If I had been involved, first off I don't even know which prison your father was being held in and even if I did know, I wouldn't even know where the prison was in the first place."

The logic in her explanation felt like lead in his gut but he still didn't believe what she told him. For all he knew she could be lying to him about everything.

"I imagine while Plasmus, he would be purple with lime green spots dotting his skin, and Monsieur Mallah, who is a giant silverback gorilla with the capability of speech ransacked Obsidian Island, Warp, someone who can create dimensional portals that connect two separate spaces, busted your father out of prison. Which would explain why you found an older version of our communication devices in the debris."

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm sure that you have better things to do then make a bad situation even worse." as she finished she flew to the door, once she reached it she waved her hand and her communicator appeared in it.

Staring down at his now empty hands Zuko shook his paralysis off and shouted," Hold it! You can't just leave we're not finished yet!"

The next thing that he knew was the taste of blood in his throat and on his tongue as he was forced to cough it out of his mouth. Trying to blink the growing white spots out of his vision so he could bring her back into focus he heard, "I don't have time for this bullshit. I am here first and foremost to help your sister, who everyone and their raccoon dog hates and who no one seems to give a damn about, not her only two friends, not even you. Secondly I am here to regain my strength, for the original mission that I was sent to accomplish. Which was to search and locate the brotherhood of evil. Thirdly you and I have much more important things to do, then waste time pointing fingers at each other."

As he was about to respond she cut him off, "I would think that I had proved myself trustworthy when I saved your daughter's life. Maybe the next time that she is in danger I wont bother expending my energy to help. Unless you can find it in yourself to let this sink in, I am not the enemy. Nor am I your friend. You lost that possibility when you didn't even have the decency to get my side of the story before putting me in chains. **If I had wanted to topple the fire nation. I wouldn't need anyone's help.**"

With that said she sunk through the metallic floor and vanished without a trace.

"General Shen!" he shouted as he exited the interrogation cell.

"Yes my lord." said the general as he drew level with Zuko.

"Raven wasn't involved in the attack on Obsidian or my father's prison break. Release my uncle and set a course for the capital. If and when she returns to the palace she is to be treated as if she were an ambassador from another nation." his orders didn't set well with Shen but never the less he bowed low and said, "Yes my lord."

* * *

The empath's destination had been the room that she had started the night out in. As she rose through the floor her fatigued body gave out and she hit the ground hard falling into blackness shortly there after.

"Raven. Raven. Come on wake up."

Groggily the empath registered that someone was screaming at her to wake up. Groaning loudly she rolled over trying to tell whoever it was that was yelling at her to wake up, to go away.

"Raven get up."

This time as whoever it was yelled they started to poke and prod at her back. Each and every minuscule bit of skin contact spread unimaginable agony across it. Letting out a hiss of annoyance after the fifth or sixth poke she created a shield to prevent anymore undue suffering. Just when she thought that whoever gave up, they started tapping out a beat on the shield.

"Come on Raven, get up I'm not leaving until you wake up. Besides you can't expect me to believe that sleeping on the floor is very comfortable."

With a start she sat up as she remembered where she was and who it was that was telling her to wake up, "Zen, please tell me you have a piping hot cup of tea with you."

Giving the empath on the floor a quizzical look she said, "Yeah I do. Umm… what happened and why did the fire lord drag you out of here in the middle of the night?"

"He just wanted to have a friendly middle of the night chat. I could really use that cup of tea." she said hoping to divert the other woman from asking anymore questions.

"Raven, I may not be a genius but I wasn't born yesterday either. Tell me what happened?"

Turning her eyes on Zen the empath opened her mouth to say that nothing happened when her housemate stepped aside and she caught sight of her reflection in the vanity's mirror, "It's kind of hard for nothing to happen when your covered from head to toe in black, purple, and blue bruises."

"There was an attack on Obsidian island, Zuko had his suspicions that I might be involved somehow. So while I was in a meditation trance, he thought he best to apprehend me and torture the information out of me. Once I was out of the trance I turned the interrogation into a friendly chat by using excessive force." her tone was subdued as she rose from the floor and removed her cloak to better see the extent of the damage.

"Uh…Zen you wouldn't happen to have anything for a mild splitting headache would you?" asked the empath as she cataloged every last bruise on her skin that was visible.

"That chamomile and willow bark tea blend should do the trick." she said motioning toward the tray that she had set on the vanity after seeing the empath sleeping on the floor.

"Oh, you're a live saver." moaned Raven, as caught sight of the pot of tea. Zen watched in amused silence as her housemate had shadows pour her a cup of tea. _I guess shadowbending is what I should call that. _

While she let the tea cool a bit Raven checked herself over trying to determine if any of her bones were broken or not. Which with how strong her bones were, she didn't think any of them were. When one of her fingers lightly brushed the left side of her torso she let out a hiss of pain as what felt like shards of glass were shoved into her skin. Her hiss didn't go unnoticed by Zen, concerned she asked, "Is something broken?"

Nodding slightly her reply was, "Four of my ribs."

'_Damn, what the hell kind of torture methods do they have!' exclaimed Intelligence. _

'_I have no idea. But whatever ones they do have they're quite effective.'_

"Go lie down on the bed and I will see what I can do for them." ordered Zen to her battered housemate.

"I'll be fine in three or four days time." she said as she shook her head no.

"I could tell that you were not from this world the moment that you walked up the pathway behind Chen. Which I was glad that your not a fire nation citizen or from this world." the first part of her statement made Raven spin around to face her eyes wide in surprise, "If you were a fire nation citizen, you'd know that I'm not wholly of fire nation decent. Anyone else would've taken immediate notice of my eye color with it being dark blue they would know that one of my parents was from one of the water tribes. I'm the illegitimate child of a prominent fire nation heiress. My father died eleven years before the war ended and since I was only ten years old, he sent me to find her. I did find her and here I am, a waterbending fire nation noble."

"I suspect that you don't know that some waterbenders possess healing abilities. So as a doctor I am ordering you to lie down on that bed over there. So I can alleviate some of your more serious injures pains." as she finished Raven complied with her order, knowing that there was no point in arguing.

Once she was lying on the mattress she watched as Zen removed a cork from a water skin that had been slung over her back and until that moment went unnoticed by the empath. With the cork removed she watched as her housemate drew the water from the skin on her back with some complex but graceful looking movements. As the water swirled through the air, the empath watched as it gathered around her hands. A soft whitish blue glow suffused the water obscuring the empath's view of her hands.

Moving closer to the bed Zen brought her hands to rest above the left side of her patient's torso, "Just relax and the sensation will at first be a bit strange but your body will adjust."

Seconds later and she watched in rapt fascination as the water around Zen's hand passed through her skin and entered it. Almost instantaneously she felt her broken bones start knitting together and as they did the pain from them ebbed away into nothingness.

"Better?" quizzed Zen as she continued to treat her.

"Much, thank you."

"In the future, I recommend that you avoid raising suspicions in the fire lord. As it would be very hazardous to your health." she joked in a light hearted tone as she withdrew the water from her patient's skin.

While directing the water back into the skin Zen relayed her orders to the empath, "You will be resting for two days, these two days doesn't include the rest of today and if you don't stay in bed, I will put you in a deep sleep for those two days. Understand?"

The waterbender's words were greeted with quiet snores from the empath as she had slipped into sleep mere seconds after Zen had finished her administrations. _Just who in the world is she? _thought the waterbender as she quietly backed away from her housemate's bedside but before continuing to the door, she picked up the discarded cloak and used it to cover her patient with it. Then she silently proceeded out the door as she closed it she whispered, "Get some rest Raven, I have a feeling that your going to need it."


	11. Insanity's Aftermath

**Fractured Minds Chapter Ten  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters.  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in  
I own Zen Ji, Chen, Hirkjo, Jirin, Dao, and Lei my ATLA ocs**

* * *

"And this is were we keep our patients who can firebend. Their rooms have only one window and there high up enough that no rays of sun ever shine directly on the patient." added Zen as she gestured toward a set of reinforced steel doors, with four guards on either side of them wearing black armor.

"Azula's not being held in there." muttered the empath quietly.

"How did you know that? No one but her doctors and guards know exactly where she's being held" asked Zen mildly surprised.

"I gave myself an unofficial tour of this place when the fire lord wanted to ask me some questions." she replied in a such a way that seemed to say its no big deal.

"Okay, say that for a moment I believe you. Let me ask you this: How exactly did you get past the security guards unnoticed and more importantly how did you open the doors that only firebenders can open?" her disbelief hit the empath full force and it was a few minutes before she could answer.

"The same way I can levitate and move things with my mind." sighed the empath before adding, "Either you take me to where Azula is being held or I will go myself. Its your choice Zen." Zen was uncertain about defying Chen.

"I don't care if Chen hasn't given her the green light for visitors or not. I am going to see her today. And don't think for a second that any one person in this entire facility can prevent me from doing just that." Sighing in defeat the waterbender motioned for Raven to follow her as she led the empath down a winding set of stairs, kind of like a castle tower's staircase only instead of taking the walker to the heavens, these led you to hell.

For the last two days the empath spent the majority of her time in bed resting. Now it was back to business and an immense feeling of unease told her that in the coming days, things were going to get rough.

As they continued to descend deeper and deeper on the circular staircase the air temperature dropped to below freezing levels and even with her tolerance for bone deep chills. Raven was affected by the arctic chill that not only clung to every surface but seemed to permeate everything. Just as she was about to inquire about the arctic chill, Zen turned toward a blue-white wall and pressed both hands against its smooth surface.

With both hands touching the ice she took three deep breaths before she turned the wall of ice into water and made a single circular motion with both arms. Forcing the water to create a boarder around the entryway and with the same breath, Zen froze the water in place,

"Down here they call this place no man's land. Because there is only three guard stations and they won't lift a finger to help you, should Azula decide to attack you. There just here to prevent these patients from escaping. Its not like any of these patients even could escape."

Raven said nothing to that and simply waited for Zen to continue down the frost covered corridor.

"Zen how many patients are kept down here? And is it just me or doesn't this seem a tad bit extreme?" inquired the empath as they walked.

"I believe there are around 32 patients at the moment and truthfully yes its way too extreme. But no one here cares enough to try and lessen the sadistic conditions."

"Fear of catching what the patients have is the cause of their apathy toward the patients. Insanity can not be caught like a cold or the flu. Certain amounts of stress and stressful situations can cause insanity. Some are blessed with madness at birth or the environment can have an adverse effect on the mind. Insanity is not contagious."

Zen was rendered speechless. For the life of her she couldn't think of anything to say in response to her words. That was what frightened Zen the most about the empath, how cold and precise her logic could be. Plus the woman's ability to dissect emotion. Spending two days with Raven had been quite the eye opener for Zen and during that time she gained a healthy respect for her.

"Zen, I see you have an extra with you today." his raspy voice startled Zen as she rounded the corner.

"Fire Lord Zuko sent her here to see if she can't do anything for Azula."

"Did he now? Well there's already a doctor here to treat her wounds and Chen made it perfectly clear that Princess psychotic isn't to have any visitors until he came down here face to face. So you two need to leave now." his voice was smug and cocky. Suggesting to Raven that he expected his words to be heeded and for them to leave quickly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"What the f-" his exclamation was cut off as he was slammed into the wall opposite of where he had been standing. But the shadows didn't stop there, Zen watched as they played pinball with the armor clad guard seconds later and with one final collision, the shadows left him in a tangled up heap on the cold stone floor. "I have no patience for cocky bastards like you."

"Okay and moving on." said a anxious Zen as she stepped over the pile of armor and man.

As Raven was about to follow, a wave of emotion passed through her and without thinking she instantaneously shot off after it. Leaving Zen standing in the middle of a empty corridor.

'_Are you sure that that's Azula?' _

'_Of course I'm sure, incase you've forgotten which isn't likely. I did spend an awful lot of time in her head and during that time I got a generous feel of her emotional wavelength. Its her and from the feel of things she's in a living nightmare.' berated Knowledge who didn't like the tone the empath had used. _

'_I might just have to visit Wan Shi Tong's library, after all as Zen pointed out I know virtually nothing about any style of bending and it may come in handy to have at least read up on them.' she said in a slightly wistful tone. _

_Smiling for she knew what Raven was trying to do, she said voice stern, "I'm holding you to that."  
_

* * *

"Who died making you fire lord? I'm next soon as doc's finished healin' her." the slight twang to the guard's speech reminded her of Billy Numerous.

"**Boo." **both guards turned their heads to see who it was that had spoke and tripped over each other in the process of wanting to be the first out of the frozen tunnels.

"That really wasn't necessary Jirin. After all those two dip shits scare easy. Now take off that ridiculous get up and go find them or they'll freeze to death down here."

"Ah Hirkjo your no fun. I just wanted to keep them on their toes. It doesn't help to be unprepared, especially because they're taking over for us once we retire."

"Even so go find them or it will be our asses and then boom we don't get our retirement pensions."

His words had Jirin shoulders slumping as he meandered off after Lei and Dao. _This is going to take forever and just my luck that today is my last day._

He got no farther then ten feet from Hirkjo when both Lei and Dao came racing back towards him. Without even stopping to explain what was going on both Dao and Lei grabbed Jirin and proceeded to sprint down the frigid corridor towing a resisting Jirin behind them.

"What in the name of Agni has gotten into you guys?" his shouted question was ignored by his coworkers as they continued to run. The reason for their primal fear was catching up to them as they drew level with Hirkjo. _What is that? I've never seen eyes glow like that before. _

"Good you found them and here I though it was going to take you all day." Only after he had spoken did he notice the state that his fellow guards were in. "Are you guys running from Koh or something?"

"We…have…to…get…out…of…here…now." gasped Dao, while Lei was frantically searching the ceiling of the corridor for the black spirit that frightened him, more then the monster he had been guarding for the last half year.

"Whoa, calm down. Catch your breath and then tell me again, why we need to abandon our post?"

"There's no need for you gentlemen to abandon anything. I'm just here to see Azula." her voice froze the blood in his veins as he turned around to see a one-eyed monstrosity; Its skin was a sickly green color and several large gaping mouths with razor sharp teeth that were black in color pockmarked its skin.

Rearing up the monster sent countless green tentacles racing toward the foursome of guards. As the green tentacles were racing towards them, the four stood rooted to the spot and made no move to doge them. Just before each guard was about to be ensnared by a green tendril, all four blacked out. The sound of their bodies hitting the ground was music to the empath's ears.

Her ears weren't the only ones who heard the four of them collapsing. The squeal of the cell door opening behind her caused her to whirl around coming face to face with a dark skinned man. Who coincidently enough reminded Raven of Cyborg, he even had the same light blue eye color that Cyborg had.

"You're here to see Azula. Good luck to you, as of late she's been quite uncooperative. Which isn't too surprising with the conditions of this place. Far too harsh if you ask me." smiling slightly the waterbender stepped around the empath and walked past the four unconscious guards.

"Oh and I wouldn't get to close she's wary of most anyone nowadays."

As his footsteps receded she reach for the steel door's handle. Gripping it tightly she pulled it open and a wave of bright orange red flames greeted her. Instinctively she raised a shield to deflect them. For a brief moment she glimpsed the occupant of the dark cell and saw that the flames were issuing from their mouth.

Abruptly the flames ceased and as she lowered the shield, she finally saw the actual Azula. Her skin was covered in vivid black and purple bruises and several lacerations were crusted over with a yellowish orange pus. The prodigy's eyes looked to be more of a pale yellow color, like a cat's eyes, in the darkness of the cell.

"Who are you?" the roughness to her voice indicated to the empath that she hadn't spoken in quite a while. Rather then answer her Raven stepped inside the small space and removed her the hood of her cloak. The pale yellow iris's widened as they met violet ones.

"I-I've seen you before. R-Raven right?" Her voice shook with uncertainty, for the prodigy didn't know quite what to make of this strangely dressed woman who she had seen in a very vivid dream.

The empath nodded in answer to her question.

"I'm here to help you." her voice was soft and the prodigy clearly heard the genuine honest to Agni willingness to help in her voice. The prodigy also got a sense that she had heard Raven speak these words before.

Despite hearing that kind tone the empath used, the prodigy, couldn't stop her next words, "That's what they all say before…"

"Before what?" was the sharply asked inquiry from the empath.

"Before they…rush at me. Pinning me down while running their hands over ever last inch of me. Men, women it doesn't matter so long as they paid enough. Endlessly they come and force me to retreat farther and farther into insanity's comforting depth." the maliciousness in her tone caught the empath off guard as she continued, "I guess seeing the chains I'm wearing are not sufficient reassurance for the vile creatures who come here to have their way with me, to avoid using excessive force."

"Whether you choose to believe this or not I am here to help you." she knew her words would sound empty to the prodigy.

"Go away and leave me to reap what I've sown. In the nightmares that plague me, I see the monster that others see me as. I deserve this, I deserve every last bit of this torment." the despair and resignation washed over the empath which dredged up the more unpleasant memories that she could do without.

"I still see a little girl who was deprived of a mother's love. I still see the little girl who's searching for evidence that her father loved her. I still see the little girl who's trying to pick up the pieces of her shattered world and who already forgave her friends for their betrayal." the familiarity of her words bewildered the prodigy. She could have sworn that she had heard them before but this time they seemed off kilter.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the prodigy watched as the shadows themselves came to life seconds after the strange woman had spoken. First she felt the chains on her ankles give way and immediately following them the ones on her wrists snapped.

She hadn't been expecting the sudden release of her restrains and was falling toward the frozen ground of her cell. Impossibly she felt her downward journey halt almost instantly. The sensation was disorienting for the prodigy but once it faded she found herself leaning against the wall of her cell, without chains latched to her wrists or ankles. A sharp stabbing pain laced through her ankles and seconds later the prodigy slid down the wall toward the floor letting out several grunts of pain as she sat on the ground.

"If you'd like I can do something about your injuries." offered Raven as she watched the prodigy settle on the ground.

"I would have offered to heal you earlier but you didn't trust me and you still don't. But your distrust of me isn't as severe as it was."

Begrudgingly she accepted the empath's offer and waited for her to begin whatever it was that she was going to do. All she had to do was wait for the right moment to strike and then she would be free. As the empath drew closer a mind numbing chill spread throughout her body freezing her in place. No matter what she tried or did her body refused to move she couldn't even open her mouth.

"You can't fool an empath, Azula. Just relax and this will be over quickly."

Helplessly she waited for her captor to do whatever it was that she was going to do and despite her apathy of the situation, there was something different about this and like many times before tears ran down her face as the crushing blackness of despair descended. When the wave of despair hit, the empath faltered, losing her resolve to heal Azula's injuries.

'_Don't hesitate. She'll thank you later.' _

_With that little bit of encouragement from one of her emotions Raven began._

The process of healing all of the prodigy's injuries was agonizingly slow. She neutralized the bacterial infections first and closed the dozens of lacerations shortly after. With the closing of each wound she felt the sting of a blade on her own skin.

Next she checked for broken bones and found twenty three of them. Six of them were her ribs, eight of them were the bones in her wrists and arms, six more in her hands, both ankles were broken, and finally the femur in her right leg. As she knitted the prodigy's bones back together her own sent agony rippling through her.

Once she finished she did another once over of the prodigy checking for any injuries she may have missed. Satisfied that she had gotten most if not all of them. Raven took a few steps back and released the prodigy.

"I told you. I'm here to help not to hurt. It's the least I could do. After all I'm probably the only person who can relate to what you've gone through." before she could speak, the sound of footsteps reached them and seconds later a winded Zen stood in the door way trying to catch her breath.

"Raven, I envy your ability to fly…" her voice trailed off as she made sense of what she was seeing. _Her injuries…_

"In addition to flight and telekinesis, I possess healing abilities that far surpass a waterbender's." said the empath in answer to Zen's unasked question while keeping her attention focused on Azula.

Throughout their exchange the prodigy had been trying to make sense of what happened as Raven had healed her injuries. For even as the wounds had closed she should have felt the residual pain from the closing wounds. But she didn't. _How did she heal me? Where's the pain?_

"I absorb and transfer it to myself, its how my healing abilities work."

"Why would you do that? Lest of all for my worthless hide." the surprise was evident in her tone as she heard the empath's explanation.

"Part of the process of healing the mind is healing the body's aches and pains. If it has any to begin with." was what she managed to respond with before Zen exclaimed, "Great spirits! She's lucid!"

Her exclamation caused the prodigy to flinch and press her back against the wall.

"Zen, tone it down." she admonished to Zen who was still shocked at hearing the princess speak. For, in all her time with the princess she never spoke to anyone. She just breathed fire at them or screamed.

"Uh. Right sorry." she said shaking her head, "She's never spoken at all when I was brought down her to treat her wounds. Its quite a shock is all."

"Anyways, we should really leave before the guards wake up. I already shudder to think of what Chen will do when he founds out that I brought you down here today." there was something in her voice as she said that that sent up a red flag in the empath's mind.

"Zen may I speak with you outside, now." ordered the empath as she removed her cloak and turned toward Azula. Who's prison clothes didn't offer much in the way of protection from the perpetual chill that hung in the air.

"Take this. It's a lot warmer then the raggedy torn up pile of rags that your wearing."

The prodigy made no move to take the proffered cloak from her. Upon seeing her hesitation, Raven slowly moved forward and dropped it in front of Azula. Without another word the empath spun on her heel and exited the cell, followed closely by Zen.

As soon as they were a few feet from the entryway of the open cell Raven whispered in a hushed tone, "Zen, please tell me that you aren't aware of what Chen is doing to earn some extra gold coins on the side. By allowing anyone to pay for the opportunity to rape the patient of their choice."

Haltingly Zen managed to say, "W-what? He's…doing…what? Raven, I swear I never knew. I've only been here for two months."

"I believe you. Would you be willing to help me with something? Something that would potentially get you fired possibly banished for eternity from the Fire Nation?"

Zen couldn't say it fast enough, "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Doctor Chen, may I borrow a bit of your time?" asked Raven as she finally managed to locate him.

"That depends on how much of it you need, after all I am a very busy man." he said somewhat distracted as she walked up to him blocking him from entering his office.

"Well, I asked around and found that you allowed for extra treatments for the patients that are kept underground. So long as the concerned party asked your permission first?"

A Cheshire kitten owl grin spread across his face as he gestured for her to stand aside, so he could enter his office, "Why don't we discuss the nature of these extra treatments behind closed doors?"

"Very well and I thank you for hearing me out." her response delighted Chen.

Once the door was securely closed and he was seated behind his large oak desk, he asked, "Which patient did you have in mind?"

"Azula. She seems to the most disturbed out of all the ones here. Plus she has this air about her that draws me toward her." she said, knowing that a single slip up would not end well in this dangerous play.

Chen brought his hands up to groom his bearded chin with both hands before addressing her, "I take it you will be providing the equipment and normal transportation fees for these extra treatments?"

"How do you feel about uncut gemstones and if they are not to your eloquent tastes, how do you feel about sizable gemstones?" was her tantalizing proposition.

"Gemstones? What kind?"

Instead of speaking she waved her hand and four softball sized gems appeared in the air separating them.

"Whoa, I've never seen gemstones like this before what are they called?"

Smiling, she waved her hand and the blood red colored gemstone alighted in front of Chen, "This one is called a Ruby, the green one is an Emerald, the blue one is a Sapphire, and the white one is called a Diamond." as she said the name of each one it floated through the air and danced in front of Chen's eyes. Shakily and breathing unevenly Chen said, "What did you have in mind for Azula?"

"I'll level with you Chen. What I need is for you to keep the Fire Lord or anyone else away from here. Also I don't want you or anyone else entering a certain person's cell. Should you do this and succeed, I'll make sure that you receive all four gemstones in quantities large enough to allow for yourself to retire comfortably. You'll even be richer then the Bei Fong family." was her reply to Chen as she watched him follow the floating gemstones.

"How long do you want them to stay away?"

"A month."

"If you let me have all four of these beauties, you have your month."

"How about thirty of each as a down payment? To ensure your cooperation."

His eyes nearly popped out of his skull after his mind had processed her words.

"Deal."

Bowing slightly and with a singular wave of her hand four small lockboxes appeared on his desk. With his eyes focused on the boxes, Chen didn't notice the empath leave nor had he noticed through the exchange that her cloak was dark blue and not the black that it had been when she arrived on Crescent Island.

* * *

From: Coffee Addicted Control Freak.

Very well you have my permission. 

'_Wow that was easier then I thought it would be.' remarked Intelligence as Raven finished reading his text message. _

'_I agree way too easy. I guess this means we get to do a mind probe on him when we get back.' _

But despite the ease of the situation she was immensely relieved that NightWing had agreed. It was the only possible way to help Azula put her mind back together without being constantly reminded of her misdeeds.


	12. Insanity's Depth

**Fractured Minds Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or it charaters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its charaters  
I own only the plots/situations/ideas that I have placed them in  
I own Zen Ji my ATLA oc**

**Po****int of interest: The idea behind this chapter's**** ending is that Azula's Agni Kai with her father was the turning point for losing her sanity. Because fighting against her father and more importantly fighting for her friends is in direct opposition of who she is as a person. Exactly like Zuko letting Appa go in the episode Lake Laogai. **

* * *

When the disorientation and nausea had faded, Zen found herself leaning back against a wall with an unfamiliar sight before her; silvery white moonlight reflecting off of the simmering waves far below.

To Zen's knowledge the full moon wasn't for another three weeks. _What the hell is going on? Where am I?_ she thought while trying to rise from the ground only to get struck with another bout of dizziness and pain, that forced her to remain seated. _And why do I feel like I've been turned inside out?_

"Friend Raven's transportation methods aren't exactly a walking park. But one does get use to them."

The only part of her sentence that jumped out at Zen was 'Friend Raven' but after that she lost all interest the moment that she had caught sight of the speaker. _Her skin's orange and she has unusually bright green eyes. Is she an earthbender?_

"W-who are you?" stuttered Zen while still openly staring at the even stranger woman then Raven.

"You may call me Starfire. Friend…?"

"Zen Ji. My name's Zen Ji but its just Zen." she said finally managing to tear her eyes away from Starfire.

"I don't know what's going on here but I need to speak with Raven, do you happen to know where she is, Starfire." the name sounded strange on her tongue as she spoke it. Her mind was still spinning as she watched the other woman drift a few feet off of the ground before answering,

"Friend NightWing is having the words with Friend Raven about you and Azula at the moment. She asked me to do the comfort keeping of you while she's otherwise occupied."

"Okay, then can you tell me what's going on and where I am?" she asked of her new acquaintance who was still hovering a few feet off of the ground.

"I'll try. From what Friend Raven told me, one of the guards you were fighting got a shot of luck and manage to lodge his sword between two of your ribs. They would have done the killing had Friend Raven not thought to bring you along with her. That's as much as I was told before Friend NightWing and Friend Raven starting arguing. As to where you are, you 're in Jump City." the alien princess had just finished speaking before the door to the roof slid open and a panting NightWing stood in the door way trying to catch his breath.

An instant later and the empath rose from the ground off to Zen's left. At first Zen was relieved to see that Raven was finally there but her relief was short lived as she noticed something unusual about her; first her cloak was still the dark blue one that she had donned after giving Azula her black one and second the gemstone on the clasp of her cloak was flashing red.

Breathlessly NightWing croaked,

"Which direction?"

For a moment she didn't speak simply focusing all her attention on finding the disturbance, seconds later her eyes snapped open as she said,

"Downtown, gray district."

As soon as the words had left her mouth the black and blue dressed man who had a large bird stitched onto his chest, sprinted for the edge of the structure they were on and disappeared from view. A similar thing happened with Starfire only, much to the astonishment of Zen, the strange woman sped off into the air above and her eyes were glowing a solid neon green.

The sound of approaching footsteps held Zen's attention before she felt every last ounce of pain leave her body. After the last remnants of pain receded she looked up and locked eyes with her friend who looked even paler then she normally did.

"I apologize for not healing your injury earlier but I couldn't afford to drain anymore of my energy before getting both you and Azula out of there." was her way of explanation to the bewildered waterbender as she sat down next to Zen.

"Wait, where am I?"

Heaving a sigh, she said, "On Earth. I figured after my short stint in Azula's mind, that the best place for her to recover her sanity, would be a place she's never been to before. I imagine that as a first class general of the fire nation that she's been everywhere, except for here."

Eyes wide Zen cast another glance around and caught sight of Jump City's coastline. Never in all her life had Zen ever seen anything quite like it before, not even the firefly festival in the fire nation could compare; Tens of thousands of fire nation citizens are charged with capturing as many fireflies as they can and on the third night of the festival, they release them to light up the night in remembrance of the past, present, and future of each fire nation citizen,

"Whoa. This is incredible but why did you bring me? I remember that you said your sole concern was Azula."

"That's true but I try not to let anything happen to my friends. Besides I couldn't I leave you there with a fatal wound. Its not who I am." pausing to rise and dust off her cloak, she offered Zen a hand up,

"Come on, I have to give you the tour and some ground rules before the others get back or NightWing will do something to annoy me again. Which isn't something that you'll want to witness as I do get really scary looking when that happens."

Indecision gripped her for a split second before she allowed the empath to pull her to her feet. Once on her feet she felt the empath let go of her and as they headed for the door she heard, "First rule, no one is allowed into my room. Unless I bring you in or invite you in myself."

The smell of something wondrous and intoxicating woke the exhausted waterbender from her slumber. Cracking an eye open she was greeted with an expanse of black fabric and for a second she couldn't remember where she was until she heard, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Upon hearing the familiar words she rolled over and intended on sleeping for a little while longer, until she recalled the jumbled up mess of last night, and with a jolt shot bolt up right on the u-shaped couch. Before she could make sense of what happened she landed face first on the grey throw rug that the circular black and gray coffee table rested on. _Ouch._

Picking herself up off the floor she attempted to tame her mad scientist hair and straighten out her rumpled clothing before addressing her friend, "What's for breakfast?"

"My world famous heart attack breakfast of champions platter, complete with your choice of: English muffins, white toast, chocolate chip bagels, fresh sconces, or cinnamon rolls."

Whirling around to face the speaker her eyes, at first, couldn't process what she was seeing; half of the man's face was metal and one of his eyes was red.

"Your half machine. How did it happen? If you don't mind my asking." her question and tone of voice unsettled both of the titans present.

Before answering the cybernetic man looked past the woman who spoke and made eye contact with his 'little sister'. A second later and his mechanical eye registered the minuscule twitch of her shoulder muscles in the universal motion of shrugging that said: Don't give me that look, I didn't tell her anything.

"My dad. It was either this or watching me die. I guess watching their child or children die is the worst form of torture that a parent can experience." he said in answer to her question as he placed four large plates on the large gray counter in front of him. Immediately following the four plates, one other was set down.

"Ah I see. I apologize for asking. A friend of mine was experimented on without their consent and because of these experiments half of his body was metal. No one knows exactly how they managed to do this. It's kind of a sore spot for me."

Nodding as she finished he smiled and said, "You look like a cinnamon roll person to me, doesn't she Raven?"

"Definitely a cinnamon roll person."

"What's a cinnamon roll?" she asked as she followed the empath to the counter, where she finally saw what was on each plate; the first four that had been set down had four strips of bacon, two bratwurst sausages, cheese covered hash browns, half a ham and cheese omelet topped with sautéed mushrooms and onions, a stack of flapjacks drenched in syrup and melted butter, and each one had a different kind of bread. Four medium rare rib-eyes were stacked on top of a raw sixteen ounce t-bone.

As she had caught sight of the last plate she thought _Who's that for?_

"Well seeing as how this is your first time hearing of a cinnamon roll, I feel it maybe better for you to sample a small bit of one, rather then give you an explanation." he said as he pushed a small plate toward her with a frosting glazed pastry on it.

"Cyborg, is it ready yet?" she asked before his attention could get further and further diverted.

"Yeah, the broth is in the green one." he said absentmindedly to his teammate as he had kept his attention focused on one of the tower's new guests.

Shaking her head at the two of them, she waved one of her hands in the air in the general direction of the kitchen cupboards and moments later, the air was filled with flying kitchen utensils: a bowl, a spoon, two tea mugs, a tray, and the green pot on the stove that her teammate mentioned poured some of its contents into the bowl.

It wasn't until after the waterbender had eaten the entire cinnamon roll, that she noticed her friend wasn't there. All she saw when she had cast her eyes around the common room was an empty plate with five white bones on it.

* * *

"Friend Raven I can not do this. I don't-"

"Starfire, you're the only one who can do this. I'm sure you remember how confusing it was to adjust to living on earth. Besides she was raped repeatedly and the both of you are similar in many ways. All her life she's been forced to be the best while allowing no room for weakness. Just like you, remember?"

"_**Nice." We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is "rutha." Weak!"**_

For a brief second the alien princess was lost in though as the memory of her encounter with her friends pushed its way through to the forefront of her mind, "I will try. But the feelings of comfort will be felt if your present."

With a faint smile on her face she motioned for the alien princess to stand back as she knocked on the door, "Azula are you awake?"

"Yes." came the muffled reply seconds after she had knocked.

"May we enter?"

"Who's we?"

"She's a friend of mine. She's been through some of the same things that you have. And she can help you adjust."

"I doubt that."

Taking that as permission to enter the empath created a platform for the tray to rest on and pressed her palm against the pressure sensitive door handle.

Before she entered the empath gestured for Starfire to stay put for a few moments. She needed to assess the prodigy's state of mind to determine if it was safe for her to meet Azula. Because now that she really thought about it Starfire reminded her of Ty Lee a lot.

Walking through the door way made her experience some really unpleasant memories. The walls were painted in various hues of red, brown, and grey. With the ceiling painted a dark purple that had thousands of tiny white stars, giving one the impression of the night's sky. More importantly this was Terra's old room before she betrayed them to Slade.

At first glance the empath couldn't see her but with another more intent sweep of the room, located her in the farthest corner. Her back was to the wall and both knees were drawn to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees while her eyes watched the yellow-orange flame that she had created in one of her hands as it steadily danced its strange mesmerizing dance.

"Where am I?" she asked while keeping her focus on the flame.

"In another dimension on a planet called Earth." the empath's answer only seemed to anger the prodigy.

"I'm really beginning to hate this. Apparently everyone believes that when you loose your sanity it also means that your intelligence is diminished. I may not be able to tell the difference between what's real or hallucination anymore Raven. But that doesn't mean that I'm stupid." despite the cold tone she had used the empath merely said, "If you'll humor me for a minute and put these on, you can look out that window."

At this she tore her eyes away from the dancing flame and saw before her a very unusual sight, "What are these?"

"Sunglasses. They reduce the glare of the sun and with your recent imprisonment in a dark underground cell these will help your eyes readjust to bright light."

Her words made sense to the prodigy and with a minimal amount of hesitation she grasped the floating sunglasses. After a several moments of study she finally managed to put them on. With a feeling of unease the prodigy rose from the ground and kept her back pressed against the wall as she inched her way toward the window. Upon reaching the window the empath used her dark shadowy energy to pull them aside, so that Azula didn't have to remove her back from the wall.

Casting a weary glance in Raven's direction the prodigy turned her head to gaze out of the window and took in Jump city's coast line. The moment that the sun's rays hit her skin she inhaled and exhaled slowly like one did when meditating, simply relishing the feel of the sun's light on her skin. In a blissfully lax state of mind the prodigy turned so that her entire body was in the sunlight.

"Satisfied?" her inquiry startled the prodigy which caused her to whirl around and stare wide eyed in Raven's direction. Who had just placed the tray of food on a sturdy work bench that still had remnants of rock fragments scattered about its surface.

"Relax, your not a prisoner here. Although there are a few places that your not allowed to enter. One of these places is my room and…" her voiced trailed off the instant that her cloak's clasp started flashing yellow.

"Duty calls. Starfire its Dr. Light, I should be back before long, please make sure she eats." In a flash of black she disappeared.

Taking a few deep breaths to steel herself for this the alien princess walked through the door. Bright orange-red flames greeted her and a second later she was forced to duck a round house kick that had been aimed at where her head had been. In that spilt second Starfire learned everything she needed to about Azula and without a second's hesitation she used her superior speed and strength to fend off the flurry of attacks, that the prodigy sent her way.

She saw a chance to counter after the prodigy's first round of attacks had abated and knowing that this was the only one she would get the alien princess launched herself at the prodigy. Caught off guard Azula was taken along for the ride through the window. As the glass shattered and fell, she felt the orange skinned woman twist both of her arms behind her back. The pressure of the woman's grip surprised the prodigy so much that didn't try to break her captor's hold.

"**You possess the weakness and hold none of the honor. You thought to give me the fright with your display. But I do not fear the rutha.**" she spoke in a tone of voice that she used before coming to earth. As she did not take too kindly to being attacked with reason by a stranger.

"_You…you can't treat me like this. You can't treat me like Zuko!_"

"Zuko?" was the bewildered response as she rose higher into the air, so that she could land on the roof.

The prodigy was heedless of her words as the waking nightmare intensified, "_But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground. I deserve to be by your side!_"

Her words slightly alarmed the alien princess as she set them both on the roof. Sub consciously as she set them down Starfire let go of Azula and was surprised when she turned to face her, before she spoke, Starfire noted the hollow look in her eyes, "_Your both fools._"

A quizzical look transformed her features as the alien princess knew for a fact that she was the only one the roof at that moment.

"_Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot._" after those last words were spoken Starfire saw, a second before she collapsed, that the hollowness faded from her eyes…

* * *

_Flickering flames danced before her eyes as she waited for the figure who sat above on the fire nation throne to speak, "I'm confounded by your lack of bloodlust concerning the traitors. I expected far better from you Azula. I expected you to torment them and teach them exactly what it means to betray their country." _

_She flinched back at his words and wished more then anything to be as far away from him as she could get. Inwardly she felt a sharp cutting pain in her heart at his next words, "I'll have both of those traitors put to death for there actions. I feel that's a far more fitting punishment then what they received."_

_The pain was making it hard for her to draw breath as she thought _I can't let him do this. They're my friends…no they were my friends…my friends…

"_Please Zula. Please can we?" as her pleas sounded in the princess's ears she sent a desperate 'help me' look in Mai's direction. _

_Shrugging in an effortless way that gave one the impression that the motion was elegance itself, her knife slinging friend said, _

"_You know that once Ty's heart is set on something she wants us to do, it gets done. I suggest that we get this over with." _

_Sighing in defeat the princess turned back to her acrobatic friend, "Very well. Get on with it then." _

_Squealing in utter delight the acrobat glomped the princess with enough force to knock her off of her feet. If it had been anyone else the princess would have fire whipped the offender with her own hands. But because it was her friend, she relented and let a tiny bit of her elusive warm hearted laughter escape as she hugged her friend back. Much to the utter disbelief of Mai who felt her damn face muscles twitch their way into the form of a smile at the sight. _

"_You will be the execution-"_

"_No." her voice was steady and even, when she said that one single word to silence him. _

"_What did you say?" _

"_I said no." _

"_That's what I though I heard you say." he growled in a low tone. _

"_I will not let you kill them." she hissed and to add emphasis to her words, she inhaled deeply and as she exhaled the wall of flickering flames turned azure blue, "I challenge you to an Agni Kai but rather then fight for that crown on your head. I fight for their lives." _

"_You dare to deify me? Insolent child. I will make you suffer beyond anything you've had to experience before!" his enraged bellow drew the attention of his imperial guards and they rushed in, to see, what was the cause of the commotion. _

"_Stand down. I've issued a challenge to my father. None of you are to interfere." as she spoke, much to Ozai's outrage his, HIS, imperial firebenders, bowed low and remained in a loose circle around the two royals. _

_He growled in his throat, "Very well I accept." _

_Smoothly he rose from his seated position and parted the azure flames before he jumped to the ground below. The moment his feet met with the stone tiles a wave rushed for her still kneeling form. Instantly she lay flat against the ground and let the flames pass harmlessly over her head. The next instant she was on her feet and exhaling blue flames from her mouth at him. _

_Spinning on his heels he barely managed to avoid the stream of blue. As he came to a stop he drew both hands back and then thrust them forward like a striking cobra that sent a massive fireball hurtling through the air. This massive fireball was followed closely by a volley of smaller fireballs._

Using the same method as she had seen her brother utilize in that deserted town, she jumped up and gathered flames at the bottom of her feet. Once airborne she let gravity take over and as she came down on the massive orange-red fire ball, the flames at her feet flared up to surround her while simultaneously dissipating the ball of flame.

_The smoke from his first fireball clouded her view of the others and as they raced toward her, she dove to the side. With the sudden movement her body was off balance and upon seeing this Ozai shot a steam of fire aiming for her face._

Rather then panicking like many did in situations like this she turned her disadvantage around by expelling a short controlled burst of flames from her feet that shot her into the air far enough for his attack to pass harmlessly below her. 

_While in the air she twisted her body and arms in a dizzying pattern that many of the imperial guards didn't recognize. However Ozai knew exactly what she was doing. _How in Agni…is she doing that?

_He watched in some mixture of awe and terror as the arks of lightening gathered around her in mid-air. In the next second a searing burning numbness spread over the right half of his body. The boom of thunder rang loudly in the air as he stood frozen in place as he watched his daughter use the same jet maneuver to slowly her descent to the red tiles below her._

Landing with a soft thud she rushed at him and drawing nearer and nearer to him she brought her left hand up. Blue fire daggers on the end of each finger tip she brought her arm down and cut across his torso, burning and searing his flesh. 

_Before the pain reached his numbed brain his world spun on its axis and the next thing he was acutely aware of was the biting cold of metal at his throat, "Swear on your life that not a single hair on their heads will be harmed or I will slit your throat right now." _

_Something in her voice and especially her eyes had compelled him to askewest to her request, "I swear on my life that they won't be harmed." _

_Shakily she removed the blade from his throat and sprang away from him. In a daze she walked swiftly out of the throne room and headed in the direction of hers. When she arrived there she barely managed to make it to her bed before she collapsed from sheer exhaustion onto it. _

_Much later as she was surfacing from a strange dream involving a black dragon and a white one; the black one spoke with her father's voice and the white one with her mother. She felt a slight ever increasing pressure on her throat._

The sound of heavy breathing caused her to snap her eyes open and lock her gaze with that of her father's. Eyes wide she watched helplessly as he leaned closer and closer to her face, just before their lips touched he moved his face to the side and hissed in her ear, "Pain and suffering is what you have earned for your disobedience." 

_She turned away and shut her eyes tightly as he bit down on her neck drawing blood…as she held back a whimper of terror and pain. She heard a voice speak, however this wasn't a voice she had heard for more then six years, "Azula, I'm proud of you for saving your friends."  
_

* * *

The prodigy shot bolt upright, heart pounding painfully in her chest, and sweat running down her face. The darkness of the room intensified the growing panic that was filling her up when she couldn't recall where she was and in her panicked state, the unbidden notion of residing in the palace with her father gripped her mind, until,

"I thought my mares of night were unbearable. But yours…"

"I suppose you think me weak, now." her voice sounded rough and it had cracked here and there as she spoke.

Sighing softly she responded, "I've learned much after remaining on earth and one of the most important, is that weakness isn't always bad to show." She had struggled to keep herself from speaking in that backwards way that she normally did. It was important that her new friend understood her.

Just as the prodigy had opened her mouth to speak, Starfire's voice reached her ears, "On Tamaran, my home planet, my people are warriors. We have to be because most of the known worlds hate Tamaranians.

We are attacked often and mercilessly hunted for sport. None of us can afford to show weakness or else we die. However living on earth has shown me that weakness doesn't equate to being powerless."

Something in her tone of voice as she spoke struck Azula as peculiar and before she could stop herself, she asked, "Are you a princess?"

Smiling faintly she nodded, "Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. But please friend call me Starfire_." _


	13. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Fractured Minds Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters,  
I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters.  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed  
them in. I own Zen Ji my ATLA oc.  
**

Point of Interest: The word Beziallzeine is the word for bookkeepper  
in the language of Azarath, yes I made it up and that last word at the  
end is Beziallzeine spelled backwords without the b on the end, its what  
you say to leave.

I apologize for the wait, this chapter didn't want to get typed up. But I  
trudged through it and here we are(and no trudging through it doesn't  
mean that this chapter is going to be craptastic. Its actually the opposite,  
when I have difficulties with chapters, its a good thing in most cases).

Plenty of stuff going on in this chapter. Visiting a creepy library and its bird  
brain librarian, seeing dragons, learning a bit more about Raven's past, and  
oh yeah Dr. Light makes a guest appearance(for those of you who get the  
episode ref. I'm sorry I just couldn't resist). 

* * *

**Two weeks later  
**

* * *

The sky was clear and the sun shown brightly on the streets of Jump city, essentially it was what some would call perfect. But in Jump one grew weary of days like today because a perfect day in Jump would come to an abrupt and often times, a very violent end.

_WHOOSH_

Glass, fragments of steel, and particles of dust rained down onto the screaming citizens of Jump City as a massive explosion tore through the side of one of Jump's many buildings, in the city's bank district.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, no one can withstand the power of light!" he laughed as the dust settled on the pavement below.

"Remember me." cold mind numbing terror gripped him and as he spun to face the speaker he dreaded what he would see; a billowing blue cloak, two white pupil-less eyes, and the mistress of darkness herself. Raven of the teen titans, the only one who was ever sent out after him nowadays.

Sighing he raised both hands above his head and said, voice slightly trembling, "I'd like to go to jail now please."

* * *

**Headquarters of the meta-human prison facility**

* * *

"Would it kill you to hold him for more the two weeks at a time?" hissed an irritated empath as she descended from a black pool on the ceiling and into the specially designed containment cell, for the prisoners she transported there. She paused briefly to toss Dr. Light onto the ground and before she left, "If you break out again. I'll send you back to the darkness, permanently."

The screech of a raven and a flash of black, she vanished, leaving silence and a trembling Dr. Light in her wake.

Normally she would have returned to the tower but nothing about the situation waiting for her was normal. Truthfully if she was honest with herself, she didn't have a clue as to how she could help Azula. That's why she brought her here, not only to get away from that pathetic excuse of an asylum, but to bring her to someone who could help her, Starfire. Despite how unusual the alien was, she was a force to be reckoned with and knew how to deal with emotion.

Where's the empath had no idea how to deal with them. Even with her newfound freedom to express emotion without having to worry about her father, the stronger of her emotions were still to dangerous to express freely without an immense effort on her part to prevent anything from blowing up. All it took was one tiny slip and unimaginable damage would be unleashed. This scared her to death. The mere though of emotion scared her to death.

In her absentminded state she found herself at the largest library in Jump.

_Sighing tiredly she said, 'Point taken Knowledge. We'll go to Wan Shi Tong's Library. It's not like we have anything better to do.'_

'_You and I both know that Starfire will be more helpful to Azula then we will. Besides its high time we looked into the bending arts. Who knows it could help somewhere down the lines.' _

_She could practically see the shrug that the emotion was doing as she said that. _

'_Oh and Affection has made a request to see you, in person. She's says its important and won't tell me until she's spoken with you first.' she said, irritation thick in her tone. _

'_The last time I ignored a summons from one of you, my powers went haywire for a week. Tell her that as soon as I get a moment or two I'll speak with her.' _

Gathering her energy, she sent a text to Starfire informing her of where she was headed, and uttered, "Beziallzeine."

Hazily tens of thousands of bookshelves came into focus as her black energy faded from around her. Casting a quick glance in either direction she saw nothing, no creepy librarian or obnoxious patrons who she wanted to banish to Hades for eternity.

"Raven long time no see, although I never would have expected to see you here."

As she faced the speaker the empath got a major dose of déjà vu, "You're…librarian Ashlin."

Nodding she smiled, "The wonders never cease. Come Wan Shi Tong is waiting for you. I believe that he has a request that only you can fulfill."

Silently she was led through what must have been miles of bookshelves and columns that had intricate spiral designs carved into the yellow white stone.

Just when she was about to ask or complain if they were there yet, Ashlin halted outside of a massive green oak wood door with a gold handle.

"Send her in Ash and then tend to your duties, this may take awhile yet." his voice brought owls to mind for some reason. She imagined a owl's face on a serpentine like body. Her guide grasped the door's handle and surprisingly pulled the massive door open, with casual ease.

Her first assessment of Wan Shi Tong was dead on; a giant owl-like serpent greeted her as she walked through the door. Into one of the biggest bird's nest she had ever seen minus the foul odor of bird droppings and something else. But there were still millions of dark emerald green feathers covering every last inch of the room.

"Welcome back. I've been waiting for this day. The day I finally recover the lost section of my library." he said.

"You'll have to forgive me but I've never set foot here until today."

"Ah my apologizes. I forget that time travelers don't remember their past deeds until it occurs for the first time." his large dark brown eyes seemed to bore into the empath before he continued,

"It was about 84 years into the war when a young captain in the fire nation army stumbled upon my library. Back then I was eager for my collection of knowledge to be of use. I was foolish and because of this foolishness, I lost everything I had ever gathered on the fire nation. Including the extensive knowledge of the firebending arts.

I lamented the lost knowledge and not even Ashlin my assistant who's from the fire nation could replace it all. However several years later I learned that a time traveler had saved the fire nation archives. There was a note explaining what really happened to the books. This had been attached to a strange black and white book that when opened spoke. After quite sometime I managed to extract one Rorek and left a very disgruntled Malchior inside that accursed tome. When I felt your prescience in the spirit world, at first I couldn't place where I recognized it from, luckily I remembered where I felt this prescience before. Or rather when I had felt it."

"I have conditions. I get complete access to your library whenever I want and lastly I want Ashlin's contract." the last of her sentence enraged him.

Shrugging she spoke, nonchalantly, "take it or leave it, as far as I'm concerned there are more then a few other avenues for finding information on firebending. Good day, Wan Shi Tong."

Walking slowly she headed for the massive door and had just closed one of her hands around the handle. "We have a deal but I will only hand it over after you retrieve the books."

* * *

**Titans Tower; training room. **

* * *

"Are you sure that its okay for your friend to be in there with Azula, Cyborg?" she asked, while gazing out of the observation room's window at the surprisingly sane princes and the unusual orange skinned woman.

Chuckling quietly he said, "You should be worrying more about Azula. Star is no pushover, she may look delicate but she can kick some major ass. I'll have to show you a few of her training videos sometime and believe it or not she's stronger then I am."

At that she turned and gave him a 'you can't be serious' look. With something reminiscent of disbelief plain on her face she turned her attention back to the window.

"Starfire you might not want to be in here. I'm still not…well. You could get burned if an episode strikes me."

"Friend Azula you remind me of Friend Raven and I'm sure that many of the people who know you, are reminded of you, when they first meet Raven. The two of you instill the fear in many people, you think of yourselves as monsters, and you both have difference from everyone else. A short time after the team was formed, Raven kept her distance from us, fearing that if she got to close she'd only end up hurting us. The fact that your worrying about bringing harm is proof that your getting better." after spending quite a lot of time with princess Koriand'r or Starfire, the prodigy was use to the unusualness of how she spoke.

"Even so you might want to keep your distance." heeding her words Starfire flew off to the far side of the training room.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

Once her breathing had evened out she began with the basic firebending stances, wanting to work gradually toward the harder ones, for she wasn't exactly in peak physical condition anymore. Before she had even completed the first one she knew that something was off.

The only flames that she could produce were orange-red ones. While it wasn't anything new it wasn't the issue, the issue was that the flames were to small. In her current state her firebending would pale in comparison to a beginner. A beginner who hadn't even mastered the breathing exercises nor the basics either.

Black scales flashed in her peripheral vision briefly before she heard its snake like hiss, _"Tisk, tisk, dear child. Weakness doesn't become you." _

Trying her best to ignore its reappearance and its hissing she continued. Simply focusing on the flames and heat as each motion of her limbs created them.

"_Your defiance and disobedience weren't the only things that turned you into a weakling like your brother but your bending as well. Not so much as a single blue spark. I would love to see you try to bend lightning." _

It was getting harder and harder to ignore him, the black one. He was always there hanging on the edge of her perception, taunting, laughing, and breaking her down bit by bit.

The white one wasn't much improvement but at least she didn't taunt. She never really did much of anything for the prodigy. For the life of her she could not figure out what the dragons meant. The most she understood was that it had something to do with her parents other then that she was clueless. Which didn't sit very well with her. Everything was so mixed up and nothing made sense anymore.

"_One thing still makes sense. You just don't know what it is." _she had to fight to keep her breathing steady as she heard the white one speak.

_Leave me alone. Just go away. Go away! _

Speaking as one the dragons said, _**"The harder you fight us, the harder we will fight back."**_

_I said leave me alone! _

"_**How can we leave you alone when we've always been here. You've just never noticed us before. Before everything fell apart."**_

Both dragons were drawing closer and closer almost as if they wanted to swallow her up. The nearer they came the harder it was for her to breath. It wasn't the first time that she experienced something like this. They did this to her just before the Agni Kai with her brother and that waterbender. Even then they hung on the edges of her vision like spirits and truthfully she'd seen them ever since she could remember.

Now the dragons were all she ever saw anymore, when she slept they plagued her dreams, when she meditated she felt their prescience, and no amount of pleading would drive them away or shut them up. Slowly suffocating, slowly dragging her further and further into insanity.

She couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried to fight them. Any second now and she would feel their scales brush against her skin. It was ice cold like a reptile's, as contact with her skin was made, she felt the numbing cold it brought. But this time rather then recede the chill sunk deeper and deeper.

"_Like my daughter you possess two different bloodlines and these bloodlines are fighting within you. However choosing one won't completely erase the other nor will the one that you embrace completely take over." _

With those words ringing in her ears everything turned black.

* * *

Voices. She was faintly aware that there were people speaking but she couldn't determine if they were speaking to her or not.

"Her mindscape is unlike anything that I have ever seen." whoever it was paused trying to decide if she should continue or not, "And her emotions they…are almost like whole people themselves."

"Which one is…"

"The red one, he uses it to enter her mind at will. I fear that if you don't take her under your wing Azar, that she'll succumb to him within the span of a year. I strongly advise that contact with Arella is cut off when she turns four and that she isn't told of the prophecy." with the last of her report Grandmaster Sazz bowed low and left the council chambers.

"Arella, I agree with Sazz. If you wish to object, now is the time." the woman's voice was kindly and the one who was addressed as Arella could feel the sincerity in her words.

"My feelings are irrelevant, despite my love for the child, Sazz is right it may be for the best that she and I have no further contact after the age of four. But not telling her could be disastrous however it is your decision to make Azar."

"Then it is decided. The child will be placed in my care when she turns four and only in the most dire of circumstances will you be allowed to see her. She will not be informed of the prophecy and for all our sakes I will teach her to suppress all emotion to better avoid his interference. On the eve of the child's fourth birthday I will come for her . For now I want you to place this on her, until such time as she can control her emotions on her own." the woman held up a gold ring that was crawling with bright red runes for Arella to take.

"Understood."

* * *

"Good day Arella." her voice held no trace of emotion and not even her eyes betrayed what she was feeling. Many of her classmates were unsettled by her. It was as if she were a blank slate, the other empaths couldn't hardly pick up anything from her either.

"Good day Raven. What are you looking for today?" she asked while trying to keep her emotions under control. It was hard seeing her after she found out about the prophecy. Neither one of them had wanted to return to this. The acting like perfect strangers to each other.

"Azar has granted me permission to read about earth. She said it was important to study other dimensions."

"The earth section is located on level sixteen. Just give the scribes guarding the door Azar's scroll with her signature and they shouldn't give you any trouble."

Raven headed off in the direction of the stairs that would take her to level sixteen. It was awhile after Raven had left when Arella felt a disturbance in the air.

"_Goodbye mother." _

Tears welled in her eyes as she silently whispered to no one, "Goodbye daughter."

* * *

Like surfacing from the ocean's depths and just as suddenly as her world turned black, the world came back into focus. Only nothing was even remotely familiar about her surroundings. For one she was lying on her back and looking up at the purple night sky.

"I apologize for the rough ride. I'm afraid that there was no other way to help you and to prevent you from hurting one of my daughter's friends. Other then to extract your spirit from your body." the person's voice was vaguely familiar but the prodigy couldn't place it.

"Who are you?" she asked tiredly, as her whole body felt like it was weighted down.

"My name's Arella, here let me help you up, out of body experiences can take a lot out of you."

"No thanks, I can manage on my own." she said waving the proffered hand away as she dragged herself onto her feet.

"Where am I?"

"Azarath. Its where Raven was born and where she's from." hearing this caused her to turn to face the strange woman who supposedly brought her here, it was a while before she could speak, "Your Raven's mother aren't you?"

"I am. Although between you and me I don't deserve to be. I was afraid that she would succumb to her father's influence and…" she trailed off as Azula's eyes widened.

"Sorry. I forget that you and Raven haven't spoken very much since she brought you to earth. You two are quite similar. You see her father only cared about siring her to use her as a means to an end. Much the same way that your father used you, only in her case it was much harsher."

"Perhaps after she's told you who she is and when she's told you what she's done, you can return here. Then maybe you'll listen. But for now I will return your spirit to your body and my daughter will have answers for you. For she has had her own out of body experience with a spirit who means something to you." her confusion grew as the strange woman and place faded away.

* * *

**Wan Shi Tong's Library; Fire nation archives.**

* * *

"Wow, you've practically become a master over night with how many different texts you've absorbed on the subject of firebending."

"Not hardly, I may have a basic understanding of firebending but it's nowhere near the level of knowledge that I want upon the subject. Also I can't seem to find anything on lightning bending. I know it can be done but there's nothing here." she practically screamed.

Giggling as silently as she could at her friend's frustration she said, "What do you want to know? I may not be able to effectively bend lightning all the time but I have done it before."

"Anything that you can tell me about it would be an immense help." as she spoke her frustration transformed into curiosity.

"Lightning is the purest form of firebending, without aggression. Which means that it isn't fueled by rage or emotion like firebending is. Its been referred to as the cold blooded fire before. Its precision and deadliness requires peace of mind to execute.

But to create lightning in the first place, you have to be aware of the energy all around you. Or simply yin and yang, negative and positive energy.

Very few firebenders can separate these energies and in doing this, it creates an imbalance. These energies want to restore the balance and in the moment that negative and positive come crashing back together. The firebender provides release and guidance, creating lightning. Even though I understand that to create lightning my mind has to be clear, I still can't always produce it."

Just as Raven was about to inquire further about it, an out of breath middle aged man burst into the room, "Oh there you are Ash. He wants to see you, now."

Nodding, "Thank you professor Zei. If you'll excuse me Raven."

As she reached the door and the professor she said, "I hope that you found the answers you were seeking Raven and if you have found them, I would leave as soon as possible. Wan Shi Tong has the tendency to ensnare useful people, such as yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ashlin." was her response to the retreating figure.

"You should leave while you can and take what books you require with you. As far as Wan Shi Tong is concerned his objective wasn't regaining these archives, he has every intention of trapping you here, with the help of Malchior. He really didn't like you twisting his arm to free Ash. Its not everyday that you get a wellspring of Fire nation knowledge especially the knowledge that Ash possesses." after the word Malchior was said she lost all interest of the rest

"Do you know where Rorek is being held, professor Zei?" she asked voice low.

"I believe so yes." he nodded as he finished.

"Do me a favor, when Ashlin returns, I want you both to see if you can free him. He can take care of Malchior and help you escape from this place. I'd help but the agreement between me and Wan Shi Tong took a lot out of me."

"I understand. Don't worry about us, descendants of the avatars are often times very powerful benders, go." he said.

'_Your just going to leave them?' _

'_Not now Courage.' admonished the empath as she tried to focus. _

'_I will not let you leave them!' _

'_Did you ever think why I left Rorek's book in the past with Wan Shi Tong?' she questioned calmly of the agitated emotion. _

'_Why?' _

'_So that Wan Shi Tong and Malchior could have a picnic. Why do you think? I knew Mr. mutant freakazoid owl would try to pull something like this. I also knew he wouldn't stop at freeing just Malchior, he's a knowledge spirit and he always jumps at the chance to learn more. Rorek is my ace in the hole.' feeling slightly embarrassed which was one of the more unpleasant experiences for G.I. Jane she simply said,_

'well if it's alright with you, we can go now because I don't feel like taking on an army of freaky knowledge collecting zombies or the freakazoid owl.' 

_Shaking her head the empath said, 'Courage?'_

'_Yeah.' _

'_Stop hanging out with Timid.' _

Breathing deeply and checking to make sure the books she wanted to bring with her were secured in the bag she had borrowed from professor Zei. She exhaled slowly, "Eniezllaize."


	14. Complications Pt 2

**Fractured Minds Chapter 13**

**I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its charaters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situation that I have placed them in  
Holy crow! I'm not dead nor is this story. I apologize for the wait.  
Now onward. **

* * *

With the extra help provided by Changeling, Jinx, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. The minor rebellions scattered across the earth kingdom had all been halted in record time. What was even more impressive then how quickly the rebellions were taken care of, was how efficiently the five newcomers fought against the rebels, specifically their teamwork. Even more unbelievable to the gAang was how well Jinx and Changeling hid their dislike of each other in the heat of battle.

The three younger superheroes could dish out the pain as well as they received it, while still managing to incapacitate the rebels without fatally injuring them.

In one particularly nasty scuffle both Toph and Aang were surprised to learn that Jinx was capable of bending earth and air. But the most frustrating thing of all was that the hex caster could easily bend both elements at the same time, "I won't accept that. It goes against everything that my people believed in."

Rolling her eyes at him, she responded, "No your people believed in rolling over and taking it lying down."

"There's only so much a monk can take all at once. It's taken less than two weeks for you to master both airbending and earthbending, you're already better at flying then I am, and you use airbending in ways I've never thought of before. I'm sorry Jinx but I can't allow that airbending move to be recorded." his said sincerity layering his tone.

"Whatever. If it wasn't for pacifistic bastards like you, my mom wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't have had to kill anyone."

He had barely digested what she said before he saw her spin on her heel and walk away from him, "A word of advice young avatar, the world isn't strictly black and white. In my line of work if you don't have a mastery over your abilities, it can get you killed in the blink of an eye."

The hex caster didn't have any particular destination in mind, she just wondered through the gardens trying not to think about her mother. About how she died and what happened after she had. So lost in thought the hex caster literally bumped into Toph as she rounded a corner. "Sorry Toph, I get clumsy when my mind is preoccupied."

Chuckling quietly the blind earthbender simply said, "Doesn't everyone?"

Before the hex caster could reply several out of breath soldiers interrupted, "General Bei Fong, the fire nation is attacking the outer walls. Their numbers far surpass our own and we believe that an earthbender maybe in league with them."

The blind general swore quietly under her breath before she ordered them to inform the rest of the gAang. Once they disappeared from view she turned to face the hex caster. "I know I'm going to regret this but get me to the outer wall as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am." The pale eyed general swallowed loudly upon hearing the undisguised glee in the hex caster's voice.

But despite the wicked sounding tone she had used Jinx refrained from torturing the blind earthbender with unnecessary movements. That is until she was forced to dodge a very large earthen projectile.

"What the hell…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of who, it was that had attacked them.

Their attacker was hovering a few feet away from them on a decent sized boulder. Her eyes were glowing with an eerie yellow luminescence that perfectly matched the color of her hair. That eerie luminescence masked the girl's tears as she launched more projectiles at the hex caster. However only Toph heard what she whispered, "Please help me, Beast Boy."

* * *

"I believe with our deployment of Terra the green one will crumble and cease to be a threat to our venture." heedless of time spent listening to his voice, the former fire lord's distaste of the Brain's voice refused to lessen.

"Congratulations Mr. Slade, you've proved your worth to the Brotherhood." continued Brain as he watched their new advisories battle with Terra. Quickly losing interest in the struggle on screen, he turned his attention to Ozai and the aforementioned Slade, "Gentleman, your particular skill sets and not to mention meticulous need to destroy an enemy's mind, body, and soul are perfect for the assignment that I have for you."

"Slade in particular will enjoy this assignment very much. As he has had numerous intimate encounters with the Titans prior to this. Also, Ozai we've been unable to locate your daughter. This predicted turn of events leads me to believe that your daughter is here, in this dimension, with the titans. "He went on to explain.

"Your aim is to destabilize Raven's mind utilizing that mirror she possesses. Essentially you're going to destroy her from the inside out. Even if you fail your mission, this little diversion will give us plenty of time to successfully carry out phase 2 of our operations."

When the two formidable men had first met each other, respectively they had underestimated the other man. Resulting in the need of an Agni Kai, Slade having been initially intrigued about the fire duel accepted Ozai's challenge. The following match up was even, the former fire lord could tell almost instantly that Slade had once been able to produce, control, and direct fire.

While Slade felt the extent of the other man's blood lust. In addition to his commanding prescience it was hard for Slade to believe that a twelve year old brat could overcome Ozai. But the ruthless villain thought back to all of his ruined plans and realized that he had twelve year olds of his own to blame for his failures.

"These Titans, are they anything to be concerned about?" inquired the former fire lord.

"Yes, they may not appear to be much at first glance but they are disconcerting to many villains. However they have yet to grasp the scope of the brotherhood's plans. When they finally fit the pieces together it will be far too late." his partner for all intents and purposes turned his one visible eye to Ozai, "What of your whelp? Is she as insane as you say?"

He scoffed at his inquiry, "I have no idea. My worthless son was smart for once in his life and opted not to imprison her in the same place as myself. But from the rumors that my misguided guards spoke often about, yes her mind was lost to her. Other than that my knowledge is a guess at best.

"However, she is capable and almost as dangerous as I am. If her mind were still her own, her bending would be something to be mind full of. Even when thrown into the depths of insanity, it is my belief that she may still possess a mental cunning that is to be feared."

Chuckling quietly at his words, Slade breathed, "Interesting, she could give Harlequin a run for her money or perhaps even the Joker himself."

Bewildered the former fire lord was about to question the strange but likable man, instead he found that his new ally was keying in a password for his computer system, "Before we begin our operation, you'll need to familiarize yourself with all of the Intel that's been gathered by myself over the years, on the Titans"


	15. Reality or Hallucination

**Fractured Minds Chapter 14**

**I do not own ATLA or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in  
I also own Zen she is my ATLA OC  
Once again this has yuri pairings in it and if you take issue with that  
please file any complaints that you have with my demonic secertary  
**

* * *

The green clad emotion known as Courage was very uneasy. She couldn't quite place why she suddenly felt so violated. For a while she paced aimlessly back and forth trying to explain the feeling away when it hit her, it was like a punch to the gut. Acting on instinct, the emotion teleported from her domain and directly into the heart of Knowledge's. "We have intruders Bookworm call the others. I have a feeling that we are going to need everyone for this."

"Nonsense if there were intruders I'd have felt it. Which I haven't…" her words died off as Courage used her particular energy to fling Knowledge into the nearest wall.

"You forget that I'm the only one sans our mistress who can detect these things. Any minuet disturbance in Nevermore affects me before any of you. Now call the others." Picking herself up and straightening her skewed spectacles the emotion sent the others a summons.

"This had better be good, four eyes." Hissed Rage as she appeared behind Knowledge. The yellow clad emotion waved her off, "I'm not the one who called this meeting, if you have a bone to pick, pick it with G.I. Jane over there."

Oddly the red clad emotion quieted immediately at the mention of Courage. It was well known among them that Courage and Happy were the only ones that Rage feared or rather respected depending on how you viewed it. "Don't worry Red unlike Changeling I don't cry wolf unless there is one."

After that the three of them grew quiet and waited for the rest of the emotions to arrive, as it was clear that Courage wasn't going to divulge anything else about the aforementioned intruders. The last of them to arrive was the orange clad Lazy which didn't surprise anyone. However the more troubling thought that nagged at Knowledge was that Affection was absent.

"Now that most of us are here, I will explain the reason for this gathering; Nevermore has intruders. One of which is Slade."

Upon hearing the name Slade, Rage snarled her distaste of the bastard and would have gone to sniff him out. If Courage hadn't added, "I think the easiest way to deal with them would be to put them through the Hall Of Memories."

All the emotions that had been murmuring about intruders and or voicing their hatred of Slade like Rage fell silent. The Hall Of Memories was a defense mechanism; one of few that Nevermore possessed. This one, however, had only one out come for the individuals who were trapped there: Insanity. "But surely doing that would only cause our mistress no end of grief even if the slimy bastard deserves it. As this will also affect her both physically and mentally." Said Timid voice even smaller sounding then it normally was.

"Be that as it may Timid. I second Courage's recommendation. Let's take Slade permanently out of the equation, as she said the slimy bastard deserves it." One thing they all learned very quickly about Knowledge was that if she set her mind to some purpose, it was best to either help or stay out of her way.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other end of Nevermore…  
**

The firebender had known that something wasn't right the moment she came to and took in her surroundings. There was an eerie silence that filled the air and one look at the sky above with its red stars and inky blackness, told her this was…_What exactly?_

"A mindscape." At the sound of her voice she jumped a foot into the air and spun to face the speaker. Only to utter one word, "You"

Chuckling quietly the figure spoke, "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Firecracker. I'm not Arella Roth."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Raven. Well apart of her anyways."

"Your one of her emotions, aren't you?" Mildly impressed with the firebender's quick grasp of the situation the black clad Affection smiled faintly and nodded in answer. Despite the prodigy not being one hundred percent and still catching glimpses of phantom memories at the edges of her vision. She saw a chance to finally get an answer from the elusive and mysterious Raven. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Raven doesn't need too. It's in her nature to help those who need it. There's also that fact that she's experienced certain things in her life that are even worse than what you've experienced at the hands of your father." Affection knew even before she finished that she had said too much to the firebender.

"I doubt that very much."

"I'm afraid what she said is true." He said in that smug tone he normally reserved for NightWing.

"It was a foolish venture on your part to come after us and your father said you were intelligent. Tisk Tisk…It seems that he was gravely mistaken."

There was a flash of white light as he was thrown through the air. When he landed he instantly rolled to avoid a flame covered fist. It was ten or twelve seconds more before he managed to regain his feet while still avoiding the orange red flames launched his way. Without allowing the masked figure to breath or even mount an offensive she kept coming at him with everything she had. She had grown tired of his mocking commentary and she had had enough of it before being transported to this place.

_'Affection, if you happen across Slade knock him into the abyss. He'll be instantly transported into the Hall Of Memories. Like his friend was.' _

Affection's heart nearly stopped as she watched Slade effortlessly dodged Azula's attacks. A second later and Slade managed to strike one devastating blow to the prodigy's abdomen sending her into the abyss. The emotion shot off the rocky dirt path after her leaving Slade to his own devices.

* * *

**The Gem was born of Evil's fire**

**The Gem shall be His Portal **

**He comes to claim **

**He comes to Sire **

**The End of All things Mortal  
**

**When the empath crossed the threshold into the ancient chamber ethereal ghost like creatures came to life reciting a prophecy that she had heard of before. A moment later as she proceeded further down the stair, blood red runes spread across her skin. Thankfully she noticed before the others did and gathered her dark blue cloak around her. **

**Only the boy wonder noticed the empath's unease and as he turned with a question on his lips, he heard his friend say, "I can't go in there." **

"**Raven wait." It was no use she simply phased through the ceiling and vanished.  
**

* * *

**The Gem was born of Evil's fire**

**The Gem shall be His Portal **

**He comes to claim **

**He comes to Sire **

**The End of All things Mortal  
**

"**You may have created me but you were never my father." To drive her point home she hit him with a blast of white energy, forcing him back. **

"**Wretched insignificant—" Another blast of white energy hit him squarely in the chest. **

**"Fathers are kind." **

**"Fathers protect you." **

**"Fathers raise you." More white energy collided with the red giant after each statement with the last one remaining coiled around his body keeping him still. **

"**I was protected by the monks of Azarath, I was raised by my friends; they are my family this is my home and you are not welcome here!" **

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" **

**A few seconds later and everything was engulfed in white.  
**

* * *

**The Gem was born of Evil's fire**

**The Gem shall be His Portal**

**He comes to claim**

**He comes to Sire**

**The End of All things Mortal**

** "Can't this thing go any faster? Urgh! I just want this day to be over." she exclaimed very much annoyed at her clock. **

**Sighing a few seconds later she said, "Relax only a few hours to go. It might not even happen, focus, meditate... it will be midnight before you know it…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azar…" half way through the first word of her mantra a hacking cough prevented her from speaking. As she grabbed her throat flames erupted around her forcing her eyes open. When she opened them the flames were all over her room. **

**"What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice your destiny shall be fulfilled." While the voice spoke she watched as the flames drew a familiar symbol upon the wall. "The portal must be opened!"  
**

* * *

**The Gem was born of Evil's fire**

**The Gem shall be His Portal **

**He comes to claim **

**He comes to Sire **

**The End of All things Mortal**

** As he caught a hold of her cloak he said, "What you have concealed you shall become. You have no other choice." **

**His words only served to anger her as she rose from the ground saying, "No." **

**"The message will be delivered. Your destiny shall be fulfilled." **

**The dark night sky was replaced with blood red and all that remained of the city were ruins. With only the croaking four eyed birds and stone statues in sight. An ominous shadowy figure howled into the blood red sky. "No"**

**"Yes…look at it drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create." His voice came out in a hiss and it held a hint of maliciousness in it as if the horrid ruins filled with death and decay brought him an endless amount of satisfaction. **

**She shook her head at his words, "No I won't do it, this is just a vision, this can't be real." **

**She tensed as he grabbed her from behind, holding each arm firmly in his grasp, "This is the future; your future. It began the day you were born and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face." **

**Her eyes lit up and she screamed, "NO!"  
**

**The Gem was born of Evil's fire**

**The Gem shall be His Portal **

**He comes to claim **

**He comes to Sire **

**The End of All things Mortal  
**

* * *

Azula's eyes snapped open when the whirling images and eerie words finally receded. Giving herself a shake she tried to clear the jumbled up mess from her mind as she did so she caught sight of her father. She had the sudden urge to run as far and as fast as she could from him.

"It's quite alright friend Azula. We found him and you both in friend Raven's room next to her mind mirror. Friend Zen is still in the cold of out. Before she passed out she told us that if not for your thoughts of the quickness she would be dead right now." She said reassuringly to the uneasy firebender.

"What about him?" She said motioning toward the form of her father.

"We've had to keep him sedated ever since we found him." He said.

Turning to face the firebender the cybernetic titan waved, "I'm Cyborg by the way and he is NightWing."

The dark haired titan had gone unnoticed by the disoriented firebender as her mind was still trying to process what exactly had happened when Slade knocked her off that rocky pathway, "Starfire I need to speak with Raven as soon as she returns."

* * *

**The spirit world…  
**

Raven had barely registered the warning signs before being dragged into a swirling mass of colors, images, and sounds. As she surfaced from the on-slot of memories, she noted with dismay that her birthmarks, were once again visible on her skin. _It must have been Slade for them to resort to that._ She knew better than to try to confirm why they used the Hall of Memories. Right now all she could do was grasp at straws and hope that she could continue on her way as soon as possible. "Ah you're finally awake. I was beginning to worry."

Startled she turned slowly toward the speaker and was mildly surprise to see that it was one of the avatars she had met previously. "You're avatar…Roku?"

Nodding he said, "It seems that I'm at a disadvantage for not being able to remember your name when you so clearly have been able to remember mine."

"It's Raven." She said feeling somewhat at ease around the wise avatar.

"How did I end up here?" Her question was met with silence from the fire avatar as he motioned for her to follow him. "I sensed that something was shifting within your mind and slightly altered the path of your flight. So that it would bring you to the spirit world and more specifically to me, rather than leave you adrift in the space between dimensions. I for one know very well the dangers that can befall a vacant body."

After that the two fell into a comfortable silence that was broken only when she caught sight of where he had led her. This is Crescent Island I think."

Chuckling quietly he said, "You're correct but not the one you are referring to. This is what Crescent Island looked like in my time, when it was still teeming with life."

A few moments more and they reached a one story house built near what could only be the avatar's fire temple. He motioned for her to precede him into the building, "Please make your-self comfortable. There is much that we need to discuss before you return to Princess Azula."

She felt it was safer to heed his request then to try and continue on in her condition, what with her mind still trying to sort itself out. She took the seat directly across from Roku, once seated she waited patiently for him to do the same.

"Now that we're both settled I shall get straight to the point. You and Azula are frighteningly similar. But there is one major difference between the two of you. This difference is so simple that I'm baffled that it could cause so much damage; you know about the natures that have been fighting within you for your entire life. Sadly Azula does not and this is a part of why her mind has fractured so intensely."

"I'll bite, what other nature does she have?"

He refrained from reacting to her sarcasm as he answered, "Azula is my great-granddaughter."

He waited for the young empath to connect the dots for he knew that she'd sensed the turmoil within Azula when she had been dragged into the girl's mind. The avatar was surprised a few seconds later when the empath asked, "Can you tell me if she's been able to see spirits all her life?"

"I'm not sure about spirits but there have been times when she has seen the two dragons that represent the different bloodlines that she possesses. She's also been receptive to the minuet shifting of cosmic energy. It only seemed to get worse when she struck Avatar Aang in the back with her lightning bending. I believe at that exact moment when he tried to reach the avatar state on his own; a small portion of that cosmic energy must have imbedded itself into her system. But without the proper training her chi didn't know how to integrate the sudden power boost safely into her body. Therefore it must—"

"-Have fed her avatar abilities giving them more influence and power over her actions. But without knowing what was going on—"

"-the blood of Fire Lord Sozin fought back and the resulting struggle between the two triggered a slow downward spiral; exacerbated by the betrayal of her friends and later her father, which boiled over when her father accidentally forced Avatar Aang's seven chakras wide open—"

"-That caused her cosmic energy fueled avatar blood to fracture her mind." They said the last part together as both came to the same conclusion.

Neither one spoke for a few moments more. They simply waited in silence and listened to the rustling of leaves. "She's a very powerful individual to have survived something like that. I think it's time I returned to earth, avatar Roku. If Azula has any hope of getting better she needs to have a few things explained to her."

"If I may what exactly happened to you that caused…?"

Smiling faintly at his curiosity, she said, "My mind is a very dangerous place and one of its defenses is called the Hall of Memories; its purpose is to force any individual caught within it to relive some of the most painful things I have experienced. There is only one outcome for them: Insanity."

The avatar couldn't think of a response for the information and opted for, "Good luck with Azula. I hope that the two of you find happiness because you both deserve it."

"Thank you avatar Roku. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

* * *

**Titans Tower 8:43 p.m.… **

Starfire was very worried about her friend Azula. It was the third night since Slade's break in and she still refused to speak with anyone about what she had seen. She also avoided the infirmary section of the tower and spent most of her time on the roof meditating. Other than the fact that she didn't levitate while she did so her concentration rivaled that of Raven's. The other Titans and even Zen had tried to coax the firebender to speak but no one succeeded and eventually many left her alone.

This was how the alien princess found herself on the roof with the aforementioned Azula when Raven appeared out of thin hair as a giant black bird before becoming more recognizably human in appearance.

Before the firebender had even registered the empath's arrival she saw Starfire embrace the grayish pale girl and distinctly heard a few bones give an ominous popping sound. "I can't breathe Star."

"Oh my apologies friend Raven but the missing of you was very big." The alien let go of her friend and set her on the roof.

"I missed you too Starfire." She said while trying to keep a small smile off of her face as she did so. She felt the prescience of another person on the roof and since she was fairly familiar with Zen's emotional climate, she knew that Azula was behind her. But something was off about the firebender and it twisted her stomach into painful knots.

'_Intelligence, what happened?' her tone held another deeper tone within it that pulled the emotion from her domain. _

_Gulping audibly the yellow clad emotion prepared her-self for Raven's reaction, 'When Slade and I think, his name was Ozai; when they entered Nevermore, Courage notified me immediately. We took it to a vote and despite Timid arguing against it, Slade was to be put through the Hall of Memories. Unfortunately and what I didn't know at the time was that Azula followed them to Nevermore. Slade managed to knock her into the abyss.' _

'_And she isn't worse because?' _

_Knowledge flinched from the deadpan. 'I don't have the answers to that but Affection might. But she's refusing contact with me and the others. She says it's even more pressing than ever that you visit her.' _

'_I said that I would when I got a minute didn't I?'_

Taking a deep breathe she wasn't looking forward to the long night ahead of her, "Starfire don't tell NightWing and Cyborg that I'm back just yet. Don't say anything to Zen either, Azula and I have a lot to talk about."

Knowing better than to question or rather ask the alien princess simply flew off the roof to begin her patrol. After deeming that she was far enough away the empath turn to address the silent firebender, but was cut off, "Seeing someone else's life filled with pain and suffering has put a few things into perspective for me. But I still can't bring myself to believe that any of this is real. I don't believe that you're trying to help me. I just figured that Zuko sent you here to making me suffer even more."

Sighing loudly she said, "Azula do you trust me?"

Azula shook her head in answer and seconds later felt a chill seep into her body; the kind of chill that can kill a firebender if they are not careful.

* * *

**The Old Library…**

Her panic abated as it receded. She cast a hasty glance around the room and felt a slight breeze brush against her skin. As it caressed her skin she shivered for the first time and she knew something wasn't right about the room. Before she could produce a single flame to have some short of light to see by, a faint red glow steadily grew brighter,

"This is where it happened. The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." When she spoke the last line Azula gasped as the blood red runes flared to life across her body.

"Do you believe it is real now?"

The firebender rolled her eyes at the display figuring it was some kind of plant crushed up and brushed on to create the glowing, she started to reply but was interrupted, "I know what it's like to be used and manipulated by a father who only sees you as a means to an end. I also know what it's like to have mother who's afraid of you and believes you to be a monster exactly like the creature who sired you. I know what it's like to be plagued day and night by nightmarish hallucinations; I suffered that particular curse for a while."

She gazed directly into liquid gold eyes before continuing, "Why would I help further a person's suffering when she obviously doesn't deserve to suffer anymore?"

The firebender was the first to break eye contact and whispered quietly, "Forgive me if I don't believe you still. For years I've had trouble determining reality from hallucination."

"They are not hallucinations, Azula. It's overlapping energy from the bloodlines that are fighting within you."

"I don't…believe…you." Her breath between words was unsteady and Raven could hear her heart rate spiking.

"Come on, you said it yourself just because you can't tell reality from hallucination doesn't mean that your intelligence is diminished. You are the great-granddaughter of avatar Roku."

Raven rushed forward faster than she would have thought possible in order to catch the unconscious form of Azula.

_'That could have gone better.' Remarked an amused Intelligence. _

_'Do me a favor?' she spat at the emotion._

_'Sure thing.' _

_'Shut up.'_

_'Ooh testy.'_


	16. Confusion, Waffles, and Half Demons

**Fractured Minds Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I do no own ATLA or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations/ that I have placed them in.  
I own Zen, Avatar Zunei, and Gus Acker they are my ATLA and TT OCS.  
Super Starship Racers 2 is also a creation of mine.**

Ze plot thickith and some serious shit goes down in this one folks

* * *

_Power, strength, manipulation, fear, pain, and suffering; this is who you are. You cannot change, Azula. Give into the blood of your ancestors and claim your rightful place on the fire nation throne. The black dragon's putrid breathe swirled around the firebender as it spoke. Its voice sounded exactly like her father's but more bestial and ancient. The firebender's mind was turning into a mess of images, sensations, and insanity like before. She was beginning to lose it when she felt the cool sensation of the white dragon's scales against her skin.  
_

_In the past she would have shied away from the contact however her prescience was like a soothing balm to the firebender's frenzied mind… The dragon had never needed words nor had ever even tried to influence her it simply wished to be understood and now that the firebender understood…I will not sweet talk you into changing only you can affect change within your-self young one. She noticed that the white dragon dwarfed the much smaller black dragon,_

_"At the time I didn't understand what was happening but I do now. When I fought for my friends it affected my mind. I realized that they were right and that no one loved me, it was fear that I used to keep them near. I want to get better and I want to change. This path won't be easy…will you help me?" _

_Of course I will. That's all I've ever wanted to do Azula._

"Back so soon?"

Her voice disrupted the firebender's dream like trance. "I'll admit my daughter's methods leave much to be desired however they are effective."

The firebender's confused expression elicited a chuckle out of the woman before her, "I said we would talk once Raven had explained a few things to you, did I not?"

"It actually slipped my mind." She said sheepishly.

"It is of no consequence, Azula." Shaking her head the woman turned from Azula to observe the sun set, "If you still have a hard time believing Raven, I assure you everything you saw has happened. Against all odds she defeated her father and saved earth. Can you imagine knowing all your life that you would end the world when you turned sixteen?"

That small tidbit floored the firebender. "Raven knew…that?"

Nodding Arella said, "Yes. She also knew that if she gave in to her demonic side or let her emotions run free that it would've triggered the apocalypse earlier than prophesied. Even now with a new lease on life she can't express the stronger of her emotions without potentially destroying something with her powers. But at least destruction is the only thing that will happen now."

"I wouldn't have had the strength to resist Trigon or defeat him." The firebender's words surprised both her-self and Arella, "You know of him?"

She shrugged in response and stretched, even as a spirit holding the lotus position tired her out, "Now that I can think clearly about it, he was mentioned briefly by Avatar Zunei, she was the first female avatar who was born to the fire nation. My father wanted me to study the avatars before I went after the last air nomad."

"I see…it's interesting to know that he is mentioned by someone in your dimension. Although seeing as how he is called Trigon the Terrible it would stand to reason that he'd leave his mark on as many worlds as he could."

"As illuminating as this has been, I'd like to return to my body. I need to thank Raven for helping me; even when I clearly didn't want it nor didn't I exactly make it easy for her to." She hesitated for a second or two before asking, "Would you mind sending me back?"

A small grin replaced the blank expressionless expanse of skin, "You can return by thinking of your room in Titans Tower. Goodbye Azula, I wish you luck on your new path."

* * *

**Titans Tower; Terra's old room, a couple days later…**

A light knock on the door woke the slumbering firebender. After a few seconds she managed to force her tired limbs to move. _Who knew that learning you're descended from one of the avatars and journeying as a spirit to another dimension could wear you out so much_. She mused to her-self as she crossed the room. Once she reached what she assumed was the door it took her a moment to figure out how to open it. _Well it doesn't match the color of the paint on the wall and it's the same shade as the door so here goes…_

Feeling somewhat foolish she pressed her left hand against the weird metal plate and hastily took a few steps back as the door opened. The figure who stood in the door way was dressed in bizarre clothing; she'd never seen a tunic like the one her visitor was wearing before. _Weird I can't seem to read what it says; must be a different language._

"Is there something you needed or…?" she asked of her visitor. She'd noticed the girl's disquieting silence and was unsure how to proceed without sounding too much like her old haughty princess self.

"I take it you don't remember me then?"

She shook her head no to answer the question, "Afraid not. I can't remember much of anything of the past four years, excluding the last couple of weeks."

The waterbender was astounded at how seemingly sane Azula appeared to be. _I don't believe it she…seems better… _

"No matter my name is Zen Ji but please call me Zen." Her name sounded familiar to the firebender. "Were you one of my doctors?"

She was very apprehensive and anxious as she asked, not that many people would know that the princess of the fire nation wasn't comfortable with talking to people she didn't know. It was something she never did learn how to do unlike her brother.

Zen could sense her unease and said, "I still am your doctor as far as physical wounds go. Anyway Raven sent me to see if you were up to having breakfast in the common room."

She mulled it over for a spilt second before she motioned for Zen to lead the way. The firebender felt different as she was lead through the hallway toward a set of doors that were at the farther end of the long hallway. It was hard to explain the feeling she had, she felt like the raging storm within her body and mind finally blew itself out; leaving only calm to fill the void that was left by the violent storm. Shaking her head to clear it she refocused her attention on her guide.

The way she walked spoke volumes about her mixed blood and her eye color was a dark blue. She'd never seen a fire nation citizen with eyes like hers. _Unless her father was from one of the water tribes, I wonder which noble family her mother is from. _

Upon reaching the end of the hallway her guide pressed her hand against another metal plate and as she did so the doors slid open. A semi-small enclosed space greeted the two of them. _What in Agni's name is that?_

"A bit perplexing but it's quite useful for traveling between floors in the tower. Plus with your current malnutrition the stairs are out of the question for you."

Hesitating briefly the firebender stepped into the small enclosed space and fought down a minuscule bout of panic as the doors closed them inside. "Was your father a waterbender?"

The question caught Zen off guard as she was still adjusting to the improved princess, "He was and I am a waterbender."

"Was?" The firebender asked upon hearing a touch of sadness in her response.

"He was killed thirteen years before the war ended."

The firebender remained silent as she could tell that her companion didn't want to discuss the subject of her father's death any further. As the silence grew uncomfortable the two were extremely relieved when the doors slid open a few minutes later. Upon exiting the elevator a very loud siren rang throughout the tower. The siren was accompanied by flashing red lights; seconds later three people rounded the corner and tore passed the two of them. "Breakfast is on hold until after we kick the hive five's asses into next week."

Nodding to the cybernetic titan's quickly retreating back the waterbender turned to see that Azula had both hands pressed to her ears. "What the hell is the siren for?"

Opting to wait for the alarm to be switched off by Raven, she didn't have to wait long, "You can put your arms down now." She waited a couple moments more knowing that her companion's ears were ringing. "It's a little difficult to explain properly. Come on there's probably news coverage already."

Confused the firebender followed her to their ultimate destination. The first thing that she noticed about the very large room was the floor length windows. Following that her attention was captured by the sudden appearance of a picture that moved on one of the windows. "If you're concerned about Cyborg, Zen try channel 6; their news crews are much more reckless then everyone else's. They always get the best coverage and vantage points too."

Scoffing in the empath's direction she motioned to the door way where Azula still stood, "She wanted to know what the siren was for."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I hate that."

"Join the club, I think meetings are Wednesdays. Starfire is responsible for all newcomers and membership renewal."

"Anyways." She cut in, "This is what the siren is for Azula." Tearing her eyes away from Raven for her attention had drifted to the woman during the conversation; she returned it to the moving picture and unconsciously walked toward the u-shaped couch to get a closer look. "I bring you breath taking coverage of the latest misadventure of the recently unthawed Hive Five. It appears as though they actually only have five members this time and boy are they not pulling punches for the Titans today."

Right as the reporter said that a blur of white, gray, and blue flew past the screen. The blur looked as if it was being skipped across the surface of a lake instead of concrete; finally stopping on top of some poor sucker's convertible. Whistling loudly the reporter said, "I sure hope they opted for the 'Cyborg landed on my car during a scuffle with the hive' policy. "'Cause normal insurance isn't going to un-crush that metal pancake for nothing less the 80 grand."

"Alright now your ass is mine, Encino Man." The lights that had been blue turned an angry red as the cybernetic titan's sonic canon reformed into a bigger one. He leveled it at the hive member who'd thrown him half way across the street. _Target locked; hit percentage 100, firing now. _The hulking Mammoth felt steel cables encircled him and was surprised that they had come from behind. He'd been sure that Cyborg was out for the count. "If you think these cables will hold me, you're a dumb fucker."

Grinning manically as an ominous hum built steadily in his Shock'em Dead canon; the electrical surge that preceded the hum brought Mammoth to his knees. "Boo yah. Next time wait until after I've eaten to rob a bank. I don't play nice on empty stomach."

"And there you have it folks, the titans save the day and there still plenty of time for a heart healthy breakfast. Join us later for a recap of this morning's excitement and the latest footage of a brawl being contained by the JL. This is Jump's Gus Acker signing off."

Her confusion was still evident as the waterbender switch off the window sized T.V. "The Titans are a team of superhero vigilantes who protect jump city from criminals, super villains, and things of the like. The siren is set to alert the Titans of any criminal activity within the city."

"There are not many in this dimension who can manipulate the elements and the few who can aren't technically benders. But there are a few people like myself and the rest of the Titans who possess abilities that we use to help those who can't help themselves." Her eyes were as round as saucers as the empath continued, "Basically we're the good guys and no I'm not reading your mind. I don't do that."

"Don't, but you can if you wanted to." The firebender's statement hung in the air between them. "Yes."

Azula was about to say something when the three titans who'd passed by her earlier entered the room, "Alright waffle time."

_Waffles?_ "What are waffles?" This statement floated through the cybernetic titan's robotic ear and it took a second for his processor chips that acted as part of his brain to register what the new arrival had said. "Uh…excuse me there was something in my ear." He brought a finger to his ear and dug out some non-existent earwax. "How can you not know what WAFFLES ARE!"

To the giant tin man this was his worst nightmare, waffles were his specialty; he also considered them to be a food group all their own. He never failed to make them for breakfast, never. "Seriously what are waffles?" She asked again as she turned to face the speaker and stopped dead when she saw him.

A couple seconds later and an orange blur launched itself at her. Having been accustomed to Ty Lee's enthusiastic greetings she had time to brace herself. "Friend Azula you are much improved from the depressed feelings. I'm overjoyed to know that you are better."

Although admittedly she'd never experience a Starfire hug before and was a little wary of being held off the ground by her new friend. _She reminds of Ty so much._ "Yeah it's a little overwhelming to finally be able to think clearly and although I'm better now. I still have a long hard road ahead of me; mistakes that I need to make up for."

"Yeah, yeah there's time for that later; waffles take precedence." He cut in setting down a huge platter stacked with steaming pastries. Before she could react Star zoomed over to the counter and set her captive on a barstool and sat next her, reaching for the monstrous stack of steaming waffles. She saw the other man who had a bird on his chest sit on the barstool next to Starfire while the giant half metal man sat on the vacant stool to her left. Before he'd sat completely he moved a stack of the 'Waffles' on to her empty plate. "The only way to eat them is to drown them in syrup."

He held up a container that was filled with a molasses like substance and in his one blue eye a silent question. She nodded and watched as the substance was poured over her waffles. After that he left her alone and poured the syrup onto his own stack. "Hey save some for me mister or I won't let you win our Super Starship Racers 2 rematch."

"Ooo 'et e 'in?" his words were scrambled to badly for her to understand them, however the waterbender had no trouble, "No but I might if you give me that syrup."

"Ere." He passed her the bottle and continued shoveling the pastries into his mouth with gusto.

Having decided to quiet her stomach's insistent growling she brought a small bit of one waffle to her mouth and had just gotten a taste of it before she noticed that Raven was no longer prescient. Swallowing the mouth full of waffles she asked, voice shy, "Where's Raven?"

"She rarely eats and when she does she doesn't eat much. She's probably on the roof meditating or something."

"Why?"

He shrugged and swallowed, "That's just how she is. She's always been like that and it might be related to her heritage."

_Heritage? _Almost as if he had read her mind he said, "It's not my place to say, Azula. If you want to know, ask her. But I wouldn't disturb her while she's meditating; it's kinda important that she does so without interruption."

"She's still avoiding me." She mumbled quietly to herself and was surprised when he laughed, "Don't take it personally she isn't very good at making friends and it's hard for her to open up to strangers; even ones that remind me of her a lot."

"Eat your waffles before they get cold and then you can hang with me and Zen, til Rae's finished meditating." Slightly surprised that he'd let her 'hang' with him, she nodded and attack her waffles with a relish.

* * *

"No fair you're cheating."

"Ha, ha, I said I'd let you win but I never said anything about how many I'd let you win." Her triumphant smile belied the malicious ringer that she'd become in the last few weeks while staying with the titans. Playing against the half-metal men at first had been quite the challenge until she'd spent the majority of her time practicing while he had criminals to fight. Now she creamed him every chance she got. "It's true she never specified how many races she'd let you win, Cyborg."

"Alright, princess, let see how well you fair against Zen." He said as he placed the strange device into her hand. "I don't like losing and I've no idea how to play this game."

"That's a load of bullshit missy. I've seen you paying very close attention to our hands when we play." His face was pleading and sad. H_ow can someone whose face is half metal look so...?_ "Okay, one race."

He immediately perked up. "Alright! Let the show down begin."

Shaking her head at him she brought her attention to the screen. What he'd said earlier was true she had been paying attention and was curious to see how well she'd fair against the two players. A couple minutes later and a string of curses were spilling from the waterbender's mouth like water from a broken faucet. "Holy cow princess I think you beat Zen's high score and it only took you one race."

"I told you that I didn't like losing and I'm not a princess anymore." She said sounding very much like her old self. "I apologize; I'm still a bit out of it. It's difficult to adjust to all this sometimes."

"Don't sweat it. I've dealt with weirder things trust me. Besides Raven used to be as cold and distant as I was told that you were before everything went down."

"I highly doubt that."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow and said, "Let me tell you about a certain Puppet King that trapped me, Wing, and BB inside replica puppets; well our spirits anyway." When he was sure her attention was on him. "It all started-" A shrill siren interrupted him and he quickly jumped over the coffee table to land in front of a weird machine; which he'd just started messing with as Starfire and NightWing arrived. "What have we got Cyborg?"

"Mumbo, he's already robbed a bank and the police are in pursuit."

"Titans lets go."

"The story will have to wait for another time Azula, duty calls."

Silence descended on the two; Zen could tell that Azula wasn't up to another race so she focused on beating the new high score and the firebender watched reflecting on the conversation she just had with Cyborg. _Zen must have told him about me and what I did as princess of the fire nation. Raven as well…maybe not. She doesn't strike me as the type to do that. But why would any of them want me around…I don't get it. Why? _Her thoughts twisted themselves into knots and chased each other back and forth. Then before she could place where the memory had come from she heard a familiar voice.

**"Yes…look at it drink it in. Behold the world you are destined to create." His voice came out in a hiss and it held a hint of maliciousness in it as if the horrid ruins filled with death and decay brought him an endless amount of satisfaction. **

**All the sudden the firebender was there. On the crumbling tower looking out onto a city that was death itself. The sky's blood red light sent chills creeping down her spine and off in the distance she saw a foreboding shadow. Four soulless red eyes turned in her direction and froze her in place. "What's this? Ah it seems as though an ant has come out to play. I will enjoy hearing you scream." **

**Impossibly she found that she could move again and only just managed to tear her eyes away from the shadow and caught a glimpse of the stone statues. **

**She shook her head at his words, "No I won't do it, this is just a vision, this can't be real." **

**Her gaze shifted from the statues to the sudden appearance of Raven and that masked creep. _I've seen this all before. _**

**"You have little ant." **

**"Who said I was speaking to you?" she spat at the shadow.**

**"No one else is with us. Those are just phantoms and are not real. None of this is it's all in your head, Azula." **

**She tensed as he grabbed her from behind, holding each arm firmly in his grasp, "This is the future; your future. It began the day you were born and nothing can stop it. This will come to pass I will make sure of it. You're going to destroy the world, Raven. It's written all over your face." **

**"I don't believe you. This is a day dream or nightmare but the Titans are real." **

**"Such a pity. But the charade ends now, Raven that's enough leave Azula be." She watched in abstract horror as the shadow shrunk down and revealed Raven. The four red eyes remained and the cloak was as blood red as the sky. "As you will Fire lord Zuko." **

**Her brother popped up out of the ground in front of her and snapped iron shackles around her wrists. Her eyes held the deepest fury in them and she loosed a scream of pent up rage into the sky. "NO!"**

"Hello earth to Azula. Snap out of it your just having a bad dream." She was aware of being shaken lightly by someone and forced her eyes open. The tension left her body when she recognized the unfamiliar surroundings of the tower. "Thank Agni this isn't a dream. I was afraid that I was still locked in that frozen hole."

"Would you like to talk about it? Talking can help." Her eyes found the older woman's and saw only the wish to help in their dark depths. "It had something to do with Raven and I think she's the only one who can make sense of what I saw. Its time I talked with her anyways."

She had reached the doorway and paused briefly debating, a few more moments of struggle ensued. "But thanks for asking, Zen."

"No problem. That's what friends are for aren't they?"

She did not have the answer to Zen's question because all of her friends betrayed her. So she continued to the elevator and felt a bit nervous about the long overdue conversation.

* * *

'_Now who's letting Timid influence her too much?' Courage's teasing wasn't helping. 'I'm not avoiding her.' _

'_Then why are you up here on the roof?' Ignoring the question she continued, 'You just answered your own question. If I wanted to avoid her, don't you think I would be meditating in my room?' _

'_Still you are hiding even if you have to meditate.' _

'_There is no pleasing any of you, is there?' she grumbled to the only emotion that she could stand to speak to at the moment. 'Unfortunately no although Red's been withdrawn more so than usual. Thoughts?' _

'_I imagine that she's content after tormenting Ozai and Azula. Whether I like it or not, she needs to exercise her excess energy or the Dr. Light fiasco will happen again.' Her initial surprise at learning that Courage liked discussing taboo topics with her was pleasant. But later she wanted to bang her head against the nearest and extremely hard surface. The emotion's name was Bravery or Courage she tended to respond to either one. However the most surprising thing of all was that Courage was very good at it._

'_Interesting. Then again that would explain her recent appearance at our monthly meetings to discuss how we will make your life really trying for the next month or so. She almost seemed accepting of our existence, finally.' Her mirth at that dug at the emotion. 'Funny that the only thing that myself and Red have in common is our dislike of the others. I guess it just took her a little longer to let that dislike go.' _

_Her mistress's mirth was infectious, 'Dislike is a mild word considering how aggravating we are.' _

'_That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it?'_

'_You bet your ass it is!' The laughter had died down between them and Courage was about to voice a concern to her mistress when, _"I apologize if you're still in the middle of something but we need to talk."

'_Good luck and don't worry I'll be here.' The emotion's words were comforting but she could tell that Raven was still on edge._

Sighing dejectedly the empath decided to jump in head first. "I'm sure you're wondering what happened to you a couple of days ago."

Nodding the firebender said, "Among other things."

"The mirror that Slade and Ozai were after is a portal into my mind. They were probably attempting to screw me up just enough so that I wouldn't be able to get us back to your dimension."

The emotions that rolled over the empath were damn near suffocating, "One of Nevermore's key defenses is the Hall of Memories. It forces any individual's caught within it to experience some of the most painful memories that I have; as if they were me. The result for those who are trapped is insanity."

"If that's true then shouldn't I be worse. I don't…"

"Understand?" she finished as she turned to face Azula, "I don't either. I'd have to travel to Nevermore to find out. One of them has been constantly hounding me to visit her in person, lately. I reasoned it could wait one more day."

"I get the feeling that ignoring anyone of them has serious consequences for you. You have no idea how much this means to me." She had to chuckle at that much to the bewilderment of the firebender, "Actually Azula I do. Earlier today you felt surprised at how easily I manage to answer your question about the Titans."

_This has got to be some kind of a joke…_ "How do you know what I felt?"

She studiously thought about how best to answer her for a moment or two. "When I offered to heal your wounds on Crescent Island, you felt relieved but you'd been tricked like that many times before. So even though you accepted my help you were going to surprise me when I moved to help you. I sensed all of this which is why I restrained you. However you're anxiety and terror blinded you to my hesitation. I hesitated because your terror hit me full force and I almost decided to leave you be. I pressed on regardless of your misgivings and healed all your wounds. If I hadn't, you'd have been too weak to survive the trip here."

"You make it sound like you can feel my emotions…but that's not possible."

"Not just your emotions Azula; everyone's." The firebender gave her a disbelieving look,

"You still don't believe me? Empathy, teleportation, levitation, telekinesis, astral projection, limited precognitive abilities, and demonic tendencies are just the basics of my abilities. I'm also quite literally a witch. I know spells, enchantments, and incantations that I can use to help fight the supernatural creatures that are out there." Shaking her head at Azula who was very quiet all of a sudden she said, "Answer me this question: How many people do you know have a mirror that can send you into their mind?"

"Fair point…wait demonic tendencies?" her question was expected, after all she had let that slip out on purpose. "I'm half demon Azula. Koh the face stealer is likely a very distant relative of mine. The other good guys on earth are just waiting for me to become the foul demonic creature that most, if not all, of them already believes me to be. Not including that the majority of them are scared to death of me."

The deafening silence was probably the most awkward for both of them as the firebender tried to process all the information she'd gotten. "Assuming that I believe all this you feel their hatred and fear, yet…I don't…how can you stand it?"

"I have to. I've already killed everyone on this planet once; I have six billion really good reasons to put up with a little bit of animosity. When I was old enough to understand they told me of what I was destined to do when I turned sixteen and because of how I was raised I came to earth. I wanted to see the place that I'd be destroying. Once I arrived here, I couldn't let it happen nor did I want it to." _'Don't stop now she has to, no, she needs to hear the rest so that she understands what she saw and will see for some time.' The emotion was right as usual so she continued,_

"When I told the Justice League, there like the Titans only much older, about my heritage not a single one of them wanted anything to do with me afterwards. I felt the extreme of human hatred and prejudice roll off of them. Regardless of that I pressed on and eventually I helped form the Teen Titans. For the longest time I wouldn't let them in because I knew if they learned about what and who I am; they'd be just like everyone else. The funny thing is though if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have found the strength to kill my father. They wouldn't give up even when all hope was lost and because of that I'm still here with the freedom to finally feel my emotions."

"I think I saw part of that fight. It's all messed up though and you still managed to do the right thing every time." Her words dug at Raven, "You're wrong Azula." Her voice contained no emotion as she continued, "When I became the portal for Trigon I truly became the half demon that I am."

"From the sound of things you didn't have a choice to become the portal."

"That's just it I did have a choice but I was stupid enough to let Trigon manipulate me into making the wrong one. He used my friends against me."

"At least you still had your friends and your mind." The words were sharper then knives and they cut deep.

"I could have easily of ended up just like you Azula. In fact I did end up just like you once. A couple years ago the Titans fought a villain named Warp. He traveled from the future to our time to steal something that had disappeared around the same time. Starfire did everything she could to try and stop him. She traveled twenty years into the future as it turns out the Titans broke up after her disappearance. When Star came back she told me that without my friends the partial insanity that I was born with intensified fracturing my mind."

"Our similarities are frightening." She said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

The smile gave Azula chills as she heard, "Although to be fair out of the two of us. I'm the real monster even after making all the mistakes that I have, my friends still care for me because I'm making up for them."

The firebender was lost in thought and jumped when she felt Raven brush past her. "Here, it's going to get cold tonight."

"Firebenders don't get cold." As she said that the cool breeze raised goose flesh along every bit of her skin that wasn't protected by her clothing. "I do remember reading that somewhere but a firebender who's lost the driving force behind their bending even a master;can't properly keep themselves warm."

"Well suit yourself then." Shrugging the empath let the proffered cloak fall to the ground at her feet and headed toward the elevator. "We'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight Firecracker."

Before the name's familiarity had fully sunk into her mind, Raven had vanished.


	17. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters  
I do not own Teen Titans or its characters  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in  
I own Zen my ATLA OC  
**

**Reviews  
14 Forsaken Sons**

_Well to begin, I wish to applaud you on your storytelling so far I mean it's so full of emotion it sent chills down my spine I love it and I look forward to your next_update.

Thank you very much. I'm glad that you like it and I do hope this chapter doesn't disapoint anyone.

**Azumisazureflames  
_  
_**_Firecracker huh. Good one. You're doing great as always Z. Thanks_

Firecracker is one of two nicknames that I have for Azula. I'm happy to hear that and you're very welcome.

* * *

They all felt it, the second their mistress had entered Nevermore, her ire was like a heat wave that affected them all at once, "Affection, what the fuck was that?"

Allowing a moment to adjust to the sight of her mistress having four blood red eyes pinning her into place the black clad emotion said, "No hey Affection, or how about we take this to your domain as we have urgent personal matters to discuss."

"Honestly is that too much to ask?" The way she responded only served to further fuel Raven's growing rage. "Not after the stunt you just pulled. At least the others give me some forewarning before an outburst happens."

"Rage doesn't and neither will I." Her statement froze Raven in place, she was well aware that Rage neither asked nor hinted at taking control; after all Rage embodied everything that was demonic and dark within her. She'd expected Rage to do that and she oft did. But this was…

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Instead of answering the emotion she simply motioned for Affection to lead the way.

_What is wrong with me? I've had to meditate even longer than normal and my emotions are even more unruly. Why am I so angry about this? She's my type, she didn't even bat an eye at my heritage…oh wait she just barely regained her sanity, its thread bare at best and I don't even know if she attracted to women. She doesn't need something like this right now either._

She let out a despairing sigh at that thought and to her surprise felt herself being hugged by none other than Candy Cane; as her buddy Courage liked to refer to her as. "I see someone has been hanging out with G.I. Jane."

Rather than scare Happy off like she had intended to, the emotion said, "You looked like you could use a hug. I'm always happy to oblige." With one last comforting squeeze the purple clad emotion walked off.

"Raven you could be wrong." The whisper was so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. Her tone was cheerless and forlorn sounding; it was disquieting to see the happy-go-lucky emotion semi-transforming into Sadness. If she was honest with herself, she rarely was, she rather liked Happy. She never hounded Raven like the rest did for more influence; she was content with the amount of influence she already had.

Their exchange went unnoticed by Affection as she was preoccupied by her own troubled thoughts. Especially the whole Hall Of Memories disaster, none of the other emotions excluding Happy wanted anything to do with her afterwards; her actions had cost them Slade.

"You're unbelievably stubborn when it concerns us." Her words startled Raven out of her own miserable thoughts about a certain firebender. "You all annoy the hell out of me and being able to feel is difficult."

"You could at least try a little harder." Her words hung heavily in the air as they both fell silent and continued their journey to Affection's domain.

Passing underneath the arch way was a little nerve-wracking for the empath as she had never been to this part of Nevermore, "Jinx's name is written all over this place."

Grinning widely the black clad emotion nodded, "You loved her once and well she left her mark upon you."

The room she'd entered was a far-cry from her own but the similarities were frightening and somehow it seemed to be organized. Which was surprising as this was Jinx they were discussing. The walls were painted a light purple that allowed for the outrageous odds and ends to stand out more.

A huge unicorn water fountain stood in the center of the space she'd entered. The fountain was big enough to swim in and the water was the same color as the hex caster's eyes; the unicorn's eyes were the eyes of a cat. As she walked past the giant fountain she caught sight of a picture frame that hung on the wall; it was the only group photo of the Titans that she had.

All of them had decided to don holo-rings and take a day off from being the Titans; instead they opted for being a family of misfits who were on vacation. They all looked strange with the holo-rings on but she loved that picture and her teammates. The media would have had a field day if they learned that she actually let a random stranger take a picture of her.

Following that picture there was one of her and Jinx next to it, she smiled fondly at that one. The hex caster had managed to convince her to get into a photo booth, everything had gone without a hitch until the last photo; she was looking at the camera but a second later and Jinx had her pressed against one side of the booth. It was a miracle that that place was still standing after they pulled apart breathing heavily. _She's still just as psychotic as she was back then. _

"I miss that vixen sometimes. It'd be unbearable if you weren't friends with her." Tearing her attention from the photo she saw that Affection had sat on a very familiar beat up couch. _That looks like the…_

"It is. You miss Kyoshi Island and despite first impressions you loved it."

She was very tired all of a sudden and dreaded voicing her question.

"Would you mind moving over, please?" As she moved over to make enough room for her mistress to sit, Raven saw a faint outline creeping up the black cloak. To her unfocused mind it looked like blue flames were slowly coming to life on it. Even the cloak's dragon shaped clasp wasn't unaffected by the creeping blue flames in fact upon closer inspection, it seemed as though the flames were spewing from its mouth onto the black cloak. "You protected her."

"I did." She waited for her mistress to make herself comfortable. "But Rage felt the need to interfere and because of this, she left an imprint on Azula's mind. The residual effects from the Hall will plague her for quite a while."

"Once they fade the bond between our minds will be even stronger than the bond I have with NightWing."

"Yes."

"You do realize this is the last thing that she needs right now, right?"

Affection had thought that at first but she disagreed, "What if it is exactly what she needs?"

"It's like I'm drowning and no one wants to dive into the shark infest waters to help me out." She grumbled to herself at the emotion's question. "The possibility is slim but a relationship could in fact help ground her mind firmly and keep her from lapsing back into insanity. I'm not making any promises though."

Inclining her head Affection said, "One other thing you should know. When she met me in Nevermore I called her Firecracker."

"So not only did you force it out of me on the roof earlier but you've called her that before." Affection was trying to decipher the tone of her deadpan whether it boded ill will or not. "Wellyousee."

* * *

**Titan's Tower the roof…**

She sat on the roof with her legs dangling over the edge and stared out over the vast ocean. The waves mesmerizing motion of push and pull helped to soothe her mind, this baffled the firebender. _I figured getting my ass kicked by a waterbender would've changed how much I liked the ocean._

However she was immensely relieved to know that that wasn't the case. She'd always been intrigued by the different bending styles and after learning as much as she could; she found that waterbending drew her attention the most.

After fighting Katara beneath Ba Sing Sei her respect for waterbending reach an even greater height, it was a graceful dance of water and fire. She begrudgingly would have to congratulate that waterbender for beating her the day of Sozin's Comet when next she saw her. If it weren't for her then she wouldn't be here.

_If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met the Titans specifically Raven. I can't believe I thought my life had been tough, granted it had gotten pretty bad for a while but it's nothing compared to what she's had to suffer through. Ranting, raving, and mumbling incoherently is what I'd still probably be doing if it weren't for her. I want to thank her properly but she is a complete and utter mystery to me. Not to mention that I hardly managed to keep my eyes off her chest while were talking earlier. Insanity hasn't cured me of being a perv it seems. She probably doesn't even like women. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the tower's siren. Abruptly it cut off and she let her mind wander again. She felt the breeze pick up again and was great full to Raven for leaving her cloak; her resolve broke an hour ago. Her thoughts drifted back to the empath and their conversation earlier. The words popped into her head as though they were carried by the wind.

_"We'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight Firecracker." _Firecracker, that word in particular struck a chord within her. _I've heard her say it before but where?_

In a flash she saw the black cloaked Raven who'd she thought looked an awful lot like her mother. _What was it that she said? _

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken, Firecracker. I'm not Arella Roth."_

Again the word Firecracker and that emotion…_Agni! If only I knew which emotion it was that I met. _

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken, Firecracker. I'm not Arella Roth."_

"_We'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight Firecracker."_

_Well and this is wildly stabbing in the dark well, from her tone it could have been Affection._

'_You're guess is as good as mine. After all she looked nothing at all like our Affection.' The voice seemed to come out of nowhere and rather than respond she remained silent. 'Oh come on a moment ago you were on roll there.' She huffed when the firebender didn't respond. _

'_I'm going crazy, again' _

'_No you're not. It's a side effect of that Nevermore place. See before none of us could talk to you but now we can.' _

'_Who's we?' _

_Laughing out loud the emotion had just caught her breath and said 'You're emotions.'_

'_So which one are you?' she asked mildly curious and kind of dreading the answer. _

'_Damn. Sorry I've got to cut this short, Rage and a few of the others are trying to prevent some nasty memories from escaping the dungeons. They need back up and I'm it, later Sifu.' She got a brief image of herself clad in yellow armor bowing and then running off down the hallway, 'I'm Intelligence by the way.' _

_Yet another topic to discuss with Raven tomorrow, this whole situation is insane. _Feeling immensely tired and worn out from the recent events that literally turned her world upside down, the firebender made her way back to the room she was given. Mere seconds after her head hit the pillow she dreamt of a man made of paper and a black dragon that breathed emerald flames.

* * *

'_You're staring again.' The emotion sounded annoyed and with good reason this was the fifth time she had to snap her Sifu out of it._

She couldn't help the staring; her attention was riveted on Raven and her appearance. Loose fitted black jeans and a Birthday Massacre band t-shirt hugged the empath's curves just enough to derail Azula's train of thought every time she glanced over at her. The Tower was quiet and the two had been surprised to find the other awake; Raven having been up a few hours before sunrise to meditate and Azula was woken up as the sun rose. "I guess it's true that firebenders rise with the sun."

"When you achieve mastery of your firebending you're never able to sleep in again. It has something to do with your chi being in tune with the sun's energy. Although of late, the nightmares that I've been experiencing are what have woken me up." Raven was well aware of her nightmares. "There the residual effects from your recent stint in the Hall of Memories. The reason why you're insanity wasn't exacerbated by it, is easily explained."

She could sense Raven's hesitation and dare she believe it, a touch of nervousness. "And?"

"One of my emotions shielded you from the brunt of it and the nightmares that you experience as well as the day dreams are the consequences of her actions. Rage didn't help matters when she felt the urge to exact her form of torture upon you. She doesn't…" She trailed off mid-sentence as her growing shame of what she was about to say filled the empath up. "…I don't like it when my enemies escape my grasp unscathed."

"I don't either. Which emotion was it?" she asked imploringly while still making it sound like she didn't care either way if Raven answered her or not. "Affection."

She barely made out the quiet answer. "Black cloak looks an awful lot like your mother?"

Her question was drowned out by a chorus of very loud pops, followed by the sound of shattering glass, and lastly the mug of tea shattered, that Raven had set on the coffee table earlier. A few second of silence and the empath's only response was to nod stiffly. "Rage resembles my father and contains my demonic urges and desires. Where Affection resembles my mother and contains all the humanity that I possess."

"Vague images are all that I have left of the memories of my own mindscape but I remember Affection I thought she was my mother when she came to free me." Her statement brought forth a slew of curious questions to the surface of the empath's mind. "Anything else?"

"Last night I may have had a conversation with the embodiment of my intelligence." Now that she'd said it out loud she cringed at how unbelievably unstable she sounded. She pleaded to any spirit who'd listen to help her out. "I'm an idiot." The firebender watched in some state of utter shock at her statement.

"I apologize for not warning you about that. There's a side effect on people who enter my mind mirror; the magic forges a line of communication between you and the residents of your mindscape. Basically it makes it so you can speak to your emotions and they can finally speak with you." There was a brief paused. "And in time it will be possible for you to actually enter your own mind."

_'That's…unexpected. Hopefully its later much, much later.' _

_ The firebender was unsettled by the emotion's statement. 'Why though? Wouldn't it be better if I could speak with you in person?' _

_ The emotion remained silent. _

"There something else that's been bothering me. I can't remember much of the last four years but what really bothers me is that I remember something very important to me was taken away. I think it was a couple months after I was transferred to Crescent Island."

"It sounds to me like your sub-conscious locked those memories deep inside your mind. Solely so that when you're ready to, you can work through what you've had the utter misfortune to experience. Basically it's a defense mechanism developed by your mind, however because of recent events rather than having nightmares about what happened to you over the past four years; you're nightmares are memories of my life. If it really was that important then you'll remember." The empath could sense that Azula wanted to be left alone. "I'll be on the roof if you need anything."

She motioned vaguely in the direction of the empath telling her that she got the message. Her mind was racing and she couldn't stop going over the one thing she'd learned: The possibility that Raven liked her was looking good. _I seriously need to stop staring at her chest._ With that thought she hit her head against the nearest semi hard surface. The firebender needed to blow off some steam after the events of the last couple of days. Without another second of hesitation she headed for the tower's training room.

* * *

**Training room…**

The room wasn't empty when she arrived and she resigned herself for a lengthy wait. Telling herself she needed to meditate anyways she had just settled and was about to take a deep breath when the room's other occupant interrupted, "Hey its Azula right?"

She nodded in his direction to answer the question. "You're NightWing."

She was uneasy around him and the reason was that he unfortunately reminded her of Zuko. "It's just Wing for short. I'm sorry we've haven't really got a chance to talk before now or hang out."

"Why?" He didn't just hear the one question that she asked; he heard the thousands that she couldn't bring herself to voice.

"Why not, everyone needs a friend and with everything that you've been through; you could use some that won't judge. I've done some pretty horrible things to my friends and yet they still put up with me." She could hear the grin and was surprised to find that he took a seat beside her, not too terribly close but not very far away either.

"I invented a super villain named Red X and created a suit to give me an upper hand against my friends. I almost killed someone as Red X to convince Slade to let me in on his plans. It didn't work and earning my friends' trust back wasn't easy. Things got worse that very same year; Slade manipulated me into becoming his apprentice by threatening my friends. A couple of years later someone broke into the tower and stole the Red X suit and my friends thought I started parading around as him again. Luckily they believed me when I said it wasn't me."

His muscles had stiffened while he talked so he started working the stiffness out, "Despite the mistakes I intentionally made my dysfunctional family gave me a second chance to make up for them. A second chance is hard enough to receive it's even harder to make up for the mistakes we make when no believes that you've changed."

"It's all you can do." She whispered quietly to herself. "Exactly."

"That's starting to annoy me. Do all of you have ridiculously good hearing?" He chuckled lightly at that. "Compared to Cyborg, Raven, and Changeling, my hearing is weak. But it's good enough and it has to be or else people die."

"I was wondering if you'd like to spar with me. Raven did mention that you were a general by the time you reached age 14." His request took a second or two to register with her mind before she answered, "Alright but I won't pull any punches."

"I'd be insulted if you did and feel free to use your bending I love a good challenge."

They only manage three rounds and both were surprised at how each one ended in a draw. Neither fighter had ever been equally matched before with someone who was around the same age. They would have gone a fourth round if it weren't for the fact that Azula looked about ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion.

"Wow I don't think I've ever felt this exhausted in my life before." He said between breaths.

"I'd go another round but I don't think that's a good idea. Being imprisoned for four years has really fucked with the conditioning my father pounded into me my entire life." The swear word caught the boy wonders attention but he reasoned that Raven's translation enchantment had something to do with it. "Three rounds are mighty impressive most of my team can't even manage two; except Raven she can go eight."

_Now that is impressive. She sure doesn't look like she could fight him eight times in a row with each round lasting thirty minutes. _"Are you hungry?" A very audible growl from her abdomen told him all he needed to know, "Come on, Cy, isn't the only one who can dish out amazing food." She silently followed him to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted them was unexpected and very life changing for the Titan leader who'd just walked in on an irregularly dressed half-demon making pancakes. "Well it's about damn time you two. My patience was running thin and I barely managed to refrain from teleporting you both here." Both of them found it hard to focus on her as she was wearing skin tight jeans and a black and white tank top; that said Queen of Insanity.

"Since when have you learned how to cook?" she glared at him and he swallowed thickly. "Cyborg flat out forced me into cooking lessons after my one time stab at cooking three years ago." He shuddered involuntarily at the indication of her 'specialty pancakes'.

"That's not what you're making is it?" Rolling her eyes at him and returning her attention to the blue berry pancakes she ignored him.

"Pancakes?"

"Not again!" His voice startled her and she turned to face Cyborg. "Need I remind you gears for brains that I'm not from this dimension?"

"All I hear are excuses and I don't want to hear them Princ- urgha." He was cut off as a tiny water whip smacked the back of his head. "Be nice mister or what we did last night won't be repeated ever and I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"Is that right? I'd love to see you try." He said raising a non-existent eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is." The next fifteen seconds shocked all those present excluding the empath and when they pulled apart a squeal of epic proportions sounded from the door way; where a very ecstatic Tamaranian princess floated. "Friend Cyborg and friend Zen, you look the good together."

"Thanks Star."

"If everyone's done bickering and making out, the food's up." Her words quieted everyone down immediately and as they reached for various condiments, she handed a plate stacked with gooey bubbling brown things covered with green fungus to Star. "I added Dijon mustard to them as I made them, just an experiment. Let me know how you like them."

"I gave the thanks."

Azula expected the empath to disappear to the roof after Star thanked her but was curious to know why when she didn't. Being careful not to express her interest in the empath's prescience she focused on eating her pancakes and subtlety watched her out of the corner of her eye. Her observation lasted forty seconds before the empath started eating her breakfast. Lately she needed more raw meat and blood than usual because of all the healing; mind diving, and dimension traveling.

There was an unspoken rule that when Raven stayed to eat breakfast no one commented on what she ate; as it normally was raw meat and the blood she squeezed out of it into one of her tea mugs. She'd tried eating more cooked meat than they normally did but after about a year of this without any of it being raw her demonic tendencies surface far more easily than they should have.

After that they agreed on not mentioning it and Raven finally just accepted the situation as unfair as it is. She was half-demon and one thing demons required whether they were half bred or not; demons needed large quantities of flesh and blood. It didn't matter what kind so long as they consumed it.

There was one incident that she would never speak of with her friends. The one time she drank human blood.

_"You're not kidding are you?" his voice shook and his fear was palpable. _

_ "Afraid not but I won't drink unless you give me permission." _

_ "Why bother asking from what I've seen you could overpower me and drain me dry." He took a deep breath. "Listen to me, I'm not like them I've never used my powers to pick on the little guys and I wouldn't ask unless it was absolutely necessary." _

_ "I'm probably going to regret this." His shoulders slumped and he leaned back against the brick wall, "Let's just get this over with quickly." _

_ "Don't watch if you do I won't be able to do this." He almost believed her. "Whatever just bite me already."_

_ She grasped the arm that was closest to her and sunk her fangs into the soft flesh of his wrist. _

The waking nightmare lasted only a couple of seconds and before the firebender could look away from Raven; they made eye contact. The shame and self-loathing that she saw made it hard for her to breathe. She wanted to assure Raven that the memory didn't bother her but she felt frozen in place. Both of them jumped when the tower's siren went off and it was a couple minutes more before they realized that they were the only ones at the counter. "I think I understand that you're not completely human even better than your teammates do."

Raven couldn't stand it anymore she stood swiftly knowing that her emotions were too unstable to risk teleportation she bolted for the door. "During my many forced hours of study I happened upon an ancient scroll its contents described a ritual; more a tradition really. In ancient times the fire Ills were plagued by a demon and it was relentless in its taste for death and faces.

However a fairly simple farmer managed to impress the face stealer with his iron will and composure. So the demon struck an agreement with the farmer; in return for letting the face stealer eat half of his hippo-cow herds every couple of months. The demon would not go after the faces of any of the farmer's family. When the farmer asked the face stealer why he said, "The only reason I steal faces is so I can consume the flesh and blood they leave behind. A demon needs it fresh every month or we become less tame." To this day the Dao Ni family still has half of their hippo-cow herds mysteriously disappearing every couple of months."

The empath was still rooted to the spot in front of the door. "The need to eat raw meat is just one more thing that makes you who you are Raven. 'Sides it'll take a lot more than that to frighten me." A shiver raced up and down her spine as the firebender had whispered into her ear. "I don't know about you but I can't get you out of my head."

She could feel her cooler than normal blood rushing to her face; flushing it a light pink. In that moment the empath was relieved that Azula couldn't see her face. "Understandable, I guess that I made an impression when I was there."

"Azul-" Soft but firm and extremely warm lips cut her off and in that instant all doubts vanished from her mind. Just as sudden as she had felt the pleasant sensation of kissing the firebender it disappeared along with Azula.

She was still a bit dazed when she noticed Azula's absence. "Oh hell no!"

The firebender's mind was in overdrive as she tried to accept the fact that she was utterly screwed. _'Whichever one of you is responsible for this better hope that I don't find you.' _

_'Sifu, please come down. Affection's fairly certain that Raven feels the same way.' Her words did nothing to slow her racing thoughts. 'Fairly? I-' _

As she rounded the corner a very amused Raven greeted her. "You don't get to turn my world on its head and then run off at least not without me kissing back." Azula didn't notice when she had closed the distance between herself and Raven but she was glad that she did.

A few seconds later and they were forced apart as Raven's communicator went off. "Yes?"

"Uh you sound like you're out of breath were you training?" Having expected one of her teammates to call rather than Zen, she nearly dropped it.

"You rang?"

"Right. NightWing's helping the firemen with evacuating the nearby settlements and he told me to tell you it is all hands on deck for this. Apparently wildfire season started earlier than normal."

"ETA five minutes."

"Raven, ask Azula if she wouldn't mind coming along. A firebender is exactly what we need."

"Roger that over and out." Snapping the lid close she heard, "You don't even have to ask."


	18. Brotherhood Rising

**Fractured Minds Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer from the last sixteen chapter still appiles I don't own any of the chacaters or the shows that they are from.  
I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have place them in. I own General Shen, Lily, and Roku they are my atla ocs.**

Guest Review(Very stupid how they changed this from anon) : Thank you for your imput and I will try to make it clear who is speaking in the future.

**Azumisazureflames: **Well you'd be one of the few people not including myself who think that. I'm glad that I can keep pleasing my readers as that makes me very happy to hear it. Me too. :)

**Point of interest: Yes Changeling and Jinx are communicating via sign language.**

* * *

**Kyoshi Island a month and a half after the Brotherhood's invasion of Ba Sing Sei…**

He was pacing again. Back and forth, back and forth the vibrations coming from his never ending motion was beginning to aggravate the blind earthbender. But she kept quiet knowing that a couple weeks ago she had done the same. Her own restlessness and practice had kept the worry she felt at bay.

That's why her and Jinx were still there when everyone else had long since called it a day. And a long drawn out day it had been; the GAang and the Titans argued about the attack on Ba Sing Sei for the thousandth time.

When they first reached Kyoshi Island Katara, Sokka, and Aang were convinced that the Fire Nation was trying to start the war again; or rather that Ozai somehow managed to break out of the Boiling Rock and had been planning something like this for the past four years. On the other hand Toph, Suki, and Iroh had sided with Changeling and the others about this being a move by the Brotherhood.

The heated arguments had reached a boiling point by the second week after the attack on the Earth Kingdom's capital when another attack was launched on Kyoshi Island and with the evidence mounting against the Fire Nation it was harder for Changeling to get through to the waterbender, her brother, and the avatar.

At the end of the second week they called it quits on the Tug-O-War when Jinx had regained consciousness. Her injuries had been severe and even with the faster rate of healing metahumans were lucky to have; it was the longest amount of time that Jinx had ever spent unconscious before. It was immediately apparent whose side the hex caster was on in concerns to who'd attacked the Earth Kingdom.

"How can you possibly know that for sure?" hissed Aang as she calmly sided against him and his friends.

Rolling her eyes at him and trying not to sound like a bitch but falling miserably she said, "Listen, Q-Ball, I know what I saw before Terra and I went at each other like there was no tomorrow. I only have one reason why I believe the grass stain over there. And her name is Madam Rouge.

Her body is like a giant rubber band; she can stretch, twist, and contort her body in to any shape or form that she can think of. Last I remembered about rubber is, that it melts when it gets too hot and cracks if it gets too cold. So really if any firebenders were involved with the attack she'd have kept her distance. That's how I know and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

He tried to see it from her point of view but he couldn't see how anything like that was possible. He really couldn't fall for such farfetched tales; granted Changeling and his friends could do some unusual things but what he'd described about the Brotherhood was something out of his worst nightmares.

_Nobody could be that evil, Could they? _He thought while lying awake much later that night.

"She's been in there a really long time. Do you think…something's wrong?" he asked directing his question to the blind earthbender who'd been on the verge of nodding off.

"To be brutally honest yes something's wrong-"

"Jeez soften the blow for him why don't you General."

"Let me finish, you don't ever let me finish…but Katara won't give up on your friend until she's done everything that she can think of to help your friend. If anyone can do it madam fussy britches can." Laughter accompanied her statement.

"Thanks Toph." He said after managing to catch his breath. Over the past couple of weeks the shape-shifter and the blind earthbender had gotten close as they both loved a good joke and giving their friends ridiculous nicknames.

She nodded in his direction and the three lapsed into an agreeable silence. That was broken a few moments later when Katara exited the Island infirmary. "I think I managed to break whatever hold that they had on her mind."

"Care to elaborate madam fussy britches?" The waterbender's head snapped to the hex caster and then she turned her blue eyes on the general. "We're going to discuss this later Mud slug." She huffed very disgruntled with the earthbender.

"To elaborate on why I believe she's better; when she woke up she immediately asked after Beast Boy who I assume is Changeling."

"She's asking for me?" his tone of voice as he asked this nearly broke the waterbender's heart. _She must mean a lot to him. I wonder what happened between the two of them._

Her thoughts were on the same track as Toph's, though she knew better than to asked the goofy guy about certain topics. She remembered quite vividly how he reacted when she joked about the brotherhood and didn't what a repeat.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I get cranky on little sleep so I'll see you sissies in the morning." She said, not wanting to eavesdrop on the shape-shifters conversation. "Hey, who the hell are you calling a sissy?" Both Katara and Changeling chuckled at the hex caster's outburst.

About a week after Terra's recovery had begun an air balloon crashed in the bay; the occupants luckily managed to make it to shore before the Uonagi made an appearance.

"Fire Lord Zuko, what brings you here?" Elder Kintosi's tone unnerved the soaked firebender and when he looked up, he gulped, "The fire nation capitol was invaded early this morning, we barely made it out of there alive."

"You honestly expect me to believe your lies?" he spat ignoring the death glare he received from the fire lady as she moved to stand next to Zuko. "Both of my children could very well be dead. Keep pushing your luck old man. Because I don't have anything left to lose."

Her voice shredded the last of his courage but before he could respond the GAang arrived. "Just tell me why you tried to start the war again?"

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you people?" his screech had all eyes directed at him. "The fire nation didn't just attempt to topple Ba Sing Sei again. The Brotherhood sent Terra along with half of General Immortus' army of giant mechanical soldiers to claim the city. They probably modified them so they would look like fire nation troops."

"Changeling here isn't lying."

"That's not the point Toph. I don't see how anyone could believe a far-fetched tale like his or his friends'." Rather than argue with him she fell silent cursing how stupid her friends were being right now or rather how stupid Avatar Twinkle toes was being.

"Then pray explain to me how the hell a giant purple monstrosity that spits acid appears out of nowhere? Or a creep with an orange mask single handedly takes the palace?"

The Fire Lady's out-burst shut everyone up instantly. "I don't know what he and his friends have done to get on your bad sides but I'd believe everything he tells me from now on. Or we're all literally fucked." Silence greeted her words, "Now if someone wouldn't mind showing me where I can dry off that'd be fantastic."

* * *

**The training dojo a couple days later…**

"I don't know what's worse, not knowing if Lily and Roku are alright or where Azula and Ozai are." The avatar's words perfectly reflected the thoughts of those gathered excluding Changeling and the rest of the Titans present.

He still had the text from Raven telling him and Jinx, that she'd be returning with Azula to their dimension. _This Zuko guy would probably flip his lid if he knew. I hope they get back soon; we won't last much longer with the entire Brotherhood here. _

"So what do you say? Oh booger green one?" she asked hoping to get a rise out of the serious Titan. "I'm sorry what?" He managed after he broke away from his thoughts.

"I suggested to the worried parents that we" she paused indicating the younger Titans, herself, and the shape-shifter "could mount a rescue operation for Lily and Roku."

"There is no way we'd be able to do it without back up. Our best bet is to wait for them to come back or wait long enough for Terra to recover fully. Since mine and Iroh's communicators are broken we have little choice but to wait." He hated being serious and making all the decisions. He expected the two fire nation royals to object but they both went very quiet. "There broken?"

"Unfortunately and there isn't enough between the two to even repair them enough to work." He grumbled in response.

"There's one in the palace." He statement brought the green Titan's head up, "Are you serious?"

Nodding Zuko continued, "Very, something or someone attacked Obsidian Island but when the troops I dispatched to help, arrived on Obsidian all they found were smoking burnt out houses and a strange yellow something or other. I thought it looked an awful lot like Raven's and well thought she'd attacked the Island herself."

"Dude how are you still alive after that? I'm surprised she didn't throw you out of the nearest window!" His exclamation wasn't far off. The fire lord often wondered how he survived that night too. "The point is if you need more materials to work with there are some in the palace armory but the place is swarming with those soldiers you mentioned two days ago."

"This is my third go round with these guys; this is going to be a walk in the park." _At least I hope nothing goes wrong.  
_

* * *

**Three days later the Fire Nation Capital; Royal palace…**

_This is way too easy. _His thoughts were mirrored by the silent hex caster. There hadn't been any sort of resistance thus far and it was highly unlikely that the brotherhood was still unaware of their prescience; what with Toph, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether making an awful ruckus at the other end of the building. He disregarded his uneasy feelings and pressed on; they needed whatever parts that the communicator in the armory still had.

Before proceeding any further into the unfamiliar palace he reconfigured his left ear giving him the sensitive hearing of a brown bat. When nothing registered as a threat or a patrol he motioned for Jinx to go first.

She shot him a dirty look as she moved passed him that seemed to say 'you do realize that my luck is shit right?' He ignored her. Once she had reached the unguarded entrance to the armory she flash the all clear signal before entering the room.

_Come on; come on, what the hell is taking her so long? _His question was answered a nano-second later when the doors to the room exploded outward tearing an impressive hole through the wall directly opposite them. The shape-shifter had to throw himself backwards hurriedly to avoid getting riddled with wooden shrapnel. "I can't believe that I ever admired you."

"Vell you should have joined us vhen you had the chance, Kitten." He winced at the heavily accented voice. He'd learned this particular lesson the hard way; Jinx hated nicknames especially the ones that were feline in nature.

The ghost sensation of cracking bones spread within him as he waited for the inevitable sadistic and violent retaliation that his teammate had a penchant for. _Three…two…one…_ He was not disappointed; as he noted a very and oddly satisfying smack reverberate through the hallway. "And you shouldn't have fucked with _bad _luck."

It was rare when he allowed himself to feel good about someone else's suffering but there wasn't love lost between him and any member of the brotherhood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

His grin was still in full swing when his teammate rounded the corner. Jinx was instantly wary at the sight of his grin. "What? Don't tell me you think I went too far?"

The grin stretched even wider at this, "I've been waiting for that bitch to finally get what she deserves."

"I like reveling in my awesomeness as much as the next person does but let's sound the signal and get the hell out of here before she wakes up." Without waiting for a response she took off down the hallway not really bothering to check and see if he was following or not.

A howl sounded behind her and echoed eerily throughout the huge palace another howl accompanied the first and several more came just as quickly. The signal was pre-arranged by the Titans. A wolf-bat's screeching howl that sounded more like nails on a chalk board then an animal for success and a warthog monkey's for failure.

Naturally this was designed so that the soldiers that were pursuing the diversion team would be momentarily distracted by the unusual sound. Therefore making it easier for the airlift team to swoop down and snatch up Toph and the junior Titans.

The next part of the plan was for Jinx and Changeling to shake off any pursers and sneak out of the palace once the furor had died down somewhat. But their plan had never hinged on Slade showing up thereby officially marking that critical moment when all hell breaks loose.

Jinx's forward momentum and subsequent attempt at stopping herself from crashing into the super villain made her do just that. Before she could scramble or jump back his arms encircled her and he drew her close for a very intimate and perverse hug. Until the moment he used his inhuman strength to effectively break her back.

Blackness crept to hug the edges of her vision as she faintly heard a disconcerting wail of pain; it took a moment for it to occur to the hex caster's mind that the wail was coming from her own mouth.

The sensation of becoming weightless engulfed her before she embraced the vivid blackness which held within it sweet whispers promising bliss and comfort, all she had to do was let her-self be dragged into the deep.

Changeling's current form prevented him from effectively unleashing the primal rage that he harbored within. Instead he contented himself with gingerly wrapping a tentacle around Jinx's unconscious body that had been tossed aside like trash when her screams had ceased. While maintaining his gentle but firm grip on her, he shifted, becoming the Beast. He transferred the hex caster to his back. _Let's dance._Rather than wasting precious seconds to roar at Slade he lunged after him and easily overtook the criminal mastermind.

Spinning on his hind feet to face the masked mad man he grunted when he felt his clawed fist make contact. The claws sliced through the body armor that his opponent wore as if it were butter. Without letting up on his opponent the beast brought his other fist around and when it made contact the criminal mastermind's feet lifted up off the red tiles; his body smashed through several walls before thudding sickeningly against a stone wall.

_Splorch_. A disgusting wet slurp like sound hit his ears when he peeled Slade off of the wall. Sticky liquid coated the entire surface of Slade's body and upon closer inspection he noted that the color of the liquid was black. _Like motor oil. SON OF A- _his mind spiraled into a familiar black void and he knew nothing more.

* * *

The sensation of feeling returned to him first, followed quickly by an incessant ringing in his ears. Deciding to focus on the ringing despite how difficult it was to as the ringing wasn't even slightly pleasant, he found that after focusing hard enough for an eternity but it was more like ten minutes. The ringing was more recognizable as hushed whispers. _I guess the others didn't escape either. _

For awhile after he lay still knowing better than to try and sit up after getting sucker punched by Slade. Instead he focused once more on the hushed whispering of the prisoners around him. At first it was hard to pick up much of anything at all and then he shot bolt upright when one of the more depraved souls though it'd be amusing to piss on him.

Leaping up from the floor he landed on his feet as a giant gorilla. Before he had a chance to do any damage to his cell mate he saw the now empty water bucket hanging limply from their hand. Sheepishly he reverted back to his human form. "Sorry 'bout that I don't like being surprised and well waking me up with water isn't the best idea."

"Focus grass stain, we can't exactly afford to be taking dirt naps right now. We have much bigger problems at the moment." He whirled around and was stunned at how huge the dungeon cell was. It could have easily fit forty more people.

But despite the amount of space and people in the cell, he saw that each and every last man, woman, or child wore iron shackles around their ankles and wrists. "Right." Giving himself a shake to better rid his body of its disorientation he re-addressed the hex caster, "Did anyone evade capture?"

The famed Cheshire grin spread across her face. "General Bei Fong managed to give them the slip which isn't shocking as she is totally bad ass." Rolling his eyes at her praise of the blind earthbender he raised his hands up and he swiftly signed, _Did they find the communicator on you? And how's your back? _

"There's no doubt about that. But surely you're overestimating the blind girl." He said, watching her hands carefully. _No but I doubt it will work; the one I found was totally fried. It hurts like hell but I'll manage._

"You better watch it green bean, I don't like your attitude." she stepped closer to him and he had to fight the urge to back away from her. _Still we have to try and it may still be good for a half worded text. Now it's just a matter of who can text faster. _

"Hey listen; I don't want any trouble from you. I'm simply voicing a valid concern that I have for a defenseless blind girl." He winked at her to let her know his words weren't mean to be taken seriously. _I can text faster and if you can make enough of a fuss for the creepy Psimon not to notice what I'm doing we'll be that much closer to getting out of here. I'll need at least three minutes. Think you can manage that? _

"Well that's too bad because you've got it now." She hissed, waiting for his signal. _I want you to hex me into that big guy in the far left corner. See if you can't make it so I land on him. _

The palace servants and royal guards who'd been thrown in the dungeons a couple days ago watched their exchange with baited breath waiting for the worst and hoping for the best. As it so happened they got the worst; the strange woman swung at the animal man and an instant before her fist would have connected with his chin a wave of pink energy slammed into him.

Chaos. Pure and unfettered chaos reigned for the next several minutes. The pink wave had left the animal man incapacitated on top of General Shen; who'd immediately bucked the unconscious kid off of him. He turned on the spot and started shooting fireballs at random. With the commotion kicked up by the firebender no one noticed the strange pink haired woman rapidly typing a message out on a strange yellow device. Pink sparks lit up the device and danced from each of her fingertips.

Just before the device shorted out she managed to hit send with nothing but smoking chard bits of yellow alloy left, the hex caster sincerely hopped that the message reached Raven's communicator.

* * *

**The Fire Nation Palace; Throne room four days after the capture of the Titans…**

"I'm pleased with your progress General Immortus and yours as well Madam Rouge. General continue with your sweep of the Earth Kingdom, every last city, town, and village, everything must be seized and in our control. You have your orders." General Immortus saluted the brotherhood's leader and vanished to complete his task.

"Madam Rouge I have a very special assignment just for you." His sultry voice dripped with desire as he moved closer to the unusually rigid super villain. "I want you to take Plasmus and keep the avatar and his friends very busy."

"And…" Her impatience stuck him full force and caused a shiver to run up his spine. "…and prevent them from interfering with our plans. At least until the time is right." Cold, soulless eyes had lost track of their prey as he slowly circled out of sight.

A chill of anticipation coursed throughout her entire body freezing her to the spot. "Then…" the whispering caress nearly sent her over the edge into the oblivion waiting below, "I want you to kill them all without mercy. I'm counting on you Madam Rouge."

"I vont disappoint you Slade." She whispered the words to him, harsh and low but they still sent a bone deep chill down his spine all the same. It seems they both still needed to release the pent up desires raging within them, "On second thought, I still have need of your extraordinary _flexibility_."

"Lead the vay." The emphasis on flexibility nearly drove her insane and as she f0llowed the criminal mastermind she could barely restrain from jumping his lithe flesh. Watching him move or saunter as it were had a hypnotic effect over her.

Her only painstaking release from the deepening of her need, were the fantasies her mind created during their fifteen minute stroll through the palace to find a more secluded spot. Soon she would experience those cruel fantasies for real and she would love every minute of it.


	19. Against The Odds

**Fractured Minds Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer from the last seventeen chapter still appiles I own none of these characters or their shows.**

**I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in.  
I own Roku, Lily, Daoru, Kuutak, Rao, Song, Zen, and General Shen they are my ATLA ocs.  
**

Now onto some intersting points: I do not know what Plasmus's name is so I came up with Markus Burns.

Rook is what Lily accidentily called Roku one day and ever since she has always called him that. Everyone callls Lily, Lil. Everyone except dad(he is so mean).

What are those strange fire soldiers? How can Lily and Roku create them? All in due time. Also if Lily and Roku don't seem like your average five year olds. I think I've earned the **'I trust you enough to let this silde but it better make sense soon or else'**. There is an explaination for how mature and grown up they seem even though they are roughly five years old. BUT I can't tell you...yet or it will give away a jawdropping twist.

LE GASP! Why, Zuko? Why must you be so mean to Lil? Try not to kill Zuko, okay? I kinda need him for the rest of this story.

I hope you enjoyed the Raven/Azula interaction that I squeezed in before shit hit the fan in the avatar verse.

**14 Forsaken Sons: **I didn't see that one coming either. Thank you so much and no worries I will. I hope this doesn't disappoint you or anyone who reads this.

* * *

**Fire Nation Capital; somewhere in the Royal palace servant wing…**

The two firebending kids collapsed instantly after reaching one of many secret rooms hidden throughout the palace but before they landed on the hardwood floor dead to the world; two different sets of hands caught Lily and Roku. "…I don't believe it. I thought…they'd…"

"Easy Song as you can see they're fine, apart from a scratch or two." This seemed to placate the oldest servant among those who'd escaped the first assault. Lady Song who'd been appointed to replace Tau breathed a sigh of relief. "Make them as comfortable as possible, I'll head to the dungeons and see if I can't work out a plan to spring the others. Demons and beasts be damned I will not let them rot."

Nodding their assent they moved swiftly to the tasks she'd set them.

* * *

_The princess's muscles groaned painfully in protest as she once again cartwheeled across the abandoned training ground. She landed lightly on her feet and spun to see the results, a wide almost maniacal grin spilt her face as she noted to her satisfaction at the sight that awaited her. _

_T__he red flames danced back and forth over the ground; the flames were molded into several different shapes. Butterflies, fire lilies, dragons, koi fish, ravens, albatross falcons, and a komodo rhino were a few of the shapes that the flames became. The firebending forms that she'd studied from the eight year old scrolls had been difficult to learn on her own but she'd kept practicing in her spare time. She performed them first without her bending and, only after perfecting them as much as she could, she added her bending._

_"Wow Lily. You're amazing." _

_A very good and warm feeling spread through her chest at hearing her older brother praising her. "You're just saying that Rook." _

_He stared in openmouthed shock at hearing her dismiss the rapidly fading flames. He still had a hard time believing that she refused to see how great her bending was. "Honestly I'm not Lil. You're grasp of firebending is prodigal or something. That was unbelievable. D-Do you think you could teach me?" _

_This brought the princess up short. _He's really asking me? I can't teach him, I can't do anything right. At least that's what father said… _"I can try, but even if doesn't work. Please don't be angry with me Rook." _

_He very nearly shouted with joy at hearing her say yes but once the rest of what she'd said had sunk in, he almost yelled at her. Almost. "Lil, you're my sister and I could never get angry at you. If you're worried about not teaching it to me right don't be, we could always search for whoever created the scroll to clear up any questions that I have." _

_He felt the impact of her tackle and, "You're the best Rook." _

_He smirked at her. "Lil you wound me. I thought you already knew that?" _

_Immediately he felt her shift and the next impact that he felt was his back hitting the dirt. Her face was drawn back in a menacing scowl. "Say it." _

_Ruefully he chuckled. "Fire Lord Lily is the best in the universe and I am but a humble peasant before her." _

_And just like that the scowl vanished giving one the impression that it had never existed. "Shall we begin peasant." _

_"Yes Fire Lord Lily." _

_An hour later found the two royal children gasping for breath, smelling faintly of smoke and with smudges of black residue staining the clothes they wore. "That's…excruciatingly exhausting. Agni Lil, how'd you manage?" _

_"It gets easier with practice." She choked out between huge gulping breaths. _

_"I wonder who wrote the scroll." He said after a moment. His curiosity had grown nearly unbearable during the intensive hour of practice. "I don't know." _

_Her answer left much to be desired and as he was about to start grilling her about it, "All it said on it was __**The Azure Dragon; Dance of Flame.**__ I tried looking for them but I couldn't find anything." _

Who or what is the Azure Dragon? _Before he could give voice to his thoughts a series of violent explosions rocked the very ground he stood on. The ground shook again and again and again he'd barely managed to stay on his feet throughout every tremor. His sister fared much better for as each tremor hit she used a variation of some firebending forms that required one to flip, twist, and jump; the acrobatics came with an ease to her that any professional gymnast would kill for. _

_"Rook." _

_"Lil." Through unspoken communication they had quickly recalled the drills their mother forced them to practice. In the event of an attack on the palace they were to fight off any soldiers and find a place to hide. Their mother stressed the importance of memorizing the layout of the palace; for the sole purpose of being able to avoid a group of attackers if they spotted them first._

_A second later and the princess took off like a rocket with her brother close behind. She took several dozen turns at random and he realized that she was leading them further and further from the central part of the palace. More importantly the royal family's living quarters. "Lil, shouldn't we be trying to get to Mai and Zuko?" he whispered breathlessly. _

_"What's the one thing Mai always told us to do in a situation like this?" _

"She said if you get separated from us head for the….oh! Right duh." He fell silent after that cursing his brain for forgetting that small detail. Shaking his head he focused on matching his sister's rapid pace.

_An eternity later but in truth it was ten minutes, they finally reached the airfield. And that's where they found trouble._

_Both abruptly stopped in their tracks as a giant animal of some sort dropped out of nowhere in front of them. The animal towered above the two, sneering down at them as if they were noting but ants to be squashed beneath his feet. The animal roared, showing of his razor sharp incisors hoping to scare them._

_However this had the opposite effect on them and though impressed the giant creature launched himself at the two. Only to stop short three feet in front of the two firebenders; had he continued with his charge several wickedly sharp stiletto knives would be sticking out of him. "Get the fuck away from my children."_

_Nothing. Not even a twitching of his muscles. Blinding white hot pain surged through the creature's back. "I. Said. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Children." She hissed through clenched teeth at him._

Something isn't right about this thing…but what could that be? _The fire lady's eyes narrowed to became slits as if she could dissect the creature simply by glaring at it hard enough. The smell reached her nose long before the sound of sizzling metal her eyes shifted to the side briefly; the sight wasn't the easiest to accept. A rivulet of liquid was running swiftly down the creature's purple-black fur. Silver in color the liquid ran from where there used to be four knives followed by a sickly green substance._

_Where ever the green fluid landed a chorus of crackling sounded and the fire lady's suspicions were confirmed; the creature's very blood was acid. The purple-black creature's form convulsed violently and all too late its entire form collapsed into a puddle of purple goo._

_"Lily, Ro-" All the air in her lungs was forced out of her mouth as Lily slammed into her. As they both stumbled backwards narrowly avoiding a spray of green blood the purple puddle vanished. Only to reappear behind the fire lady and Lily without a second of hesitation; Lily leapt to her feet losing a stream of red flame from her mouth._

_ The fire's intensity forced the purple creature to retreat from them. "Rook get Mai out of here now." He spluttered something unintelligible at her. "Go!" _

_ At her urging he pulled an unresisting Mai onto her feet and they both ran for the nearest air balloon. Half way to the balloon Roku felt or rather smelt the impending attack and as he swerved arcing back to where his sister was keeping the purple creature at bay another spray of green was avoided. Now both children could no longer escape as each now faced a purple creature. The last that Mai saw of her children were flashes of flame and an ocean of green blood eating away at all that it touched. _

* * *

_Hours later the crowned prince of the fire nation was panting heavily and carrying an unconscious Lily on his back. Fighting off the purple creature hadn't been extremely difficult for him as he had a lot of energy to spare; his sister however didn't fare as well as he did. After forcing it back for the hundredth time Lily could barely stay focused, the stench, vigorous exercise, and shenanigans that day finally hit the princess._

_Her world turned dark and comforting instantly, Roku had barely managed to reach her before she got covered in green blood; scooping her up he turned and ran not bothering to see if the purple creature was chasing after them. The prince never stopped moving; knowing that if he did the intruders would find them in seconds. With uncertainty deeply rooted into every crevasse of his mind he headed for the servant wing of the palace._

_ As he entered the wing he felt his sister beginning to stir, "Where are we?" _

_ "Servant wing, I didn't know where else to go and here seemed like a good idea."_

_ She giggled at him. "You're a genius. I completely forgot." _

_ He shook his head and kept running but before he got too far he paused briefly to let Lily get down. "I'm perfectly capable of running myself besides now that I can see you properly; you look like you're about to pass out. Just how long was I out anyway?"_

_ He shrugged gesturing for them to keep running. "I don't know, a couple hours maybe. I wasn't really keeping track. Where are we going?" _

_ "I can't say. Not because I have no idea where we're going but I just have this creepy feeling that we're being followed or watched." Now that she'd mentioned it to him, he too could feel it._

_ When both felt at ease enough to find one of the hidden rooms they had discovered throughout the servant wing of the palace they headed for the nearest to their position. Once found the two opened the door hidden behind a threadbare poetry tapestry and waited only long enough for the door to close entirely before collapsing from sheer exhaustion.  
_

* * *

"Pink hair?" Rau looked at Song strangely. "…you seriously don't expect me to take you're word for it. How could anyone possibly have pink hair?"

"You're completely missing the point Rau. I saw her fling the green guy half way across the holding cell. I think they can help us escape and they can help protect Lily and Roku." Before she had finished speaking the impatient weapon master interrupted, "We don't need their help."

"Did I mention that throwing the green guy across the holding cell was a diversionary tactic? Giving mistress pink enough time to use that strange yellow something or other to send for help…" as she trailed off Rau felt every last argument against the newcomers vanish.

"I'm not convinced that putting Lily and Roku's lives in the hands of strange people, who may or may not even show up to help, is the best idea." The weapon master usually didn't trust anyone and in light of recent events he was glad for the practice.

"Rook, I'd rather decided that for myself." Both adults turned in the direction of her voice to see the princess, very much awake, standing with feet apart, back ramrod straight, and both hands clasped behind her back. The sight sent shivers up their spines as they both though the same thing. _She reminds me of Azula standing like that. All that's missing is the armor._

"I'm with you on that one Lil." Roku moved to join his sister and mimicked her stance. Again reminding the adults present of someone else that they were wary of. "Well Rau there you have it."

He uttered something unintelligible as he turned back to Song, it sounded suspiciously like 'spoiled brats' but there was no venom in his tone. "What's the plan?"

* * *

**Titan's Tower; 3:49 a.m. tower infirmary…**

"You didn't seriously spend all day up here, did you?" The firebender jerked upright at hearing his voice. _For someone whose half-metal the guy is ridiculously stealthy when he wants to be._

"Is that a problem?" she said answering his question with one of her own. "No. But it's a problem when Rae wakes up and learns that we didn't look after you properly."

"What's she going to do? Toss you out of a window." This wasn't said as a question but a moment later and the firebender heard a quiet, "It's happened before."

"I'd love to see that." The thought truly did amuse her to no end. But by now the cybernetic man was use to Azula's twisted sense of humor. "Stay camped out in the infirmary any longer and you just might."

A bout of laughter between the two of them lightened the heavy mood of the last three days. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to sleep in an actual bed…" she directed a measured look in his direction as she made her way to the exit. "I'll come get you if anything changes." He interjected before she could say anything.

Moments after she'd left through the door Cyborg was greeted by a stirring half-demon. "And exactly how long has she been camping out here?"

"Uh hey Rae, you waking up usually means everything is healed up nicely." He really didn't want to get tossed into the bay. "Victor Stone."

"T-three days." The half-demon liked the sound of his stutter and was subsequently the only member of the team who could make him do that.

"It's not surprising after…"

"Yes?" As his eagerness hit her full force she stopped herself from finishing her statement; causing a faint pink coloring to cross her face. "Never mind."

"Ah, ah, you can't un-ring a bell Raven." Groaning loudly in protest to his prodding the blushing Raven spit out, "She kissed me and I kissed her back, three days ago before Wing called us into help with dousing the forest fires."

The subtle-barely-there undertones of affection in her confession floored him. Opening his mouth to comment, he was stopped, "Don't make me reconsider tossing you into the bay."

"You're afraid of hurting her." An instant after the words left his mouth his mind connected the dots. Narrowing his eyes and with a colossal effort spoke evenly, "you haven't had time to sort out your mix-up feelings about you and her; causing your powers to go haywire, thereby landing you in here."

"Of course I'm afraid. All it takes is for me to lose control for a Nano-second and she's dead or worse…" _'__**Devoured**__' she wasn't sure which emotion had said that, she could've sworn she'd heard them all voice it with her._

"There's more to my powers going haywire then you know, Cyborg."

Oppressive silence filled the space between them. "And…"

"You do remember the Halloween fiasco" at his nod she continued, "That was fear making them manifest and by the end of that night I accepted my fear."

_'__**Deep breath.**__**We're all in this.**__'_ "Three days and several broken bones is apparently what it takes for me to accept my deep rooted longing and affection for Azula."

"Raven you can't be serious. There's no way-"

"Need I remind you for the thousandth time that I'm half-demon." Her tone frightened him and he checked to see the tale-tell sign of those four red eyes taking shape; only nothing about the half-demon had changed. _There was something else in her voice just then as if…no it couldn't be. _

His musings were interrupted as she expanded upon her original point,

"Most believe that demons are incapable of love. It's actually quite the opposite, when demons or half-demons find a person who accepts them and not just what they like but the darker aspects of us; we don't ever let them go. Especially half-demons, we're constantly at odds with our demonic nature but the one time when we don't loathe the demon within is when we find another who loves us both."

The pause was deliberate allowing him enough time to process what she'd said.

"Azula said something to me three days ago that wormed its way into my heart forever making me hers, she said, 'I think I understand that you're not human even better than your teammates do. The need to eat raw meat is just one more thing that makes you who you are Raven. 'Sides it'll take a lot more than that to frighten me.'."

"Maybe she was lying or pretending, so she doesn't have to go back to that place. I'm not saying that she could pull a fast one on you but…" he trailed off as her tone took on that chilling quality from moments before.

"This coming from a person who's relived every painful memory I have. Who knows what it felt like to became the portal and what it's like trying to fight off Rage so she doesn't kill every last one of you; the same person who stares at my chest when she doesn't think that I'll notice."

"I don't blame her you do have a nice ches-" Cut off mid-sentence Cyborg barely had the prescience of mind to close his mouth before hitting the surface of water. _Now I know how BB feels all the time. Girl need's to learn how to take a complement. _He grumbled inwardly as he fought his way back to the surface.

The half-demon wore a self-satisfied smirk on her face as she heard the resounding splash and feeling sure enough to levitate she floated toward the window. Looking out of the now broken infirmary window she waited and awhile later Cyborg's head broke the surface. While savoring the sight she picked him up with her powers and teleported him back into the infirmary.

Dripping from head to toe with salt water he turned to his teammate a confused feeling coming off of him. "You never did that for BB."

"He doesn't rust and it's easier for him to get back." With a sheepish look on his face and hoping to avoid awkwardness he said, "Listen Rae I didn't mean to upset you or doubt Azula, I just don't want you to get hurt, not after Malchior and Jinx. You don't deserve it."

She was at a loss for words, this being a very rare happening for the half-demon, she gave him one of her elusive hugs. That only Changeling and Jinx had ever been on the receiving end of before. Pulling away and returning to the bed she'd been on she gave him an amused look, "You did realize that my brake-up with Jinx was mutual, right?"

"Mutual or not, it still doesn't make it hurt any less. Pain like that is unavoidable and rarely ever go's away."

Silence stretched between them for a moment longer. "I hate to cut this short but I need to go dry off and Wing put me on early morning patrol with Zen. So I should go sleep for as long as I can. And…"

"…and no escaping to your room at the first possible moment. I still need to be checked over and released from the infirmary." She smiled at his mild irritation. "I heard you guys the first time. I just never listened."

"Get some rest Rae and I'll see you later."

Once his footsteps had receded the silence returned to the infirmary. "It's rude to eavesdrop you know."

A shadowy figure stepped into the light but Raven had seen through the dense shadows just fine and knew that the firebender hadn't left. "I never said anything about loving the demon part of you Raven because it _is_ who you are. And who you are is what I love."

"Nearly rip my heart out why don't you." She whispered back too low for Azula to hear.

"Would you really not be able to let me go?" Tearing her eyes away from her, Raven heaved a sigh before answering. "No, I'd be able to but I wouldn't want to."

"Were you to ask me to leave I'd go because unlike most half-demons, trust me there are not many, my humanity is stronger than my demon. But ever since you kissed me the demon is getting stronger because there is something that it wants."

"Then come get me." As the words left her mouth she lost sight of Raven. She felt a chill creep up her spine as she sensed a dark prescience behind her. Ice cold arms drew her back against an equally icy body that's when the chill washed over her left ear. "_**With pleasure, firecracker.**__"_

Deliciously violent shivers accompanied by groosebumps spread over her at the sound of Raven's voice. She didn't register when the half-demon had turned her around and all thought ceased when full pale-grey lips pressed firmly against hers. The difference in skin temperature burned and consumed every nerve ending; she wanted to feel that burn on every last inch of her skin.

The burn intensified so much that she fought a rising moan but her resolved broke and the sound clawed free of her throat. With the opening of her mouth a forked tongue spread that ice meets fire like burn. Another moan escaped her throat.

The burning, the chill, and the forked tongue vanished just as soon as the second moan escaped. The firebender didn't spot Raven right away as she was trying to un-scramble her brain and calm her racing heartbeat.

An intense almost malevolent feeling drew her eyes to the farthest corner of the room to a set of four electric blue eyes. All she could see of Raven were those eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Proving a point that even when you lose control over your actions and let the darkness in you breathe, that you won't harm me." She was right. Raven understood that and couldn't help but say, "You're crazy."

A smirk stretched across her face. "Not anymore."

Watching as if in slow motion the blue eyes disappeared and were replaced with two very reflective violet ones and even those disappeared momentarily. "I suggest that we both get some sleep before the sun comes up."

She turned to face Raven and nodded her agreement. "I guess I'll see you later then." She walked a couple of feet toward the door muttering quietly, "After a really, really cold bath."

"Firecracker…" the endearment felt foreign on her tongue as she spoke the word, internally she vowed to swear obscenities at Affection in person for this later, "…you could always sleep on the bed next to mine."

This stopped her dead in her tracks as she once again turned to face Raven. "I'm sensing an OR in there somewhere."

"Or you could sleep with me on mine." When she caught sight of the joker-like grin splitting her face, she knew that's what the firebender had planned on doing from the start. Before either of them could move a chorus of whispers tore through the room.

There were two voices whispering a faintly heard, _Help us_.Immediately following the first whispers another more urgent whispering rose up, _Raven help us_.

The whispers both confused and unnerved both women present. As the last of the whispering faded violet eyes locked with gold ones before black and bright almost neon orange flames rose up on either side of Raven. The flames coalesced to form two giant black and orange armored soldiers. Both reached out to grasp one arm of the astonished half-demon and as their hands closed around her arms she felt no need to fight them off.

Strangely she recognized the energy signature that the fire soldiers possessed. The three off them were beginning to flicker like a dying fire and just as they blinked out completely Raven felt a body collide with hers, and two still slightly malnourished arms encircle her waist.

* * *

Despite a last minute hitch-hiker neither fire soldier was fazed and both kept a firm grip on the half-demon. The journey took roughly seven and a half minutes to complete and when both Raven and Azula flickered into their new surroundings, the firebender knocked Raven to the ground and just managed to scramble out of the attacker's way.

As it passed by her and Raven she nearly threw up the contents of her stomach, the stench from the purple skinned creature was that bad. "Lil, I though you said it'd bring only Raven here. Who the hell is she?"

"How in Agni am I supposed to know, Rook? Maybe she was with Raven and caught a hold of Raven as she flickered out with Daoru and Kuutak. It doesn't matter she's obviously here to help and in case you hadn't noticed the genius plan didn't involve both the purple creature and the stretchy woman." The scolding tone brought Azula up short and she cocked her head in the direction of the voices were she saw two children who were, she guessed, roughly five years old.

She felt the heat rush past her in the form of bright red flames to strike the purple creature square in the chest and forced it back a couple of paces.

_'Don't just stand there like a turtle duck Sifu!' the scathing tone snapped Azula out of her momentary shock. 'Move your ass, dumb-dumb!' _Putting on a burst of speed she rushed after the purple creature and just before she'd have made contact with its skin she created a small concentrated ball of electrical chi. Forcing the energy into her left fist she drove it into the purple creature's skin.

The electrical sparks only served to irritate the creature further and just before its acidic green spit poured over here a solid black dome appeared between her and the acidic spit.

A familiar cold sensation spread over her and the next instant she found herself behind a half destroyed pillar next to the children that she'd seen earlier.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Risking a peek over the top of the pillar the firebender saw a human shaped black spirit like being heading straight for the purple creature. Passing through it and making it explode into a disgusting rain of foul smelling purple. A small thin bald man dropped peacefully to the ground amidst the purple and green sludge. "All clear."

Both children leapt up and vaulted over the fallen pillar and preceded to glomp the unsuspecting half-demon. Much to Azula's surprise she watch as Raven returned the two children's enthusiastic greetings. Moving at a much slower pace she joined the group of three and as she drew level with them a question already being asked. "I take it you and your teammates have run into that thing before?"

Waving her question off and disengaging the two clinging children, Raven gathered her energy and sent it toward the unconscious man. The formation of a black bird swallowing him in one bite was the last the three firebenders would ever see of him. "Plasmus is easy to take care of at least for me. None of the others can force him into sleep like I can. It's not really his fault though whenever Markus Burns is awake he doesn't remain human for long."

"Why though?" Her question mirrored Azula's own and she looked at the kid a little closer. She was amazed and a little baffled as to why she had a strange bird like shape on her face. _That looks like a…raven and I swear I've seen her somewhere before. But where? _

"There isn't time to explain it now. I'll explain later, I promise." Lily nodded stamping her curiosity down as the half-demon continued. "Now, mind telling me about this genius plan?"

* * *

** The Fire Nation capital; Royal palace dungeons… **

His jaw and ribs were sore, being hit with a hex powered punch wasn't an experience that he wanted to re-live in the near future. Once, had been enough to stir up just the right amount of a commotion to give Jinx a chance to send the message.

After coming around again the pain was worth it when he got the thumbs up signal from the hex caster. Smiling grimly back he nodded and went back to lying still.

The man who'd thrown him around some had been subdued by a couple of the other soldiers before he had burned the green guy to ash. "Just keep the idiot away from me." He spat jerking his head back toward Changeling. '_I don't like that guy.'_

_ It was rare for the shape shifter to hear from the Beast but when he did it was better to not ignore it. 'Me either.'_

"_Pist!_" Wearily he glanced around to spot the source of the hey-over-here-I-need-too-talk-to-you-noise. Another sweep of the cell and he found nothing, he dismissed it as his over active imagination. Just as he was about to nod off he heard it again.

"_Pist!"_ He fought his natural urge to seek out the source of sound by transforming into a mouse. Instead he slowly sat up right and cocked his head in the direction he hoped the sound was coming from. "_If you can hear me, close your eyes and lean back against the wall._"

Doing as the mysterious voice instructed he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"_Excellent, now listen carefully. There will be a commotion near the throne room in a couple of minutes. We're hoping that you'll be able to hear that, now when it happens break everyone in your cell out. We'll rendezvous in the dungeon armory. General Shen will know the way._" As they finished speaking the shape shifter was about to move when,

"_General Shen is the guy you were thrown on top of a couple hours ago. Just be ready when the diversion starts._"

"So what's the plan green bean?"

A shrill shriek escaped from his mouth as Jinx whispered into his ear. When the sound hit her ears she clamped both hands over her ears. "What the fuck kind of animal makes a sound like that?"

"It's a cross between a howler monkey and a wounded lemur, don't surprise me like that." He grumbled back after she'd uncovered her ears. "Well?"

The irritation poured from her mouth like water from a pitcher. "In about a minute or so something will distract the guards and then we'll have to break everyone out of here. Dragging that guy" He motioned in the direction of the guy he landed on "with us to the dungeon armory to rendezvous with uh…"

"You don't even know who's trying to help us, do you?" He shook his head in answer. "I wasn't exactly in a position to ask. It doesn't matter who it is so long as they can get us out of here."

"And I'm guessing it slipped your mind that we just sent a S.O.S to the titans back home huh." He wanted to say no, it had not slipped his mind but as he'd opened his mouth, a violent vibration tore through the dungeons. "That's our queue and you forget that Raven will lock on to either one of us before she brings the others here. Problem solved."

She begrudgingly sent a hex bolt toward the cell's weakest point in way of an answer. Jinx had forgotten that little fact about her ex. "Try not to get in the way grass stain, jailbreaks are _my_ specialty."

Grinning widely at this he transformed into the Beast and proceeded to break through his shackles._ Let the games begin._


	20. Dangerous Secrets

**Fractured Minds Chapter 19  
**

**Disclaimer still applies. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in. I own Shen, Rau, Song, Lily, and Roku they are my ATLA ocs.**

Interesting points: The end of this chapter is pure mind fuck and for those of you who paid very close attention to the tiniest little hints that I dropped about the cliff-hanger at the end, bake yourselves some cookies from me.

As always (even if I don't ever mention it) enjoy my hardwork and effort.

* * *

**Fire nation Royal Palace; dungeon armory…**

"What could possibly be taking them so long?!" hissed Rau as he completed his fifth circuit of the small armory. The armory wasn't naturally small in fact it was twice the size of the above ground armories. Cram roughly two hundred servants, children, and assorted imperial guards into the space and you barely have enough room to breathe let alone pace it.

How Rau was able to do this with ease; impressed those gathered. "I though you said you sent a mayday for help. Well where in Agni is this mysterious help of yours." The object of his animosity fidgeted under the heat of his tone.

"I don't know and what's the rush, thanks to me and Jinx your little escape plan will actually work." At least that's what he hoped because if the others didn't arrive there soon, no one was leaving alive.

"What's the rush?!" Rau's face turned an unbecoming shade of red and, "I'll tell you what the rush is! C-" a resounding crack echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned their gazes toward the sound, all except Changeling; as Rau's voice got louder he clamped his hands over his sensitive ears.

"Thank you." Song nodded in the hex caster's direction, "You deserve that broken rib Rau. Or have you forgotten what's at stake? That," she snapped her fingers a few times trying to recall the name of the jailer, "Psimon fellow is probably observing us right now and you almost…well you know."

Rau remained silent and nodded at her dejectedly. "Actually he's been out cold for the last thirty seconds."

The few people who had been present for Lily's rescue and subsequent healing felt the relief flood them at hearing the half-demon's voice. Everyone else couldn't quite suppress the shivers that slithered down their spines at hearing a voice that frosty.

"Listen up. There's been a change in plans." When all attention was on her floating form,

"Changeling you and General Shen will be in charge of getting the children as well as half of the imperial soldiers out of here. After you reach the extraction point where Iroh, Toph, and Melvin are waiting with Appa; you'll be transforming into another sky bison. Hopefully by then Jinx and Song will be arriving with the servants and the rest of the imperial soldiers. Those who are injured and you," she pointed directly at Rau "will be transported to Kyoshi Island via the Raven express."

"Ready or not, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She could feel the drain on her energy as her soul-self stretched to encompass Rau and fifteen injured palace inhabitants. Just as they disappeared Raven faintly heard. "Dudes! I can't believe she just said that. I wish Cyborg could have been here for this."

* * *

**Fire Nation Palace; Destroyed throne room, thirty minutes earlier**

_'For the last time Sifu, drop it!' Her Sifu had been slowly driving the barely sane emotion insane._

'Not until I get my answer.'

_ Losing a frustrated growl and spewing bright yellow sparks, 'I said drop it.' _

_'Thanks for nothing!' But to this there was only silence that answered. _The firebender was losing what little sanity she'd managed to scrape together and the sole cause of this was not being able to place where she'd seen Lily and Roku before.

Her thoughts mirrored the very thoughts of Princess Lily. She'd tried asking Rook if he felt the same and after thinking about it for a moment he'd said, "Now that you mention it she does seem awfully familiar, but I can't seem to place where I might have seen her before; the memory is all shadows and smoke."

Nodding her thanks and wandering to a quiet corner of the rubble strewn throne room, she wound up near the source of her frustration. _Who is she? Why can't I remember where I've seen her before? Maybe I should just…_

With her mind made up she slowly approached the brooding firebender but before she could get more than a few steps, Raven rose from a pool of shadows; rising to obscure the firebender from view. On instinct she dove behind the nearest, still standing, pillar and hid in its shadow. She had every intention of eavesdropping on their conversation, if only to finally get some answers.

"Well, how did it go?" her cool tone belied the growing anxiety she felt as she waited for the half-demon to answer, "Suki wasn't convinced that you've changed but Ty Lee…," As Raven trailed off Lily noted how the firebender had flinched at the acrobats name. "…if she hadn't been there, none of you would be leaving for Kyoshi right now."

"Suki isn't happy about allowing you to stay by yourself unsupervised until I've thought about how to prevent Zuko and the others from throwing you back into the nearest prison cell." The color drained from the firebender's face as hazy memories of Crescent Iles flashed through her mind; the thought of going back was unbearable. "But she's agreed to giving you a chance to prove that you've changed."

Turning away from the firebender, Raven directed her gaze directly at the pillar that Lily was hiding behind. "Why don't you go collect your brother? So I can get everyone out of here."

After barely managing to suppress a squeak of surprise she rushed off to find Rook. "I wish I could remember where I'd seen her before."

_'I…I…I…c-can't believe I didn't see it before…I'm an idiot!' With growing alarm, for the half-demon had never heard the yellow clad emotion call herself an idiot before, she said, 'Hey genius care to explain to the rest of the class. We fell asleep.' _

_ 'There's no time.' In a flash of yellow the emotion was gone. 'Thanks for nothing…'  
_

"Thanks for nothing…" She grumbled. "What was that?"

"Just thinking out loud Firecracker." She said waving off Azula's question as Lily returned with Rook in tow. "Right, if everyone is ready…"

* * *

**At the same time on Kyoshi Island; Kyoshi Lake...**

"Ty, I trust you and your judgment but I'm…" her voice trailed off as she tried and failed to find the right words to describe her uneasy feeling about letting Azula roam part of the island.

"When I first met Zula, I felt elated and at the same time uneasy." The acrobat fell silent and effortlessly went from walking on her feet to walking on her hands, "It's the same way I feel around Raven. And if that doesn't reassure you about this situation this might; trust Raven."

It shouldn't have surprised the Kyoshi warrior that her girlfriend wasn't naïve or an airhead but it was just so easy to forget about her serious side when she has a happy-go-lucky grin on her face and insists on glomping you as a form of greeting. Losing a heavy sigh, "I am. Why do you think I agreed to Raven's request?"

Nothing was forthcoming from the acrobat and this raised a red flag in her mind. _She's…pacing on her hands. Okay just when I though a flexible girlfriend couldn't get any more bizarre._

"Ty," Her tone stilled the restless hands. "Azula won't be angry at you. It's hard enough for me to be cross with you. If…you're previous relationship meant anything to her…a-and the one thing we have in common is that we can't stand to see you upset."

A dull echoing thud reached her ears and the Kyoshi warrior was paralyzed as well as speechless not believing it to be possible; Ty Lee lost her balance and fell.

"Do you really think so?" That tiny flicker of hope flared up like comet fueled firebending. But Ty's tone is what broke her heart, utter despair. "I don't like it when you're upset. As she was and is your friend, I can positively say they she didn't like it either."

"You can't know that for sure." She said and after picking herself up off the ground, she continued, "She'll be furious with me, I can feel it."

"You should listen to her, Ty." Both were rooted to the spot upon hearing the firebender's voice, each cast glances around the area trying to locate her but neither was successful, "With everything falling apart around me, my brother's defection and Mai's betrayal. Your foolishly reckless action to save Mai was the last straw that broke the ostrich-horse's back. Anger drove my actions and I forgave you the second you stepped between us. I just hadn't realized it until now,"

She'd moved so that she was visible to both Ty Lee and Suki. "Until I remembered how we became friends and what you did even after you found out I was the princess."

The tears that had been threatening to escape did, cascading down the acrobat's elated face. "As much as I have missed your enthusiastic form of greeting Ty, there's something I have to do first before I let you continue."

While puzzled the acrobat nodded and took a step back, to allow Azula some room for what she had in mind. "Suki,"

The aforementioned wore an expression of astonishment. _I had no idea that she even knew my name!_Her astonishment grew even larger, a feat that she hadn't believed possible, as she watched the firebender kneel on the ground in front of her.

In a state of part fascination, part disbelief she watched as Azula bowed low; forehead resting flush with her hands that were pressed to the ground. "Please accept my humblest apologies for disrespecting the honorable name of both Avatar Kyoshi and her legacy; the Kyoshi warriors. The atrocities that I committed while disguised as a Kyoshi warrior are inexcusable."

It took a few seconds to get her brain to string together a coherent sentence. Eventually she managed to spit out, "Y-You have changed, haven't you?"

"You're right they are inexcusable but…," strangely that feeling of unease slipped away from her and smiling faintly she continued, "…but an apology like that is a very fine start to begin making amends."

Without waiting for Azula to fully rise from the ground, Ty Lee launched her-self at the firebender. "Zula I missed you so much!"

"Not as much as I missed your hugs." If there was one thing that she'd held onto to anchor her sanity for as long as she could it was Ty Lee's hugs.

"Hemph…" The cough forced the two of them apart. "I'm not sorry for interrupting your reunion but mind telling me where Raven is?"

Being every bit the princess that she was and still is she said, minus the haughty better than you attitude, "She dropped me here first before taking Lilly and Roku to Mai and Zuko."

She cast her eyes around her temporary abode. "She reasoned that it'd be better to take them to their parents, to better serve as a distraction from me. And she'll be heading back to the Fire Nation to help rescue the palace inhabitants that couldn't escape during the attack."

"A distraction?" Suki asked, while trying to piece together the information she just received, "Raven took you to her dimension, didn't she?"

A slight tilting of the firebender's head answered her question. "But she wasn't in any condition to transport anyone back to this dimension, at least not for a couple more days."

"Then how-"

"Lily and Roku had something to do with it." Sensing that Suki wasn't satisfied with her interruption she quickly added. "Please don't ask me how I know this. To be perfectly honest what little sanity that I have is starting to slip because of those two and thinking about how I flickered into the royal throne room will not help me keep a hold of it."

The two Kyoshi warriors were initially alarmed at how easily Azula spoke of her insanity but felt it better to take her word for it.

"Anyways, Raven figured that reuniting the children with their parents would serve to push thoughts of who I am to the back of their minds. Although I don't think Lily will let it go, she's a curious one; reminds me an awful lot of our cousin Lu Ten. May the spirits never fail to guide and protect him." Suki could virtually feel the sadness radiating off of the firebender as she spoke of her cousin. "Ty, we'd better get going if don't want anyone to note our absence."

"We'll be back later with provisions for you Zula." Smiling faintly at her friend she turned to leave before adding, "Raven kind of surprised us with you; we had to scramble to find a place that not everyone knew about so they wouldn't stumble across you."

_She hasn't changed at all, still as bubbly as ever. _With a start the firebender remembered the note Raven asked her to pass onto Jinx via Ty Lee or Suki. "Ty, think fast!"

Perplexed and a little curious Suki spun around only to see her acrobat execute a flawless three hundred and sixty degree rotation, once she was facing forward again, she saw that Ty Lee was carrying a crumbled up piece of paper. "Give that to Jinx the moment you see her and if she gives you grief tell her its Raven's orders."

Astonished that the firebender managed to fling the ball of paper so far, she turned to asked Ty Lee about it. "How the hell did she do that and with something as flimsy as paper too?"

"Mai taught her." She replied before unraveling the abused paper from around a medium sized bluish-white rock.

* * *

**Kyoshi Island; makeshift refugee camp established on the outskirts of town... **

Ty Lee and Suki had been ushered to the tent housing the royal family after the sentry on watch spotted them returning from their walk.

Where an eerily emotional fire lady greeted her friend with a hug and Suki with a polite nod, "I'll never be able to repay Raven for bringing Lil and Rook back to me, alive and well."

"Speaking of Raven, where is she?"

"She said she was going to find a place where she could meditate in peace and quiet; I haven't seen her since." The fire lady gestured to a low table with various pillows and odds and ends scattered about it to better provide comfort for anyone who sat at the table. "Have a seat and Zuko should be about done with preparing the tea."

As she said that the fire lord himself entered with a serving tray laden with three steaming cups of tea and some sort of pastries. "I'd love to join you but the infirmary needs all the hands it can get."

Once relieved of the tray he vanished as quickly as he had appeared. After the three were settled comfortably around the table, Mai said, "Raven wanted me to inform you both that it'd take roughly two days for the others to reach Kyoshi from the Fire Nation."

"At least it isn't short notice this time…" grumbled Suki as she sipped the warm but pleasantly spicy brew.

_What is that supposed to mean and why does Ty seem anxious all of a sudden?_

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" A distinct dread like feeling turned the liquid in her stomach to stone as the leader of the Kyoshi warriors inwardly cursed her slip of the tongue.

Suki had never been the best at coming up with lies when put on the spot as she was at that moment. Luckily her amazing girlfriend came to her rescue, like she always would, "When she departed for the spirit world to save my life she gave no warning and left a lot of uneasiness in her wake."

_That really doesn't apply here Ty…but I suppose I can let it go for now._ Occupied by her thoughts or so it seemed by the two warriors, Mai silently observed the two as they exchanged breathless whispers as quietly as they could; unfortunately they were not quiet enough.

"What are we going to do, Mai can't find out about her."

"I trust her but not Zuko. There a chance but it's slim and far-reaching at best but it is there."

"What's her aura looking like?"

"Curious and bewildered she won't let this go easily."

"I'm such an idiot, Ty I…"

"We all make mistakes don't worry about it."

Seeming to have finished with their conversation the two focused on the tea and pastries. Halfway through their second cups of tea they were interrupted by the arrival of Lily and Roku. This served to shatter the tensed atmosphere of earlier. "Holy Agni you two have grown a lot since I saw you last."

And with that the prince and princess proceeded to fly at the acrobat, hoping to reach her first. Upon impact with their target the three of them landed on the ground, "You've been practicing."

"As much as I hate to break this up we do have training and exercise drills to start the newest trainees on Ty Lee." The stern tone was met with a chorus of loud groans with the loudest coming from the acrobat. To this she added giving all three children a serious look, "But I suppose once were done with that and another errand we have to do, something about untangling fishnets on the island's south side, Ty can come back to play with you guys."

It was faint but the fire lady registered the minuscule change in Ty Lee as Suki had said 'untangling fishnets' and 'south side'. _It has to be a code of some sort, but a code for what? _She endeavored to find out by following them.

* * *

**Much, much later…**

The stealthily fire lady had tracked her targets to the edge of a lake but as she decided not to press her luck in being discovered. She memorized as much of her surroundings as possible before retreating back to the refugee camp and more importantly her family. Not surprised in the least by an anxious fire lord waiting for her to return. "What'd you find?"

Choosing to ignore him for the moment as she shed every last sharp implement that she carried with her at all times. "I tracked them to a lake near the southeast end of Kyoshi as for what I found, not much."

A frustrated sigh greeted this news. "May I remind you, fire lord, that I've more experience in matters like these then you."

She leveled a 'your title of fire lord means nothing to me' glare his way. Her tone dripped irritation, as she said, "If needed I can lead you and a regiment of soldiers back to this lake the day after tomorrow. We can concern ourselves with this mystery later; after all won't it better for you to be there to for the rescued fire nation citizens?"

* * *

The next couple of days went by in a blur for the inhabitants of Kyoshi Island. Tensions were high between those of earth kingdom descent as well as the refugees from the fire nation; Aang, Sokka, Timmy, Teether, and the Kyoshi warriors patrolled three times a day.

If they didn't chances are a full scale battle would've broken out among the two nations. Katara and Zuko were rarely seen outside of the infirmary building meanwhile Mai helped settled disputes of all kinds for any who sought her out. More often than not the arguing parties left in absolute silence and maybe with a scrape or two.

Lily and Roku escaped their minders as frequently as they could and ran amok with the gang of Kyoshi kids, who didn't seem to mind at all when the two royal children showed up.

Of Raven during the two days, little was seen. Every last resident recent or not to the island never saw the elusive woman. Not even a glimpse or fleeting flash that makes one question if they are seeing things or not was caught of her. The majority didn't find this particularly disconcerting and those who did choose to ignore it; reasoning that she'd more than earned the peace and quiet.

This is why it was all the more disturbing when she appeared right next to the pacing fire lord the morning of the third day since the subsequent rescue of his children, "They'll be landing in a couple minutes."

He stopped mid-stride and almost jumped out of his skin at her voice. "Gah! Please don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" asked the ever eager to learn princess. To the immense relief of Zuko, she said, "It takes years of practice."

His relief vanished faster than it had come, "I'll teach you a few tricks to speed up the process later."

Satisfied for the moment the princess lapsed into silence. "Lil…"

"You are no fun." She huffed at him before going to stand by her brother.

Two loud growls reached them a moment before the two sky bison landed, followed by a very up-beat Jinx; who'd felt the need to exercise her new found ability to fly. Almost instantly after she landed the hex caster was glomped by Ty Lee who loudly proclaimed how much she missed her new friend.

* * *

**Refugee camp; several hours later, the council tent…**

His actions were reckless even in light of every little tidbit of info he had on her. She could very well be listening in on his thoughts right now, easily hiding in the shadows. But the timetable on their plans was being sped up; something was spooking his brother and whatever spooked him. Was. Not. Good. "You've served me faithfully for the past four years and I will honor that by agreeing to your request."

_You're a fool boy, a damn fool; sadly you won't realize that until it's too late. _"Thank you Fire Lord."

"I've already made arrangements as I suspected you might request this, in light of all that's happened." With a respectful nod to the fire lord, the general went to collect a few necessary items before he went to complete phase 8 of his brother's well laid plans.

His quarry was easily rounded up and very enthusiastic to be spending time with him; well only one of them was. The other resented these training trips that normally didn't abate for days on end. General Shen was a cruel, cold-hearted, and sadistic Sifu who preferred harsh weather and very little encouragement to his pupils. "When we arrive I want both you and Lily to do exactly as I say. The training exercise will be difficult but worth it when you're outnumbered."

"Yes, Sifu." They chorused together immediately after he spoke. They had just passed by the campsite's center when Raven rose from the ground a couple feet in front of general Shen. Catching sight of her, he halted in his tracks as something wasn't quite right about her.

She seemed less substantial somehow and paralyzing dread slithered up his spine nearly suffocating in its intensity. No warning, no sign, nor the slightest twitch gave away her intent; he didn't make it to the rank of general for the lack of skills.

However as he dodged the lightning strike of the shadows that answered her every beck and call, he played right into her hands. He sank rapidly into a swirling pool of dark almost writhing energy, before being swallowed up completely; a scream exploded from his mouth. This scream froze the blood in the veins of all who heard it, unfortunately Mai and Zuko were two of the hundreds who witnessed her disposal of Shen.

"Raven!" The shout broke the spell on those gathered as a strangely dressed man with a bird on his chest approached the levitating woman. "Explain yourself, now."

Ignoring him, she directed her gaze to the pale-faced children and gestured to the fire lady, "Take them to someone that you can trust to keep an eye on them. I'll explain everything once their somewhere safe."

Stunned but not outwardly showing it Mai nodded and moved forward, the children met her halfway. "Ty's probably finished with her patrol by now, she did promise to play with you guys afterwards."

Once out of earshot NightWing's patience was wearing thin, as he said, through grit teeth, "Damn it Raven answer me."

"When Mai returns and we take this to a private venue, I'll give you an answer." Muttering darkly under her breath she headed directly for the nearest unoccupied tent; which happened to be the council tent. Mouths agape the two eerily similar leaders followed her into the tent.

* * *

The tent was dark when they entered but a well-placed and controlled wave a flame produced by Zuko illuminated the space. Being the largest tent that washed ashore after the air-balloon crashed it was used for meetings, family celebrations, and other occasions. Upon entering both men sensed a cold darkness radiating off of Raven.

After scanning the room for the half-demon, Zuko's mind registered the stranger standing next to him. Unnerved for perhaps the thousandth time he asked, "Who are you?"

"NightWing leader of the Titans more importantly one of Raven's friends." He replied as he moved closer to his friend who was still trying to regain control of her emotions. "How many Titans are there?"

Zuko watched as NightWing gave the impression of one in deep thought before he heard, "Originally there were only five Titans. Now there are more than a hundred in our dimension. Here though and with the addition of myself, Cyborg, and Starfire there are only ten of us."

A moment later and the fire lord's eyes widened as NightWing spoke again, "Although I'm afraid it won't be enough to effectively recapture the brotherhood without sustaining heavy casualties." As an afterthought he said, just as Mai entered the tent, "We won't give up no matter the cost."

"As disconcerting as your declaration was, can we proceed?" Striding past Zuko and the stranger she zeroed in on Raven. "What the fuck was that?"

"Lily and Roku are not your children, are they?" her question drained the color from Mai's and Zuko's faces respectively; even NightWing was affected somewhat by her declaration.

With her back still facing the three people behind her she continued, "General Shen is… their father, isn't he?"

Her empathy gave her all the answer she needed from them. "Mai, who does Lily remind you of?"

Hesitation. So brief was her hesitation that Raven almost didn't catch it, almost. "Ursa Zuko's mother."

"You're lying."

"Enough!" Pointing his finger at her back he seethed. "Speak plainly, no more fucking mind games."

"Zuko, she's telling the truth. Lily is a prodigy like her mother." Said Mai drawing his furious gaze from Raven's back to herself. "Shen said her mother is dead."

"No, Zuko she isn't dead and I have been lying. When Lily turned four you said she reminded you of Ursa and I agreed, that is until I saw Lily firebend for the first time. In that moment and especially when her hair is up she is the picture perfect image of Azula; she's always reminded me of Azula."

Before she'd finished speaking all the little things clicked together for him and with wide, disbelieving eyes, Zuko's mouth uttered the words slowly, **"Azula is her mother."**


	21. Whispered Lullabies

**Fractured Minds Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer still applies. I own only the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed them in. I own Lily, Daoru, Roku, Kuutak, and Shen they are my ATLA ocs. I do not own Calling by The Birthday Massacre. IF you are interested in hearing the song youtube it.**

**My reason for choosing it I FELT that the song fit, its as simple as that. It always is. **

**Oh and just because Azula is decent toward Raven and Lily; it doesn't mean that she won't still be the caustic cold hearted ice queen that we know and love to everyone else. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**"Azula is her mother."**

Her emotions were still out of control. Because of this her empathy was too clouded to register the prescience of a fourth person.

A kaleidoscope of shadowy memories flooded her mind and all her sought after answers were finally hers. In the midst of trying to absorb the information she'd just over heard; a near invisible bright orange fiery entity appeared behind her. Without bothering to turn around to face him she simply spat, "What does Rook want Kuutak?"

"He's sent me to retrieve you as Ty is really worried about you." He said head bowed.

"Return to Rook before I sick Daoru on you." Shocked beyond measure he couldn't react in time as Daoru's malevolent countenance rushed at him. The only evidence that another entity had been present at all was the rapidly dissipating orange sparks. "Thank you."

Bowing low he said, "I do simply as my mistress commands."

"Excellent. Now take me to that firebender or I suppose I should say my mother."

* * *

The tension was growing by the minute as those in the tent digested this alarming fact. Unbeknownst to the half-demon her emotions and empathy were being fed by Zuko. His rage threatening to become all consuming, he forced him-self to ask, "Is Shen dead?"

It was clear to whom he was speaking but not a sound came from the unstable half-demon. "Is that bastard dead?!"

Raven glanced behind her, half of her face being obscured by the cloak's drawn hood.** "_Idiot human._"**

Turning to face them completely she continued, as she drew nearer to the suddenly horrified fire lord,** "_Death would be far too pleasant for him. I tried to send him to a demon infested dimension; unfortunately his unique abilities helped him avoid that. He's still here somewhere. He'll not escape me a second time. Now if you don't want me to kill you and the two other people in here. Control your emotions! _"**

_'Um…mistress we have a problem.' Squeaked Courage, the only emote who could presently speak without fear of incurring the palpable wrath of Red. _

_ 'What?' she hissed not in the mood for pointlessness. _

_ 'Lily went to confront Azula and Ty Lee just entered the camp, she's headed right for your current location with Roku in tow.' _

Returning from her mind conversation with Courage was painful, "What do you mean you lost her?!"

"There was an emergency damn it. One of the few kids who can't swim on Kyoshi was thrown in the surf by one of your imperial soldiers. It's a miracle I manage to reach him before he drowned." The worked up fire lord just noticed how soaking wet she was before the accused soldier seethed, "For the last fucking time I did no such thing! Or have you forgotten that I was on patrol?"

Before the arguing warriors could get into it again, the silent up until then NightWing spoke, "He's right miss. Madam Rouge is most likely responsible for impersonating this man" he pointed to the dumb-found imperial soldier "and throwing the poor kid into the water."

"Impossible." Roku scoffed at him, his remark drew everyone's attention to him, making him fidget terribly.

Kneeling so that he was level with the kid, he said, "She can make her-self look exactly like anyone she wants."

Roku still didn't look convinced. "I know for a fact that she can. She took on my appearance and this very nearly delivered our world into the brotherhood's hands."

"Fascinating, now can we start searching for Lily." Mai deadpanned. "No rush though. There's only a rapist on the loose who'll probably try and kidnap his children."

* * *

**Kyoshi Island; Kyoshi Lake…**

* * *

The firebender was meditating in the hopes that she would be able to think of nothing rather than the elusive memory she had of Lily and Roku. Deep down she could feel that they were important, if she could somehow dig the memory out of her mind…_'For the last time Sifu. Let. This. Go.' It was the same old song and dance ever since Azula had laid eyes on the children. _

_ 'I will not.' She fell silent for a moment, 'And the longer you deprive me of what I seek, the hard I'll push. Until either you or I break. I can promise you that it will not be me in pieces when all is said and done.' _

_ The sudden arrival of the red armored Rage birth unease in the pit of her stomach but she disregarded it. 'Sifu, listen closely. Did it never occur to you that what you seek is perhaps something that you are not ready for yet?'_

_ 'If you don't let me have that memory I will drive myself insane!' She bit back as if the emotion had said nothing at all. _

_ "Rage do what you must.' _

_ 'With pleasure,' A bone deep chill pervaded the air and too little too late she saw the red armored emote creating sparks. 'Next time heed fire lord Intelligence's orders Sifu.'_

_ The blinding flash of white and blue was the last she saw of her mind. _

Thud. Winching as she met with the ground; having been thrown back by the force of the lighting strike. "Note to self, don't go poking around in your own mind when you haven't a clue about what you're doing. All it will get you is a skull splitting headache and a sore back."

Grumbling about her own emotions and rising from her position to resume her unsuccessful mediation session she halted when on the edge of her vision she saw a flickering image. _Not those damn fire soldiers again! Wait…this one was black the last time I saw it._

Paralyzed, either in fascination or confusion, she watched as two forms flickered into view. The first was the fiery entity itself, this one had been made up of black flames the first time she had seen it. But now the flames were azure colored like her-own flames use to be. The second form was none other than Lily. "Stay close Daoru. Shen's probably lurking in the shadows waiting to snatch me up when I let my guard down."

"Yes mistress." Bowing Daoru flickered out of view and reappeared on the outskirts of the campsite.

Wasting no time on manners or preamble she located the still firebender with her eyes, fixing the half-sitting, half-lying down bender with a do-not-fucking-lie-to-me glare. "Your name is Azula."

Azula's eyes widened her pupil's almost swallowing the gold irises whole. "Yes it is."

_There's no recognition in her eyes; her memories of me and Rook haven't surfaced yet. This is so unfair! I finally find the woman whose ghost like visage and voice has been haunting my dreams for as long as I can remember and she doesn't…! _Like a dam breaking the tears poured down her face and pure instinct launched her toward the nearest and only other human in the vicinity. As the princess collided with her unknowing mother she loosed a heart-wrenching cry of, "Why?! Why did you let him take us?"

The force of her tackle sent both mother and daughter to the ground again; unconsciously Azula's arms wrapped around the crying girl. As she felt Lily bury her head in the crook of her neck, she started to sing, "_You'll sleep when the shadow moves over your black eyes, I hear you calling out for me tonight, no rest for the soon departed. Black eyes you won't be dreaming when you sleep tonight I'll finish what you started._"

Abruptly the tears stopped and the princess grew extremely quiet. "You do remember?"

"I…don't…remember…"

_Where is that song from? Why is it so painful for me to sing it? _

All was silent from her mind. But in the silence a half-forgotten memory of whispers served to destroy it. _"Sleep soundly little firefly and remember this strange lullaby; sing it to your little one."_

Sharp almost like daggers to the heart the significance of the memory and the lullaby weren't lost on Azula. Her mother had sung lullabies to her while she slept to help combat the nightmares she'd get regularly.

And she had sung one of those very lullabies for Lily, her own daughter. "I-I-It was for the best that he took you and Rook away from the asylum, away from me. It isn't a place for children and I don't know why I let him take you and your brother away from me."

"You're a monster by nature, Azula. It only stands to reason that you'd raise another if given the chance." His voice sounded muffled as though he was wearing a mask. "Now I haven't got the time for a ruckus, hand the kid over."

Something snapped within Azula. With speed she didn't know she possessed the firebender was on her feet, she set Lily down and stepped in front of her, "Stay behind me."

Shaking his head at the display he readied himself by entering a peculiar fighting stance. "You will lose and then I'll make our daughter watch as I kill y-"

A flame covered fist connected with his face before he'd finished speaking throwing him back a couple of feet. Still momentarily dazed from the force of the blow he failed to dodged the volley of fireballs that followed him. Before the fireballs hit their target Azula crossed both forearms forming an X with them.

As each fireball did hit their target she broke the X, with this simple motion the fireballs burst apart and the suddenly formless snatches of flames converged on to one point; coming together to form the head and body of a dragon. The dragon's snake-like body coiled around Shen keeping him trapped where he was. And as it reared its head to tower above its trapped prey it was about to loose a stream of flame upon him.

His sigh in her ear sounded like a mixture of tiredness and boredom. "You've lost and now our daughter gets to watch her mother die."

The words she tried to speak were washed from her mouth as blood began pouring from it. Through hacking coughs and very slight spluttering, "I won't give you the satisfaction of killing me."

"What could you possibly do?" He started shaking tremendously and finally deciding to fight it was useless, he laughed. "Big words coming from someone in your condition, the walking dead."

His laughter continued but stilled instantly as he felt an intense burning sensation spread to encompass his throat. The flickering form of Daoru held the general aloft as though he weight no more than a feather. Laughter, insane laughter filled his eardrums that made him want to tear his ears off, "I'm just the diversion. I occupied your small mind long enough for it to forget about Lil and her fiery friend."

Neither Lily nor Azula caught sight of his smirk before the general disappeared dispelling the azure Daoru in the process. "Agni he's like a rat-scorpion. No matter how many times you try and kill one; they just won't die. Are you alright, Lil?"

"You're bleeding and have one of the biggest laceration wounds that I have ever seen before, and you ask if I'm alright?" she replied shell-shocked and unable to do anything as she watched her mother collapse to the ground.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around being a mom but isn't that how it works. My life and well-being come second to yours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Both mother and daughter searched for the source of the voice. In the dying light of blue flames the waterbender looked incorporeal like a spirit. "I've heard that waterbenders are supposed to be intelligent."

The waterbender made an indiscernible sound of indignation in Azula's direction. "Apparently not."

A snigger of laughter came from Lily in whole hearted agreement, turning to get a closer look at the girl; the waterbender didn't even try to fight the smile spreading across her face. "Like mother, like daughter I can't believe I couldn't see the resemblance before."

"Of course not we've just established that you're an idiot." An annoyed huff of air was her only response to Azula's sharp tongue. "Why do you care what happens to me anyway? I figured this would be a dream come true for you. I did almost kill the avatar, unless you've forgotten about that."

This struck a nerve with Katara and Lily grew very pale; she'd asked Aang about how he got struck with lightning after seeing the scar on his back when she watched him practice some firebending stances one day.

"One you assume that I care and I don't, not really. Two to be brutally honest with you; the thought crossed my mind that you'd just hand Lily over to that guy. But after seeing the lengths you were willing to go through for her, I'd made the decision to help you if you were injured.

Three I know what it's like to lose your mother at a young age." She had to block out the horrid images of her mother's dead body before she could continue. "I'm doing this for Lily because I will not be able to live with her anger and resentment of me for letting you die when I could've done something to prevent it."

"Ha," her laugh quickly turned into a hacking cough that sprayed blood from her mouth. "The only possible thing you could do at this point is put me out of my misery. I've lost too much blood and fighting the sleep like heaviness spreading throughout my body is already a stretch."

Drawing nearer to where Azula lay she drew water from the water skins at her sides, "Stop talking and hold still."

"Ha, ha, can't get much stiller then death, idiot water tribe peasant." She chuckled quietly back.

"I said hush."

She couldn't muster the strength to speak anymore and fell eerily silent and still all the while. "Katara I want to help please tell me how." Her whisper threatened to pull the waterbender into never-ending despair dripping with bottomless sadness like it was. "Think you can use your firebending to keep her warm? The loss of that much blood will make her unbearably cold."

Nodding she said, "I'll try." Kneeling down near her mother, she grasped one of Azula's hands in her own. Closing her eyes she concentrated on slowing her erratic heart beat and evening out her breathing. But rather then pour her own fire chi into her mother's body she sought the fire chi that was already there. As she located the dying embers she gently coaxed them to a blazing inferno once more.

Pushing and pulling the willing fire to help to drive out the settling death in Azula's body. _'I couldn't have done it better myself, well done.' Her mind barely registered the praise and would wonder at who spoke them much later. _

_Yue, I'm going to need all the help you can give me tonight. _Her silent plea for help was answered immediately as all sounds of nature halted, save for the soothing crash of waves upon a shore of sand. _Pull the blood through her veins and push the spilt blood back inside._ The smell of salt and brine filled her nose. _Pull and push, push and pull, don't let death have this soul._ A pattering of light rain hitting the sand reached her ears. _Bring the near spirit back to life.  
_

* * *

"How did you do that?" asked a mildly impressed Lily to Katara.

She gestured for her to wait as she tried to make Azula as comfortable as possible in Appa's saddle. "Blood bending and that is all I will say on the matter."

"Well I think it's the most amazing form of bending there is; aside from lightning bending of course."

"Of course." She whispered under her breath.

"I heard that." Katara mock glared at her as she climbed onto the sky bison's head and as she gripped the reins she said, "Keep an eye on her, she isn't out of the clear yet."

Lily saluted Katara's back. "Yes ma'am."

Scoffing lightly at this she snapped the reins and shouted, "Yip, Yip."

Minutes after take-off the unmistakable sight of a flying orange skinned woman approaching them was hard for the waterbender to miss, "Friend Katara have you the luck of the searching?"

"Yes I found her and someone else too." She said, jerking her head behind her. "Oh!"

The concern that flashed across the tamaranian's face surprised and angered Katara. "How bad are Friend Azula's injuries?"

"Friend, she couldn't possibly be your friend. How do you even know who she is?"

Katara's question brought her up-short, flying forward and matching her speed so that she was level with her newest friend, the tamaranian fixed her with a harsh glare.

The effect of this was intensified with a neon green glow and it scared the spirits out of the waterbender, "She and I have suffered the same kind of torment. On my planet I'm a vetted warrior first and the crowned princess of my people second. Leaving no room for me to be weak; I've been raped, tortured to within inches of my life, and experimented on by fouler creatures then Ozai and Azula. As the lot of you continues to believe that she is incapable of change."

Flying extremely close to Katara, she hissed, "I've slaughtered countless foes but not once have I, or any of the information that Raven gathered on Azula, heard of her killing a single person."

"Don't think to throw the attempted slaying of Aang into this. He isn't dead so that point is moot as the earthlings say." Snapping her mouth closed audibly she tried to think of anything she could possibly say to what Starfire had said. Sighing she let the argument drop. "Killing someone or not. It doesn't change the gravity of all the things she's done. And nice try with the evasion tactic, I still want an answer."

"Friend Raven brought her to our dimension and to Titan's tower; our home is on an island removed from the city we protect daily. Not that Friend Azula ever tried to leave and if she had we'd have stopped her the moment she did." The why was on the tip of her tongue but she was silenced, "When everywhere you look reminds you of painful memories. New scenery is the only thing that makes them leave. Friend Raven was smart by bringing her to our dimension as you will soon see; her mind is very much back together."

"I doubt Zuko will see it that way." Her words unsettled the tamaranian and she fervently hoped that that wasn't the case as she caught sight of their welcoming party.

Descending from the air rapidly Katara and Starfire heard the avatar whisper to the person next to him, "I told you it was Katara who'd called Appa, you owe me four gold pieces Sokka."

Looking somewhat pained and grumbling loudly he shoved four yellow coins into his friend's all too eager hands. "Your magic glowing glowy-ness had something to do with this."

Rolling her eyes at her brother she moved to check on Azula and her still tender injuries. "Well so far so good."

"Really?" asked a half asleep Lily. Smiling to reassure her, she said, "I'll just need to monitor her for infection for the next week or so and she'll back to her old- err, erm…new self." _At least I hope so. I for one don't want to re-experience the old Azula._ Her thoughts were interrupted as Zuko shouted "She found Azula too! We need restraints now."

"Zuko, that's hardly necessary; she nearly died an hour ago." Katara protested to him on the unconscious Azula's behalf. "Where the hell are those-"

His voice died in his throat as Raven appeared literally out of thin air; with the rest of the Titans or the ones who were still awake. "Star, please take fi-Azula and Katara to the island's infirmary." Everyone present excluding Zuko, picked up on the half-demon's slipup when speaking of Azula. "Changeling make sure Rook is told that his sister has been found and is fine for the most part, his worry is driving me insane."

"Fire lord a word." Dread filled him up as she ordered him around in front of half his imperial soldiers. _This can't be good. _

"Raven…" The warning in his tone had no impact on her and he groaned in frustration as he watched one of the two walk away while the other floated above the ground.

* * *

"Here's far enough." She said as she turned to face him.

"Far enough for what exactly?" he prompted as it seemed she wasn't going to say anything further.

"Far enough from the prying ears of my teammates, so our discussion isn't interrupted." Her answer placed him even more on edge then a moment ago. "Nothing you have to say is going to change my mind. She's dangerous and needs to be restrained or guarded."

"I'll take full responsibility for any crime she commits on the condition that she isn't put back in chains or is locked up again." Eyes bulging out of their sockets as his mind eventually processed what she had said.

"Crescent Iles isn't a prison." He said exasperation thick in his voice.

"Looked an awful lot like one to me; chains, entire floors coated in ice, and the head of staff running a side business where you pay and we provide the entertainment." His expression darkened as she spoke. "I'll be paying Doctor Chen a visit as soon as humanly possible."

"If I agree to your generous and perhaps a bit reckless proposal; Azula needs to be guarded and protected. I'm not that thoughtless in forgetting about half the world wanting some form of revenge."

"I'll do it." He barely heard her whisper. He nodded and extended his hand to shake on their rough agreement, never once taking his narrowed eyes off of her. He watched as she extended her arm to shake his hand, a split-second before she grasped his hand she said, "Lily overheard our early conversation about Azula. You will explain it to Roku and you will not do anything to prevent her from seeing her children nor will you take her children away from her. _**Ever**._"

He narrowed his eyes at her threatening tone. Reluctantly and begrudgingly he firmly shook her hand seconds later, "Agreed."

* * *

**Kyoshi Island; Unknown location…**

* * *

"I gave you one simple objective and you've failed, miserably."

"Brother I can still achieve the objective…if you changed the target of the brotherhood's attack than I can abduct the boy in the confusion." Silence met his suggestion. Shen found it difficult to gage how his brother would react to his idea as his face was obscured by that damn orange mask.

"I'm listening; you have two minutes to convince me."

"Azula's prescience has upset the balance of things here. This gives us the unique opportunity to strike another blow while those of the avatar's gang are fretting about Azula. The Titans will be pre-occupied with the brotherhood's prescience which would allow me to abduct the boy in the confusion." He paused for dramatic effect which he was well aware of it annoying the hell out of his brother. "Thereby allowing us to complete phase 8 and transitioning smoothly into phase 9."

"I will inform the Brain of the brotherhood's new target. They'll arrive in four days. Shen?"

Rolling his eyes and making sure that his brother didn't see him doing it he said, "What?"

"Fuck this up again and I will kill you or worse."

Shen couldn't quite suppress the shudder that traveled through his body at his brother's 'or worse' statement; knowing full well that once Slade killed him…things would well and truly get worse after death.


	22. Foreshadowings

**Fractured Minds 21**

**Disclaimer still applies I own nothing except for the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed the characters in. Plus my ocs that are running around in this tale. **

**I know its been forever since I updated blah blah blah *insert amazingly awesome excuse here* blah and nobody cares about my real life issues. Moving on. If this chapter seems like a jumbled mess that's because it is. It wasn't cooperating with me and I had to drag it out of my head kicking and screaming, so anyways um...oh yeah Rook gets some screen time in this. Maybe you will all like him or not will see and we finally get some answers concerning Lily and Roku's advanced maturity.**

TUYET PHAM: I'm super glad that you are enjoying this mess of a tale. Honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I started to tackle this monster of a project. I want to see their relationship grow too after all this whole story came to life because I wanted to pair the two of them up. Lily and Roku are pivotal for some of the plot twists headed our way and I can't wait to get to them either. Once again I'm glad that you are enjoying my tale.

* * *

**Kyoshi Island; Infirmary…  
**

* * *

The infirmary was quiet which made it all the more effortless to hear the approaching footsteps. His emotions were well guarded and his gait hesitant; not surprising after the night he's had. "Couldn't stay away huh?"

She felt the spike in his fear as she addressed him. "She's my sister I was worried when Kuutak related Daoru's aggression towards him."

"It's never mattered how badly things were, she never had Daoru attack Kuutak before." He paused and her heart went out to him as she felt how confused and lost he was as he continued, "Is she really our mother? Why didn't Zuko and Mai tell us?"

"Yes she is. Your father lied to them and told them she was dead." Her answers had no effect on him. Whether it was because of how Lily had treated him or his anger at himself for believing the lies he was told by his father, she'd never quite know as he said, "She's not my mother nor is she Lil's. I've heard the stories of what she did during the hundred year war; she's a monster."

"If it weren't for this monster your sister would be dead or worse in the hands of your father. You look exactly like him Rook, except you have her eyes," she inclined her head toward the sleeping Azula. "You're just as hard headed and hard working as she is."

"What would you know about me and what in Agni would she have had to work for? She was born a prodigy." he hissed to her turned back. "All you seemed to ever care about is her and Lil. Just like everyone else. It's always everyone else; it's never me."

"I never could sleep much for the short amount of time that I was at the palace. Too much on my mind with trying to figure out how to help someone I've never met and all. So I often walked, drifted, or flew throughout the palace. And every night I sensed someone in the more disused training areas. My curiosity has always gotten the better of me and it dragged me to this someone." He quickly realized who she was talking about and he dreaded what she was going to say next,

"Not many know this and especially not Lil, or Azula, but I have a somewhat sordid relationship with the destructive element. Never before had I seen it in such a way as I did on those nights; enchanting, beautiful, and life giving."

Her floating form turned to face him and those violet eyes almost swallowed him with their intensity, "The colors: gold, black, white, red, orange, purple, blue, green, and gray. There was no doubt in my mind, the first and only bender to ever produce and control dragon fire in its purest form. I know of many sorcerers, witches, and mages who've died trying to simply conjure dragon fire. I've only ever succeeded in this task once and that was an accident according to my mentor. Azula and Lil, maybe born with a natural talent for firebending but neither of them became masters without practice and a lot of it. But no matter how much they practice; dragon fire won't ever come to them as easily as it does for you."

That was not what he was expecting for her to say. "From what I heard Azula didn't need to practice."

"How else did she become a general at fourteen? No matter how prodigious or talented you are at what you do there is always practice required from you. There's always more to learn and the pressure is even greater on a prodigy than a non-prodigy."

He scoffed quietly at this being mindful of the sleeping patients in the infirmary.

"When your father had you and Lily practice, did he ever punish her for failing to perfectly execute an advanced technique?" She asked, her gaze drilling into him even more as she waited for an answer.

"All the time, now that I think about it but I never could understand why."

"It's simple, she's a prodigy and prodigies don't ever get things wrong. They never make mistakes because of the natural born talent they have. I dislike people who think prodigies have it easy. We don't, not really but do other people who practice the same things that come so easily to us see that? No they don't." Heavy silence lingered in the air between them as she let her words wash over him.

It felt as though an eternity passed before he spoke to her, "Did she really save Lil from Shen?"

"Yes." Her voice made him jump back and he would have collided with one of the other patient's beds' but he suddenly found that he was very cold. Looking down he saw that his body was covered in inky shadow. Carefully the shadow set him down and slowly receded from his body.

He stood rooted in place as he watched the firebender try to sit up but she accepted the futility of the motion not long after. "Yes I did and I would have done the same for you."

"Come here." Her tone was gentle but commanding and he felt compelled to step closer to her. "You shouldn't believe everything your uncle Zuzu told you about me. I wasn't always a monster."

Her voice was like fire itself, mesmerizing, enchanting, and destructive as it drew him to her like a moth to flame. "And he's lucky to have escaped with only the one burn to mar his face. I on the other hand have a patch work of them across my body and they are the result of what Raven said to you, your grandfather Ozai, punished me with them for every mistake I made during our training sessions. As I was and am a prodigy he granted me no leeway or room for error. Make a mistake and burn, so I quickly learned to keep my mouth shut and do things perfectly right the first time."

"And the one thing I will never do perfectly and the one thing that terrifies me more than having feelings for a half-demon is being a mother. I could have fought Shen and Doctor Chen when they came to take you and Lily away from me but deep down I knew it was the best thing for you both." He was standing as close to her bed as he could get without actually touching the bed she was on.

"Raven's half-demon?" He asked as he cast a wary glance in her direction and was met with shocked silence from both Raven and Azula.

"How di-"

"It was in my dreams. Well…not exactly but I saw these four blue eyes in the sky and Raven was really scary looking as these strange bluish markings spread across her skin and the black cloak that she's wearing right now. Anyways she says those weird words she says sometimes and then the shadows swallow everything up. That's when I usually wake up." He said cutting off Raven and answering her question.

"All I want is a simple yes or no, are you half-demon?" He said with his eyes upon Raven, waiting with baited breath for her to answer.

"Y-yes I am."

"And IF I were to believe that Azula is my mother, that means she likes you, right?" His question made both the firebender and half-demon very uncomfortable. One because she didn't need her team mates catching wind of it and the other because she'd didn't feel like explaining herself to Azula's brother and her friend. "So the question is; do you like my mother Raven?"

His curiosity was genuine and she felt at ease as she spoke, "Yes."

"Good. I saw it in a dream but wasn't sure so I needed to be by asking. Because something is going to happen and you'll both need each other to get through it." Trying and failing to stifle his yawn he asked them one last question, "Where's Lil sleeping in here?"

Flabbergasted and completely unnerved Raven gave him direction to where his sister was. She watched him as he walked off to go join her in slumber. "I don't believe for one second that they're five years old."

Her statement snapped Raven out of her thoughts. "They're meta humans."

"It's the only logical explanation I can give you, Firecracker. In my dimension meta-humans have been studied extensively and while they don't mature faster than humans, it could be that Lily and Roku's meta-human abilities are faster maturity."

"But wouldn't that make Shen a meta-human and if so how did he get here?" Eyes wide she couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. Hell she couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized his voice before. "They manifest it differently but Shen can move through dimensional spaces; Lily and Roku's firebending make this ability manifest through Daoru and Kuutak."

"Daoru seemed sentient almost human even…I take it the avatar blood in them has something to do with that." Absentmindedly she nodded in answer to Azula's statement, lost in thought.

_'It can't be. I refuse.' Indigent and haughty she stomped her foot splintering the rocky pathway, jagged fractures spread alarmingly for a couple seconds before slowing, and finally halting completely before reaching the edges. _

_ "Protest all you want it doesn't change the fact that Slade's not an only child, Bookworm. And if Slade was any indication towards his family's character Shen could possibly be worse than his brother. At least as far as surprises go…' As she trailed of trying to piece together her thoughts and connect the dots they both finished her sentence together, 'Shen can teleport anywhere and not just between the dimensions.' _

The sudden ejection from her mind brought her crashing to the ground awfully hard but the pain barely registered with her as she nearly shattered her communicator once she'd gotten a hold of it. Flipping it open and not bothering to consider the sleeping patients she hissed, "Conference call, override code 740128948, and alert level S."

"What were the numbers for?" She didn't know who spoke the question but she waved them off, "they circumvent Cyborg's sleep firewalls."

Before another question could be asked by Azula or Zen; who had been making her rounds when she'd heard them talking. Cyborg appeared on screen followed quickly by the rest of the Titans. "Where'd you see him Raven?"

"I haven't but Shen is Slade's brother." Dead silence from the Titans on screen.

"Are you sure?" asked NightWing slowly.

"There's no other explanation. At first I brushed it off and attributed it to stress. His presence both physically and emotionally is exactly like Slade's. They even sound the same the only reason I wasn't able to make the connection earlier is because he's spent long enough in this dimension watching, learning, and waiting for something."

"Then the question is what's he been waiting for?"

"Difficult to say but whatever it is it's definitely not good; he stuck around long enough to become Zuko's top general…"

"And there is your answer." Raven glanced behind her and her gaze landed on Azula.

"He must have come here quite young, passed himself off as the member of a noble family, worked his way through the fire nation army slowly rising to the top, and finally being in a position to achieve whatever his hidden objectives was or still are."

"Or his brother's objectives." Raven returned her gaze to the screen waiting for NightWing to continue.

"If Shen was just a little kid when he arrived here then someone must have sent him along with orders to…" she released an aggravated sigh as her leader trailed off. He always did that when his analytical mind brought together the random facets surrounding a mystery.

Another couple moments of crackling static of the screen and he finally seemed to snap out of his thoughts long enough to say, "Raven stay with Azula and keep the prince and princess close; Shen doesn't strike me as the type to leave things half-finished, he'll rear up again to try and nab them. Cyborg, you and the terrible three are the advance ground unit. Changeling, Jinx, and Starfire will cover them from the air. I'll help out where I can. Titans tomorrow we take back Ba Sing Sei."

She snapped the blue lid shut and struggled not to fling it at the nearest wall. "Is that wise? Ba Sing Sei is a huge city they'll need an army to win it back."

"If they can handle an army of angry fire demons without the additional back up, the General's mechanical robot army will be a piece of cake." She said waving off Zen's worry. Rising back into the air to hover at the foot of Azula's bed, she continued "I'm concerned about what NightWing didn't say. He's knows something about Shen and has either deemed the information to sensitive to relate to us over the communicators or needs to be absolutely sure about what he's learned before he'll tell us anything."

When it was apparent that she wasn't going to say much else the waterbender quickly checked Azula for any signs of infection and went back to her rounds before turning in for some uneasy sleep. The firebender fought the heaviness of sleep in her limbs valiantly but surrendered fifteen minutes in and managed a yawn of goodnight before her eyes closed. Raven remained stationed at the foot of the bed and closed her eyes and silently meditated on the night's events.

Not long into her meditation she entered into a trance and never having experienced a body jacking by this particular emotion before she was unprepared for the black out that followed. A grin stole across her face as her body drifted closer to the sleeping firebender.

_'She is going to be murderous when she wakes up tomorrow. Are you sure that place will hold her, Affection?' She asked fidgeting uncontrollably. It was a miracle that she'd remained even marginally stationary for as long as she had. _

_ 'Well it's not like she can murder us all; maim, banish, and absorb for a small period of time yeah she can do that but she will always be too unstable to be rid of us forever. It simply cannot be done. I only hope it can hold her long enough to push things into a more interesting direction. Her and that dreadful creature Knowledge are far too stubborn and hung up on silly unfounded troubles when it pertains to matters of the heart. Fear not Candy Cane I will keep you safe from their wrath even if this was your rather brilliant idea.' Reassuring as her words were she was still racked with uneasiness. _

_ 'What are you two up to this late at night?' a squeal that threatened to break the sound barrier escaped from the pink emotion and as she spun to face the culprit she hissed, 'Damn it Courage don't do that! I thought you were the Bookworm for a second.' _

_ 'Affection you really need to keep this one away from the coffee, if it fills Red with fear at the mere thought of pink and fluffy here on it than you know it can't be good.' She admonished as she dodged around the pink one. _

_ 'It isn't coffee trust me and I'm actually rather fond of Happy when she's had coffee. That is just as intense as your fondness for Red when she's in a fine mood and making our mistress's life difficult.' Her words slammed into Courage and nearly knocked her on her ass. _

_ 'Y-you just keep that to yourself.' She stuttered trying to fight the flush of pink spreading across her face. 'You're adorable when you stutter.'_

_ 'If you dare to follow me; I will show you exactly how flexible I can be.' With her train of thought firmly derailed the green clad emotion followed behind the sauntering Affection, who winked at Candy Cane as she passed by her. _

_ 'I believe you have things well enough in hand to complete our objective, pleasant dreams.' _

_ 'Oh sure leave me holding the bag.' She grumbled under her breath as watched the two fade slowly into the shadows. _

_ 'It's just a sign that she trusts you is all.' The voice sent a chill down Candy Cane's spine as she turned to face the speaker. The sight that greeted her made absolutely no sense; not even in the ballpark of sense, standing not two feet away was a emote she'd never seen before. It wasn't the same as with Affection's sudden reappearance; they all felt someone was missing and when she turned up nobody thought twice about her presence except possibly Red._

_ The emote was clad in armor or something similar to it. It looked like a mixture of the cloaks they all wore and the armor Azula's emotions ran around in. The hood of her 'clothing' obscured her face but did nothing to lessen the intensity of the emotion's fierce fire filled eyes. _

_ 'W-who are you?' she managed to stutter awhile later. _

_ The stranger swiftly closed the space between the two and whispered softly into the frozen Candy Cane's ear, 'Call me Firecracker as I am very fond of that nickname, it fits my mistress rather well.' _

_ 'You're from Azula's mind then?' _

_ Firecracker stepped back to give the disturbed Happy an un-amused look. 'Pfft.' ignoring the death glare she received for that, she mulled over how to explain what happened, 'No I'm not from her mind but I am from her. I've been trying to find my way out of that hall for days; your mistress is seriously fucked up. She's in luck though my mistress can handle it. Even that bitchy Red one, actually she's a lot more tolerable then old yeller.' _

_ As she finished laughter rang through the air and a gasping Candy Cane hastily said between breaths, 'Madam Snark is so going to tan your hide if you call her that. Old yeller…'_

_ A few moments more and her laughter subsided, whipping tears from her eyes she sighed, 'an entire emote comprised of Azula's emotions is a lot more drastic then the four eyed red robins flying around in here. As if our life isn't complicated enough…'_

_ Smiling faintly Firecracker said, 'If it makes you feel any better Azula's emotes will have to deal with a Raven version of me.' _

_ 'That actually does make me feel a lot better, thanks.' She smiled back liking this new emote or personification of her mistress's connection to the firebender's mind more and more._

_ 'My work here is done and I highly doubt your mistress will banish you for this. In fact I know she will never be able to forget waking up wrapped around a firebender.' Firecracker didn't have to have empathy to sense her confusion. 'Like I said I've been stuck in that hall for forever and I learned a few interesting things about Raven while I was lost in there; things that she doesn't or hasn't even realized about herself yet.' _

_ More than a little flabbergasted at the statement she just flashed Firecracker another smile and went about her mission, hoping that come morning she'd still be in one piece after Raven was through with her.  
_

* * *

There was a subtle shift in her body that lured her from slumber; she nearly forgot what rising with the sun felt like. However the sensation rapidly filled her with a bottomless happiness; one she hadn't felt in over four years. The happiness disappeared rapidly when sudden movement drew her attention. Her body stiffened instantly and just as the panic was settling in whomever it was stilled. She dreaded what or who was curled against her side.

Glancing to her left the sight that greeted her was black, the color was strangely comforting to the half-awake firebender. But the distress that gripped her refused to leave and just as she was about to rudely wake whoever it was; she heard them murmur voice thick with sleep, "Get away from my kids."

Her heart beat increased in its pace as she recognized that voice, it belong to Raven. With the identity of the person that was almost laying on top of her known, the tension and rigidity all but fled her muscles. It did not however slow her rapidly beating heart straight away. _'Well this is rather forward.' She mused to herself._

_ 'Sifu I know your loving this, now shut up and enjoy it.' This emote she hadn't ever bothered to converse with before, as she only sought out her Intelligence. 'Besides if she hadn't intended on sleeping with you, she wouldn't be curled around you.' _

_ 'Explain yourself, now.' Rolling her eyes at that tone the emotion's armor clicked and snapped as it still hung a bit loose off of her. 'Now what kind of general would I be if I went around divulging that sensitive information?' _

Heaving a sigh she opted to end the conversation there and do as the emotion had suggested, enjoy the moment while it lasted. Much to her annoyance it was ruined far too swiftly. "Comfy."

Had it not been for Raven sleeping soundly and she suspected deeply for the first time in months, the person sitting next to the bed would've severe third degree burns. As it were Azula resist the temptation to char broil her former friend and subsequently wake Raven up. "You're losing your touch. Normally I'd have four sharp objects sticking out of me by now. What gives?"

"I could ask you the same thing." They silently glared at one another with neither wishing to give in to the other. Reluctantly the fire lady looked away first but her head snapped around so fast there was an audible crack from the bones in her neck.

"Thank you." Surely the world was ending, never in the time that she'd known Azula had the fire lady ever heard those two words pass her lips. Therefore one could forgive her mind for leaving her hanging, "W-why are you thanking me?"

"Clearly I am not giving thanks for your rescue of my half-crazed monstrous self from the place Zuzu decided to throw me into; after you realized who Lily and Roku actually belong to. I'm simply grateful that you let Zuzu remain blind to the truth for as long as you did." She was dumbstruck at this and could only continue staring as Azula added, "So when can I expect to be shackled and tossed into some makeshift prison cell?"

Quickly regaining her composure she said, voice level, "Nowhere in the foreseeable future. You can thank her for that." She indicated the sleeping woman who unknowingly was preventing the two friends from killing each other. "Zuko refused to discuss their arrangement despite my best efforts to force it out of him. She's also partly why I'm here."

This sent the relaxed firebender back into full blown panic mode. At least until Mai started talking again. "She…she…um basically beat me into submission the first time we had a conversation. Made me see that the Boiling Rock fiasco was not my finest moment nor do I have any reason to call for your execution. I knew what would happen when I choose Zuko over you; I knew what Ozai would do to you. And for that I'm deeply sorry."

"I forgive you. I have no right to remain angry at you; I was a horrible friend toward you and Ty." Before the fire lady could think of how to respond, Azula added, "I just want the only friends I ever had back."

"There's nothing to re-gain when you haven't lost anything." For the first time in a long time the fire lady cracked a genuine smile. "I believe that I have overstayed my welcome."

"Wha-" Azula fell silent as the fire lady motioned for her to stop.

"I've said all that I wanted to and it was surprisingly nice talking with you like this. But you are going to need all the rest that you can get because once Ba Sing Sei is shorted out and the capital is reclaimed…I'm afraid Zuko isn't going to let what Raven did and has done for you, rest."

"What are you saying that I'll be thrown in prison or something?" She asked anxiously.

"Or something, he's no doubt got an idiotic scheme cooking in that head of his." The seeds of unease settled into the bottom of Azula's stomach as she watched her friend walk away.

_As if I didn't have enough to worry about. _With a headful of troubling thoughts it was awhile before she managed to fall into an uneasy and fitful sleep.


	23. Family Matters

**Fractured Minds chapter 22**

**Disclaimer still applies I own nothing except the plots/ideas/situations that I placed the characters in and my ocs. I will let this chapter speak for itself. **  
**Oh and my A/N will continue at the bottom of this and should you have concerns or questions, I do urge you to read it. As always I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. **

**14 Forsaken sons: **Lol no worries there. I wouldn't dream of forgetting about FM besides one of the reasons I started writing this was to see it finished. It shall not be forgotten by me anytime in the future. Trust me I am really looking forward to writing what I have planned next, its just going to take a while. Honestly I was worried about the last chapter with Azula's interaction with her children or Rook at least but it does help immensely that they are older rather than younger. There's more Azula and her kids screen time in this.

* * *

**Five miles from Ba Sing Sei's outer wall…**

* * *

The avatar had seen many things; all of them crazy and out of this world but nothing compared to the sight of the Titans fully assembled and geared up for battle. The three younger Titans along with Cyborg, Terra, and Toph were flying on Changeling behind them.

NightWing, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, and Katara were with him. Jinx and Starfire opted to fly ahead to do recon on the city. He still had a hard time believing that the Titans were form another world.

"It baffles me to no end why you refuse to let us help." He heard a tired sigh behind him and was surprised when NightWing spoke, "We won't need it."

"You're letting Toph give you a hand." He said, cursing his tendency to speak the first thing to enter his head.

"She invented metalbending and had a pretty strong argument. Plus Jinx would give me bad luck for an ungodly amount of time if I'd said no." He didn't know whether he imagined the shudder or if it actually happened. "I'm what keeps the world in balance or at least that's my job."

"These guys were definitely not in the job description. My team and I are capable of taking the brotherhood down; especially since they are acting rather odd."

Aang rounded on the older leader but just as quickly as his anger was there it vanished as NightWing began talking, "Ba Sing Sei is the capital of the Earth Kingdom essentially a fortified strong hold and let's not forget that they invaded the Fire Nation's palace. However since arriving and doing some recon of my own; I found it strange that the brotherhood hasn't launched anymore attacks.

They have two key cities under their control yet they have done nothing to forward their goal of world domination. So it stands to reason that the brotherhood is a red herring or a decoy."

"A decoy, no one stages the invasions of two major cities just as a diversion? Not to mention invading another dimension entirely." His confusion was written clearly across his face as his grey eyes bored into the mask NightWing wore.

"All fine points however we're forgetting another far more interesting point. General Shen is more than likely from our dimension. And the brotherhood is simply a decoy for the Titans while Shen obtains or completes his objective. That I believe is to kidnap one of his children and return with them to our dimension." As he finished Aang's mouth hung open as he had vastly underestimated NightWing.

"For this reason and a lot more I ordered Raven to remain on Kyoshi Island. It's why you can't help us re-take Ba Sing Sei. You and your friends," he indicated the other four people in the saddle, "are her back up in-case an attack on Kyoshi is launched without us there."

"But we're here in Ba Sing Sei?" NightWing shrugged at his question. "Exactly if Shen thinks that Raven is the only Titan on Kyoshi and with Zuko and Azula at odds with each other at the moment, it is the perfect time to strike."

"I doubt your team mate would appreciate being used as bait." He muttered under his breath. NightWing chuckled at that. "It was Raven's idea to begin with."

The avatar sighed and shook his head vigorously as he brought Appa in for a smooth landing, quietly he jumped down from his seat while muttering, "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

**Kyoshi Island infirmary; around the same time…**

* * *

His resentment was justifiable but her having to constantly feel it was not. Her first douse of it was when she refused to let him anywhere near his sister and again when Lily and Roku didn't want to see him. She would not put up with him a third time.

"What'd they do this time, breath too heavily in your direction?" she hissed without bothering to open her eyes as he drew level with her.

"She's my sister and I've been a father to her kids for years; let me speak with them." He spat back, releasing a small amount of smoke from his mouth as he did.

"Over my dead body." This time as she opened her eyes to glare at him, he took a couple steps back. "My standing orders from Katara and Zen are as follows: Azula requires a stress free environment and lots of bed rest in order to get better faster. Letting you in to see and no doubt screech at her is not an ideal stress free environment."

"You-…fff-… I can't-…" He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts for a second round. "What gives you the right to deny to me?"

"The moment I volunteered to protect your sister from established threats and unfortunately for you, _your majesty_, she feels threatened by you." Her sarcasm struck him full force and in a huff he went off to sulk in a corner somewhere.

She waited only long enough for the barest trace of his emotional wavelength to fade before teleporting back to Azula's bed. The aforementioned was dozing fitfully and was in exactly the same position or mostly the same as when the half-demon had left the firebender except that she was drenched in sweat.

_'Something's wrong with her.' Her whisper was very much subdued and her tone had lost all its cheerfulness. _

_ 'Thank you Captain Obvious! Now if you'll excuse us-'_

_ 'Lay off Intelligence; I'm thankful Affection and Candy Cane did that and just because __**you **__are having a hell of a time with it, that doesn't give you the right to snap at her. In fact it doesn't give you the right to feel angry at all about it.' For one brief moment she felt at peace in Nevermore, still and silent as the non-existent wind swept across her mind. 'It was my body they jacked in-case you forgot.'_

"Oh, Raven there you are. I was just going to start looking for you." An undercurrent of worry and apprehension layered her tone. "What is it Zen?"

"Well its Azula… she's contracted a rather bothersome infection that acts like a chi blocker and it only affects firebenders. It prevents them from regulating their body temperatures or their inner fire. If left untreated they die and it's very contagious." As she finished Raven drifted closer and grumbled about foreign diseases. However before she had moved an inch closer a wave of rising panic from behind damn near knocked her over.

"If you heal her it will do the same to you." Her fingers twitched nervously as she listened to the strange and unusual sounds issuing from Raven's mouth which gave the impression of things only said in less than stellar company. "I hope you have some suggestions on how to keep her alive then."

"That's easy you just have to sleep next to her and absorb the heat her body is giving off."

"Run that by me again." She wasn't quite sure what Raven's tone was or meant so with a small bit of trepidation she went in to doctor mode. "You remember when I helped your injuries along after Zuko 'questioned' you?"

At her nod Zen continued, "Waterbenders heal by coaxing the existing positive chi in the body into overdrive you could say. Positive chi is blank and when the body needs a boost of elemental chi it converts the positive chi to boost the existing elemental chi; the same can be done when the body needs healing chi to help further major wounds along. When I healed you I had to use my own positive chi to heal your wounds.

Your body doesn't allow the positive chi you have to remain blank because as soon as there is some available it's converted into frost chi that serves as a shield to keep your body from spontaneously combusting. From that I could tell your demonic heritage and genetics are fire based. But your only half-demon so to balance, the two body temperatures warring within you your chi keeps them both at about 75 degrees," Zen motioned for her to hold off the questions. "I'm not finished. In order to do this and keep both human and demon happy your chi is constantly absorbing fire chi or any chi that'd be considered heat."

"Even from other people and animals?" her question as she asked was subdued in both tone and volume. Zen's heart went out to her friend, "But not enough for them to notice or be adversely affected."

"Raven I-

"All I have to do is sleep next to her." Recognizing when to leave off a subject she nodded and left the two alone. "I'm sorry someone like you has to suffer so much, never finding all the answers."

* * *

As she exited the building she crossed paths with the Fire lady. Bowing her head respectfully as allowed by her station she hadn't walked more than a couple steps when the fire lady addressed her, "Can you please tell me how they're doing?"

Instantly Zen was tense and defensive, "I can. But will I, is the question."

She was shocked that anyone would dare question her, as fire lady she had as much power as Zuko did. A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth at the waterbender's audacity. "Azula and I have laid certain things to rest so to speak. As for Raven…she is responsible for opening my eyes to giving Azula the opportunity to show that she's changed. Despite learning who gave birth to Lil and Rook I still consider myself to be their mother."

"Lil and Rook are off playing with the gang of Kyoshi kids, and Raven is as well as to be expected. Azula never contracted Sun Spot as kid, did she?" The expression on the fire lady's face said it all. "So then she's dying?"

At this Zen's façade slipped and she cracked up. "The look on your face was priceless. I'm not apologizing for that. She'll be fine she's has a simple case of Dragon miasma." Narrowing her eyes at the giggling waterbender she calculated which knife would look the best lodged into her pretty blue eyes. A second later and for the second time in her life since mastering the art of throwing knives, she missed her target. "Tisk, tisk, lady Mai throwing things isn't nice."

"Since when is Dragon miasma simple." She seethed while showing no visible signs of emotion. Zen gave her an appraising look, "Do you know exactly who Raven is? Because you couldn't possibly comprehend why Azula's infection is simple unless you do. She'll be fine Mai trust me and if you can't or won't then trust Katara. She's the one who helped me figure it all out before she left."

* * *

**Unknown location Kyoshi Island…**

* * *

"Everything is set brother. Mallah has just confirmed the last placement of the charges, Plasmus, Warp, and Psimon are due back in the morning, the good general has finished upgrading his robots, and lastly but certainly not least your wench has integrated herself seamlessly within the village." He spoke swiftly so his brother wouldn't start pacing, Shen hated it when Slade paced.

"When will the operation begin?" his rapid fire question felt almost like a physical blow.

"Azula's infection won't enter stage four until noon tomorrow and end stage won't happen until sunset the next day; it's set for when she reaches the end stage." He answered speaking just as swiftly as before with minimal fidgeting.

"My, my, my, Shen it seems my sending you here was beneficial to you. Your blood lust has increased tenfold as well as your lust. We rendezvous in 56 hours. And Shen if you don't have one of the children, I'll will label you as a special project." As the communication cut out Shen shivered at his brother's tone. _I think death would be an improvement from his special projects._

"General Shen, is your Intel truly correct?" The wheezing papery voice of the living mummy general was like sandpaper on glass to his ears. "Yes Immortus, Raven is rather taken with my former bedfellow and the offspring. She will do everything in her inhuman abilities to protect them but with her emotions clouded, she won't register the danger until it's already too late."

This seemed to placate the living fossil. "And by then Immortus we'll all be long gone both from this island and this dimension."

His grin threatened to out shine the setting sun as he watched it sink below the ocean. In two days his assignment would finally be over and they could initiate the final phases of their master plan.

* * *

**Kyoshi Island Infirmary; early morning…**

* * *

_ 'And just when I was starting to like sleeping all morning.' She grumbled as she tried to get a feel for her emotional climate today._

_ 'Sifu you and I both know you prefer it this way. There's also the matter of Raven to consider…she's once again curled around us on this glorious morning.' A shudder past through her mind at the emotion's tone, she'd have given anything to have met with another emotion, even Affection. 'Getting chi blocked by Ty again would be preferable to this, are you positive there's no one else available?' _

_ The stern-ness emanating from the suddenly still emote made the firebender extremely nervous. 'Sifu. I'm under orders to interact more with you.' _

_ Surprisingly the emote managed to hold her own under her mistress's glare. 'I already told them there was no point. I even said, she's never listened to me before why would she start now.' _

_ Placated for the moment the firebender released a breath it come out sounding more like a hiss than anything, 'It's not that I never listened, I wanted to believe me but happiness that won't get my neck broken is new for me. I need time to get use to this. Be sure to tell Fire lord Intelligence that.' _

"They're a pain in the ass aren't they?" her question would have made her jump a foot in the air. But Azula remained still as best as she could. "How did you…?"

"You were growing more and more agitated as the seconds ticked by, I know of only one emotion that's normally the cause of aggravation for me. Pink clad, sugar high, and doesn't ever take a breath while talking up a storm; Happiness." Her answer served to remind Azula about one of her many talents. "Do they ever tire of wading into our life and causing problems?"

"They're supposed to cause problems that is what emotions do, as much as we wish they didn't. No one can help what they feel. It just isn't healthy to ignore them especially in my case." Azula held her tongue and was rewarded a few moments later as she continued, "My emotions have always been dangerous even now despite that fact that I am no longer connected to my father in any way, shape, or form. But that still leaves my powers, the more I feel the more destructive and unstable they become."

"It's kind of like fire in a way. A firebender's emotions can determine how controllable the flames they produce are and the drive they possess can affect how hot or big the flames…" _It can't be that simple…can it?_

Before she could confirm Azula's theory about fire and her abilities, Zen entered the room they had been moved to yesterday. "I see you both slept well."

"Indeed." They said at the same time surprising the waterbender. "Alright then let's get the show on the road. So Zuko can badger me with a million questions."

"Raven you're going to have to get up." Zen would've had better luck asking a firebender to bend water then get the half-demon to leave Azula's side. "No."

Chuckling at her petulance the waterbender shook her head and whistled, two extremely hyper children rushed into the room. "It's a good thing I brought back up then."

Lil and Rook were drenched and each wore happy go lucky grins. "Elephant Koi surfing is really fun."

"Or it was until that nasty Unagi comes along and tries to drown Rook." She couldn't help but giggle at Lil's tone. "If two people ask nicely I may be inclined to provide this nasty Unagi with a distraction."

"Please Raven." Rolling her eyes at them she said, "I can't very well say no. Run along and I will be with you two in a moment." As the two vanished from the room she smiled faintly. "That's surreal how comfortable around children you seem to be."

"Lots and lots of practice firecracker. After a particularly trying mission involving toddlers, my dislike of children lessened; even more so after learning that not many children were wary of my aloofness as their parents seemed to be." Both Azula and Zen cast her appraising looks as she donned her black cloak and boots. "I shouldn't keep them waiting too long or they'll come back to bodily drag me to the bay. I'll be back soon."

* * *

After she'd gone Azula and Zen effortlessly fell into their daily routine, one that had started back at the tower. The check-ups then had been to monitor Azula's weight gain and food intake; she'd done well with that. Now though, the check-ups were to keep infections out of Azula's blood. "Incredible there is no trace of your infection and the wound is healed over nicely. The skin's tough and smooth."

"That's not surprising; I've always scared well even burns. But that specific infection was unusual." Azula's musings sparked some distant memory in Zen's mind. "Why's it unusual?"

Azula's expression was condescending to the waterbender and in the next second it was gone. "Kyoshi is hardly the north pole."

"Of course! How could I have forgotten that?!" Zen exclaimed and then thought better of something. "Don't answer that. Do you think this is what NightWing was talking about?"

"Could be; I mean contracting an infection that's virtually impossible as it's a defense mechanism for untrained fire benders in colder climates, could very well be the funny business that Wing said to keep an eye out for." She had a point; NightWing did say to suspect the tinniest inaccuracy they came across. "I suspect whatever Shen is planning will happen any day now."

Absentmindedly Zen agreed with Azula and continued with her examination. The waterbender was no stranger to war but that was before she had people that she cared about to lose. _Losing Anton was bad enough. I don't think I can go through that again. _Simply thinking of her best friend hurt a lot. "Well everything checks out. I give you a clean bill of health Azula. I strongly recommend that you take it easy for the next two weeks and try to avoid as much stress as possible."

"Too late for that." She muttered as Zen finished. "I mean it and no lighting either. It could wreak havoc on your recovering system."

"I think she was talking about me and that will be all Healer Zen." His voice burned with an intense sharp heat. It was exactly the sensation Zen got when she wrapped her hands around a hot mug of tea to warm up her frigid fingers. "I-

"That's an order from your sovereign, leave now." Zen turned to pierce the fire lord with her best death glare and then stalked out of the room. "Raven will hear about this _Fire Lord_."

Despite his best efforts he gulped at what the waterbender had said. _Get a grip damn it! You are not going to be cowed by her any longer. _With his inner pep talk over Zuko directed his gaze to the room's other occupant, their eyes met and as fiery determination clashed; he looked away first. "It's good to finally see you."

"Zuzu you were a pathetic liar when we were younger and you're a pathetic liar now. What more could you possibly want or take from me that you haven't already?" She fought to keep a deadpan tone like Mai had taught her all those years ago. "I'm not even bitter about the crown even though you have no right to it."

He growled in frustration and forced himself to take a breath before speaking. "Why must you make every last thing that involves us so difficult?"

"I have to get me kicks somehow and you make it far too easy brother dearest." Her tone dripped poison and lies as easily as he drew breath.

"I'm tired of fighting you; I'm tired of being at odds with each other. I just want my little sister back. The one that didn't laugh at me but made me laugh the one that beat up anyone who was mean to me not the one who beat me up. The one that mom love-"

He barely registered her move and was cursing his lax awareness. "You won't finish that sentence if you want to keep your face as pretty as it is."

Her eyes bored into his for a little longer before she removed her hand from his throat. Once his feet were back on the ground he attempted to rub his now, sore throat. "_That _woman never loved me and _If _she ever did, I sure as Agni never felt or saw it. I hold no illusions about that and it is hazardous to your health for you to."

As she spoke she stepped away from him and sat on the edge of the abandoned bed. "That girl you speak of is lost and I don't care to try finding her; as far as I'm concerned she died when my firebending showed itself."

"Then it's all my fault." He whispered unaware that she could hear him.

"If you want to blame anyone for this creature," she indicated herself when he looked directly at her, "blame mother and father."

"I suppose I could do that. Any ideas on how to find him?" he asked hoping to catch her in a lie. Her laughter reached his ears followed by her words, "He won't trouble this world anymore. As inter dimensional traveling is difficult at the best of times. There's also the small matter of Raven driving him to permanent insanity."

_Spirits! I was hoping she'd had a hand in his escape and that this 'nice act' was all a-part of some grand master plan. No matter I'll catch her in a lie at some point and then…_ He wanted to fist pump the air but restrained from doing that. A waiting game would be a challenge for him but he would wait no matter how long it took. "One problem I no longer have to worry about I guess."

The two siblings fell silent with neither one knowing what to say to the other. As it reached another dimension of uncomfortable Zuko heaved a sigh. "Listen Azula I had no idea that Chen was that depraved when I sent you to Crescent Island and I can't say anything that will make it hurt less. But what I can do is re-instate your rank and title. Once this colossal mess is done with and Chen is addressed he will die for his crimes against the princess of the Fire Nation."

He inclined his head and turned on his heel to exit the room. He wasn't expecting any kind of thank you so it was all the more unbelievable when her whispered reached him, "Thank you Zuko." _Set and match; now we wait. I will uncover the lie here and mark my words Azula, you're going down. And if it means I have to give you your power back to do it then so be it. _

Little did he realize his thoughts were the same as Azula's were as she watched him walk out the door. _'Foolish Zuzu you're too easy to spot. We will overcome whatever he's playing at.'_

_ All she could do is nod in agreement with Intelligence. 'Although I will enjoy being a princess again however long that will be.'  
_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of Rook and Lil, followed by Raven who was sopping wet. "How was the Elephant Koi surfing then?"

"Really tame after Raven started surfing the Unagi. So naturally we had to give it a shot too." They answered in unison as the half-demon shed her cloak and boots.

"Naturally, and?" She queried with a small touch of annoyance building at being held in suspense.

"I stayed on for a couple minutes." Rook said to her prompting.

"That's only because I tired her out for you." Lil spat at him but before a full scale argument developed Raven rounded on them. "If you two don't want to catch something go dry off and get out of your wet clothes."

Azula couldn't help but giggle at the two as they scurried off to do as Raven bid them. "I don't know what you find so amusing. After all you get to help me warm _up_." At this Azula's throat constricted in anticipation or was it fear, she couldn't tell. Her mouth was as dry as fire flakes as Raven drifted closer to where she sat. "But only if you feel up to it, Firecracker."

She jerked slightly as Raven had whispered into her ear. She licked her lips and decided that two could play at that game. "With you I feel up to _anything, Corbeau_."

Her breath literally burned with an intensity that threatened to overwhelm Raven's control and at the last second she managed to prevent any windows from shattering. "If I'm too, warm you up, properly, I will need to see what I'm doing."

At this Raven was immeasurably glad that she'd done away with the skin tight spandex and replaced it with body armor of her own design; having been able to complete it when they'd stayed at the Tower. For the moment it had the same consistency and shape of your average run of the mill t-shirt and jeans. She leaned in close making Azula lean back to accommodate her and as Azula's back met the surface of the mattress she heard, "Undress me then."

Not needing to be told twice Azula grasped the end of her shirt and in one smooth motion relieved her of the offending piece of cloth. Not expecting the rush of cold air on her skin she sought the only source of heat in the room. The result of this had the two pressed together. The heat radiating off of the firebender was equal part inner fire and equal part blood rushing through her body. _Ooh she is freezing._

With that thought she changed their positions in the blink of an eye and violet orbs met gold as she leaned down to capture pale grey lips. As lips met she nipped lightly at Raven's bottom lip willing them to part. Raven refused the request prompting a ragged whimper to escape her mouth, "Please,"

Raven's body was wracked with violent shivers at her pleading and as her lips parted a half-hiss, half-growling moan was swallowed by the firebender's mouth and tongue. Mere seconds later and the firebender pulled away to catch her breath. The loss of close proximity with the firebender caused her to shiver violently like before. Her shivers drew the firebender's attention and she moved in closer once more. Rather than resume the heated battle of dominance with their tongues the firebender blew her super-heated breath onto Raven's throat and was about to give the same treatment to the rest of her exposed flesh when the gem at the base of Raven's throat halted her movement.

She hesitatingly brought her fingers up to trace the glittering gem. As she finished she heard, "Chakra gem they're used as tools as well as markers for those who've shown a mastery of mediation where I come from."

"How many…" her voice trailed off and her pulse raced even faster, "The fun is in the discovering, Firecracker."

Rapidly filling with a new found energy the firebender explored Raven's body in eager anticipation of discovering the exact number of chakra gems she had. She ran into an irritating and in this instance unnecessary cloth boundary. "Take it off; I simply do not have the patience or the strength of will not to destroy it." Chuckling at the firebender's reaction to her bra, an unusually deep carnal need flared painfully between her thighs at that. She worried briefly if she was coherent enough to oblige the firebender's reasonable request. Her effort was rewarded swiftly with liquid fire around the suddenly bare flesh. "Firecracker…don't…s-s-"

The rest of what she was going to say broke off as she felt the firebender's teeth bite the hard and agonizingly sensitive flesh gently; the only sound from Raven was an unintelligible hissing moan. Finding the sound mesmerizing the firebender softly grasped the neglected supple flesh to the right and began to massage it with nimble fingertips that held an unnatural heat; drawing out that spine tingling sound. "So far I've located two gems…"

The breathy words were lost as the firebender's mouth and fingertips switched positions. "And if you don't find the other tw-"

"Three," The firebender's lips press teasingly to the gem and just as her patience was at its breaking point. "Four." This time the kiss set her toned abdomen's muscles quivering and the painful sensation lower down reached inhuman levels. As the firebender hooked her thumb under the waistband of Raven's jeans she jarringly found herself in exactly the same position that she had been in prior to Lil and Roku's departure; while Raven, clad in her black cloak once again, was opposite her and partially blocking the doorway. _What in the Avatar's name?!_

"Zen sent us to collect you two for, and I quote 'dinner to celebrate princess Azula's re-instatement as a member of the imperial army'. She could have just said family dinner." They grumbled together as they walked into the room.

After getting a feel for the room Lil added, "Refusing to attend is not an option."

"Hmm seems princess Azula failed to mention that tidbit of news." Scoffing the flustered and extremely uncomfortable Azula said, "Must've slipped my mind or I was simply too distracted to bring it up."

"The feeling is mutual princess and with me it's disastrously annoying that I got as distracted as you did." Her eyes locked with Azula's and was satisfied to see that Azula understood clearly that she wasn't the only one worked up. "Lil, Rook, we'll be along shortly."

Roku and Lil cast two equally bewildered looks in their direction before shrugging and exiting the room.

"Don't start Firecracker."

"But I-"

"No."

Azula huffed, "Fine but just remember you started it."

A smug grin pulled at the corners of her mouth, "I know but you were the one who was up for anything that involved me."

Azula's retort was swallowed up by chilling shadows.

* * *

**A/N cont. **

**Okay several key points to keep in mind. **

**I know that with something as traumatic as rape and torture, Azula shouldn't be as aggressive as she is in the scene above. However I will point out that Raven gave her the option to say no which she didn't. Also Raven was strictly hands off and I did it like that for a couple reasons; not only would Azula most likely freaked out but Raven needed to keep a hold of her powers. And on that note I will only say this, her and Jinx had a hell of a time with that little snag in their relationship.**

**My next point is that Azula has relived Raven's memories, meaning that Azula knows she can trust Raven not to force her into anything that'd cause the atrocious memories to re-surface not to mention that Azula's repressed those memories (or at least Fire Lord Intelligence has those locked in the dungeons...). If that doesn't convince you about the _M_ rated portion of this chapter then this might; Raven and Azula have an established connection between their minds and the result of that is intimate knowledge of each other.**

**Feel free to voice any theories about what Slade and Shen are planning once they have one of the children or both; as they will possibly hit the mark or not and neither which I will confirm or deny. **

**Lastly _Corbeau _is french for raven. Which brings up ****numerous questions and also is a hint regarding a delicate topic for Azula.**

**TTFN **


	24. The Best Laid Plans

**Chapter 23**

**I apologize for the excruciatingly long wait. I haven't really felt up to working on FM but never fear I will not abandon this or you guys; that'd be the ultimate form of cruel and unusual punishment. X) Now than, disclaimer still applies I don't own nothing. With exception to the plots/ideas/situations that I have placed characters and any and all ocs.**

* * *

Neither one broke the silence that descended after departing the awkward family dinner as each seemed to be quite content with the simple act of silence. But in the silence each spoke a million words at once. Raven had opted to drift along beside Azula as was her want. As for Azula she'd walked a slow leisurely pace with every ounce of confidence befitting royalty. However the royalty that she now portrayed held none of the condescension and arrogance she had once been so inclined to.

The cool night air felt good as it brushed her skin. It'd been ages since she had the will and or freedom to enjoy the outdoors. She'd have like to believe that this moment would last forever; she didn't have to worry about being perfect or the princess of the fire nation with a target on her back. She could simply be Azula enjoying the stretch of beach with a person she loved. Because who was she kidding, Raven was the only luminescence that still shone brightly in her shadowy existence.

At some point both halted their movements; one remained a drift in the air while the other settled into the sand. "Raven?"

"Raven?" Her prompting elicited no visible twitch from the half-demon floating next to her. Clearing her throat loudly she tried one last time. "Raven there's something bothering you. You've been…disturbed and tense all night."

It was minor but her concern felt like a sledgehammer to Raven's skull. "It's nothing."

"You're lying. Normally I would threaten anyone who lied to me with bodily harm but if I did that to you, it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth." She said voice not able to contain her annoyance at being all soft and squishy.

An amused smirk from Raven served to increase her ire. "Did Zen seem a bit displaced or put off back there? And I found it strange that she was very keen on the knowledge that Rook and Lil would be with Mai and Zuko all day tomorrow."

Her annoyance and irritation vanished at that. Her thoughts raced back to the waterbender's actions throughout the awkwardness. "Yeah and apparently seeing me up and about also made her act strangely."

"Almost as if…" She didn't want to finish speaking her thoughts for they surely would have made her sound mad. "…as if she was another person entirely."

It was like standing on the edge of a steep cliff and suddenly realizing you want to live rather than fall or be thrown off. Earlier Raven felt a dreadfully familiar emotion wavelength flare up and nearly suffocate her with desperation. But it had been scrambled horribly in the wake of her interaction with Azula.

That chill that accompanied the shadows Raven summoned to teleport herself and passengers surrounded Azula once more.

* * *

After several instances of traveling like that her disorientation was beginning to wear off faster. Or she was growing accustomed to the sensations either way her surroundings came into focus quickly. _We're near the lake…_

She glanced at Raven only to see her already moving through the sparse vegetation around them. With an undignified huff she shot after the flying half-demon. At that moment she'd have given anything to levitate; normally her own flying method would be in play but considering the situation it wasn't the best idea to give away their location.

Just as she was about to do something incredibly dumb for the second time in her life, Raven melted into the shadows and disappeared. Using the instincts her father instilled in her she jumped onto the nearest tree branch that would hold her weight, making virtually no sound, and observed the area they'd stopped in.

The trees grew closer together there creating a enclose space with long knotted grass covering the ground. '_Firecracker, just listen, if the woman were chasing catches a glimpse of you she'll run off. Her powers are weak against heat and fire. Stay hidden until I make my move than turn up the heat. You'll know when.' _The last of her suggestion faded from her mind as she caught sight of Zen entering the ring of trees. Upon closer inspection of the waterbender, Azula spotted her carrying an awfully familiar device.

With baited breath she watched as Zen flipped it open and began speaking into it. Silently she moved from tree to tree to better hear what she was saying. "What would you have me do, re-infect her?"

"No I don't know how they managed to defeat it in the first place. It could have been as simple as a clap of their hands. Try creating even more dissent and antagonism between Zuko and his delectable sister." Her every nerve ending ignited in absolute blinding hatred upon hearing _his_ voice. Her will was locked in battle with her body; she would not rush in recklessly. _I am not Zuko! _

"And the plan?" The voice on the other end seemed to be debating with others over her question. "We stick to the original time-frame; the attack begins at the same time and the same place. Stay where you are and inform me of your progress at about noon."

If she had been her brother, she wouldn't have seen the device in her hand shatter in flash of black. A grin spread across her face as she fired off two minuscule fire balls and as they landed she launched into the air, contorting her body into an odd short of half-flip that she turned into a spin.

The half-flip made the bright reddish orange fire balls grow rapidly and the spin urged them to keep moving; the result was a ring of fire around the unsuspecting Zen. When she landed within the flaming circle of grass Raven had already cornered and imprisoned the waterbender. "Where's the real Zen, Madam Rouge?"

"The most foul creatures inhabit this world little demon. So many options to contemplate." The woman's accent coming from Zen's mouth was mind boggling to her.

"Don't fuck with me. I am out of patience for you brotherhood assholes; now tell me where Zen is?" the half-demon's tone held the promise of unimaginable suffering but still the woman toyed with her.

"I hoped she'd have been able to put up a better fight. Why are the youth these days so easily broken?" She'd had enough of the woman's games. Before Raven could exact what her voice had promised, bright purplish red flames passed between them. "Death it is than peasant."

"Ha I'd like to see you try." Her anger belied the anxiousness she felt.

"As princess of the Fire Nation and General of the imperial legions it is my sworn duty to kill you." As she spoke she came into view of the captured imposter holding a purplish red ball of flame in her hand. Carelessly she tossed it into the air and caught it again.

"Raven wouldn't be aware of this but I know exactly who you are. You see I was a guest in Titan's Tower for roughly a month and after coming to an understanding with myself; I grew quite curious about the world I was in. Rather than access the information I was looking for originally, I stumbled upon files; files about the brotherhood of evil. One in particular caught my eye and that was you. A woman that could stretch and twist her body into anything however a small note was attached to your file. This note stressed your weakness to heat." She said still playing catch carelessly with the ball of flame.

"Now, here is what we are going to do." She caught her ball of flame one last time before crushing it to non-existence by making a fist and then swiftly clasping her hands behind her back. With her full attention and scorching gaze resting on Madam Rouge she saw the sweat begin to drip down her face.

"I'm going to have Raven remove a small portion of her energy from your body and when she does this, I will concentrate all the heat in your body to that specific area, until it melts." She smiled gleefully and her facial features contorted into a scary imitation of the Joker's when he's on a killing spree. Once more she brought her hand up but instead of a fire ball, each finger sported gouts of flame. "Shall we get started?"

"Vait, vait, vait, she's in the basement of the infirmary building." Her accent grew more and more pronounced as Azula had drawn closer to her with those flames on the end of her fingertips. Pouting mightily Azula extinguished each fire dagger with great reluctance, "And just when I was enjoying the prospect of torturing you to death. You ruin it by squealing like a little non bending peasant."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." In a half panicked half pleading voice she begged to be released. "We can't have you running off now can we?"

* * *

**The next day; early morning…**

* * *

"You want us to do what?" His asked for the fifth time that morning. And the half-demon was tired of explaining it to him.

"Stage a fight with your sister but and I stress this, but it can't look like it's all an act. If Shen suspects anything is out of place; he'll change his plans." The occupants of the tent weren't happy with her idea except for one.

"Oh come on Zuzu it's not like it will be hard or anything. This bastard is expecting us to be at each other's throats. If he thinks were at odds than he'll underestimate us." Like many, many times before she had a valid point but that didn't mean he had to like it. She could tell he was entering into 'Stubborn Zuzu' mode. "Lil and Rook are what he's after and I will not let him take them; even if it kills me."

He searched her face for any falsehood, he saw nothing but conviction. He felt helpless as the absolute facts about his sister were erased, leaving an endless expanse of unknown in its wake. His upper lip drew back gifting his face with a disgusting sneer and his eyes hardened like the scar tissue on his face as he spat, "Request denied; I can't risk you turning them into monsters. Lily and Roku will stay with us."

Her nostrils flared out and she spat fire, literally, as she seethed with a bottomless rage, "You will not keep them from me _fire lord_! I lost them once and I will not suffer that again."

Their fiery gazes locked and had anyone been standing in the space between them, they'd have been incinerated. In a flash that same space between them ignited with an intense heat as the two firebenders sparred; both having rushed the other each brandishing a fire dagger. The momentum and force each used caused sparks to fly off the daggers as they met.

Her strikes were fast and blind; shearing through the fabric of his red tunic, leaving trails of purplish red fire behind. His were measured and patient; he waited to strike with devastating force that pushed her back.

As they separated and just before their blades would have met again for the thousandth time, both were encapsulated inside a barrier of icy black shadows. "ENOUGH! Azula and I are leaving; fire lady, Zuko's containment will disperse as soon as we have gone."

The half-demon gestured with her hand and one of the two black spheres fell in behind her as she swiftly exited the pleasantly warm tent. The other sphere of black faded out very slowly, the fire lady and Zen both suspected that it got weaker as Raven got further and further away from them. Once it faded completely the fire lady started in on Zuko, "It's a shame she stopped Azula. I would rather she'd let your sister burn all your skin off."

As the last traces of Raven's energy wore off, Zuko's anger exploded like a gas can thrown onto a fire. "Someone had to take a stand against her. Lily and Roku are way better off without her. Azula's a monster and that is all she'll ever be. This is final and in case you've forgotten my word is law."

All that he saw of his wife's emotions' before she left the tent was a faint glimmer in her eyes. _That can't good, not at all. _

The waterbender hiding in the shadows of the tent let a smirk lay claim to her face as she hit send on the communicator.

She'd returned with Azula to the infirmary and waited a little while longer before letting her out. She could still feel how worked up Azula was from her staged fight with Zuko. Ten minutes later and an exhausted princess stood before her. "Think it worked?"

"We'll know soon enough if it did or not." She said sounding awfully tired as she did. "Whatever Shen is planning it will happen sometime today."

Azula cast an apprising look in her direction. "I could hear the anticipation in his voice yesterday as he spoke with Madam Rouge."

As she spoke, answering Azula's unasked questions, wave after wave of immense fatigue washed over her. And the next second the unique blackness of sleep embraced the half-demon.

* * *

**Unknown location; Kyoshi Island…**

* * *

A highly amused smile had taken up residence on his face as soon as the video feed had gone black. _Huh, seems as though she's more attached to the children that I ever thought she could be. _

It wasn't often that he felt guilt well up within him but for some unfathomable reason he'd grown to care for the crazed princess. Before Lily and Roku had been born he'd seen her only as a means to his and his brother's plans' end. Though and he was loathe to admit it even to himself; over the years an ember smoldered within him, now it had ignited into a flame and it couldn't have come at a more crucial time. _It doesn't matter she'll be dead soon. _

"General Shen." Turning he pinned the giant French primate with his dark nearly black grey eyes. "You have a call."

Almost immediately he snatched the device from the hand that brandished it and flipped it open. "Status report Shen."

Saluting the screen and feeling very foolish for doing so, old habits die hard, he dived right in. "Madam Rouge was successful in her assigned tasks; Zuko and Mai have taken Lily and Roku away from Azula for the moment."

"Any word or sign of our secret weapon, yet?" Shen's response wasn't forthcoming fast enough for his brother's liking, "No, we've not heard or seen anything from them yet."

Silences between them had always weighted heavily on Shen; they never ended very well for him, _ever. _Frantically he tried to say something, anything. But he kept coming up empty and just when he was about to start pleading for certain body parts to be left alone, one of his soldiers interrupted.

"General Shen, Psimon's returned." He was so happy he could have kissed his first communications lieutenant despite how incredibly unpleasant that would have been. "He says the final stage has begun earlier than he'd originally estimated. The troops are ready to initiate the plan whenever you give the order, General." _Okay he officially gets a promotion. _

"Thank you, Major." The dismissed soldier walked off as though he was an airbender.

"There you have it everything is going according to plan."

"You're moving up the attack's time frame?" Shen's smile threatened to out shine the sun. "No brother. Azula has grown quite attached to Raven and their entire plan or plans may very well have hinged upon the half-demon. Now they'll be scrambling to figure out what's happening to her; which is when they will be at their most vulnerable and that, dear brother, is when we will strike."

A blank screen met his words and as Shen pocketed his communicator he resisted the urge to laugh manically at how smoothly their well laid plans were falling into place.

* * *

**Around the same time; Kyoshi Infirmary…**

* * *

He observed his sister from a reasonably safe distance. She was pacing and that was very disquieting to him. _I've never seen her pace before. Agni I wouldn't have believed it possible. _In his musings he failed to catch sight of the de facto leader of the Kyoshi warriors approach Azula.

"Snap out of it!" her sharp tone made everyone gathered jump. "With Raven out of commission for an unforeseeable amount of time; you are now the only person who can coordinate the troops."

This brought the agitated firebender to a halt. Deep down she was aware of this but she couldn't shake the reoccurring doubts that haunted her. "Its Chaz Zu right?"

She didn't wait for confirmation. "How is it that the Kyoshi warriors or anyone else for that matter will follow my orders?"

Chaz Zu mulled her question over for a moment or two before speaking, "When I was tasked with keeping an eye on Lily and Roku, shortly after they arrived, I grew attached to them; its kinda hard not to. Anyhow I can't speak for each individual among the Kyoshi warriors but when I heard about what you did for Lily, in my eyes, you became an entirely different person; one that I would willingly follow into battle."

No one spoke, no one moved, and no one dared to breathe as her words echoed throughout the room. Each one of them had eyes only for Azula as she went rigid, eyes glinting harshly, "Start the evacuation procedures, Zuko let Lieutenants Han and Rau organize the imperial firebenders into the diversionary tactic discussed previously, and Mai find an eel hound; we're going to need reinforcements."

He wanted to argue and point out that he was the fire lord and the closest thing to a recognized authority figure but that thought was driven from his mind as everyone scattered to do as his sister bid. The words were out of his mouth before he could hold them back. "You really care about them."

He saw the rigid set of her shoulders tense even more before she hissed, "Them? You'll need to be more specific Zuko."

_I've really stepped in it this time. _Releasing a breath he motioned toward the doorway that she'd been pacing in front of for the last two hours, since Raven had collapsed. "Raven, Roku and Lily; you care about them a lot."

"It sounds as if you don't really believe I cared." Her words and tongue were as sharp as ever, had they actually been knives he have been bleeding heavily.

"The though crossed my mind that you were just using her as a means to an end." His tone was subdued almost as if he'd didn't want her to hear the words.

A moment later and a dark chuckle reached his ears. "She could literally turn me inside out and feed me my intestines while simultaneously making me enjoy the entire ordeal. She's as broken and twisted as I am. Her mother wrote her off as a lost cause and her father used her then tossed her aside; she's just like me except she was stronger."

The air charged with tension as the silence wore on. It was hard for him to deal with her without resorting to hostility especially when she wasn't being hostile first.

"You should get going there's a lot hinging upon Raven's plan."

She waited for his footsteps to fade before closing her eyes against the tears but it didn't help, it never helped.


	25. Of Mice and Men Oft'n go awry

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer still applies I own nothing with the exception of ideas/situations/plots I have the audacity to place the characters in. Also the ocs running around in this belong to me. _Also I know what you're thinking: its about fucking time Zire. _With out further ado chapter 24.**

* * *

**Ba Sing Sei; Day 1**

* * *

He sat perch atop the wall separating the lower portions of the city from the higher portions; it was his turn for sentry duty. A heaviness settled within him and no matter the progress they'd made invading the conquered city, it would not leave him be. _We cleared the first two rings with virtually no resistance, as simple as Raven appearing before Dr. Light. What are they planning?_

As his thoughts circled endlessly, his eyes narrowed trying to distinguish the hidden trap from the hallucinations and shadows that dusk brought with its transition from day to night.

"Hello, earth to Featherbrain, I almost mistook you for a rock." Her voice disrupted the seamless flow of his circling thoughts. "It's NightWing."

"Whatever." His lackluster partner in crime was none other than the blind earthbender who'd taken a shine to Jinx. "Look I may not be a Titan or your friend, yet. But I can tell something has been eating away at you. And if you ask me how I know this, you've barely moved or spoken to anyone. Not even the new Sugar Queen."

She released a huff of amusement at his reaction. "Oh yeah, I could tell you and Starfire were an item. As much as I could tell Gargoyle and Grass Stain are together even if I had eyes to see it with. Now stop avoiding and tell me what's been eating at you since that night you spoke with Raven."

Alarmed and on guard his white sightless gaze met dull green, as he determined what to tell her and what would best remain unsaid, "Shen is after Roku, Lily, and or Azula; anyone of them will work but Azula would only be a sort of plan B, should plan A go all pear shaped. That's why I tasked Raven with protecting them, all three of them.

She's the mos-" A solid thwack against the wall was his only warning as his position trembled, threatening to unbalance him. "No shit NightWing, that was obvious from the moment Katara and Starfire returned with a near dead Azula and a blood covered Lily."

_She's stopped using the nicknames…this can't be good. _

"Stop avoiding the issue and tell me what bottomless spirit-hole I've willingly fallen into." He gulped at this display of her palpable fury; it reminded him of a certain mission that took place during an unprecedented Russian winter. "Jinx informed me that the few soldiers we've fought with thus far were being controlled; mind control to be specific. Cyborg confirmed her hypothesis and theory of who it is; Brother Blood.

And unlike the methods Long Feng utilized with the Dai Lee; Blood's methods are absolute. The only person proven to be immune is Cyborg which is why he's been shut down to conserve battery power." He paused to let out a frustrated breath, "It's why I ordered Jinx to send the Terrible 3 back home. If Blood got his hooks into Melvin and in turn, Bobbi, no one but Raven could take them down in one fell swoop. In addition to the mind controlled Dai Lee who are no doubt waiting for us further in, we have General Immortus's giant mechanical robot soldiers, as well as Brother Blood, Warp, and Teether swears he spotted Psimon."

His tension had returned but he couldn't stem the tide of his thoughts and worries. "Terra and Changeling are hanging on by a thread, Cyborg is off-line, Jinx has always been impossible so it's no surprise that she's still going strong, I'm out of gadgets barring my grapplers, and Starfire is reverting back to the harsh warrior princess that many of us have forgotten she was. Raven-"

His laughter held a hysterical edge to it as he said her name "Raven has to protect not only herself but an entire island of people from the Brotherhood of Evil, a rogue faction of the fire nation army, being led by the brother of a murderous blood thirsty psychopath, and Plasmus; she probably doesn't even know about him yet. All the while butting heads with the suspicious, paranoid, and childish older brother of a person she's willing to become a demon for.

We're grossly out-numbered and Slade and his brother Shen have had _years_ to plan all of this; everything from dividing our forces between two locations that require a far bit of travel to reach one or the other, by the time Aang and your friends get to Kyoshi it will be much too late to stop whatever end game there is, and somehow I just know part of Slade's plan is to rid Jump city of the Titans once and for all."

Instead of stunned silence meeting his outpouring of stress it was instead met with sass, "That wasn't so hard, now was it Featherbrain?"

Slack jawed he watched flabbergasted as she headed off into the shadows of the night. He called out, "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to see about reinforcements." She said cocky grin plastered across her face and purposeful gait taking her to her destination.

He shook his head at her retreating back. _Whatever she's got up her sleeve won't be enough. It won't be nearly enough. _

Her gait slowed when she was far enough away from NightWing and his restlessness. Making several sweeping gestures with her hands toward a cluster of stone buildings to her left, she waited only long enough for the layer of the inch thick slab of platinum to retract before resuming her purposeful walk. _Five…four…three…two…one…_

Even mentally prepared for the sudden empty space she still couldn't keep her distress from appropriating her facial muscles for its use. The tunnel she'd begun sliding down was one of her 'special projects' or 'the network of metal tunnels that led to the secret underground facility that would have Snoozles drooling'.

This network served several purposes at once and one of which was refining the art of metal bending while seeding the metal networks throughout the entire Earth Kingdom and even the land claimed by the fire nation; although when the blacksmiths she'd hired discovered and refined 'platinum' it took her months to develop the method need to bend the metal. It was more of a gentle coaxing than iron hard shoving.

Its second less nefarious purpose was to attract those with the aptitude for metalbending; more often than not she discovered one or two earthbenders wandering through her network; that all happened to be blind or had been blinded by the one hundred and four years of war and turmoil. As she slowed and once she'd stopped moving altogether, four separate sets of feet approached her. "Commander Bei Fong."

She waved his offer of help off and practically jumped up, "Slick I'm here to assess enemy troop placement and numbers within Ba Sing Sei.

"Already way ahead of you commander, I had Kukken and Juk monitoring the seismic activity since the attack; they weren't practicing like you'd instructed. So I got creative." She heard the pride enter his tone as he finished and was about to speak when he pressed on, "I also had maps of troop movement routes, troop numbers, and I even sent June to ferret out where their leaders are holed up, for an accurate map of the location."

"Kiss ass." The lazy and foreign drawl drew the negative attention of the four lieutenants, while their commander simply stood motionless. Taking note of the malicious glares directed to her, her eyes flashed pink from the shadow filled tunnel. "Darling-" _Oh merciful spirits she's talking with that accent. Now my concentration is really going to be shot. _"-would you be a dear and tell them to bugger off."

A hearty chuckle broke from her control, "You heard the lady, bugger off."

From the sarcasm in her tone they knew she was joking but it didn't take the edge off of their surprise. Finally the one addressed as Slick mustered up the courage to speak. "Commander is this intruder with you?"

"Give the lad a prize." She said answering his question as she stepped from the shadows. Being the only four sighted earthbenders to find their way into the tunnels they all shuffled hurriedly away from the strange creature before them. Pink hair and eyes notwithstanding they were beyond wary of her. "Bubbles you're not helping."

"Spoilsport." She blew her girlfriend a raspberry and snatched the aforementioned Intel from Slick.

"Toph I hope your reinforcements will be enough." The four lieutenants watched as the pink haired intruder's face paled at the number of troops listened. Moments later and they looked on as the pink haired woman read off their Intel to General Bei Fong. _Outnumbered is an understatement, Featherbrain._

* * *

**Ba Sing Sei: End game or day 2**

* * *

Outnumbered had been an understatement. The Titans had failed, he had failed again. But still there was a chance he could think of something, all he needed was time to think. Gritting his teeth against the swimming sensation he was experiencing on dry land he forced out, "What's your end game Blood?"

Sebastian Blood was many things; greedy, self-serving, and a complete utter bastard but stupid wasn't something that he could be described as anymore. Not since his tango with Titans East. "I'm honored but dear juvenile little boy, you give me far too much credit. This isn't my end game."

To NightWing's frustrated mind Blood divulged no more information._ Time for a different tact then. _

"Of course only Slade could devise a plan as intricate as this. You're just a lackey now; expendable even." It was slight but Blood's eyebrow had twitched. The anticipation was palpable as he watched the seething Blood fight the impulse to monologue.

Blood's agitation was so extreme that the unflappable villain had begun pacing. In the growing haze of pain surrounding him, it took a minute for his ears to pick up Blood's muttering. "Warp, Psimon, how hard could it be to track down a blind girl? There's only so much needling I can take."

"You haven't even made our evidence room again, Blood." At this voice his head snapped up and met a red and blue gaze. "We needed the space for Kitty."

Blood had spun to face his nemesis only to splutter as Cyborg's words registered, "S-Surely not Killer Moth's little harlot of a daughter?"

"Times are a changing and little harlots grow up to be vicious conniving hags." Changeling piped up having caught on to what NightWing and Cyborg were doing. He was about to further fuel the fire when Terra interrupted him, to the surprise of everyone even Blood. "Naturally with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn as role models we can't expect much improvement with age."

"Not even the finest wines can improve with age if they are already bad." All eyes shifted to Starfire. She shrugged at the scrutiny, "Tamaranean philosophy with the editing."

At his wits end and ready to spill, the muffled sounds of a scuffle filled the empty space. A struggling Toph was dumped unceremoniously on the floor by a silent purple specter. At the man's sudden appearance Blood spat, "What the hell have you been doing? And where is Warp?"

Charged silence as well as a gut wrenching glare was the only response from the physic man. "Relax Blood. There's time enough to explain in the future."

Everyone gathered swiveled to locate the speaker and four of the six people present comprehended the noise dive their situation just took. The gangly adolescent with a high ear splitting voice was none other than Warp. "My preparations are finished. I think it's time we rid the world and all the rest, of these meddlesome goody too shoes."

The grin that Warp turned on them would have made Raven turn tail and run. "Dimension traveling is such a tricky venture." His grin got even more terrifying than before and his voice brimming with glee as he added, "Couple that with temporal displacement and things will get very interesting."

"Tempa-what?" her voice sounded more confused than angry at being caught and man-handled.

"It's an illness suffered by those who've time travelled and it's often fatal." All color drained from the Tamaranean princess's face as she was well aware of the illness; Raven was able to heal Starfire after the Titans first tango with Warp.

Blood's agitation had peaked and angrily he spat, "Stop fucking around Warp and send the brats through the time portal."

"Can it Pops, before you blow a gasket." the adolescent Warp huffed out as he threw a circular whitish yellow disc; the disc flashed with a light that was brighter than the sun, casting long shadows throughout the trashed throne room. The resulting portal was huge, big enough for an elephant to fit through with room to spare, and blindingly white.

"Toss them in, Psimon." He uttered no words as their captives were lifted off the ground and just as they were about to enter the white portal all hell broke loose as the doors to the throne room blew apart; standing in the door way was the strangest man the titans would ever see.

Before the crazed earthbender could blink, Psimon was tossing the last of their captives through the wall of white. "The order of the white Lotus is too late. Run or fight either way you'll all die today."

"Ha, ha, the rocks are shifting." The crazed earthbender was unperturbed at the events he was just witness to. As the three brotherhood villains attempted to decipher his words no one spotted the hex caster until it was far too late.

"Psimon, stop her!" screeched Blood while Warp sped to collapse his wormhole. Psimon's intelligence far outstripped either of his counter parts and he remained where he was. This proved to be life-saving as arks of pink energy exploded outward from the wormhole causing an implosion of energy that caused Ba Sing Sei's throne room to blast apart, rocks, body parts, and cutlery from the kitchens were only some of the debris they would later find.

As Brother Blood was the closest to the point of detonation he was vaporized instantly and Warp fared no better as half of his body melted. Because of Psimon's inaction the energy by passed him entirely he considered himself the luckiest bastard in the world. That was until a bolt of lightning struck him dead were he stood.

"King Bumi, sword master Piandao, the palace and the upper rings of Ba Sing Sei have the worst concentration of mechanical soldiers; I leave them to you." One of the two men nodded and the other let out a half laugh, half snort and dived into the floor of the throne room.

"Master Pakku and Master Jeong Jeong the lower rings were the heaviest hit, evacuate the injured and stop any firebenders that are still fighting with the machines." Before he'd finished speaking both men were off as if Koh himself were chasing them.

"Dragon of the West, Raven is unconscious and Princess Azula has sent me for reinforcements. The avatar's group is headed for Kyoshi." Piandao turned at the voice and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth upon seeing his former pupil.

"Sword master, the Liberation of Ba Sing Sei in your capable hands." With that the Fire lady and the Dragon of the West left what was left of the palace at a run.

* * *

**Wan Shi Tong's Library; Different Dimensions Archive**

* * *

"Rorek how much longer? Ash is doing her level best to distract them but…" he trailed off as he entered the archive. All along the walls were strange runic symbols and circles. The professor was quickly discovering just how vast Rorek's knowledge truly was. The mage was even aware of bending and had taught one of the avatars how to perform magic.

"Not long professor, perhaps four hours or so. Targeting a specific dimensional space is difficult, I really wish Raven was here; after all dimension hopping is her forte." The mage muttered in answer to his question.

"F-four hours?" A nod was the only indication he got from the mysterious Rorek who'd gone back to the painting the walls with runic symbols. "I'll go and see if I can't assist Ash in some way or another.

Rorek didn't register the professor's departure as the mage got a sudden epiphany that would see the four hour prep cut in half. _I hope this works and if not then Raven will never let me hear the end of it. _

* * *

**Jump City; Institute for the incurably insane.  
**

* * *

"Night shift is exhausting but at least its honest work." He spoke softly as to not wake the more dangerous patients.

"I will and I love you too babe. Give the little guy a hug and a kiss from me." As he hit end on his new phone the doors at the end of the ward swung open. Quick as a flash he turned and he froze to the spot upon seeing the assembled force of men making their way down the corridor towards him.

A woman with a strange outfit stopped a couple of feet shy of him and her eyes seemed to look through him entirely. "Are you the Doctor in charge of the night staff?"

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded to her to precede him down the ward. "You're the contingent from the H.I.V.E then? You're here for our newest and most baffling case?"

"That's correct Dr. Stoneworthe. We will handle the moving procedures and see that the patient is properly processed." He watched as the men efficiently did as the woman dictated.

"Dr. Stoneworthe I'm going to need all relevant files and all documentation of any and all treatments that the patient has received. The originals will suffice." She paused long enough to take a breath. "We will see that copies of these files are sent back to satisfy this Institute's policies."

With that he bid them farewell and he left. An insistent buzzing had the woman bringing a phone to her ear. "Yes Sir, Dr. Stoneworthe is complying with all requests."

A short while later and the last words that she said before hanging up were "Yes Sir, I will personally see Ozai, codename Phoenix, to the H.I.V.E facility."


End file.
